


V.G.P.D

by AlonzoTheEboy



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crime, F/M, Good Cop Bad Cop, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Polyamory, Smut, The cats are human, Time set in a mix of the 30's and modern day, but not human, forced amputation, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 97,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlonzoTheEboy/pseuds/AlonzoTheEboy
Summary: Victoria Grove Police Department has had a ruff couple of days. There's been murder, kidnapping, and just violent criminals in general.It hasn't even been Mistoffelees' first week, but it's Lieutenant Bombalurina's 200th. They'll have to work together along with some more than shady characters if they're gonna solve this mysetery.





	1. The New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> +++++ means time-skip

**‘Nothing beats a warm cup of coffee in the morning!’** The coffee bean can advertised. 

Misto chuckled softly, as he scooped out the ground up coffee beans. There _ was _something better than a cup of coffee in the morning, and that, was a cup of coffee at night. 

When Mistoffelees took the job at V.G.P.D, he knew he had to make sacrifices. Whether it was his time, his money, his old job, and education, he planned for it; but like always, he went over the future so much to find the little things to take account for, that he forgot the big things, like his sleep schedule.

The boiling teapot started hissing and screeching. He took it off the stove and poured the water into his favorite black mug. The beans at the bottom of it seeped into the water as it made contact. Mistoffelees stirred the bean water until it became dark. Opening his fridge, he found the milk easily, since it was the only thing in there besides leftover chinese food and hot sauce. He hoped to stock his fridge after the paychecks came in, but he feels deep down, that he will miss these humble times. His cozy apartment fit the small tom, and he was contempt with it, but he always saw himself following in the steps of his uncles and father, buying mansions and driving expensive cars, so when he actually had the money, Mistoffelees will upgrade.

But that’s for another day. Today, tomorrow, and maybe even the next day after that, are going to be filled with work.

_ ‘And no sleep.’ _Mistoffelees thought to himself as he sipped his coffee, looking out his window at the town as the street lights blinked on.

+++++++++++++++

A short drive past the bridge and a sharp left by the 24/7 supermarket, sits the Victoria Grove Police Department. V.G.P.D.

Mistoffelees parked his cadillac by the curb, and stepped out. 

While Mistoffelees saw himself as humble, he sure didn’t drive like it. The car was a graduating gift from his most esteemed uncle, Bustopher Jones, the mayor of the town. Mistoffelees was grateful for the gift, and loved Bustopher dearly, but he preferred the zippo lighter he received from his other, less known uncle, Skimble.

Mistoffelees didn’t smoke, but it was the message engraved on the lighter that was touching.

‘The Magical, Mister Mistoffelees’ was a childhood nickname him and his uncle shared after he confessed to Skimble that he wanted to be a magician when he grew up. Unlike most of his other relatives, who scoffed and chuckled at Misto’s silly little dream, Skimble was ecstatic that Misto had dreams of being something other than a lawyer, and even bought him a cape and hat, along with a beginners magic set. Mistoffelees practiced everyday to the dismay of his parents, and to the joy of Skimble.

A recurring memory from those times that came often, was when he swore up and down one day that he had made a glass disappear, with the only evidence being his mother’s favorite wine glass missing.

It was a unique wine glass. The stem was textured into a spiral, with the cup engraved with blooming flowers. It was a beautiful anniversary gift, and priceless.

The _ trick _ got him grounded, and banned from magic, but that didn’t stop Skimble from calling him “The Magical, Mister Mistoffelees.”

The zippo sat snug in his pocket, as he made his way into the station. The soft orange lights from the ceiling gave a warm glow, as Misto took his homburg and coat off, hanging them on the nearby hanger.

As he walked down the aisle in between the cubicles where the operators would sit, a balled up piece of paper flew right in front of him. He stepped back as the paper bounced off a bin and onto the floor, joining the two other balls around the bin. Mistoffelees looked back into the cubicle to see a patchy tom. 

“Sorry, mate.” He apologized, before turning around to another spotted tom, who hung over the wall.

“Two out of five. You win.” The tom sighed, as the spotted one swiped the donut off his plate.

Mistoffelees continued on his way. 

_ ‘Slow night, huh?’ _

That was a good. and a bad thing. Mistoffelees didn’t want to respond to a shootout on his first day, but if it’s all slow nights in Victoria Grove, then why was he even there?

Just before he made it to his own cubicle, a mousy queen called to him.

“Mistoffelees?” 

He turned. “Yes?”

“The chief wants a word with you.”

Misto nodded a thanks, making his way to the door with the words “Police Chief Deuteronomy” plastered on it.

Mistoffelees knocked, and a gruff, deep voice said “Come in.”

Police Chief Deuteronomy, or Old Deuteronomy as some would call him, had a look that said “Commanding, no nonsense officer of the law.”, with energy closer to a sweet grandfather, and somehow, Old Deuteronomy balanced both.

Old Deuteronomy sat at his desk, while surprisingly to Misto, Lieutenant Bombalurina sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. 

“Am I interrupting?” Mistoffelees asked.

“Of course not, we were waiting for you so we could start.” Deuteronomy smiled, gesturing to the empty seat next to Bombalurina.

Mistoffelees quickly sat, straightening his suspenders with his paws as he did. Bombalurina didn’t look happy to be there.

“Mistoffelees,” Old Deuteronomy addressed him. “You have very great potential as a new recruit, and we are happy to have you on the team, but I fear that your potential will go wasted if it isn’t nurtured right.” 

Misto nodded in agreement. He did have potential, but it remained untapped until recently, and Misto feared he’ll drain it before he even has a chance to use it.

“Brann,” Deuteronomy casually addresses Bombalurina by her first name. “You’ve been on the task force for how many years now?”

“Twelve.” She answered cooly.

Old Deuteronomy smiled. “You could have two years under your belt, and I’d still think you’d be qualified for this job.”

Bombalurina only rolled her shoulders. “I know what you’re going to say, and I’m not doing it.”

Deuteronomy leaned back in his chair, the smile never leaving. “Why is that?”

She turned to Misto. “You’re what kid? Twenty-four? Twenty-five?”

Mistoffelees swallowed. “Twenty-six, actually.”

“That’s still pretty young, experience wise.” Bomba sat up, looking between Deuteronomy and Misto.

“Old Deuteronomy wants me to take you under my wing, to be the ‘Robin to my Batman’. Problem is, I’m not Batman, and you’re not Robin, and I don’t have wings.”

She stabilized her gaze on Deuteronomy. “I appreciate that you think that I have the qualifications to-”

“Oh, I don’t think, I know.” Old Deuteronomy interrupted.

Bombalurina let out a shaky sigh. “I’m sorry, but I’m just not ready to take up a new recruit. I have too many things on my plate as it is-”

“Which is why a partner who can take some of your workload would be great.”

“Like a babysitter making sure the kid does his chores?”

Mistoffelees felt the tension in the room. He didn’t want to get on anyone's bad side, but by the looks of it, there would be no winning. He either got on the bad side of Bombalurina by becoming her partner, and living with that day to day, or he got on the bad side of the chief, and Misto honestly didn’t know if he had a choice in the matter.

“Bomba, I’ve always given you a choice, and I will continue giving you a choice, and that’s because I know you’ll make the right decision.”

“Then let me make the right decision, and-”

“But these are different circumstances.” Old Deuteronomy raised his voice.

Bombalurina immediately shrunk.

Old Deuteronomy’s eyes went to Misto’s. “Please step outside for a moment.”

Mistoffelees got up, happy to be leaving the intense environment. He closed the door behind him, standing there for a second, not sure if he should go to his cubicle, or wait outside the office. Misto decided to use his time productively, moving to his cubicle. 

He sat there awkwardly for a second, letting his heart slow down. 

_ ‘You thought you had what it takes to be a cop, but you can’t even take an uncomfortable situation.’ _

Mistoffelees shook his head, licking his paw to smooth down his fur, even though it didn’t need grooming. Cleaning himself was more of a comfort action then anything. He swiveled his chair over to his computer, turning it on, and checking his emails for anything important. Nothing came up in his emails, but a quick google search for the top news stories of the day came up with many. 

_ Pandas no longer endangered, college frogs make scientific breakthrough, celebrity dog this, celebrity cat that, blah blah blah… _

Finally coming to something local, it was just the same old news. _ Macavity scare, Pekes and Pollicles are still fighting, more and more cats are being dragged into the fights, sides need to be taken, the sides need to be destroyed, blah. Blah. Blah. _

Mistoffelees leaned back in his chair. Everything seemed to be going good, if it wasn’t in Victoria Grove, and yet with all of the violence that gets reported, Misto had yet to see anything be done about it. 

He rolled his chair to the opening of his cubicle, seeing the two toms still throwing paper balls, and the queen that sent him to Deuteronomy was gushing over kitten videos. Everywhere Misto looked, no one was really doing anything. A few cats were taking emergency calls here and there, but other than that, productivity was lower than the mariana trench.

Mistoffelees rolled back into his cubicle. On his right sat his computer, and on his left sat a stack of missing persons posters that needed to be sent to the camera shop to be made into copies.

Misto spent the next twenty minutes scanning the posters into his computer, and sending them off to the camera shop. It wasn’t much work, but it needed to be done. Almost all of the posters were of cats, but one of them was of a peke, surprisingly. She was a small, white chihuahua. Almost seventy years old and had wandered off due to her dementia. 

Mistoffelees heart grew heavy. He could name a few cats that would bully the poor grandmother before reporting a lost peke in the area. No one was on good terms with anyone. If you were a dog, cats hated you, and if you were a peke, pollicles hated you. Even cats outcast some of their own.

_ ‘Why couldn’t everyone just get along?’ _

A knock on the wall of his cubicle made him jump. He turned to see Lieutenant Bombalurina leaning on its frame.

“You sent those posters to the shop?” she asked casually.

Mistoffelees nodded. “It was better than doing nothing.”

Bombalurina looked over the office, seeing everyone goofing off just as Misto did, but with a look in her eyes that wasn’t surprised. “Most people will argue with you on that.”

“I promise you it isn’t always like this. When something happens, it happens fast, and that’s when Old D’s team really shines.” Her golden eyes shifted back to Mistoffelees. “So watch when you slack, cause that’s the time when everything starts moving.”

“I don’t plan on slacking.” Mistoffelees got defensive.

Bombalurina scoffed. “That’s what they always say, before it starts to get boring.”

But tonight wasn’t a boring night, as the queen watching cat videos swiveled out of her cubicle.

“Lieutenant,” she called.

Bombalurina turned to her quickly.

“They need you on a scene.”

“Any reason for me specifically?” Bombalurina asks as she rolled up her sleeves.

“It’s Macavity.”


	2. The Scene Of The Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees and Bombalurina arrive at the scene of Macavity's most recent scare, and it's worse than they thought.

It was a short drive to the old bank on Neibolt street, but Mistoffelees wished it had been longer. The squad car was up to the windows in tension. Bombalurina’s hands had turned white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. 

It was Mistoffelees’ first day, and he’d already been tasked with a Macavity scare.

Macavity’s scares have had a choke hold on Victoria Grove for years now. The first known Macavity scare was reported to be an entire neighborhood dead in the streets, with claw marks found all over their bodies. While Macavity’s footprints aren’t found in any files of Scotland Yard, his claw marks are, unique in the fact that they were smooth, not jagged, with the edges crisp, and the skin surrounding the marks having some nasty purple strands. After a look over by forensics, it was discovered that the marks were caused by volts, identical to lightning.

Mistoffelees wondered what scare Macavity had in plan for tonight. There was no money in the safe of the bank, since it had been closed for decades, but Misto couldn’t see Macavity engaging in mindless vandalism on such an unimportant building.

Mistoffelees didn’t have to wonder for too long. As soon as  Bombalurina pulled into the Banks parking lot, Mistoffelees saw everything he needed to know.

Hung on display for everyone to see, was the small body of a Peke. From a distance, its body was ravaged so much, Misto couldn’t tell the original color of its coat, it was just all… Red.

Even though he had yet to even step onto the scene, Mistoffelees already gripped his stomach in fear of losing his dinner. He looked over to Bombalurina, who had her eyes focused on the Pekes body, like it was only her, and it, that existed in the universe; but behind the lieutenants golden eyes, Mistoffelees saw that wasn’t true, because another, more sinister cat, was occupying that pocket universe of hers. 

Lieutenant Bombalurina only took her eyes off of the Peke to unbuckle her seat belt. Mistoffelees shadowed her movement, unbuckling and stepping out of the car. He followed Bombalurina as she strode onto the scene. An ambulance was on standby with body bags, making it official in Mistos mind that this was the scene of a murder. 

The first responding officers lifted the yellow tape for Bomba and Misto to duck under. A bright flash came from Misto’s right, and he turned to see that the forensics team had already sectioned off the pieces of evidence found, and were taking pictures. Mistoffelees saw that one of the pieces of evidence was a shiny piece of jewelry. A bracelet.

In his peripheral vision, Misto could see that Bombalurina saw the bracelet as well, and he could have sworn he saw her waver, but as soon as her eyes were cast over with worry, they turned hard once more.

Lieutenant Bombalurina pulled her trench coat close to her body as she neared the corpse. Mistoffelees kept his eyes on her. He looked at her shiny leather gloves, and the way the blue and red lights reflected off of their surface. He looked at the brim of her hat, and how it lidded over her eyes when she looked down. He saw her formal shoes, and due to a trick with the lighting, they looked as if they were caked in bright red blood. He looked at her, because the only other thing to look at, was the Peke.

Mistoffelees finally lifted his gaze to the body, which still smoked from the electricity that ran through its body. His stomach dropped in panic as he realized that he recognized the Peke. 

Now that he was up close, Mistoffelees could see that the coat was originally white. The face contorted so much, that the tongue fell out, likely due to the lack of teeth, which most old dogs fall victim to.

It was the chihuahua from the missing persons poster.

“Lieutenant Bombalurina,” Misto called her. 

She turned to him, eyes clearly elsewhere, as she assessed the situation.

“I recognize the Peke,” Misto continued. “She was on one of the missing persons posters in the station.”

The news brought life back into Bombalurina’s eyes, but it was sad and cold. “Then someone looking for her alive isn’t going to be happy.”

Misto dropped his eyes from Bomba’s. 

_ ‘Someone's grandmother was just murdered in cold blood.’ _

A tabby officer approached them. “Lieutenant?”

“Yes?” Bombalurina turned to him. 

“Is he with you?” The tabby nodded to Misto. “I don’t want to disclose private information in front of him if he isn’t.”

“Easy Tiger, he’s with me.” Bombalurina confirmed, not even turning to Misto.

Tiger’s hard look didn’t waver. “There's been speculation among us, especially from those who aren’t blind.”

“What’s your theory, Tiger?” Bomba pressed.

The tabby pointed to the Pekes body. “We can tell by the smoke, that Macavity had a part in this, but what’s interesting to the rest of us, is the bite marks.”

Bombalurina’s breath picked up slightly. “Macavity’s working with Pollicles, isn’t he?”

_ Pollicles and Macavity?  _

Misto shuddered at the thought. Two of the cats biggest threats teaming up is the last thing Victoria Grove needed, and Misto was temporarily relieved when Tiger shook his head no.

“Those bite marks are too small, even for a Pollicle pup,” He traced his pen through the air as he explained. “But they’re too big and rugged, to be a cats as well, and unless Macavity learned how to shape shift, the only thing in between the size of a cat and a Pollicle, is-”

“A Peke.” Bomba finished for him.

The news upset Mistoffelees even more. If this was true, then the implications were terrifying. If Macavity had gained the partnership of the Pekes, and convinced them to go after their own, then that spelled out trouble, and Macavity’s font was the dead bodies of cats.

But they wouldn’t know until the official autopsy, so it was all speculation.

As Mistoffelees looked at Bombalurina again, he noticed how she visibly shook.

  
  
  


+++++++++++++++++++

  
  


Time passed slowly in the station. Misto had already drank three cups of coffee, and he knew that if he drank anymore he’d crash, and this wasn’t the time to crash.

Mistoffelees had spent the last four hours filling out his paperwork, and when that was gone, and there was still no answer about the autopsy, he put himself into some of Bomba’s work.

Bombalurina wasn’t kidding when she said she had a lot on her plate. Most of the work was about filing statements and evidence into archives and the Scotland Yard. Some of the work was over three years old, and it could have been done by now if someone else in this goddamn station picked up some slack.

Mistoffelees threw his pencil onto his desk. He tapped his foot impatiently. After checking the missing person poster of the victim, Mistoffelees got a profile of her before the autopsy even came back. Just like cats, dogs had three names. The first name is the name given to them by their guardians in their younger years, usually something simple and fancy, though some name their children out of the ordinary names from time to time.

The biggest difference between cats and dogs, is when they pick their last name. The naming of dogs is held on their eighteenth birthday, letting them go through their life, and pick a name that suits them well. Cats, on the other hand, are able to obtain their last name as soon as they turn thirteen. Some cats have had their names picked out since they were eight, and some won’t name themselves until their late twenties, it all depends on the cat. Mistoffolees was of the former, having the name Mistoffelees in his head by the time he was a kit. 

The third name of course, is one that will be taken to the grave.

It was sad that Tequila Frogger was sent to the grave too soon. Even with her dementia, Frogger had a good few years left on her. Mistoffelees refrained from calling her family, the hope in the back of his head still saying that they might have the wrong Peke, but Misto knew that he was only delaying it until the evidence came through.

Frogger used to work at the fabric store down on Drury lane. She had two litters in her life, having two sons and five daughters in total. Her eldest daughter’s number was the one listed to call if Frogger was found, and Mistoffelees had memorized it from looking at it so much. 

Misto felt guilty. He didn’t know why, he just did. Maybe it was the fact that no one had sent out posters fast enough. Maybe it was because he could have done something if someone had called, but if a cat saw a Peke on the street getting attacked, they’d just turn a blind eye, because that’s the relationship cats and dogs had. That’s the way it is, and the way it will always be.

Until now. 

Bombalurina came into his cubicle unannounced, sitting on his desk but careful to not disturb the papers on it. She looked at the poster of Frogger that laid next to her.

“You were right. It’s the Peke.”

Mistoffelees nodded sadly. “What about the bite marks?”

Bombalurina shifted slightly. “They found Macavity’s claws on her, and a few other cat’s, but the real damage was down by Pekes.”

They sat in silence for a moment. 

Macavity and the Pekes. What a nightmare.

Bombalurina touched his shoulder as she stood up. “Come on, we gotta tell Deuteronomy.”

Like a zombie, Misto stood up, following Bomba to the chief’s office. Old Deuteronomy’s smile dropped as he saw the state they were in.

“Were we right?” He asked simply.

Bombalurina only nodded, dropping like a deadweight onto one of the chairs. Mistoffelees tried to keep it professional while sitting down, but his vision wavered in anticipation of a bed and sleep, only to hit the barely cushioned chair, giving him minor whiplash.

Old Deuteronomy rested his elbows on his desk, becoming deep in thought. “Bomba, I-”

“I’ll take it.” Bombalurina almost slurred. “I’ll take the case.”

Old D only watched her, as she sat up and pointed a red painted finger him. “If you try and give this case to one of those good for nothing P-” She caught herself from either saying Peke or Pollicle, Misto was too out of it to know. 

Bomba cleared her throat, continuing. “If there is even a  _ chance  _ of V.G.P.D going anywhere with this, you know it’s going to be under  _ my _ direction.

“What happened to you having too much on your plate? Just a few hours ago, you were reluctant to take on a partner, but now you want to take on an entire case?” Old Deuteronomy countered.

“D, don’t pull this with me right now!” Bomba raised her voice. “This doesn’t concern just cats and Macavity,” She leaned in. “This concerns cats, dogs, Pekes, Pollicles, and the entirety of Victoria Grove. Don’t try and lecture me, when _this_ _much_ is at stake.”

Bomba put down her finger as Deuteronomy sighed. A few moments of silence felt like a few hours to the tired Mistoffelees.

“Okay.” Was all Deuteronomy said.

Bomba leaned back. “Thank you.” 

She turned back to Misto, placing her hand on his shoulder and waking him up.

“Go home. I’ll call you when I get a lead.”

“You won’t have to call me if I stay here and help you.” Mistoffelees weakly argued.

Bomba shook her head. “I don’t need you sleeping on the clock.” By the looks of Bomba, she was under as much threat of falling asleep as Misto, but her eyes betrayed her body. The golden flecks danced with thought, as she took her hand off of Misto’s shoulder. 

“Go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story came to me in a fever dream, and I've spent upwards of two days just straight writing cause im scared to go to sleep cause i know if i do, i'll lose the motivation to write, so down goes coffee number five 🤪


	3. The Tears, The Anger, And The Pecking Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bombalurina get's a lead at Waterford:School for troubled girls. She and Misto will have to Interrogate the four young queens that have confessed to having ties with the Macavity scare that left a Peke stifled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter i've put out so far, and I hope u enjoy it :) :) :)

Mistoffelees woke slowly. The midday sunlight spilled into his room as he stretched. Checking his alarm clock, he saw it was 10:13 am. Misto groaned into his hands, wishing he had stayed at the station and helped Bomba. He swore to himself that he wouldn’t let that happen again. If Bombalurina and him are to be partners, then they need to work together, and putting all of the work on one person is not how partnerships go.

Mistoffelees dressed and showered easily enough, the ache in his bones disappearing after being up for a while. He brushed his teeth quietly while studying his reflection. The bags under his eyes were prominent, but he felt fine. 

He wondered whether or not to have breakfast or lunch since he slept in. He went with lunch, not seeing how leftover chinese food could be considered breakfast. His cold dumplings filled his stomach, but not his heart. He wondered if someone had called Froggers family and made them aware of their mother’s fate. Half of Misto wished they hadn’t yet, while the other hoped they already did. Misto wanted the other cats in the station to do some work, but he also didn’t trust them enough to break the news to someone about a loved one’s death, let alone a loved one’s  _ murder _ .

He finished the rest of his food with his thoughts silent. The apartments air conditioning ran quietly through the building, giving a sense of white noise. Mistoffelees became entranced by it, letting it numb his mind as he ate. That’s all he felt right now. 

Numb.

The telephone on his wall rang loudly, snapping him out of his daze.

_ ‘I’ll call you when I get a lead.’  _ buzzed through Misto’s head before he stood up and answered the phone.

“This is Mistoffelees.”

“I got a lead.” 

Misto recognized Bombalurina’s voice instantly. It showed no signs of exhaustion or grogginess. 

“Do you want me to meet you at the station, or-”

“I’ll pick you up.” Bomba cut him off.

After giving her his apartment address, he asked her something. 

“Where’s the lead?”

Bomba paused for only a second. “Waterford. School for troubled girls.”

  
  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
  


It was tuesday. A school day.

The parking lot of the school was filled with the cars of teachers and students alike. Bombalurina parked the car as far away from the other cars as she could.

“Can’t trust these kids.” She slipped on her sunglasses, and stepped out.

Bombalurina talked as she walked. “They have at least four girls that are in connection with Macavity in some way. It’s not much, but it’s a start.”

“Were they put in here because of their connections?” Misto asked, keeping pace with her.

“No. From what I’ve gathered, they’re all here for different reasons, but one of the girls confessed to being approached by a recruiter, and name dropped the others.”

“When did she confess?” 

“Today, surprisingly.”

Bomba held the door open for Misto, allowing him to go first. “It’s our job to interview them, and get information.”

Mistoffelees turned to her as they walked to the main office. “What if they don’t know anything?”

Bomba pocketed her sunglasses as Mistoffelees held the office door for her. “Then were back at whatever square one was.”

They stood near the reception desk as the Siamese staff member clicked away at her keyboard, while simultaneously writing in pen on a clipboard. After a few moments, she tore off pieces of the paper that was attached to the clipboard, handing it to them.

“The first one is in that office, right there.” The Siamese pointed behind her.

“Thank you.” Bomba quickly walked around the desk, stopping at the door which held their first lead.

“I ask the questions, you write down the answers.”

Mistoffelees followed Bombalurina as she stepped into the room. A woman sat next to a shaking girl. The girls eyes popped out like saucers, and she started stuttering.

“I didn’t do anything! I-I'm innocent! I-I-I just talked to them!” she started to sob, the woman next to her held her head to her chest, waving at Bomba and Misto to come in. The woman stood when they got close, lightly prying the shaking hands of the girl off of her. 

“Thank you for coming.” She nodded at both of them, but her focus remained on Bombalurina. “Look at you,” she cooed. “All grown up, hmm?”

Bombalurina nodded. “It’s nice to see you too Jelly.”

The golden tabby gestured to the two seats on the opposite side of the table. They sat quietly, as the young queen kept her eyes down, trying not to cry.

Bombalurina leaned in gently on the table. “Hi, I’m Lieutenant Bombalurina, but for you, Bomba will do just fine.” she gestured towards Misto. “This is my partner, Mr. Mistoffelees. We’re just here to ask you some questions.”

The shaky queen looked at Bomba. “A-Are you going to arrest me?” 

Bombalurina shook her head lightly. “No. How about we start off with something simple. What’s your name?”

Mistoffelees quickly took out his pen and paper, at the ready.

The dilute tabby took deep breaths for a moment, trying to compose herself. “My name is Pusine Etcetera, and I didn’t do anything wrong, I j-just..” She started to sob once more.

Jelly quickly comforted the girl. “Shh, sweetheart, it’s alright, just tell them what they need to know.”

“I don’t want them to go to jail! They’re my friends!”

“No one is getting arrested unless they did something wrong. Talking with bad cats is not the same as being accomplices to bad cats.” Bomba quickly told her.

Etcetera wiped her tears. “My friend, Electra, we’re  _ best _ friends! We even chose similar names because we’ve known each other for like, ever!” she sniffled, Jelly walking over to one of the many cabinets in the room. “I don’t want her to go to jail!”

Bomba reached over, grasping the young queens paws, as Jelly returned to the table with tissues. “If I promise you right now, that you and your friends have full immunity, will that make you feel better to talk?”

Etcetera nodded, taking one of her paws out of Bomba’s to grab a tissue. After she dried her tears the best she could, she swallowed. “We were outside of ‘Mag’s Milkshakes’ on friday like always,”

“Which friday?” Bomba asked her, as Misto jot down  _ ‘Mag’s Milkshakes’ _ .

“This friday, just four days ago.” Etcetera continued to dot at her tears. “We were just drinking our Milkshakes, and stuff, and then this  _ really  _ hot tom came over to us,” Etcetera smiled shakily at the memory. “He said that he had some money to give out ‘if four pretty queens could help him’.” 

Etcetera blushed, before continuing. “I thought he was asking for sex, but he said it was a  _ different _ kind of work.”

“What did the tom look like?” Bomba asked her.

The once shaky with fear queen, turned into a shaky with excitement queen. “Ooooh,” She purred. “He had this gorgeous, golden main, and this sexy spiked color…” she closed her eyes, reminiscing. 

Bombalurina snapped her fingers, getting the queen’s attention again. She apologized quietly. “He had a cheetah print chest, and a bandana on one of his thighs.”

As Misto wrote everything down, he could see Bomba put her head in her hand, muttering.

“Oooh, and just the way he even  _ walked!” _

“Thank you for that description.” Bomba smiled sweetly, but Mistoffelees saw the strain in her eyes. “What kind of work did he want you to do?”

“I don’t know, because me and my friends declined him and went home.” Etcetera started getting teary eyed again. “But last night, Victoria texted me that if anything happened to her, that I'd promise to not tell her boyfriend anything.”

“May I see the texts? And what did she mean by ‘not telling her boyfriend anything’?”

Etcetera took her phone out, opening her messaging app. “Victoria and her boyfriend Plato have been together for years,” Etcetera sniffed, showing the texts to Bombalurina. “A couple weeks ago, I caught Victoria in the janitor’s closet, snogging the security guard.” Etcetera explains with disgust. “Victoria said it was a mistake, and I promised to keep it a secret.”

Bombalurina handed Misto, Etcetera’s phone, telling him to write down the texts.

**Victoria**

_ 12:33 _

**U still awake E.T?**

**Ettie**

_ 12:34 _

**I am now lol, wassup?**

**Victoria**

**I need you to promise me somethin**

**I know u already know half of my secrets, but**

**this might be the last one i tell u**

**Ettie**

**R u okay vic??**

**Victoria**

**Im fine, I just need you to promise me, that**

**all of those secrets ive told u before, stay a secret**

**ESPECIALLY to plato!**

**Ettie**

**Of course vic, but ur really scarring me**

**Victoria**

**E, please know that i love u, and i love my mom,**

**and don’t believe what other people tell u about me**

**if anything happens to me, let them know that i **

**just made a mistake, thats all. I’ve been making mistakes **

**so long im surprised they hadnt caught up to me by now**

**Me and J, r gonna do something E, we dont know **

**what, we just know its not gonna be good, so please**

**remember that we didn’t have a choice**

###  **Ettie**   


###  😨😨😨

**VIC??**

**Im still here, dont worry**

**How can i not worry????**

**Where r u guys??????**

**CALL ME**

  
**Victoria**

_ 6:44 _

**Hey e**

**Ettie**

_ 6:44 _

**Wtf is wrong with u guys?? I almost called ur mom!**

**Victoria**

**I’m so so so sorry about last night,**

**please just delete my texts, and pretend **

**it didn’t happen ** 😢

**Ettie**

**Was this just some kind of joke?**

**Hello??**

  
  


The texts ended there. Mistoffelees quickly wrote down the texts, listening to Bomba and Etcetera talk.

“I wanted to call the cops, I really did.”

“So why didn’t you?” Bombalurina pressed.

Etcetera shook her head. “If I called the cops and they were fine, they would never trust me again! If I got them in trouble, what kind of friend would I be?”

“A smart one.”

Etcetera’s eyes started to water. Bombalurina’s calm and caring demeanor was gone, with nothing but the need to get the truth left.

“Why did you confess?” Bombalurina asked.

Etcetera blew her nose. “Because I saw the news.” She looked at Bomba with teary eyes. “I love my friends, I really do,” She sniffed, shaking her head. “But if they did that… Even to a Peke, it’s just… Wrong.”

Bombalurina sat up straight. “Thank you for your time.”

The corridor was quiet when they exited the room. Mistoffelees looked to Bombalurina.

“Got a verdict?”

Bomba’s golden eyes were deep in thought. “I know criminals, and that kid would turn herself in if she stole a pen.” Bomba bit her lip. “But there’s also the fact that Macavity approached her and the girls for a reason, and I can’t help but wonder, why them?”

Mistoffelees nodded. “We can’t come to a complete conclusion yet. We still have three more girls to cover.”

“Right.” Bombalurina straightened her jacket, fishing for the piece of paper she received from the receptionist. “The girls are being held in the counselor’s office, the nurse’s office, faculty room, and the spare classroom.” 

Bomba turned to walk, before Mistoffelees stopped her. “How do you know where to go?”

“Because this isn’t the first time I’ve been here.” 

The nurse’s office didn’t have a door, just a frame. The room was very open, with windows that showed into the corridor, and to the outside, giving the view of a tree.

There were two girls sitting on the two beds, having a conversation. The first one to notice the officers was a ginger queen, who jokingly said, “Uh oh, looks like my years of pilfering Maltesers are over!”

When the other turned around, her smile dropped, and Mistoffelees knew that this wasn’t a joking matter to the tortoiseshell queen.

A nurse entered behind Mistoffelees, apologizing to him and Bombalurina. “Cozmo, time to go.” she addressed the ginger. 

Cozmo rubbed her leg agonizingly. “Sorry Ms, but I think I'll need another hour to heal up!”

“Then you can heal up at home. Now go off to class.  **Now** .” 

Cozmo took her warning seriously, jumping off the bed and hightailing it out of there. The nurse turned to other queen. “I believe you know why they're here, Electra?”

“Oh, I know very well why they’re here, but you sure as hell don’t, so mind your business, yeah?” The snobby queen retorted.

Mistoffelees saw the nurse’s eyes dilate, as if ready to attack, but before she could rip the young queen a new attitude, Misto gently grabbed her shoulder. “We’ll take it from here.” He smiled.

The nurse’s senses returned, as she nodded politely, and left them to their business.

Bombalurina and Misto made their way to the second bed that the ginger girl was just on. It was right next to Electra’s own bed, which had holes picked into it from fidgeting.

Bomba sat to the girls left, while Misto sat to her right, pen and paper ready to go.

“Do you know why we’re here?” Bombalurina asked.

The queen simply looked down, and went back to picking the bed sheets apart. 

“Do you know exactly what you’ve done?” Bomba continued. The queen pursed her lips, as she swung her feet like a child. The young queen had found the posters around the office more interesting than whatever Bombalurina had to say, or ask.

Mistoffelees saw in the corner of his eye, Bombalurina’s jaw set. “Are you going to talk to us?”

Electra’s eyes shot up for a split second to look at Misto. She then focused her attention on the poster that was as far away from Misto as possible.

Misto may be a bit clueless at times, but he was no idiot. 

His beliefs were even confirmed by Bomba, who took the pen and paper out of Mistoffelees hands suddenly. 

As he turned to confront her, she only stared at him like she was going to kill him, and Misto got the message loud and clear. 

He cleared his throat. “Uh, how was your day?” he awkwardly asked, not knowing what to say.

To his surprise, Electra shrugged, and mumbled.

Mistoffelees loosened his tie, clearing his throat again. “Well, I guess school isn’t all that good, but what do you like to do outside on your own?”

“Hang out with my friends…”

Misto silently cheered at the first coherent sentence. “Do you guys like to go-” Mistoffelees stopped himself from saying Mag’s Milkshakes. He coughed. “Do you guys like to go to that new water park that just opened?”

Electra’s eyes rolled, but landed onto Misto’s eyes. “Why? Want to see me in a bikini?”

Mistoffelees turned red. “Uh, no, I was just wondering about how you spent your time.” 

The queen laughed. “I do  _ things _ , and if you treat a girl right, you might just be my next  _ thing _ .” she licked her lips, looking down.

Misto laughed as well. “I thought Etcetera was the hopeless romantic.”

Saying that, made the queen visibly shake. Her eyes hardened suddenly, and she looked right at Misto. “Listen close, yeah, cause I’m only gonna say this once.” She leaned in close to Mistoffelees. “I want immunity. For me, and Etcetera. She didn’t do nothing wrong, and it was them bimbos that dragged me into this whole mess.”

Misto was taken aback. “We can help you Electra, you just need to tell us what happened on friday, and last night.”

Electra just stared at him. Her cold gaze didn’t even blink as she sat there.

Mistoffelees realized his mistake and sighed. “I promise that you and Etcetera will have full immunity, now please, just tell me what happened, from the beginning.”

“It’s all Silli’s fault.” Electra began immediately. “She told me herself that she got approached by some sibling scrotes that promised her money and shit.” Jemima sat up straight, crossing her arms. “She told me that all we had to do, was get supplies for em, and that’d be it.” 

Electra’s mouth turned up into an angry smile. “I didn’t believe her then, and I’m glad I didn’t.” Electra’s body shook in anger. “If I had believed that skank, I’d of let Etcetera in on it, but I knew it was bullshit. Told her I didn’t want Etcetera on it, and she agreed, yet when the nonce with the spiked collar who think he’s hot shit, shows up, he starts askin’ for four girls, not three, like  _ we _ had planned.” Electra held up her fingers as she said the numbers. “So it was obvious that they had their own agenda. I happily told him to go fuck himself, and we got out of there.” Electra bit her lip in frustration. “You should of seen them try and get mad at me after we dropped Etcetera off. I wasn’t gonna be their punching bag, just because they fucked up by trying to get Etcetera in on it.”

“So that’s what happened on friday?” Misto asked cautiously.

Electra whipped her head to him. “Nah, it happened last easter sunday!” she shouted.

“I’m sorry.” Misto put his hands up in a mock gesture of giving up. 

Electra calmed down slightly in a huff. “They cut me out of it after I blew up on them. I don’t know nothing about what happened last night, but if they had anything to do with that Peke gettin’ stifled, then I’ll tell you right now, I am not surprised.”

  
  


The bell that signaled it was time to switch classes rang as Bombalurina and Misto exited the nurses office. They walked a few feet out of earshot of the open room before talking.

“You did good in there, Misto.” Bomba complimented him.

He sighed. “At least I didn’t have to deal with the emotional one.”

Bombalurina softly laughed at that. “Their all the emotional ones. It’s just what they hone in on that makes them act out.” Bomba explained, as they made their was to faculty room. “If they hone in on sadness, your gonna get the water works, if they hone in on anger, your gonna get a fiery cat, like Electra.” Bomba’s walking pace slowed. “This may come as a surprise to you Misto, but when I was her age, I honed in on anger like my life depended on it.” She scratched the back of ear softly. “It’s all about letting them work it out on their own, you know?”

Misto laughed, pulling out his zippo lighter, showing it to Bomba. “I wanted to be a magician when I grew up, I know exactly what you mean.”

Bomba smiled. “Well, magical Mister Mistoffelees, we have only two more girls to interview, but I already know where to go for our next lead.”

Mistoffelees raised an eyebrow at her, only for her to roll her eyes. “I’ll tell you when we get in the car.”

Bombalurina opened the door to the faculty room, only to see a blue mackerel tabby in a uniform, move away from the girl sitting at the desk,  _ very _ quickly.

The girl at the table was a beautiful white cat, blue eyes and all. The security guard tipped his hat to Misto and Bomba. “Need me to stay in here?”

“No.” Bomba answered simply.

The guard stood there awkwardly for a moment, then removed himself from the room.

“Victoria,I presume?” Bombalurina asked the White cat.

She turned to them, and Misto caught sight of soft pink hearing aids wrapped around her ears, matching her pink collar. “Yes, that’s me.” She spoke sweetly, but her face barely moved.

The two of them sat on the opposite end of the table, Misto taking out his notepad, and Bomba preparing to interrogate the girl.

“I am lieutenant Bombalurina, this is my partner, Mr. Mistoffelees. We’re here to ask you some questions about what happened last friday, and last night.

“Hmmm, last friday, let me see.” The queen went into deep thought. “Well, I started the day by waking up and having breakfast. It was pancakes, but with no syrup or anything like that since it’s easy to stain my coat, then, my boyfriend Plato picked me up an-”

“How about we start right after school?” Bombalurina interrupted.

Victoria nodded slowly. “Well, my friends and I, Silli, Electra, and Etcetera, went to Mag’s Milkshakes to get milkshakes. I had just a small vanilla one, with the lid on top since I didn’t want the whipped cream spilling on me, then a stranger approached us and asked us if we could help him, and even offered to pay us if we did.”

“What did the man look like?” 

Victoria lightly tapped her chin. “Hmm, I can’t say I really remember.”

“Can you at least try?”

Victoria took a deep breath, nodding, whilst staring at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs. “I believe…” she looked up at Misto for a split second. “That he was a black and white tom, like a cow cat.” Her blue eyes darted to something behind Mistoffelees. “He was wearing torn and soot stained clothes, as if he had just came from working on chimneys.”

Bombalurina hummed. “Chimneys. Yes, write that down.” she pointed to Mistoffelees.

Victoria licked her lips. “That’s all I remember.”

Bomba nodded. “Yes, I believe that’s all you can remember. It’s hard to keep a good memory when your using it 24/7 to remember all of the toms names you’ve cheated on your boyfriend with.”

Victoria visibly recoiled. “ _ Excuse _ me?”

Bomba sat back in her chair, folding her arms. “You know, that look of disgust you’ve got on your face is the only time I’ve seen you emote, maybe it has something to do with truths and lies.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I wish to speak with you anymore.” Victoria tried to stand up, only for Bomba to slam her hand on the table, even scaring Misto.

Victoria sat down shakily. “I can have you  _ charged _ !”

“Guess what, sweetheart? So can I.” She hooked a thumb towards the door. “You and your little boyfriend here can go away for a long time, for different reasons, of course.”

Her nervous thumb twiddling turned into her tugging on her hands. “You have no proof, and you have no  _ right _ .”

Bomba ripped the notepad out of Misto’s hands, thumbing through it before stopping on the page where he wrote down the text messages. Bomba threw it onto the table, showing Victoria, as her hand went to her mouth in shock. 

Bomba nodded. “That’s not even the first page we got.” Misto had to stop himself from reacting to the lie.

Victoria’s hand slowly went down. “ _ What do you want _ ?”

“I want you to understand that you are not in control here, and that lying is only going to dig your grave deeper.”

Her nervous hands fell into her lap as she shook. “It’s all Sillabub, I swear to you.”

Bomba wavered at that. “Sillabub?”

“Yes. Silli, J, bubba, whatever the fuck you want to call her!” Victoria broke down.

Bomba regained her composure quickly. “I’m going to cut you a deal Victoria, and keep in mind that not everyone gets this kind of deal, so listen up.”

“You can’t ruin my life over a  _ mistake!”  _ Victoria ignored Bomba, dabbing at her eyes with the balls of her hand. “I shouldn’t even  _ be  _ in this school! I’m a good fucking person!”

“Shut up, or I’m not even telling you the deal.”

The white queen sighed and sniffed, calming down as best she could.

“Good. Now, the deal is this,” Bomba rested her chin on her hands. “You tell us all about what Jemima and the tall handsome stranger have been doing, and we don’t tell about what Victoria and the tall handsome security guard have been doing. Deal?”

Victoria looked at her with hatred. “You wanna know what happened? The big plan? The perfect crime we were gonna do?” she sniffed, dabbing her eyes again. “Jemima told me about these two recruiters for a ‘gang’ or something like that, and after I told her I wasn’t interested in that lifestyle, she told me that they weren’t looking for us to join, just help.” Victoria stabled her shaky hands. “She said that they just needed us to buy a few things for them, and then we’d get money.  **Lots** of money. Jemima said they were paying a thousand for each of us, and she cut me a deal. Victoria wrung her hands again. “We tell Electra and Etcetera about it, but say that they’re only paying five-hundred for each, so me and Jemima get a bigger cut.” Victoria smiled at the sound of their plan. 

“We told Electra next, hoping she’d convince Etcetera to join us, but Electra didn’t want Etcetera in on it, so that meant a cut in our money, which just wouldn’t do. We decided to go with the original plan, and just keep Electra out of the loop, then she’d just have to go along with it.” 

Victoria shook her head. “My, were we idiots.”

“The plan was for T-” she caught herself, but surprisingly to Victoria and Misto alike, Bomba finished for her.

“The plan was for Tugger to get four innocent girls wrapped around his charming finger, and let them innocently buy whatever they wanted in the store right next to Mag’s, only the innocent little girls want to play dirty.”

Victoria stared wide eyed at her. “How did you know that?”

“I didn’t, until now. It’s called process of elimination.”

Her doe eyed shock turned quickly into anger from being tricked. 

“Don’t look at me like that hunny. You got played as soon as you started scheming with Jemima.”

Victoria shuddered with anger. “If you know so much, then leave.”

“Why would I do that?” Bomba asked her.

“Because it’s 12:00 pm, and I have ballet practice that i’m let out early for, so excuse me.” She picked up her bag and headed for the door, Bomba not even stopping her. 

“And by the way,” Victoria turned back to them. “That lipstick, does  _ not _ work with your coat.” and with that, she slammed the door, knocking the Mary Poppins poster on the back of it ajar. 

Mistoffelees and Bombalurina sat in silence, Misto breaking the tension.

“Why’d you let her go?”

“Because While she has a lot of information, Jemima has  _ all  _ of the information,” she stood up, straightening her jacket. “And I know for a fact that we’ll get everything we need from Jemima.”

“Then what was the point of that?”

“I just like watching pretty girls who think they’re invincible be taken down a peg.”

Mistoffelees and Bombalurina laugh together.

Mistoffelees rubbed his hands together. “So, how are you so sure we’ll get everything out of Jemima?”

Without even stopping her chuckling, Bomba answered, “Because she’s my niece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me and commenting 🥰🥰🥰 i promise you, next chapter will be up in at most 2 days, and it will contain smut, so get hyped for that 😃


	4. To Tame A Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bomba and Misto are faced with the task of getting the Rum Tum Tugger in bed, and it's a bit harder than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\/\/\/\/\ = Perspective switch
> 
> NSFW-NSFW= Not safe for work, (smut) content below the line.
> 
> NSFW-NSFW with a line through = The smut is done
> 
> and of course, +++++ = time skip

The spare classroom was empty, besides one small tabby, who had grown restless a long time ago. She had thought of skipping school,but decided against it. She didn’t need the cops chasing after her. 

It had been almost two hours when a small tux cat entered the room.

“What took you so long? Too busy chasing your tail to care about people’s time?”

The tux just stood there, as another, taller, and more slender figure entered the room. 

“What would Demeter say if she heard you talking like that?” The rose red queen asked her.

Misto stood there, as the look of confidence fell from Jemima’s face instantly. “Aunt Bomba!” she gasped.

“In the flesh. But the family reunion can wait, of course.” Bombalurina pulled out a chair, Mistoffolees mimicking her. 

The little queen developed tears in her eyes, shaking her head. 

“Please don’t tell Mom and Dad.”

“Tell them what?” 

Jemima sniffed, as her face contorted into sorrow. “How much do you know?”

Bomba only looked at the poor girl. Out of all three of the queens they had interviewed, Jemima’s crying got the most to Misto. Just seeing her small, bright face, start wilting, could make a grown man cry.

“Tell me the truth Jemima.” Bomba leaned over the table. “What happened?”

Jemima’s sputtering sobs broke through her words as she tried to explain. “I just wanted the money for my tuition, I just wanted Mom and Dad to know that I could pay for things on my own,” She sniffled. “Two orange cats, came to me, and said they had a lot of money to give out, if I just bought some supplies.”

“But that’s not what happened, is it?”

Jemima stood up, walking around the table, and into Bombalurina’s arm. 

“It was fine for awhile,” she sniffed. “We had to buy the supplies on Sunday though, and deliver them on Monday, that’s all we had to do…”

“Bomba shushed her softly, trying to comfort her. Jemima cried in Bomba’s arms for well over ten minutes. When her sobs turned quiet, and her head rested on Bomba’s chest, as she was rocked back and forth, she started again.

“Me and Vicky were supposed to drop off the supplies, and get our money. Vicky was so scared to go in there, that she texted Etcetera a goodbye text.” Jemima sniffed, sitting up more on her aunt’s lap. 

“We thought they were gonna rob a bank, or something like that…” Her face reddened when she saw the look on Bomba’s face. “Sorry. I know robbing a bank isn’t good, but I didn’t know they would…” Jemima started to sputter again, but quickly composed herself. 

“When we got there, Pekes were all over the place, and I thought we were ambushed. But then they brought out a small, white Peke, and they told me to...” Jemima sniffed. “Me and Victoria had t-to…” Jemima whined, crying more. Bomba scooped her up slowly, gesturing at Misto to open the door. 

Misto opened all of the doors for them, until they got outside. 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” Bomba turned to Mistoffelees. “Were gonna drop Jemima off, then go on that lead, I had.”

“We still need her confession.” Misto pointed out.

Bomba nodded. “Yes, but not right now.”

She set Jemima in the backseat, letting her buckle herself. Misto heard Bomba muttering to herself as she got into the car.

After a short drive to a white picket fenced home, Jemima shrunk in the backseat.

Bomba looked at her in the mirror. 

“I know your upset right now, and I know you don’t like getting into trouble, but please, when you’re ready, _ call me _.”

Jemima shook her head slightly, the tears returning to her puffy eyes. Bomba shut the engine off, and with a small ‘Watch the car.’ to Misto, she escorted Jemima to her home. Misto saw from the car, a silver tabby open the door, with a look of surprise.

Mistoffelees was too far away to hear them, and was almost grateful, since he didn’t have to listen to Jemima’s sobs.

Bomba returned to the car, but didn’t start it. They sat together in their miserable silence.

“It was personal before, because it was my town.” Bombalurina said slowly. “Now it’s personal, because it’s my family.”

  
  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  


The sun was starting to set, as Misto and Bomba pulled onto a street corner to park. Across the street was a small bar, busy with patreons. 

Misto studied the very plain bar, then turned to Bomba.

"How exactly did you know who they were talking about?

"I’ve been around, and if there's any cat to make a girl swoon, it's Tugger. Not to mention, he's the only cat I've seen to fit the dreamy descriptions of so many."

"Can you go over the plan again?" Misto swallowed.

"You stay here, I get Tugger alone, get him tired, and get him asleep." She reached into the backset and pulled out the cable wires. "I open the door for you, we tie him up, and we'll go from there."

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Nothings safe, but I know Tugger. He won't hurt me." She paused. "Physically, anyway."

Misto tried to not think about what that meant. Bombalurina gave him a final, reassuring smile, and stepped out.

  


/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

  


The plain looking bar on the outside, looked more like a club on the inside. Bomba treaded carefully, weaving her way around the many dancers. Some were harder to not bump into, like a woman who clinged to her suddenly, mumbling about how Bomba looked like 'Kim Catdashian', only to be pulled away by her equally drunk friends.

Bomba smoothed her jacket in agitation. Another hand landed on her shoulder, and as she turned to bat it away, she came face to face with the cat she needed.

"Bombalurina…" He swirled her name in his mouth, the smile that came to his lips showed that he liked the taste. “Long time no see, Red.”

“It’s lieutenant Bombalurina now.” 

Tugger’s face showed mock surprise. “My, my, already moving up in the world. I remember when you romped around with the bad cats.”

His arm slipped down her shoulder, grabbing her elbow. “Wanna dance, Red?”

Bomba swayed her body to the music slightly. She knew how to play with Tugger, and right now, she was gonna make a symphony.

“When are you gonna get a job, Tugger?” Bomba asked, bringing her body close to Tuggers.

“I already got one, actually.”

Bomba kept her voice as casual and not interrogate-y as possible. “That’s a surprise. How much does your pimp pay you?”

Tugger chuckled. “That’s my side job. And two-fifty a customer.” He quickly added.

Bomba ran her hand up Tugger’s thigh, clipping her finger on his bandana.

“Aw, and here I thought you got over me.” His hands snaked around Bomba’s body, but not to discover, but to formalize himself with it again. “Not a lot has changed about you, Red.”

“I could say the same thing about you.” She pressed herself against him. “How about we live like teens again for the night. For old times sake?”

Tugger chuckled. “How bad has life been treating you, that you come to the old Rum Tum Tugger for release?”

“Just bad enough.”

His hands squeezed her ass lightly, as he brought his face closer, and closer to Bomba’s.

“No.” He smirked, lifting her arm above her, spinning her around, and away from him, as he swaggered to the bar.

Bomba regained her balance, but she was still dizzy from the sudden movement. She caught sight of Tugger sitting on a bar stool, drinking a margarita, as if nothing had happened. She stomped over to him.

“You can’t just cop a feel, and leave me!”

Tugger turned around, with that stupid smirk still on his face. “I just did, Red, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

“Cut the bullshit, Tugger!” Bomba thought back to her interviews with the girls, then retreated into kittenhood. 

“Is it my lipstick?” She asked innocently.

Tugger nodded his head. “That, and your neediness.”

Bomba gaped at him. “_ I’m _the needy one? You had a fan club!”

“And you were always my number one, Red.” He shooed her off.

Not giving up just yet, she sat down next to him. “Why?”

Tugger smiled. “Come on, Red, you know me. I like the chase, and that wasn’t a chase. That was small talk coming from a pre bought prostitute, and I _ don’t _ do handouts.”

“You’re more of a prostitute than I could ever dream of being!” Bomba retorted.

“When’s the last time I told you, that you have a way with words?”

Bomba tried a reproach. “What can I do to make you…” She silently cursed herself for letting Tugger get to her like this. “To make you sleep with me?”

“Easy.” Tugger washed the rest of his drink down. “Just don’t want me, and let me convince you.”

“You’ve convinced me, now let’s go.” She grabbed Tuggers arm, only for him to jerk out her grasp, his smile gone.

“Go home, Bomba. You don’t need me, and I don’t need you.” His smile returned slightly, but his tone was the same. “This was fun, but I’m afraid the old times are behind us, _ lieutenant _.”

He turned away from her, finishing the conversation, once and for all. 

Even though Bomba came to him for information, Bomba felt hurt by the rejection, and the use of her formal title instead of her nickname was the needle in the balloon.

Bomba walked out of the bar with her tail between her legs. She walked quickly across the street, and sat back in her car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well.” Mistoffelees commented.

“The bastard has the morals of a bipolar gecko. I can’t believe I ever thought I loved him”

Mistoffelees exhaled through his nose. “I can’t imagine _ anyone _loving a bipolar gecko, let alone you, but we all make mistakes.” Misto laughed silently. “Except me, cause I don’t fall for people like that, but we tried. We’ll just need a different approach-” He stopped talking when he saw Bomba’s face, staring at him questioningly. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Mistoffelees didn’t want to offend Bomba, and her face didn’t show hurt, just confusion, as if she were trying to solve a math equation.

“No, you didn’t say something wrong,” She shook her head, licking her lips. “You said exactly the right thing.”

+++++++++++

Misto entered the bar cautiously, the jazz music playing softly in the background. He didn’t see Tugger anywhere, and feared that he had left, but Bomba assured him, that if he couldn’t see Tugger, Tugger could definitely see him.

Misto made a beeline for the bar. He sat down, and the bartender poured him a shot. Misto lapped at it, getting a taste for it. The alcohol stung the back of his throat, but he could manage.

“What’s a handsome tux like you, doing in a place like this?” Misto turned to the voice. It belonged to a golden tom. His hair curled into a complicated swirl, while his main popped high and unkempt.

“Sorry?” Misto asked. “Am I not allowed to go where I please?”

“Of course you’re allowed, I’m not your keeper. yet.” Misto didn’t like the sound of that ‘yet’. “It’s just that, you look like a tom who fancies the finest of taste. Oh wait, you do. How else could you have found the Rum Tum Tugger?”

“Who?” Misto played dumb.

“Me.” Tugger said, as he sat on the stool next to Misto, in time with the drums. He reached to scratch Misto’s chin, but he moved away from his hand before he could. 

“My, aren’t you shy?” He teased.

“I feel like you’re on some sort of list.” Misto scooted to the far end of his seat.

Tugger smiled, scooting closer. “I am, actually. I’m on the Scotland Yard’s most wanted, for stealing hearts, and having a high body count,” He winked. “In bed, of course.”

Misto scowled at him. “I suppose you’re the type of tom to keep count?”

“Around 68, I supposed.” He leaned in. “Want to be my 69?”

“No, thank you.” Misto smiled, and went back to his drink, lapping at it. The music quieting down, as the band prepared another song.

“How’s your drink? Think I can get a taste?” Tugger kept going, just as the next song started.

“Yes, you just ask the bartender.” 

The smile on Tugger faulted for a second. “Smart tom.”

Misto finished his drink far too quickly, and thought better of ordering another. He wasn’t the type to drink on the job.

Tugger noticed this, and draped his arm around him. “Hm, lightweight?”

Misto shuddered under his touch. “No, just thinking.”

“About me?”

He glared at the golden tom, who kissed the top of his nose lightly. Misto blinked, surprised. 

“Like that tux? How about you give me your name, and i’ll give you another kiss?”

Misto involuntarily rolled his eyes. “Sorry, but I’m not interested.”

“Why? Toms not your taste?” Tugger joked.

“No, I’m just not into tedious toms, who have such uninteresting personalities, that they need to get validation through others attention.” Misto pulled Tuggers hand off of his shoulders, tossing it back. “You’re boring. Sorry.” 

Misto got up to leave, but was stopped by Tugger grabbing his arm.

“You must be new around here tux, cause _ no one _, calls the Rum Tum Tugger, boring.” 

He let go of Misto’s arm, standing up slowly. His hips thrusted sensually, in beat to the music, as he stepped closer to Misto, Misto stepped away, keeping his eyes on Tugger.

The music paused for a second.

“Double time.” Tugger whispered. 

He turned around suddenly, jumping from the barstool, to the bar itself. He walked down the line, grabbing drinks from patrons and sipped them as he went. People around the bar cheered for him, which confused Misto.

The music swelled, as he jumped from the bar, grabbing onto a low hanging ceiling light, swinging like Tarzan. He swung so close to a queen, Misto thought he would smack into her, but he only came close enough to meow sexually at her, sending her into a fit of giggles.

Tugger swung to the side, pushing an abandoned chair along with him Letting go of the light, he knocked the chair onto its back, helping his lose some momentum, but he still slid on his knees, the crowd parting for him like Moses, as he slid to a stop, right in front of Mistoffelees.

Tugger jumped to his feet, sliding across the floor, and almost beckoning Misto with his hands outstretched. He spun in a circle, scratching the chin of a young queen in the crowd as she swooned. He turned to the other side of the onlookers, popping his collar, which had the same effect of harsh winds on the queens in its path, as they tumbled into each other’s arms, with pure bliss in their eyes.

Tugger danced like no one was watching him, throwing a few hip thrusts into the crowd as they cheered. Misto even found himself staring in amazement at how Tugger’s body moved.

The dancing tom came to a sudden stop, as he slid across the floor again, as he turned and looked right at Misto.

“Now, dig on this.” Tugger whispered.

He snapped his fingers in time to his slow hip thrusts. The crowd ‘ooh’ed and ‘aww’ed in wonder, as Tugger stepped closer to Misto, keeping his snapping in time with his steps. As soon as he was in reach of Misto, he held out his hand in invitation. Misto looked him up and down, taking his hand.

The crowd ‘ooh’ed at them. Tugger lifted Misto’s arm, spinning him into Tugger’s body. Misto put his leg up, his thigh to Tugger’s waist, in an attempt to balance himself. Tugger seemed to like that, for when Misto put his leg back down, he ran his fingers on the outside of Misto’s thigh, grabbing hold, and pulling it back up. The crowd loved it. Misto blushed lightly, but kept his eyes on Tugger’s who stared into Misto’s very being. Tugger took the lead, swaying them both together, and even sliding them across the floor together. Tugger put his hand on Misto’s lower back, and Misto took his cue to sway slowly, with his back arched, and his head thrown back.

He came back up to Tugger, who held him closer, whispering in his ear. “Who’s boring now, Tux?”

Misto couldn’t help but bite his lip, and suddenly understand all the hype that was around the infamous, Rum Tum Tugger.

Tugger spun Misto suddenly, Dipping him with grace, just as the bands music ceased. The crowd applauded at Tugger’s performance, though Misto could sense a few queens in there, who wished they were his chosen partner.

“What do you say, Tux?” Tugger whispered in Misto’s ear. “Wanna check into a motel, and practice a few moves?”

Mistoffelees shuddered. “If you can teach me some of the moves you just pulled, then yes.”

  
  


NSFW-NSFW-NSFW-NSFW

+++++++++++++++++++++

  


Mistoffelees almost didn’t make it to the motel room. Tugger couldn’t keep his mouth off him, and Mistoffelees had to fight Tugger off whenever his mouth went a little too low.

Tugger almost kicked the motel room’s door off its hinges, as he threw Mistoffelees into the room. He slammed the door shut, and was on Mistoffelees in a second, tugging on his tie, then his shirt, then his pants, and Mistoffelees thought about how fitting of a name Tugger was.

Mistoffelees let Tugger’s kisses go low, and lightly bucked his waist as Tugger went down his happy trail. The tom came back up to Mistoffelees, pulling his own shirt off. 

“Turn around, Tux, and bite the pillow,” He smirked. “We don’t want our neighbors hearing us, do we?”

Misto nodded, turning around so his belly laid on the bed. His ass sticked out voluntarily, as Misto felt Tugger take his boxers off with his teeth. When they were over Misto’s cheek, he switched to his hands to finish pulling them off, as he kissed Misto’s left cheek. 

Misto purred loudly, feeling Tugger’s body crawl up his, and the heat that radiated off of him was just _ so _ addictive. Tugger’s hand came in front of Misto’s face.

“Suck.” Tugger ordered Misto, as he presented two fingers. 

Mistoffelees happily obeyed, sucking and running his tongue around his fingers. He gave a satisfying *pop* as his mouth came off of Tugger’s now glistening fingers.

His hand traveled back down to Misto’s ass, inserting themselves into him.

Misto whined, biting the the cover of the pillow as Tugger told him too. Tugger noticed this, and gave a rewarding purr.

“Good, tux…” He said, as his fingers playfully stretched Misto wide.

Tugger’s fingers started hitting his prostate, making Misto squirm with delight and pleasure. Tugger took his fingers out, and started grinding his clothed cock over Misto’s waiting hole. Mistoffelees couldn’t help but grind back, desperate to be filled with Tugger. The tom aboved him playfully tsked. 

“Say please…”

Misto spat the pillow out of his mouth, giving Tugger a small please from his mouth, but a big please from his ass, which grinded harder into Tugger.

“Good enough.” The golden tom remarked, pulling his boxers down, and rubbing his tip on Mistoffelees’s entrance. 

The tux purred as he pushed his ass back, wanting more.

Tugger obliged, slipping his cock slowly into Mistoffelees. Misto gripped the pillow with his teeth again, muffling his groans into it, as Tugger began a slow pace. The only sounds in the room, were Tugger’s out in the open moans and groans, Mistoffelees buried moans and groans, and the clap of their skin, as it collided together.

Tugger decided to muzzle his own noises of pleasure, leaning down, and grabbing the scruff of Mistoffelees neck with his teeth. 

It was either the teeth that dug into his skin, the pressure from the pull of his scruff, Tugger’s moans right next to his ear, or the combination of all of it, that made Mistoffelees’ eyes roll back in pleasure.

He felt Tugger’s seed gushout of his cock, coating Misto’s rectum in his semen. MIstoffelees was close. He shivered as Tugger kissed down his cold back with his warm lips. He gripped the tux’s waist, turning Misto onto his back, his chest exposed to the motel’s cold air. 

Mistoffelees barely looked down to Tugger, before he licked up Misto’s member, and took it into his mouth. Misto threw his head back. Without the pillow to cover his moans, his pleasure was given a voice. He ran his fingers through Tugger’s hair, while moaning his name. 

Misto automatically locked his legs around Tugger’s neck, climaxing into his mouth, but his legs didn’t let go. He spasmed into a pleasure filled existence. His legs became jelly soon after, sliding off of Tuggers neck. Mistoffelees could barely mutter a ‘sorry’ to Tugger, as sleep threatened to take him. 

  


NSFW-NSFW-NSFW-NSFW

  


_ ‘But you can’t fall asleep. Not now.’ _

Mistoffelees groaned, sitting up to keep the sleep at bay, while Tugger flopped down onto the pillow next to him, eager to sleep.

“I knew you had it in you, tux.” Tugger chuckled, as his eyes flitted close.

Mistoffelees sat there, rubbing his eyes. He pressed his cold hands to his face, waking him up a bit more. He kept himself occupied by grooming himself quietly, and only getting the spots that didn’t require moving to much, for fear of waking Tugger.

Mistoffelees was finally able to bend over the bed, and pick his underwear back up, as he heard Tugger’s baby snores grown louder, and louder.

He slipped them on, as he creeped out of bed. He kept his eyes on Tugger as he backed up slowly to the door. He gently twisted the knob on the handle, the airlock popped as he opened it. He turned away from Tugger, studying the outsides of the motel, and sure enough, Bomba was sitting at a bus stop, right across the street.

He waved silently to her, beckoning her over. She stood up, and reached Mistoffelees quietly enough, the cable wires in her hands.

Mistoffelees opened the door, letting her in, but when he turned around, Tugger wasn’t sound asleep on the bed. 

He was standing in the middle of the room, holding a gun to them.

“Close the door.” He ordered.

Mistoffelees looked to Bomba, who stared at Tugger.

“Drop the gun.” She ordered back.

Tugger fidgeted, not wanting to listen to her. 

“Are you armed?” He asked.

“No.” Bomba told the truth, which surprised Misto.

Tugger’s famous smirk ghosted across his lips. “That’s a stupid mistake, especially with Macavity after you.” He dropped his gun to the ground, kicking it over to Bomba. “Keep it. I got a spare.”

Bomba picked up the gun slowly, waiting for Tugger to pounce. When he didn’t, and the gun was safely in Bomba’s coat pocket, Bomba turned to Misto.

“Close the door.”

He did as she asked, closing the door softly. It was then that he noticed that Tugger didn’t even bother to dress himself in the least before he held them at gunpoint.

“You’re way over your head Bomba.”

She calmly walked over to Tugger, and slapped him across the face. 

“What the hell are you doing working with Macavity, and what the **fuck** are you doing recruiting my niece?”

“I’m saving her tail, that’s what I’m doing.” Tugger said, as he sat down on the bed. 

“What does Macavity want with Jemima? Why did he go after her first?” Bomba grilled into him.

“He didn’t want Jemima before I told him how good of a pickpocket she was, and how the cops can’t trace a receipt, is there is no recite.” Tugger explains, rubbing his cheek, which started to turn red.

Bomba reddened his other cheek with another slap.

“What the _ fuck _ did you do? How could you put Jemima on Macavity’s radar like that?” Bomba was short of shouting, as her eyes blazed with fury.

“I told you, I’m protecting her!” Tugger shot back, but Bomba was too busy pacing the room.

“She went through something so horrible, that she couldn’t even talk to me!” Bomba shouted. “I had to sit through four, terrified girls, as they told me about how they feared for their lives, Tugger! Their _ lives _!”

“Can you please, listen to me!”

“Why? So you can seduce yourself out of this mess, like you always do?” Bomba’s golden eye’s flickered like fire, as she bore into Tugger.

“Bomba, let me tell you what happened-”

“Oh, I know what already happened.” She leaned into Tugger.

“No, you don’t, let me tell you-”

“Your sleazeball ass went straight to Macavity, cause your always following the biggest bad group around,”

“Red, let me finish-”

“You put my niece into his limelite, just so you could get at me, am I right?”

“No, you’re NOT, let me talk to you-”

“You were willing to risk the lives of four girls, just for your own gain-” 

“Red, LISTEN TO ME!” Tugger screamed.

Bomba quieted down, but her nostrils flared with anger, as she looked at Tugger with disgust.

Tugger’s heavy breathing calmed, as he took a deep breath.

“If I hadn’t done, what I had done, Jemima would have been dead by now.”

Bomba’s shoulders shook with rage, but she let him continue.

“I overheard Macavity saying that he was gonna go after her, so _ he _ could get at you.”

“Why Jemima?” Bomba cut in.

Tugger shuddered with unease. “He gets off to killing the innocent, and the young, so why not kill two birds with one stone, “ Tugger explained. “One kill, equals the world losing a young soul, and you backing down.”

“I would have **never-**” 

“Please, let me finish.” Tugger spoke calmly.

Bomba stood straight, crossing her arms.

Tugger let out a shaky sigh. “Everyone who isn’t with Macavity, is disposable to Macavity, and what I did, was make Jemima _ usable _ to Macavity.” Tugger breathed in. “It was the same as his last plan. The world lost a young, innocent soul to his wickedness, and there was even a chance at you backing down, because who wants to shoot their own niece in a shootout?”

“Why are you working with him?” Bomba asked him.

Tugger shifted his weight on the bed. “Macavity has dirt on me.”

“What dirt?”

“Sorry, Red, but if i’m willing to join the bad guys cause of it, i’m not gonna just hand it out on business cards.”

Bomba got in his face. “Tell me, or we’re done here.”

Mistoffelees was surprised to see Tugger start shaking with fear. “Red, please-”

“Tell me, Tugger.” She demanded.

Tugger’s lip started to shake. He gritted his teeth as he choked out his answers, as if he were being strangled.

“I was low on money. I needed to do something that paid high, and let me tell you, some freaks pay _ high, _” He swallowed. “They were a couple of grave robbers apparently, cause if they weren’t, then it would be weirder than it needed to be.”

Tugger sniffed, pressing the back of his paw to his nose. “They made me fuck a dead body.” He spat out. “I couldn’t tell if it was male or female, it was so decayed.” His eyes glossed over, as if he were reliving the memory. “I couldn’t sleep for days, and the smell never left me.” 

He bit his lip as he turned away from Bomba. “They recorded it apparently, even though that wasn’t part of the deal,” he said bitterly. “Macavity has the only copy, and if that gets out,” He looked into Bomba’s eyes. “I’m _ finished _.”

Mistoffelees felt sick to his stomach, by the fact that Tugger had to go through that, and the fact that the dick that went inside a dead body, just went into _ him _.

Bomba backed off of him, a look of pity, and disgust on her features.

“I’m sorry for pressing you Tugger.” She apologized.

“I’m sorry for putting your niece in danger.” She smiled lightly, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, slapping his legs.

“I’ll help you, Red.” He said. “I don’t know much about what Macavity was planning, but I know a couple of twins who do.”

“Who?”

“They were Macavity’s right hand men for awhile, but he kicked them out recently because they got to roudy.” Tugger chuckled. “Macavity had enough of them putting firecrackers in the toilets apparently.”

Tugger rubbed his hands up his bare arms, warming them. “Twins. Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer.”

“Where can I find them?” Bomba asked him.

“Somewhere you can’t get in,” He looked up at her. “Without me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two 4,000 word chapters in a row?? one with SMUT?? gotdamn, i outdid myself.  
Thanks for all the comments and Kudos's, they make me 🥰, and boost my want to write this, so thank you! 😊😊😊  
If things go as planned, I might update tomorrow, or the day after that, so keep in touch!


	5. The Fool's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees and Tugger team up for the night, as they hunt for Macavity's ex-henchmen, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, in an underground casino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating whether or not to ad a gorilla to the chapter for the sole purpose of a joke, but i decided against it.....for now...

Demeter looked into her daughter's room. Jemima was sitting on a chair near her window, watching the birds outside. Demeter remembered one time when Jemima was just a kitten, she jumped out of a tree in an attempt to catch a bird. She landed hard, breaking her arm, and cried until she coughed up a hairball. 

But even then, Jemima wasn’t as distraught as she was now. She had barely touched her dinner, and none of her breakfast. She had barely said a word to Demeter, or Munkustrap when Bomba dropped her off yesterday. Munk had tried his best, but he failed to get Jemima to talk, or for the look of despair on her face to disappear. 

Demeter walked back to the kitchen quietly, seeing Munkustrap still on the phone. 

“What do you mean you can’t disclose information? She’s my daughter for…” Munkustrap’s face contorted, trying to stop himself from swearing at whoever he was talking to.

A few more deep, and muffled lines from the phone, and Munkustrap sighed.

“I understand. Thank you for your time.”

He hung up the phone and turned to Demeter.

“Who was that?” She asked.

“The vice principal at Jemima’s school.”

“I thought all of the head staff were queens, that sounded like a tom.”

“So did I, but Waterford has gained the habit of not telling us much.” He answered, rubbing his hands through his hair. “The school can’t disclose any information that isn’t public. I understand that they want to protect Jemima and the other students, but it’s not right keeping it from us.” He gritted his teeth.

“Did you get  _ any _ information?” Demeter asked.

“No. They won’t even tell me who Jemima was with when it happened.”

“Jemima will tell us what happened in her own time. From what I’ve heard, she hadn’t even told the police what had happened.” Demeter tried to comfort her husband.

“I should have been there. I should have talked to her. I should have done  _ something _ !”

“Don’t put this on yourself, Munk.” Demeter rubbed his arm. “Were in this together, and you and I have to be strong for Jemima!”

Munk looked at Demeter, a small smile at his lips, but his eyes watering.

“I just want to protect her.”

Demeter pulled him into a hug, trying not to cry herself. 

“Don’t worry dear,” She whispered into his ear. “We’ll fix this. Like we always do.”

A knock on their door startled them both. They slowly separated. Demeter wiped the tears from Munkustraps face lovingly, smiling at him before she turned to answer the door.

“Hello.” Demeter said, opening the door. 

The white queen on her porch smiled at her softly, and Demeter noticed how it didn’t reach her eyes. She recognized the queen from Jemima’s school, but couldn’t place how.

“Are you one of Jemima’s friends?” Demeter asked cautiously. She had come across a few queens who look years younger than they do, and most of them became snappy when undermined.

“Yes, I’m sorry that we haven’t met until now.” The queen leaned forward, shaking Demeter’s hand softly, while Demeter thanked the gods that the white cat wasn’t one of Jemima’s teachers.

“I apologize as well. I’m Demeter, Jemima’s mother.”

“Victoria.” The queen said kindly. “I was just wondering if Jemima is able to accompany my friends and I tonight for a small get together at the park.”

“Oh, I’m sorry dear, but Jemima isn’t really-”

“Mum? Who’s at the door?” 

Demeter turned to the small voice behind. Jemima was standing alert, but her tired eyes showed drowsiness.

“It’s a girl, her names Victoria.” Demeter stepped out of the way, giving Jemima a view of the nicely dressed white cat.

Jemima’s eyes immediately widened, and Demeter could have sworn that her jaw was shaking lightly.

“Hi Jemima!” Victoria said from the door. “I was just wondering if you’d like to go to the park with me, it might cheer you up.” The queen smiled. “We could even go for milkshakes after.”

“I-I-I…” Jemima stuttered, turning to her mom. “Can I go Mum?”

Demeter looked back at the queen at her door, who looked back at her with a dazzling white toothed smile.

“I’d promise to have her home by 8, but since you’re a little weary, I’ll bring her back by 6.” She looked to Jemima. “And if Jemima wants to go earlier than that, then we shall.”

Demeter looked back to Jemima, who shook in her shoes like she had palsy. 

“Um,” Demeter started, trying to think of a reason to keep Jemima home. “Who else will be there?”

“Well, at least three other friends of Jemima, my boyfriend and his friends, and-”

“Sorry, but I don’t really allow Jemima around boys.” Demeter said quickly.

“Then can Jemima at least come out for milkshakes? We can get them early if it meant cheering her up.”

Demeter was having a harder and harder time trying to refuse the persistent queen.

“I only want to help Jemima.” The queen said, her ears flattening over her hearing aids.

“I appreciate that you care for Jemima, but she can go for milkshakes at a later time.” Demeter said, closing the door on the queen before she could retort.

“Who exactly was that Jemima?”

“I don’t know.” and just as she came, she went back to her room.

Demeter wanted so desperately to press her daughter, but feared that she’d just push her even more away. She peeked out behind the curtains, spotting the very prominent white cat, as she talked into her cellphone.

Or what Demeter thought was her cellphone, since when she turned her head, there was no phone to her ear and her arm was raised to hold her purse. The queen was just simply talking to herself.

Demeter closed the curtain, at unease. Things were just too strange today. 

She headed back into the kitchen, where Munkustrap was making dinner. He cooked smaller portions tonight, in advance for Jemima’s appetite.

“Who was at the door dear?”

“One of Jemima’s friends.” Demeter sat at their dining table, looking at the newspaper’s headline.

**PEKE BITES ON RECENT MACAVITY VICTIM? PEKE ON PEKE VIOLENCE FOR THE NAPOLEON OF CRIME!**

“She just wanted to take Jemima out for milkshakes, but I didn’t have a good feeling about it.”

Munkustrap set the oven timer. “I trust you Demeter, and the smallest act of compliance can lead to a plethora of consequences, so if you feel that Jemima’s unsafe, then I will do whatever it takes to make her safe.”

“As will I.” Demeter pushed the newspaper away from her.

“As we will together.” Munkustrap planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Even with Munkustrap’s assurance, Demeter couldn’t help but feel that she read between the lines to much, and that her motherly instincts had just heightened from recent events, making her overly protective of her daughter.

Her thoughts vanished though, as Jemima came into the kitchen for dinner. 

Demeter put up a smile, and tried to act as though nothing was wrong throughout dinner, but inside, she couldn’t help the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

  
  


++++++++++++++++++++++

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

  
  


Mistoffelees fumbled with the lighter in his pocket. He trusted Bombalurina but he didn’t trust the Rum Tum Tugger. He looked at the golden mained tom that sat beside him the car. His eyes scanned the street, looking for  _ something _ . It unseased Misto, especially without Bomba there.

Since Misto was fairly new to the station, he wasn’t recognizable as a cop, but Bomba was on Macavity’s  _ very _ real shitlist, and she couldn’t be seen anywhere near the part of town they sat right in the middle of.

Something had been nagging at the back of Mistoffelees head, and since the silence was just begging to be filled, he asked Tugger a question that he had thought of the moment he pulled a gun on them.

“Did you know?”

Tugger stopped scanning, looking to Misto confused.

“About our plan?” Misto asked.

“I may seem like a sex crazed fiend, but even they got to look at their surroundings to benefit from them.” Tugger chuckled. “I know Bomba. She wouldn’t come crawling back to me if she didn’t have the intention of breaking my kneecaps.”

“If you knew, then you could have gone with Bomba in the first place, or better yet, you should of told her what you knew right then.”

Tugger shook his head at Misto, smirking,

“If I had been seen stumbling into a motel with the lieutenant, Macavity would have been reported to  _ very _ quick. He knows I’m not stupid enough to fall for a trap like that.” Tugger pointed at Misto. “Now, me being seen stumbling into a motel room with a handsome tux, would just show Macavity that I had good taste.”

Tugger went to scratch Misto’s chin, only for Misto to push his hand away.

“Come on Tux, don’t act like you don’t like me.” Tugger wiggled his eyebrows. “I got you once, I can get you again.”

Mistoffelees did a double take, as something clicked in his mind.

“What was the point of sleeping with me? You could have pointed a gun at my head, or told me you knew it was a setup!”

“Aw, Tux, you should know by now that I’m not the type of tom to pass up an opportunity when it presents itself.” Tugger looked Misto up and down. “And oh boy, did you present yourself.”

“How did you even know I was with Bomba?” 

“I didn’t really, I just assumed Bomba would want to cast out the best looking worm to get the catfish to bite.” Tugger leaned in so close to Misto, that he could feel his breath. “And you experienced first hand what a hook, line and sinker looks like on the Rum Tum Tugger.”

Misto rolled his eyes. “In case you forgot, the worms aren’t put on the hook willingly, and even if the catfish bites, it’s still just bait.” Misto pressed his hand to Tugger’s shoulder, pushing him back. “And I hope you know, it’s weird to talk about yourself in the third person.”

“If you think I’m weird, just wait until we get in there.” Tugger pointed to an empty alley in view of the windshield. 

“I don’t-”

“Shh.”

Mistoffelees watched the alley way intently, trying to see what Tugger was talking about.

“I can’t see anything.”

Tugger just pointed harder, not helping at all. As Misto squinted at the alley, he felt Tuggers hand slip into his pocket.

“Hey!” Misto slapped his hand away, but Tugger already had his wallet. 

“Can’t bring anything with I.D in there, and walking in there with a wallet in your pocket is just  _ asking _ to get pickpocketed.” Tugger took the money out of it, then tossed the wallet under his seat. “Best place to have money is close to the chest.”

“Am I gonna need it?” Mistoffelees took his money back, putting it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

“It’s a casino Tux, we gotta look natural.”

“Why exactly can’t I have my I.D on me?”

“Do you want the most renowned bad cats to know you by name?”

“Right.” Misto looked to the alley way Tugger was pointing at.

“When were in there, you’re Tux, and I’m Hot-stuff.” Tugger went to open his door.

“I’m not calling you Hot-stuff.” Misto scoffed.

“I don’t see why you would, I’m right here, and I don’t have a phone.”

Mistoffelees groaned into his hands before stepping out himself. He looked back to the alley way, still not seeing anything.

“Is the casino somehow hidden with magic?” Misto asked.

“Oh, it’s not over there, it’s actually behind us.”

Misto whirled around to see hotel.

“Is this a ploy to get me in bed again?” Misto glared at Tugger.

“Depends. Is it working?” Tugger smirked.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, and motioned for Tugger to lead.

The night was cold, and the pavement was wet beneath Misto’s shoes, yet he couldn’t remember the last time it rained in the Grove. Mistoffelees shook his head, reminding himself that he wasn’t in the Grove anymore. While the locations both resided under the name Victoria Grove, they truly weren’t the same.

“Give me a second.” Tugger said as he started to rifle through the dead bushes. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Misto hissed.

Tugger came up quickly, holding a cricket proudly.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Misto crossed his arms.

“You’ll see Tux”

They walked into the hotel well enough, the reception desk was manned by a fat black and white queen who snored loudly. The lobby was filthy, and Mistoffelees could only imagine what the rooms held. He followed Tugger as he casually walked behind the desk and into a back office. Paper was everywhere and it smelled stale in there, so Mistoffelees was glad when an elevator came into view. Tugger pressed the down button, and almost instantly, the doors opened. The cramped space became even cramper, when Tugger pressed for the basement level and the doors closed.

Mistoffelees felt like he was in a horror movie as the light above them flickered on and off.

“In the case that something goes wrong,” Misto said. “I really hope this isn’t the only exit.”

“Yeah, me too.” Tugger said too cheerfully for Misto’s taste.

The elevator opened to a narrow hallway, with pipes sticking out everywhere and a door at the very end.

“Remember,” Tugger said as they walked to the door, pointing to Misto. “Tux,” He pointed to himself. “Hot-stuff.”

He knocked on the door, and a slit at the top of it slid open, revealing yellow cat eyes, and an assortment of noises. 

“What do you want Hot-stuff?” He asked.

Misto blinked in surprise, and had to stop himself from facepalming.

“I just want to gamble in peace, with a plus one of course.” He nodded to Misto.

The cats eyes turned to his side, and an audible hiss could be heard.

“Butters don’t want you in here, so you aint coming in.”

Tuggers shoved his hand through the gap before the tom could close it on him.

“That’s why I brought a little something for the dragon.” Tugger fished in his pocket, taking out the cricket he had caught and holding it up to the gap for the tom. The cricket chirped, and the tom shut the gap close, before opening the door entirely.

The tom was a hairless cat, and a bearded dragon sat on his shoulder.

“Gimme.” He said, not even looking at Tugger, just opening his palm to him.

Tugger dropped the cricket into his hand, and watched as the tom fed it to the lizard on his shoulder, who smiled happily, and chirped.

“Butters likes you now.” The tom opened the door wider, stepping out of the way. “Come in.”

“Why thank you Anubis.” Tugger took Misto’s arm, leading him into the crowded room.

Misto immediately tensed up. He had never seen so many cats, Pekes, and Pollicles in the same room. He caught sight of a poker game with Pekes and Pollicles, a game of black jack with a few cats and Pollicles, and an assortment of animals sitting at slots next to each other.

“Surprised by the diversity?” Tugger said into his ear. “It’s all fair game here, no discrimination. That’s why they got Anubis at the door.”

“Why?” Misto had to speak a few decibels higher than normal for Tugger to hear him. 

“Why? Cause he’s blind!”

Misto looked at him confused, but before he could say anything, Tugger whisked him through the tables and games.

They came to a halt when a BIG orange tabby grabbed Tugger’s shoulder. Tugger turned to him, and to Misto’s surprise, he smiled at the giant.

“Oscar! It’s been forever man, how’s the wife and kids?”

“Good.” The tabby grunted, his face scowling and a nasty slash through his ear. “Delilah’s playin slots over there. She just got back from New York.” His big neck barely allowed him to gesture at his wife, but Misto guessed it was the equally as giant grey queen betting near them, her tail crooked and her face just as unsmiling as her husband’s.

“We just had a litter 12 of boys. We got Milo, Philbert, Crooks, Elija-”

“That’s great Oscar, but can I catch up with you later? I’m just in a rush.” Tugger’s smile was shaky, and his tail lashed out in irritation. 

“But I haven’t even got to our daughters.” Oscar deadpanned.

“I promise you, I’ll visit on Christmas, and meet them myself, but right now is not the time.”

Oscar slowly turned his head to the side, and squinted at Tugger, his massive paw still not off his shoulder, and Misto saw it turn white as he squeezed  _ hard _ .

“Last time you promised to show up for Christmas, you didn’t. My wife and I let the turkey go cold we waited so long for you.” The orange tabby leaned in. “Maybe I should break your legs and put you in the hospital for Christmas. See how you like cold turkey.”

Misto’s heart suddenly sped up, and his head involuntarily whipped to the side, looking at back of Delilah, who had just spun. Misto felt his hand clench with so much power, it went instantly numb, and the three slots in front of Delilah stopped in succession. 

**7**

**7**

**7**

The grey queen raised her head instantly. 

“JACKPOT.” she screeched.

Oscar let go of Tugger’s arm, running over to his wife. Misto’s entire arm went slack, and his knees almost buckled before Tugger caught him.

“Woah, Tux you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Mistoffelees swallowed gulps of air.

“Well, were okay now. Oscar’s just a bit of a hot head when it comes to his family and such.” Tugger looked over to the giant couple, who celebrated silently. “If we  _ do _ decide to gamble tonight, I think the odds will be in our favor.”

Tugger clapped Misto on the back, waited for him to regain his bearings, and dragged him through the crowds once again.

Mistoffelees tried to keep up. His head was spinning, and a light buzz was running through his body. He didn’t know what had just happened, but he couldn’t help but think that he had something to do with the slots. 

Two cats toppled over in a fist fight right behind Misto. He wanted to turn back and look, but Tugger quickly tugged him hard. Misto’s arm had started to hurt from being dragged, but Tugger didn’t seem too keen on stopping. Even though just a few minutes ago Misto had felt energized, he felt as though he was ready to drop dead now. The fluorescent lights burned his eyes, his arm felt like it was about to fall off, and he felt angry at this. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to be dragged around, and he didn’t want to be around Tugger. His heart started beating in his ears, and he could have sworn that the other cats and dogs around him heard it. He didn’t like the cats around him. He didn’t like the dogs around him. He didn’t want anyone around him. It was as if the animals heard his thoughts, but decided to fuck with him. They started bumping into him, crushing him in between a fat cat here, and a buff dog there. They didn’t want Misto there either. He could feel it. Their gaze. Their heat. Their hatred.

Misto wanted them to feel his hatred too. And before he could think, his hands started to clench, and the small buzz in his body started to spark.

He was brought out of his spell by searing pain coming from his wrist. He ripped his hand away from Tugger, looking at his wrist to see scratch marks already starting to bleed.

Misto turned to Tugger, who was holding his own wrist with anger in his eyes. They quickly widened in shock when they made contact with Misto’s though.

Before Mistoffelees could shout at him, Tugger grabbed Misto and shoved him into the wall. He opened the door right next to them, and all but threw Mistoffelees into the cramped room, which only had a toilet and a sink.

“What the fuck was this for?” Misto shouted, showing Tugger his scratch marks.

“What the fuck was that for? I don’t know iron grip, maybe you can tell me what the fuck  _ this _ was for.”

Tugger shoved his own arm into Mistoffelees’ face. It was a nasty shade of purple, with light pink strips of flesh surrounding it.

Misto looked at Tugger’s arm in shock, and as soon as he felt the shock of what he had done, his anger faded away quickly and the grip on Misto’s heart vanished. It was just then he realized how angry he was. Tugger studied Mistoffelees’ face for a moment. His scowl fell as he saw Misto crumple into himself.

“Tux, are you alright?” Tugger reached out to Misto, who quickly coward away from his touch.

Mistoffelees swallowed heavily as he tried to compose himself.

“I’m sorry I hurt you Tugger. I don’t know what happened.” He apologized in a shaky voice.

“Yeah, sorry about your wrist.” Tugger pointed to his wrist. 

“It’s fine.” Misto went to cross his arms, but Tugger grabbed Misto’s wrist before he could, earning him a hiss.

“Sorry.” he said quickly, as he untied his bandana from his thigh and wrapped it around Misto’s bleeding wrist.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Misto brought his wrist close to his body. He could feel it throbbing in pain under the bandana like a pulse.

“It’s okay. I wanted to.” Tugger shrugged, leaning against the wall. “Do you wanna call it a night?”

“No.” Misto said, already feeling his energy returning. “Not until we find the twins.”

  
  


+++++++++++++

  
  


They had spent almost an hour at the casino trying to find the twins. Tugger refrained from dragging Misto around, and slowed down immensely so Misto could keep up with him.

Mistoffelees wished Bomba was here. They could have split up and probably found the twins faster.

In fact, they could do that right now!

“Tugger, I think we should split up.” 

“No. I remember this cartoon about a pollicle, and whenever he and his friends split up, trouble arose.”

“This isn’t a cartoon Tugger.” Mistoffelees grabbed his arm to stop his walking. “We can cover more ground and draw less attention to ourselves.”

“Who says were drawing attention to ourselves?” Tugger asked.

Misto crossed his arms at Tugger. The golden maned tom was born to suck up attention like a sponge, and even the way he walked stopped the hearts of queens. Misto didn’t exactly fit in either with all of the gruff and tough animals around him. The sleek tux and the walking embodiment of lust were quite a pair in a normal setting, let alone in an underground casino.

But not as attention seeking as the tom walking past them with his tail between his legs, and the only thing around his crotch being his hat.

Mistoffelees and Tugger quickly got out of the man’s way, as he rushed to find the exit. Misto and Tugger looked at each other warily.

“What’s up with him?” Tugger asked to no one in particular.

Mistoffelees rubbed his wrist gingerly, before a nearby crowd that had gathered over a table cheered, and decided to go that way.

“She’s cheatin’!” A man yelled, throwing his cards down.

“What’s a matter love? Gettin’ upset over a game of goldfish?” A queen laughed. 

Mistoffelees carefully pushed his way through the crowd and came to the table. An angry tortoiseshell tom threw down his cards, while a calico queen in a newsboy cap laughed at his anguish.

“Don’t pick up the cards if you don’t want to lose! Now give me your shoes.” The queen held out her hand, and the tom angrily tossed his shoes on the table, walking away from the scene barefoot.

“What was that about?” A tall black queen asked a short white tom.

“These two cats have been playing all night. They haven’t lost yet, and cats have walked out of here in their knickers!”

“If they’re so good, why are they playing for clothes and not money?”

“Beats me, I’m just waiting for an attractive queen to take em on!”

Tugger came up behind them suddenly, poking his head between them

“How about an attractive tom?” He asked seductively.

“Why?” A fourth voice behind Tugger asked. “You wanna play?”

The smirk on Tugger’s face fell when he turned around, but the grin on the calico tom widened.

“Tugger? I didn’t know you were into gamblin’.” The tom’s cockney accent was prominent, but not as prominent as the queens.

“Tugger’s here? Is it really you love?” The queen beckoned Tugger to the empty challenger seat. “Come on and play a game, I promise I’ll go easy!” 

“Um, I don’t know, it's been awhile since my last game of blackjack.” Tugger tried to excuse himself, but only made the pair laugh.

“Blackjack? That’s far too complicated,” The tom pushed Tugger into the seat. “We’re playin’ goldfish!”

“Don’t you mean Go Fish?” Tugger asked as he straightened his main.

“You know, you’re not the first person to say that, but we’ve already committed, so it’s goldfish from now on!” The pair laughed together.

“So, what are you bettin’? Shoes? Shirt? PANTS?” The queen seemed far too excited to strip Tugger, but who wasn’t honestly.

“Can you explain the rules before I decide to go all in?” Tugger smirked.

“Easy.” The tom cleared his throat. “First one to lay down a four stack wins, and you get to choose what clothes you’ll be parting with tonight, and then you go home.”

“Jerrie please, you know I part with my clothes almost every night.” Tugger tried to keep his cool, but Mistoffelees could see his hands shaking.

“Then this shouldn’t be too different. Now bet.”

Tugger licked his lips and gave a shaky smile. “I’ll go with shoes. Start off easy.”

Jerrie looked to his sister. “You heard him Teazer, he’s going ALL IN!”

The pair laughed as the crowd seemed to grow with the events unfolding. Tugger laughed along, but there was a strain to his eyes.

Mistoffelees moved to Tugger’s side, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Were they always like this?” Misto asked him.

“All day.  **Every** day.” Tugger gritted his teeth.

“Ay, who’s your boyfriend?” Jerrie pointed to Misto.

“I’m not his boyfriend.” Misto told him. Jerrie just licked his pinky and thumb and straightened his eyebrows.

“So you’re single then?”

“Don’t even think about it Jerrie.” Tugger threatened.

“Oh Tugger, I never think!”

“It’s true!” Teazer piped up, shuffling the cards. “I should know, me and him share the same braincap!”

“It’s brainlet, you braincell!” Jerrie popped her over the head lightly.

Tugger buried his face into his hands and groaned. “My GOD y'all are so annoying.”

“Thank you.” The said simultaneously.

“Can we get on with the game?” A pollicle in the crowd called, causing everyone else to murmur and want the game to begin.

“All right! All right!” Teazer shouted at them. “Buncha raspberry tarts, the lot of ya!”

She sighed and dealt the cards quickly with precision. 

“Wanna go first?” She asked Tugger. 

“Yeah, sure.” He swallowed thickly and looked at his cards. “Got any 6s?” 

“I do actually!” She smiled, handing two cards from her seven card hand.

Misto looked at Tugger’s deck. With Teazer’s cards, he now had three 6s, two 8s, an ace, a 2, a 4, and a 10.

“Got any 8s?” Teazer asked.

Tugger reluctantly handed her his 8s, allowing her to lay down a pair of fours.

“I win! Give me your shoes!”

Tugger took off his shoes and handed them to Teazer. 

“What’s the point of this?” Tugger asked, upset at the short game.

“We’re bored.” Teazer said, handing the shoes to Jerrie who stuffed them into a burlap sack that was filled to the brim with shoes.

Tugger turned around defeated, but just before he went to grab Misto, he spoke. 

“Can I play?” Mistoffelees asked.

“Aight!” Teazer immediately said. “I’m down for another round-”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence as she toppled over from her chair getting taken right below her. Jerrie replaced the chair, but sat in it himself.

“Game on.” 

Mistoffelees took Tugger’s seat and situated himself on it. Mungojerrie studied him curiously. 

“You know what?” Jerrie pointed at Mistoffelees. “Just cause I like you, I’ll let you bet whatever you want.”

“You didn’t do that for me, does that mean you don’t like me?” Tugger asked Jerrie, who just shrugged playfully.

Mistoffelees thought deeply. He had to be smart with these two, and he couldn’t be brash or stupid. He could see through the twins like glass. Their idiocy was just too perfect. Behind the dumb grin on Jerrie’s face was a calculating conman, and Mistoffelees couldn’t let himself forget that.

“Okay,” Misto said finally. “If I win, I get to play a different game with you.”

“Which one?” Jerrie asked, as he shuffled the cards just a bit more clumsy than his sister. 

“Truth or dare.” 

“Ooooh! I love that game, that’s a good game!” Jerrie said, picking up his cards. “Since you got to pick your bet, I do too.” The tom made a show of rubbing his chin and looking at the ceiling intently, before a look of surprise on his face came, and he pointed. “I know! If you win, we have ourselves a 1/1 truth or dare session, and if I win, I get everything.” He beamed proudly at his obvious choice. “I get the shirt off your back, the socks on your feet, and anything in the crotch area really. LET'S PLAY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy day, im so glad i finished this in time with my schedule! 🙌  
I will most likely be updating on saturday, (maybe friday, but dont get your hopes up 😔) but you can get your hopes up for the fact that it will be a smut chapter 😩, so i'll see you then hopefully! 🥰🥰🥰


	6. Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of truth or dare between Mistoffelees and Mungojerrie. Misto is after information, Jerrie's after something entirely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seat belts, cause this chapters a bit of a roller coaster

“Got any 5’s?” Jerrie asked, giddy with excitement.

Mistoffelees looked at his deck, and almost sighed in relief.

“Go Fish.”

“Sorry, what?” Jerrie cupped his ear and leaned towards Mistoffelees, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Goldfish.”

Jerrie nodded with satisfaction, as he looked through his own cards.

Mistoffelees had a good hand, or at least better than Tugger's. Three 9s and a few more pairs, he could win the game right now if Jerrie had a 9. 

Mistoffelees tapped the table thoughtfully. He couldn’t trust the twins, and as far as he knew, Jerrie wasn’t above lying to him. He was seemingly playing Go Fish for people’s clothes just for kicks, which immediately put him on Mistoffelees’ unpredictable list for now.

The familiar buzz from an hour ago started to kick up again, almost asking for permission to be let out.

But let out for what? What does the buzz plan to do? Malfunction the slot machines? Kill Mungojerrie on the spot? Burn the whole place down?

Mistoffelees couldn’t trust the buzz. The last time it took over, it hurt Tugger, someone Mistoffelees trusted enough, so what did it plan to do with what Mistoffelees perceived as a threat?

“You know,” Mungojerrie put his feet on the table, bringing Misto out of his thoughts. “I’d tell you that you’re smokin’ hot, but your cards do that for ya’.” He giggled.

Mistoffelees looked at him confused, before smoke wafted into his sight, and he noticed that his cards were singeing in his hands.

He quickly threw them down, scared that they would catch fire. Mungojerrie gave an exasperated sigh.

“Look what you’ve done! Now we got to start all over again!” He put his palm on the cards to pick them up, before shooting back, shaking his hand vigorously as he made noises close to monkey in heat. 

The crowd laughed at Mungojerrie’s pain, as he blew on his hand to cool it, making a show of it. After he composed himself, he shuffled the cards once again, dealing them out. Mistoffelees’ new hand wasn’t as good as his last. None of his cards matched, and he felt his plan falling on its face.

“Go on then,” Jerrie nodded at Misto. “Before your cards catch fire.”

Jerrie’s joke earned a chuckle from the crowd, which in turn made him smile. Mistoffelees took a deep breath watching Jerrie look over his cards like they were rocket science, pulling faces and silently laughing to himself like a madman. It drove Misto insane, because what the  _ fuck _ could be so funny about cards?

He tapped his finger on the table. He decided to go for 9 again, not really caring that he now had only one 9, and not three.

“Have any 9s?” Misto asked, suddenly tired and upset at himself for not taking Tugger’s offer to call it a night.

Jerrie froze in place, his smile slowly falling along with his eyes as he looked to his cards. He looked back at Misto curiously, as he handed him three cards.

All 9s.

All burnt.

Mistoffelees was just as shocked as Mungojerrie, as he gingerly put down his one 9 card on top of the pile.

“Holy shit Tux. You won!” He heard Tugger gasp behind him.

The crowd started to murmur, and Mungojerrie just sat there slowly blinking, his jaw slack. He turned his head slowly to look at his sister, who had the same dumb expression on her face. Rumpleteazer was the first to snap out of her stupor, hitting Jerrie over the head.

“Thanks a lot you IDIOT! You’ve just lost our win streak!”

“I didn’t mean too!” Jerrie cried as his sister smacked his head repeatedly, making him lose his hat.The siblings bickered loudly, becoming background noise to Misto as he stared at the burnt cards on the table. He waited for the rage to come. He waited for himself to stand up and shoot fire out of his hands and kill everyone. He waited for himself to wake up from this dream that couldn’t be real, it just  _ couldn’t _ , it didn’t make sense! The night's events were impossible! He had caused a jackpot, a nasty bruise on Tugger that could only be recreated by him putting his arm under a hydraulic press, and now the cards!  _ THE CARDS _ !!!

Mistoffelees jumped when Tugger clapped his shoulder. 

“You got magical powers or something Tux? Cause that was unbelievable!”

Mistoffelees only nodded numbly, still in a fret.

“You bloody blister! I ought to put you in a spiked collar and superglue you to a waterbed!” Teazer shouted at her brother.

“Ah, get fingered by Wolverine ya minger!” Jerrie fought back. “He’ll do better than any jock you’ve brought home!”

“Ugh, you’re such a twit!”

The twins had made such a fuss, security had started to come over.

“Is there a problem?” A tall pollicle asked.

“Oh, there are  _ many _ problems in that brain of hers!” Jerrie pointed at his sister.

“You’re the one to talk for someone who can’t win a game of goldfish!”

“Suck my nine incher!”

“Nine inches? Bitch you wish, your dick probably hasn’t grown since preschool!”

The pollicle put himself in between them, trying to defuse the situation.

“If you two can’t calm down, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I was on my way out the door.” Jerrie said, picking up his hat and smashing it on his head defiantly. 

“No you’re not, cause I am!” Teazer announced, picking up the burlap sacks filled with clothes and making her way to the exit.

Mistoffelees finally snapped out of his coma like state at the sight.

“Hey, we had a deal!” he said standing up.

Jerrie sighed, turning around to point at his sister.

“This isn’t over!”

“Mom doesn’t love you!” She shouted over her shoulder, leaving the scene.

Mungojerrie glared at the back of her head until it disappeared, turning his attention back to Mistoffelees.

“Sorry about that. I don’t know about her, but I like to keep my meetings professional.” he said, popping his shirt collar. “Now, what was the deal again?”

“Truth or dare.” 

Mungojerrie looked at him confused. “For real?”

“Yep.”

Jerrie nodded like he understood Mistoffelees, but his empty eyes suggested otherwise.

“Right then.” he rubbed his hands together. “How we doin’ this?”

“Just the two of us, somewhere private, and no limits.” Mistoffelees crossed his arms.

“So, how do you win this game?” Jerrie asked, walking close to Misto.

“First one to pass, loses. Winner gets whatever they want.”

“That’s pretty vague mister. If I happen to win, I might just ask for a private jet dinner with Catalie Portman, and I expect the promises made to me to be fulfilled.” The lighthearted sentence was said rather seriously, as Jerrie crossed his arms in front of Misto, mimicking his stance. “Unless you’re looking for Barney Rubble, I think you’d better choose your words more carefully.”

Before Misto could respond, Tugger put his hand to Jerrie’s chest and pushed him away, putting himself between Misto and Jerrie and earning himself a dark look from the tall tom.

“Watch that tongue of yours Jerrie, because we don’t take threats very lightly.”

“As you should.” 

The toms stared at each other hatefully, only stopping when Mistoffelees got in between them.

“How about this,” Mistoffelees started. “Loser has to pay for the winner’s next pint.”

“I don’t drink.” Jerrie scrunched his nose up. “I got shot in the liver once, and I haven’t been able to process alcohol since.”

“Then how about dinner?” Misto was getting desperate.

“If you want to take me out on a date, just say so.” Jerrie put his hands on his hips, smiling.

Mistoffelees had to stop himself from throwing his hands up in frustration. Jerrie was stalling and trying to talk to him was like playing chess with a pigeon.

“Are we playing, or not?”

“Of course we are.” Jerrie looked back to Tugger. “Might want to get a new pair of shoes China, cause there’s a lot of freaks out there who’d saw them off for the fun of it.” He gave a sinister smile. “But you know all about that type of people already, don’t ya?”

Mistoffelees turned to Tugger, whos nose was twitching in anger and his eyes dilated. 

“You can kill him if he kills me,” Mistoffelees offered as he leaned into his ear, whisperering. “I know what I’m doing. If I’m not back at the car in an hour, you know what happened.” He took a step away from Tugger. “What you do then, is up to you.”

Mistoffelees didn’t wait for his answer, turning to Mungojerrie.

“Lead the way then.”

“My pleasure.” Jerrie held up his arm for Misto to take, staring at Tugger.

Misto rolled his eyes, taking Jerrie’s arm. He lead Misto through the crowd with skill, getting to the exit in no time.They walked down the corridor silently, before they reached the elevator.

“Where exactly are you taking me?” Mistoffelees asked casually, even though nothing was casual about the situation.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t going far, just up.” He replied, pressing the elevator’s button. “You know, there’s something I like about you mister,” Jerrie looked at Misto. “I don’t know whether it’s your wit, your energy,” A grin danced on his lips. “Or if it’s the fact you shed glitter. I just can’t put my finger on it.”

“What?” Mistoffelees looked down. Sure enough, his hands were shining with gold glitter, falling gracefully off of his paws and disappearing into the ground.

The elevator doors opened while Mistoffelees was rubbing his hands, trying to get the glitter off, Jerrie not helping in the slightest, as he just laughed. Before Misto could shake the rest of the glitter off, Jerrie pulled him into the elevator.

“So mister, got a name?” Jerrie asked as he took a cigarette out of his pocket. “Even better, got a light?”

Mistoffelees didn’t answer, he just took out his lighter and flicked it on, glitter still falling from his hands.

Mungojerrie leaned in and lit the cigarette between his lips, straightening up and taking a drag. His fingers came up and took the bud out of his mouth so he could breathe out the smoke.

“Want one?” He asked.

“No, I don’t smoke.” Mistoffelees said, finally not seeing any glitter on his paws. 

“Then what’s the point of having a lighter?” He questioned as the elevator doors opened.

“Lighting your tail on fire.” Mistoffelees quickly stepped out, with Jerrie right on his heels. Jerrie took to the front again, waving to the still asleep receptionist as they walked out from behind the counter. 

“Don’t mind us Madeline,” He smoothly took the golden skeleton key off her belt. “I’ll pay you back,” He paused and thought for a moment. “If I remember at least.”

Jerrie laughed to himself as he unlocked the stairwell door, holding it open for Misto.

“After you!”

Mistoffelees walked into the stairwell, looking up and seeing the many floors above.

“Not even a thank you?” Jerrie asked as the door closed behind him.

“Which floor are we going to?” Misto turned back to Jerrie who was working on his cigarette. 

“Just the fifth one, I don’t like apples too much, but I need to get my cardio in somehow.” He took to the stairs in a jog, taking two at a time. Mistoffelees had trouble keeping up, his shorter legs burned up until they reached their desired floor. Jerrie flicked his cigarette over the railing before he opened the door. The hallway was quiet, rooms mirrored each other on the opposite ends of the wall. Mistoffelees was on edge, but Jerrie was whistling to himself rather loudly. He stopped at room 508 and opened it with the skeleton key, beckoning Mistoffelees inside.

The room was smaller than Misto’s own apartment. It had a musty smell to it, and only a bed and radiator inside.

“There used to be a fridge right there,” Jerrie pointed to an empty space by the wall. “But someone stole it.” He tossed his hat onto the floor with almost no care, and Mistoffelees swore he saw a cockroach scurry under the radiator.

“So, truth or dare, mister?” He said taking a seat on the bed.

“Truth.” Mistoffelees said, leaning against the wall.

“What’s ya name?”

“Tux.”

Jerrie laughed. “Either take the game seriously, or get out.” He pointed to the door, shaking his head amused. “Fucking Tux, what do you take me for? An idiot?”

Damn it. Mistoffelees took a deep breath, seeing Jerrie’s fool mirage disappearing.

“Mistoffelees. Truth or dare?” He crossed his arms, as Jerrie hummed.

“What a fancy name, and truth please!”

“Why has Macavity teamed up with the Pekes?”

Jerrie squinted at him, annoyed.

“So that’s your game…” He purred. “I should have known.”

“Answer, or buy me dinner.”

Mungojerrie smiled. “Pollicles would eat him, cat’s would shred him, Pekes and strays are the only help Macavity can get around here.”

“But you’re not a stray, aren’t you?” 

Mungojerrie wagged his finger back and forth. “Save it for another truth, now, truth or dare, mister Mistoffelees?”

Mistoffelees swallowed. He couldn’t let Jerrie get information out of him, so he went with the only other option.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to sit on my lap.” Mungojerrie slapped his thighs with a stupid grin on his face.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, but made his way over to Jerrie anyway. He stood in front of Jerrie for a moment.

“Really?” He deadpanned.

“Really, really.”

Mistoffelees looked around the room awkwardly, before slowly turning and lowering himself onto Jerrie’s lap. Mungojerrie naturally held Mistoffelees’ waist, pulling him deeper into his grasp, forcing Misto to wrap his arms around Jerrie’s neck for support.

_ ‘Another night like this?’  _ Mistoffelees thought to himself, as he tried to get comfortable on the tom’s lap. ‘ _ I need to stop sleeping with criminals.’ _

“Truth or dare, Jerrie?” Mistoffelees shivered as Mungojerrie’s nose rubbed into his neck.

“Truth.” He looked at Misto, his big green eyes unreadable.

Mistoffelees had to think. He couldn’t leave the question broad, but it was hard to not ask Mungojerrie ‘What the hell is Macavity doing?’. 

“Were you there the night the Peke was killed?” Mistoffelees had to bite his cheek as Jerrie nibbled on his neck.

“Yes,” Jerrie’s answer was muffled, as he lightly licked Misto’s neck. “truth or dare?” He asked, bringing his head back up.

It was at that moment Mistoffelees realized that the two of them had formed a silent truce. Mungojerrie spills the beans, just as long as he had Mistoffelees to his use.

“Dare.” Mistoffelees’ heart jumped as Jerrie’s hand slid over his stomach, up his chest, and cupped his chin, turning Misto’s head to face him. Jerrie rubbed his nose on Misto’s nose, pressing his forehead onto Misto’s own. Mistoffelees closed his eyes, knowing what was coming, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Jerrie’s, who smirked into the kiss.

Jerrie gently bit Mistoffelees’ bottom lip, breaking the kiss and bubbling with laughter.

“I never dared you to kiss me!” Jerrie laughed harder, seeing Misto’s face go red with embarrassment and anger. Jerrie cleared his throat, his smile still on his face.

“I dare you…” He paused, thinking. “To undo my pants.”

“Truth or dare.” Mistoffelees said quickly, wanting to get his questions out before it got too serious.

“Truth.” Jerrie said, rearranging himself so Mistoffelees had a better grip on his pants.

“How did you kill the Peke?”

“I didn’t kill the Peke.” Jerrie grinned, making Mistoffelees sigh in frustration. “Truth or dare, Mistoffelees?”

Mistoffelees grinded his teeth. “Dare.”

NSFW-NSFW-NSFW-NSFW

To Mistoffelees’ surprise, Jerrie slightly blushed, and stumbled over his words so much, Misto couldn’t make them out.

“What?” Mistoffelees asked.

“I dare you to take my cock out of my boxers.” Mungojerrie said.

Mistoffelees kept his gaze down, trying to not acknowledge Mungojerrie’s hard eyes as they followed his every movement. His eyes weren’t the only thing that was hard, with his cock springing up eagerly.

He wasn’t lying about having nine inches.

“Truth or dare?’ Mistoffelees tried to keep his eyes off of Mungojerrie’s MUNGOjerrie.

“Truth.” Jerrie said softly into Mistoffelees ear, also avoiding eye contact.

“How did the Peke die?” He chose his words wisely.

Mungojerrie licked his lips, finally giving Mistoffelees answers.

“We lured her in with two other Pekes that were in the gang. We took her to the bank, tied her up, and we knocked her remaining teeth out.” Jerrie shook under Mistoffelees as he recounted the events. “Then, we brought these girls in, cats they were, i’m pretty sure they didn’t even want to be there, since we had them scratch the dog until they were in tears.” Jerrie swallowed thickly, absentmindedly stroking Misto’s hand . “And then Macavity came, got up all in one of the girls faces, yellin’ and screamin’ at her like you wouldn’t believe…” Jerrie trailed off, shaking his head. “Sorry, I’m gettin’ off track.” 

Mistoffelees listened intently, waiting for Jerrie to continue. “After  _ everything that happened, _ ” Jerrie kept what happened to the girls hidden, making Mistoffelees remind himself that he had to get all of the information out separately. “Macavity went and…” He stopped his stroking, finally looking Mistoffelees in the eyes. “Do you know how those marks get on the victims? The famous little three scratch marks that are burnt in?”

Mistoffelees shook his head. It was a forensic mystery how the marks were made, which is what made them so unique to Macavity. Phony Macavity scares were easily figured out, since the scratch marks left were explainable. A cattle brander here, a couple of electric wires there, all being easily identifiable as man made, adding another mystery to the mystery cat, since the marks he left weren’t like anything in this world.

“Well,” Jerrie studied Misto’s hand intently. “He did something kind of similar to what you did with the cards, in a way.” Mungojerrie lightly traced his claws from Misto’s hand to his thigh. “They just started sparking, and he swiped so fast I didn’t even see it.” 

Mistoffelees looked into Jerrie’s eyes, which studied him intently. “He tossed the smoking body to the Pekes, and let them ravage it as they pleased.” Jerrie rested his head on Mistoffelees’ shoulder, letting out a sigh. “When you threw those cards on the table, with them all smoking like that, it kinda reminded me of that night, and how Macavity just threw the Peke’s body.” He shuddered. “Smoke still coming out of it and everything.”

Mistoffelees’ core ran cold with the news. Not only had he used some strange powers, but the powers were also used by Macavity.

The sudden quietness of the room didn’t go unnoticed by Jerrie, who raised his head and looked at Mistoffelees worriedly.

“You good China? Look like you’re gonna be sick.”

Mistoffelees shook his head, pushing Mungojerrie away and trying to stand up. Mungojerrie let him go, but guided him to sit back on the bed, where Misto put his head in his hands and tried to process everything.

“Hey.” Jerrie coaxed Mistoffelees. “You okay?”

Mistoffelees looked at Jerrie. He had put his dick away, and was standing awkwardly near Misto, not knowing what to do.

A fiery red queen came to Misto’s mind, and her niece, who looked so much like her.

“What did Macavity do to those girls?” Mistoffelees was done playing games.

Mungojerrie swayed from foot to foot nervously. “He rubbed up on one of them a little-”

“Which one?” Mistoffelees asked.

“The white one. And then he…” Jerrie’s nose scrunched up at the memory. “And then he… Fuck.” Jerrie rubbed his hand through his hair, distraught. “The red one, he… He raped her.” Mungojerrie rubbed his face in shame. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

If Mistoffelees looked like he was going to be sick a few seconds ago, he was truly going to vomit now.

Many thoughts crossed his mind at that moment.

One, of the Peke’s smoking body.

The second, Jemima breaking down in the classroom when her aunt entered.

And the third, Bombalurina.

The last one was incomplete, because Mistoffelees couldn’t see himself telling her what happened to her niece that night. He couldn’t see her crumbling, getting angry, screaming for Macavity’s head. He just couldn’t.

He just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuuuuuck im gonna hate writing Bomba's reaction 😢 that shits gonna hurt 😞  
I'll either update on sunday or monday, but i might need a day to just cry bruh 😭 fuck Macavity.


	7. The Gentlemen's Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bomba's next lead takes her to 'Roses and Petals', a strip club, where she interviews a sleek queen, and tries to handle her protective boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's up,  
\+ = Time skip  
/\ = Perspective swap

Too much happened tonight. So many thoughts circled Mistoffelees’ mind, and yet none of them went anywhere, they just cycled over, and over. So many thoughts in his head, that he couldn’t even think. All he could do was feel the cold air slide down his lungs, and watch the satellite passing overhead in the sky. If he tried hard enough, he could pretend it was a shooting star. But there were no stars in the sky. The city lights made sure of that. 

“You okay China?” Mungojerrie asked from beside him.

“Can I be anything else?” Mistoffelees looked at Mungojerrie, who quickly averted his eyes.

“Sorry.”

“You should be.” Mistoffelees glared at him. “You’re lucky I don’t-.” Mistoffelees caught himself, but Mungojerrie already heard him.

“You don’t what? Arrest me?” He squinted at Misto. “Don’t act like your cover was just blown. I knew the moment you came struttin’ in with the corpse fucker, that you were with the P.D.”

“Don’t call him that!” Mistoffelees faced him.

“Why not? It’s true.” Mungojerrie looked back to the ground. “You’ve seen what he does to the living, imagine what he does with the dead!”

Without thinking, Mistoffelees took a swing at Jerrie, who easily knocked his arm away, and had Mistoffelees pinned against the outside brick wall of the hotel. Mistoffelees grunted, trying to get out of Mungojerrie’s grip, only to be pressed against harder.

“Listen China,” Jerrie got in Mistoffelees’ face. “Our game was fun, the highlight of my week, fucking loved it.” Mistoffelees heard footsteps approaching. “But that don’t mean I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in your head, aight?”

“You were singing a different tune when you wanted me to get your dick out.” Mistoffelees jabbed low, but he still hit his mark.

“Shut your fucking mouth. You have no idea who you’re dealing with!” Mungojerrie hissed, as a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder.

“Back off Mungo,” Tugger said, letting go of his shoulder. “Unless you want to be the next corpse I fuck.”

“Oh, so now you’re embracing it? Macavity will be delighted with that news!” Mungojerrie shoved Tugger back. “Imagine, all your baby mamas and admirers, watching your stupid little face cum inside their dead nan!” Jerrie stepped on Tugger’s feet, which still had no shoes, making Tugger cry out in pain.

“You’re not even in ranks with Macavity anymore!” Tugger yelled. “Why would he care about what you have to say? Let alone let you live?”

“Because _ you’re _ still in ranks, and Macavity’s just itchin to ruin whatever dignity you have left.” Mungojerrie pinned Tugger just as he did Misto. “That vid is going to _ follow _ you, and no matter how many towns you skip, no matter how many name changes, and no matter how many years go by, you will _ always _ be the **corpse fucker**!”

Tugger roared, taking a swing at Jerrie, who ducked and landed a good punch on Tugger’s abdomen. As Tugger held his stomach and doubled over, Jerrie punched him in the face. Before he could retaliate, Jerrie got out of his range quickly, loosening his hands up and cracking his neck.

“Come on then China, put em up!” Jerrie took a fighting stance, hopping from one foot to the other. 

“Go fuck yourself!” Tugger wheezed as he straightened up, raising his fists.

“Can’t. Been too busy fuckin’ your boyfriend!” 

Tugger lunged, catching Jerrie by surprise and bringing them both down to the cement. As Tugger continuously went for Jerrie’s head, Jerrie went for Tugger’s body, kicking at his legs and punching at his ribs.

Mistoffelees ran over to them, grabbing Tugger by the shoulders and trying to pull him off, but only succeeded in getting a hard elbow to the side.

“Fuck!” Mistoffelees cried as he fell back. Tugger stopped his throws for a second as he turned to Misto, giving Jerrie enough time to clock him in the side of the head. Disoriented, Tugger slid off of Mungojerrie, landing in a heap on the concrete. 

“Fucking tosser!” Mungojerrie spat, standing up and wiping blood from his nose. “Fuck with me again, and i’ll piss on your grave, you slag!” He threatened, kicking Tugger one more time.

“Touch him again, and you’re dead!” Mistoffelees stood up, trying to look intimidating to the tom who was at least a foot taller. Mungojerrie only spat at the ground, making his way towards Misto.

“You have no idea who you’re fuckin’ with.” Mungojerrie grabbed Misto’s injured wrist. “I work for the bastard, and even I don’t know what the hell he his.” Mistoffelees heard Tugger groan, trying to stand up. 

Mungojerrie’s eyes bored into Misto’s. “Am I scarin’ you kit? Is the big, bad, Mungojerrie too much for you?” He pulled Mistoffelees close to him. “If you can’t handle me, then you sure as hell can’t handle Macavity!”

He pushed Misto away from him, backing up from the scene as Tugger regained consciousness. 

“Get out of here Mistoffelees. If not for yourself, then for everyone else.” And with that, he ran into the shadows.

A low groan came from Tugger, who stumbled up straight for a few seconds, before falling back down. Mistoffelees got to him quickly, letting him drape his arm around him for support as they made their way to the car.

Tugger landed in his seat with less grace than a drunk flamingo, coughing and on the verge of passing out. Mistoffelees buckled him in, before shutting the door and leaning on the car, trying to catch his breath. 

His breath came out ragged, and Mistoffelees had to cover his mouth to keep a sob down. He put his face in his hands, pushing down his emotions. He wouldn’t cry. Not right now. There was still so much to do.

A street lamp died, and another night was over, yet this was only the beginning.

Mistoffelees closed the car door, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He had to make a mental list of what to do, and first things first, was call Bombalurina.

“Did you…” Tugger mumbled, then swallowed, and mumbled some more.

“Did I what?” Mistoffelees asked, looking at the battered Tugger.

“Did you actually fuck him?” His eye was already swelling from when Jerrie punched his face.

“No. We didn’t get that far luckily.” Mistoffelees started the car, driving slowly.

“I’m sorry…” Tugger mumbled.

“For what?” Misto asked, but Tugger was already out cold.

Mistoffelees slipped a quarter into the payphone, before typing Bomba’s number on the keypad. It rang once, and then it rang again.

“Yes?” Bomba’s familiar voice said through the phone.

“Shit happened. Tugger got beat up. What do I do?”

“Good job calling me before you did anything, because going to a hospital is the last thing you want to do.”

“Where do I go to, then?” Mistoffelees leaned on the payphones box, feeling his eyes droop.

“My place. Make sure you’re not followed out of there.”

“Bomba…” Misto paused. “I got something. It’s about Jemima.”

“What did you find?”

“I have to tell you in person, I just wanted to give you a heads up.”

Bomba sighed over the phone. “I don’t like surprises Mistoffelees. If it’s urgent, I don’t want to put it off for the sake of politeness.”

“Macavity raped her Bomba.” Mistoffelees barely registered that he said it, and he almost thought that he didn’t. Bomba’s silence made Mistoffelees feel as if he hadn’t said anything, and she was still waiting for him to answer. But the silence Mistoffelees heard, wasn’t truly silent, It was anything but silent.

“Get over here.” She barely whispered.

“On my way.”

+++++++++++++++

Bombalurina’s home was small, with only one floor and an attic. She had a guest bedroom though, which was where Tugger resided, sleeping off a bruised body, and black eye. Mistoffelees sat on Bomba’s couch, sipping on a cup of coffee, while Bomba sat across from him on a chair, sipping tea. 

They sat in silence for awhile, allowing both of them to gather their bearings. Bomba had said something about a lead, but nothing else as she focused on examining Tugger, and making sure they were both alright. Mistoffelees didn’t know where to start. He looked down at his hands, and swore he spotted some leftover glitter, which made him shiver.

He swallowed. “We found the twins. They were playing Go Fish for people’s clothes, just for the fun of it, I believe.”

“If I remember the twins correctly, they never did anything without a malicious reason.” Bomba said simply, sipping her tea, while Mistoffelees looked at her confused. She made eye contact with Misto, shrugging. “I haven’t been with the P.D forever.”

“Does… That mean-”

“Yes. I was once in Macavity’s ranks.” She smiled sadly. “A long time ago.”

Bomba looked over to the cluster of framed photos on her wall. One showed two young queens, the gold one smiling, the red one scowling. 

“I was a bratty child, and an angry teen. I clung onto any tom who showed me affection, and when they left, I just moved onto the next. I thought everyone was against me for the longest time.” Her eyes glossed over. “Macavity came to me when I was fifteen. I saw him as my prince charming, coming to rescue me.” Her eyes turned hard as she glanced over at Misto. “He saw me as a piece of meat.”

She turned back to the photos, looking at a yearbook photo. The red queen in the picture was unsmiling, and the bruise under her eye was prominent. 

“I dropped out of school when he found me. I thought I was the baddest queen in the grove, hanging around thugs, recruiting young kids like me, and thinking I was going to get married to the mystery cat.” She sighed and rubbed her eyes. “He hurt me, and I let him.” She sat her mug on the coffee table. “I thought what he did to me was love, and that it would get better if I stayed and tried to… I don’t know, fix him?” 

She went into deep thought, going through her memories, one by one. “He would have killed me if I stayed any longer, and leaving him wasn’t even my choice.” watched the clock on the wall. It read 4:58. “We were setting an apartment building on fire. No one was killed, but that doesn’t make it any better. The cops were called, and we ran.” She closed her eyes, reliving the night. “He left me behind without a second thought. No ‘I’m sorry’, or ‘It’s what I have to do’, he just…” Her cheek twitches, and she opened her eyes. “I got caught, obviously. I was lucky to get such an easy sentence. Two years parole since I was a minor, and twelve hundred hours of community service.”

“I thank God every day for that night. It was an uphill battle at the time though, and I was angry as always. While my sister was getting her degree and starting a family, I was rebuilding my life. It took a few years for me to find a steady job, and even longer for me to find Deuteronomy, but I’m here now, and that’s all that matters.”

Bomba leaned back, looking at Misto. “I’m pretty sure I was the one who recruited the twins in the first place. They were young, rich kids, their dad was a mob boss who never believed the maids when they told him that his ‘little angels’ were stealing from them. They gained the concept of ‘No consequences if i’m not caught’ early on, and their little fingers were the stickiest I’ve ever seen.” 

Mistoffelees could hear birds outside, starting to wake up. Bomba must have heard them too, as her ear twitched in their direction.

“Do you ever see things forming? Like you look back on your life, and can see the domino effect happening, and you feel like you can stop it, but it’s already too late?”

“Yes.” Mistoffelees answered.

Bomba nodded. “I just feel like if I had never made such stupid desicions in my life, Jemima would have never been hurt. That Tugger, you, everyone, would have _ never _ been hurt.” She started choking on her words.

“Bomba, none of this is your fault!” Mistoffelees tried to reassure her, as she swallowed hard.

“I know, I know.” She smiled sadly, her eyes starting to water. “It’s just hard not thinking about how I could have done _ something _!”

“Don’t think about how you could have done something, think about how you _ can _ do something.” Mistoffelees leaned over the table. “We are living in a moment where we are able to _ do _ something, and if we’re gonna live past it with no regrets, we have to do it.” Mistoffelees threw his arms up. “Either we do nothing, or we do something, and I’m willing to stay awake and catch Macavity right now, if you’re ready for it.”

Bomba laughed. “I’m always ready to catch Macavity, but that doesn’t mean we have to catch him on two hours of sleep.” She sniffed, her eyes clearing. “Tomorrow. I’ll call you when Tugger’s up, and we’ll go to our next lead.”

“What is it?”

“Surprisingly, a strip club.”

++++++++++

Mistoffelees didn’t even bother changing when he got home, he just fell onto his bed and passed out.

He woke up with a sore side, and had nightmares of Macavity watching him through his window, but whenever Mistoffelees looked at him directly, he only saw his reflection. His clock read 9:13, and he groaned. He was still tired, but he couldn’t go back to sleep. 

He mindlessly dressed himself in new clothes. He couldn’t have breakfast because the only thing left in his fridge was spoiled milk. He felt as though he was losing his mind. Nothing was going right in or outside of his work, and the more he thought about it, the more they blended together in his mind. He saw Bomba as a friend, Tugger an allie, and his relationships with them bled outside of the case, and he could feel himself getting closer to them. What would happen if Bomba was shot? Would she take a bullet for Misto? Because Misto would for her. The fact that Tugger was willing to help them means he already basically took a bullet, and it was only a matter of time before Macavity released whatever he had on him. 

Mistoffelees felt his stomach flip at the thought of Tugger. He looked down to his wrist, which still had the cheetah print bandana wrapped around it. He slowly untied it, wanting to asses the damage, and make sure his scratches weren’t infected. He lifted the sticky bandana off of his wrist. It was caked in blood, so Mistoffelees rose to wash it in his sink.

He watched the blood flow into the sink, and he scrubbed lightly, waiting for the sting of pain to come. It never did, so Mistoffelees washed harder, looking for the deep scratch marks. 

There was nothing. Not even scars.

He flipped his wrist over, not finding anything. He looked back to the bandana, still soaked in his blood. As he picked it up, he saw specs of glitter fall off of it.

The phone behind him rang, making him drop it. His heart was beating fast as he quickly picked up the phone.

“This is Mistoffelees.” He said, his voice shaking.

“Are you okay Misto?” Bomba asked over the phone.

Misto looked back to the bandana on the counter. “Uh, I don’t know, uh, how’s Tugger?”

“Tugger’s fine. He woke up earlier and he’s able to walk.”

“Great. That’s great.”

I’m on my way to pick you up, and when I do, I want to know what happened with Mungojerrie last night.”

“W-why?” Mistoffelees stuttered.

“Considering Tugger threw a hissy fit in his sleep, saying that you fucked him.”

“Oh, Jesus,” Mistoffelees rubbed his temples. “I’ll explain in the car.”

Mistoffelees had to take the backseat. Bomba was driving while Tugger nodded on and off in the passenger.

“Did you get him new shoes?” Mistoffelees asked, buckling his belt.

“He’s wearing my slippers. Does that answer your question?” Bomba looked at him through the rearview mirror. “Mind telling me how he lost his shoes?”

“Remember how I told you the twins were playing for people’s clothes? Tugger got the good end of it. People were walking out of there naked.”

Bomba sighed. “I can’t believe you two fell for that.” Bomba shook her head, disappointed. “The twins play dumb, and that’s how they catch you, you can’t be caught with your guard down around them.”

“I know, and if Tugger didn’t, he knows now.”

Bomba looked at Tugger, studying his black eye. “You picked a fight with Jerrie, didn’t you?”

Tugger mumbled, staring out the window.

“Goddamn it Tugger, you can’t be that petty to fight over shoes!” Bomba scolded him.

“He didn’t fight for shoes.” Misto said meekly. “He was protecting me.”

“Then what were _ you _ doing picking a fight with Jerrie?” Bomba asked, pulling into the parking lot of ‘Roses and Petals: The gentlemen’s club’.

“It started when Tugger lost, and I asked to play. The bet was if I won, I got to play truth or dare with Jerrie, and if I lost, I’d be heading out of there bare as the day I was born.”

“I’m guessing you won?”

“Yep. I wanted to play truth or dare because I knew Jerrie wouldn’t give up information just like that. I had to play him, and play him right.”

“Smart move.” Bomba complimented him, watching the strip club closely. The club wouldn’t open until the night, but they weren’t there to get the regular services.

“I got him somewhere private, got the info, and he felt me up a little, nothing else.” Mistoffelees said uncomfortably. “We didn’t do anything like that, so cool your tails.”

“Good.” Tugger grunted in the front seat.

Bomba lightly slapped his arm. “Continue.” She directed at Mistoffelees.

Misto rolled his shoulders. “I got upset at what he told me, and I stopped it right there. We got outside, and he pissed me off, so I took a swing at him.”

“What did he do to piss you off, exactly?” Bomba tapped the steering wheel.

Mistoffelees licked his lips. “Well, everything. He stood by and let Macavity do… everything,” Mistoffelees danced around saying what he wanted to say about Jemima. “And then he called Tugger a corpse fucker, and I just couldn’t take it.”

He saw Tugger shift in his seat, as Bomba sighed. “Let that be a warning to you guys. If Mungojerrie can take down both of you at the same time, imagine what his sister can do.”

She opened the car door, stepping out. Mistoffelees and Tugger followed her. Tugger walked with a limp, and the leg supporting him wasn’t in any better shape.

“Need help?” Mistoffelees asked.

“I’m good.” Tugger said, as he tried to keep up with Bomba.

They got to the doors, which were locked, but people were still bustling inside. Bomba gave a knock, catching the attention of a Peke. He opened the door a crack, sticking his flat face out.

“What you want?” He snorted. He was a pug, and an ugly one at that.

“We have a private appointment with one of your clients.” Bomba held up a wad of cash to the dog. “She’s available, I believe.”

The pug snatched the wad of cash out of Bomba’s hands. He rifled through it quickly, before looking back at them.

“Lucky for you, she’s in right now, but not taking any customers at the moment.” He went to shut the door before Bomba stuck her foot into it.

“That’s fine by me. I just want to talk, figure out the details and such.” The queen persisted, getting in the dogs face. “If you’d like, I can come back with a warrant. Now, let us in.”

She spoke calmly, but her words still affected the pug.

“You’re with the P.D?”

“I can if you want me to be, I’m willing to role play, so how about this,” She started. “I’m the cute bisexual women with her two male friends looking for a good time with a stripper, and you’re the willing bouncer, letting us right in,” She slipped her gun out of her waistband. “Unless you want to play cops and target practice, I suggest you let us in.”

“You’re crazy!” The pug barked, but opened the door nonetheless.

“Anyone else in here?” Bomba asked, as they entered the lobby.

“No, no, just me and some of the girls.”

Misto locked the door as soon as everyone was inside. The pug sat down on a chair, sweating his ass off.

“Keep an eye on him.” Bomba ordered Misto. “Tugger, come with me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bomba moved through the empty club smoothly. Only the ceiling lights were on, giving off a weird vibe to the place. The usual neon lights and hard music found in clubs like these weren’t on, making the club look more like a restaurant. The only real difference being the poles on stages here and there.

Bomba quickly found the dressing room. Holstering her gun, she opened it slowly. Women were talking, showing off dresses and heels to each other. Some were cats, some were Pekes, but none of them were Pollicles.

“Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I’m looking for a cat.” Bomba stepped in, leaving Tugger outside. 

“Who are you looking for?” A bichon frise asked, adjusting her bra strap.

“A queen, her name’s Cassandra.”

A papian pointed to the door. “She’s using the bathroom. And be careful with her today, somethin’s eatin’ her up.”

Bomba nodded, heading out of the door. She pointed to Tugger.

“Stay here, and if any of them come out, do your thing.” She winked, and he winked back.

She opened the bathroom door to hear quick whispers that stopped instantly.

“Who’s there?” The voice that spoke was deep, but easily identifiable as a queen.

Bomba showed herself, not wanting to scare the woman. “My name is lieutenant Bombalurina, you aren’t in trouble, I just want to talk.”

To Bomba’s surprise, a tom was in there with them. Cassandra was easily identifiable, being a slick burmese, while her partner could be mistaken for any street cat that was black and white. 

“Who are you?” She asked the tom.

“None of your business, now if you’ll excuse me.” The tom grabbed Cassandra’s hand, ready to head out.

“I’m sorry, but it is my business.” Bomba blocked the door. “Cassandra?” She addressed the queen.

“Yes?” Her voice shook. “Is it about my mother?”

“No, I’m here to ask you some questions about your most seen client.”

The black and white tom stepped in front of her. “You’re not gonna get her to talk. I’ve tried, and she won’t tell me anything about the sleazeball.” 

“Why do you think that is?” Bomba asked him.

“To be honest? I don’t know anymore. It’s either because she’s cheating on me, or _ something _, but I know she’s not someone to do that.” He looked at her affectionately. “You know I’d do anything for you, right? This dude could be Macavity, and I’d still fuck him up for you.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened at Macavity’s name. “Don’t say things like that!”

“Why not? It’s true!” The tom turned to Bomba. “Listen lady, you can try and get her to talk, but I guarantee you, it’s not gonna work.”

“Step outside, and we’ll see.” Bomba gestured behind her.

“Sorry, but I’m not leaving her. We’re putting in her two weeks notice, and skipping town.”

“Why don’t you let her talk for herself then?”

“Fuck you!” He retorted.

“Alonzo!” Cassandra gently placed her hand on his shoulder. “Please…”

Alonzo looked at her and scoffed. “So that’s how it’s gonna be? You won't tell me shit, but you’re willing to just tell a _ stranger _ everything?”

“_ Please _, Alonzo.” The queen begged. “If you love me, give me five minutes. Please.”

The tom’s brows knitted together in frustration. “It’s always ‘If you love me, do this’ and ‘Trust me, and let me do this’, but I never see any good results when I do.” Alonzo threw his hands up. “I’ve done everything for you Cass, and I love you, but I feel like I’m being _ used _ half of the time!”

The queen wrapped her arms around him, whispering in his ear. His tail flicked in irritation, but he only sniffed.

“I just want you to be safe! I want to protect you,” He hugged her close, palming her belly. “Protect _ her _.”

Cassandra’s lip quivered, as a tear rolled down her cheek. “I know.”

She lightly pushed him away, but kept her hand over his hand, which held her stomach. The tom swallowed thickly, before turning away from her, and pushing past Bomba to the door.

“Five minutes.” He said as the door closed behind him.

Bomba stepped closer to the queen. “Merade Cassandra?”

“Yes.” The queen confirmed again, daintily wiping away her tears. 

“I’m lieutenant Bombalurina, and I’m here to ask you some questions.”

Cassandra nodded her head, sniffing. “It’s about Macavity, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry, but yes.”

She swallowed, looking to the door. “Alonzo’s angry. He wants me to quit because I keep coming home with bruises, and scratches. He doesn’t like the fact that my clients treat me like they do.” She rubbed her palms on her thighs. 

“Your clients don’t treat you like that though, only Macavity.” Bomba filled in for her. Judging by how she closed her eyes and looked away, Bomba was right.

“I hate to be so direct,” Bomba stepped closer. “But is it his?”

The queen bit her quivering lip _ hard _. “I don’t know. I want her so badly to be his, but Macavity…” She sniffed, composing herself. “The only reason I let him do what he does is because he pays me, and I need that money for my mother.”

“You’re mother?” Bomba leaned on the stall.

“She has heart disease. It took my father from us three years ago, and if the money stops coming in, then it will take her too.” She sniffed. “I took this job to support her in the first place, and Alonzo has been working three just to cover the bills. She would have been dead by now if I didn’t have Macavity’s money.”

“What does he do to you?” Bomba asked gently.

“The usual. Beat me, hurt me in any way he can. He says he likes seeing my pretty face cry.”

“That’s not all he tells you though, is it?”

Cassandra nodded, finally seeing why Bomba was here. “I’ll tell you, but only if you can get my mother, Alonzo, and me out of the city.”

“I’ll do whatever I can to get you out of Macavity’s grasp, but to do that, you need to tell me what he tells you.”

Cassandra sighed, looking down. “Have you noticed that there’s no Pollicle girls here?”

Bomba nodded. 

“That’s because Macavity doesn’t like Pollicles. He doesn’t like Pekes either, but he has to put up a good front to keep their trust.”

“Why does he need their trust?”

“Because they have a deal. They take over the Grove, leaving only followers alive, and that’s it. No more Pollicles to bother either of them, and no more outcasting.” Cassandra studied herself in the mirror for a second before turning to Bomba. “I’m sure if you don’t do anything, they’ll take each other out eventually.”

“What’s the deal with the stifled Peke from the bank?”

The queen shivered. “He’s convinced them that only the strongest can be in ranks with him, so to weed them out, he has them go after the weak.” She licked her lips. “The elderly, the sick, the uncapable, all of them have to go.”

“A quick way to lessen their numbers before they even know it.” Bomba said, running it through her head. “Did he say anything about what he plans to do next?”

Cassandra shook her head sadly. “No, he only gloats about what he’s already done.”

The door to the bathroom swung open, with Alonzo standing on the threshold.

“Times up.”

Bomba nodded at Cassandra, and made her way past the tom, pausing beside him. “I hope you’re the type to keep your word.”

She walked back to the dressing room, and sure enough, cats and dogs were all over Tugger.

“Did it hurt getting beat up by that Pollicle?” A small Peke asked.

“Yes,” Tugger answered, catching sight of Bomba. “But not as much as having to leave you wonderful ladies.”

The group ‘awwed’ as Tugger untangled himself from them, limping to Bomba.

“Get what you need?” He asked.

“Yes, and no. Let’s go.”

They made their way back to the lobby, where Mistoffelees was still waiting for them.

“Come on, we have to report back to the station.”

Misto nodded, the pug coughing behind him.

“If y'all weren’t the police, I’d call the police on ya!”

“As you should.”

The three of them sat back in the car, but just before Bomba could put the key in the ignition, her phone rang.

“Lieutenant Bombalurina speaking.” She answered.

“There’s been a kidnapping.” A deep voice purred over the phone. Bomba’s spine ran cold. “A small red queen was last seen walking home from school, and now,” The cat laughed sadistically. “She’s all gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😱😱😱 They got Jemima! oh nooo!  
If you're lucky, I might update tonight, but I will most likely update tomorrow night.  
Loooove seeing all of the kudos and comments 😍😍😍 I never thought this would get even 1 hit, let alone 200, so thanks for even reading this, if you've gotten this far 🥰🥰🥰


	8. The Attack On Harley Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While interviewing Demeter and Munkustrap, Bomba gets an urgent call about a breaking and entering on Harley Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but very action packed in my opinion 😂

Mistoffelees tried to keep up with Bombalurina, as she ran into the station.

“I want all units on the lookout for Syllabub Jemima. She is sixteen years old, and has been reported to be kidnapped.” She ordered the mousy queen. 

Without waiting for a response, she threw open Old Deuteronomy’s office door.

“It’s confirmed. Macavity’s working with the Pekes, but it’s deeper than that.”

“Isn’t it always?” Deuteronomy commented, as he laid his pen down. He noticed the commotion outside his office as the door swung closed. He looked at Bomba questionably.

“Has something happened?”

“Yes. Macavity has Jemima.” She said directly.

“Your niece?” He asked.

“Yes.” Bomba confirmed, and Mistoffelees almost heard her voice crack.

Old Deuteronomy looked from Bomba, to Misto, to Tugger. “I don’t believe that’s one of my officers.” He pointed to Tugger.

“He’s an intern.” Bomba said, crossing her arms.

Deuteronomy looked as if he was going to say something, but Bomba leaned in before he could. “He’s the reason we’ve gotten this far into this case, and he’s the reason my niece wasn’t murdered out right, so he’s a damn intern.”

Deuteronomy held up his hands. “Okay, he’s an intern.” 

Bomba sat in one of the chairs, but she was still antsy. “Macavity’s turning the Pekes against each other. He’s convinced them that only the strong can survive, and to be strong, you have to kill the weak.”

“To thin out their numbers.” Old Deuteronomy fills in.

“And make it easier to take them out when he’s done with them.” Bomba finishes.

Old Deuteronomy nodded. “This isn’t good.”

“It’s never good when it’s Macavity.” Bomba threw down her notes. “That’s everything we’ve covered so far. You better get someone to file that, because I’m not going to be here to do it.”

“Where are you going?” Old Deuteronomy asks, looking through the folder.

“To my sister’s house. I’ve got an interview to do.” She pressed her hand to Tugger’s chest as he tried to follow them out. “Stay here and do some paperwork. You need a break.”

“Damn. Interns always get the boring jobs.” He grumbled, sitting down.

++++++++

Bombalurina pulled up to the house Mistoffelees saw the day they dropped Jemima off. Bomba wasted no time, as she quickly got out of the car. Mistoffelees tried to keep up with her the best he could, but the queen barely acknowledged him, as she knocked on the door.

The door was opened immediately by a shaking golden queen.

“Do you have Jemima with you?” She asked.

Bomba only shook her head, pulling the queen into her arms quickly. “I’m sorry Deme. I’m so sorry.” 

The golden queen’s eyes watered. “No, no, no, they didn’t kill my baby, they couldn’t have killed my baby!” She sobbed.

“I don’t know Demeter.” Bomba choked. “I don’t know.”

The two cried in each others arms, as a silver tom came from the hallway.

“Deme?” He addressed the golden queen.

“They have her Munk,” She sobbed. “They took Jemima!”

“Who? Who took her?” He frantically asked his wife.

“Macavity!” She cried.

  
  
  
  


The modest house was quiet. The cat clock ticked slowly, being a constant reminder of passing time. Time that Jemima has to spend in the hands of Macavity. Mistoffelees thought he was seeing deja vu when the red queen from Bomba’s pictures showed up in Demeter and Munkustrap’s, but it wasn’t Bomba, it was Sillabub. Unlike her aunt, Jemima smiled in her pictures. She was a happy young girl, full of life and wonder. Her big eyes showed nothing but curiosity for the world around her, and a determination to explore shone bright. 

She could be dead at this very moment. Every ounce of what she was, gone. And for what? What does a cat have to gain from killing a girl like Jemima? Is it to throw off Bombalurina? To get off in some sick way? To make a statement? What statement does one make by killing kids?

Mistoffelees sat next to Bomba, holding his pen and paper. He wanted to comfort Bomba so bad, but to help her, was to help Jemima.

“When was the last time you saw her?” Bomba asked the shaking couple. She was all business, but the hurt in her eyes was prominent.

“This morning.” Munkustrap answered. “She ate her breakfast fine enough, and I thought she was even improving from the night before.”

“What happened the night before?”

“Didn’t you say that she was acting strange?” He looked down at his wife, who cuddled into his chest. She nodded profusely.

“I should have seen it coming. There were so many signs, and I didn’t do anything.” Demeter stammered.

“Demeter, please.” Bomba said gently. “I know it hurts. I really do, but I’m going to need you to tell me what happened yesterday.”

Demeter squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. “Yes, yes, I’m sorry.” She took a deep breath, preparing herself. “The one thing that stood out to me as odd yesterday, was when a white queen came to our doorstep, asking for Jemima.”

Misto and Bomba sat up at that. “Did she say her name?” Bomba pressed.

“Yes, she said her name was Victoria.” Demeter starred at the carpet. “She wanted to take Jemima to the park with some friends to cheer her up, and get milkshakes.”

“Did you let her go?”

“No, of course not. Jemima was shaking so much it was obvious that she was terrified of even leaving the house.” 

“Were you notified that Victoria was an accomplice with Jemima on friday night?”

Demeter’s eyes shot up. “What? No. Me and Munkustrap tried desperately to get information about what happened, but the school said it was all classified.”

“That doesn’t sound right.” Bomba rubbed her chin. “Who told you that? Did they give a name?”

“No, but it was a tom, I remember that.”

Munkustrap perked up. “He said he was the vice principal.”

Bomba looked at them dumbfounded. “There are no toms on Waterfords head staff. I don’t know who you were talking to, but it wasn’t the vice principal.” 

The couple sat in shock at the news.

Mistoffelees wrote madly, having to cross out information and correct himself, as Bomba leaned in.

“The girl, Victoria, did she say who else was going to the park?”

Deme nodded. “She said that a few other girls, her boyfriend, and a few of his friends.”

Mistoffelees paused, tapping Bomba on the shoulder. “The boyfriend is Plato, right?”

Bomba nodded. “‘Boyfriend’ is not the title I’d put on him given the relationship, but sure, we’ll call him that.”

She turned back to Demeter. “Is there anything else you remember? Anything at all?”

Demeter shook her head. “I wish there was, but I can’t.”

Bomba nodded, looking to Munkustrap. “And you?”

The tom shook his head. “No, but I want to help you.” He looked at both of them. “Is there anything I can do? Any place I should search?”

“Not at this moment, but I promise to keep you updated, and I promise to bring Jemima home.” She stood up, adjusting her gloves. “You have my word.”

Her cellphone rang. She instantly opened it, putting it on speaker phone. She and Mistoffelees were both expecting Macavity, but instead, it was a woman’s voice.

“There’s reports of a home invasion on Harley street, all units in the area needed.” The monotone voice informed Bomba.

“Shit.” She snapped her phone closed, making her way to the door. “Can this town ever catch a damn break?”

“Harley street? One of my workers lives there.” Munkustrap noted.

“Oh God, they’re going after everyone we know!” Demeter cried.

“No they’re not Demeter, it’s okay.” She hugged her sister once more. “I’ll be back. Stay strong.”

  
  


++++++++++++

  
  


Harley street was on lockdown.

Squad cars lined the street, and yellow tape was strewn everywhere. Mistoffelees recognized Tiger, who was giving orders to officers. Bomba parked the car quickly, getting out and making a beeline for Tiger.

“What’s the situation?” She asked.

“A group of cats and Pekes were reported to be breaking in, and the exact number is still up for debate, but it seems to be around ten to fifteen.” Tiger explained. “We haven’t got a good visual on the backdoor just yet, and we’re looking to breach in five minutes.”

“Is there anyone inside the house?” Bomba looked to the windows, searching them.

“The residents are inside, and we have them on the line. They’ve reported that they’re hiding in the basement. Two queens and a tom, one sick.”

“GET DOWN!” A nearby officer yelled.

Bomba immediately grabbed Misto, pulling him to the ground as sounds of shattering glass filled the air. The metal of the car they were ducking behind started to clang, and Mistoffelees swore he heard gunfire coming from all directions.

The gunfire ceased. Mistoffelees looked around cautiously, and no one seemed to be hurt. Bomba took her gun out, checking that it was loaded. “This isn’t going to be pretty.”

Mistoffelees swallowed in fear. He could feel his heart beating fast, and looked at Bomba. “Have you ever handled a shoot out before?” He asked, shakily.

“Once.” Was all she said as she cocked her gun. “I’ll get you a gun.”

“Thanks.” Mistoffelees breathed hard, trying to control his nerves.

Bomba handed him a gun far to quickly. “We’re going through the backdoor, and when we get in there, don’t follow me. Bullets at close range can go right through me, and into you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Mistoffelees’ hands shook as he loaded the gun. 

Bomba noticed his nervousness, and placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. “I’d love to tell you that you won’t have to shoot, but you most likely will. It’s either them or you, and I’m not going to stand by and let them take another person I love.”

Mistoffelees chuckled. “You love me?”

“Damn right.” She stood up, joining the team of officers preparing to breach the house. Mistoffelees followed suit, trying to keep the same demeanor of those around him. They weren’t exactly calm, they were tense and alert, but keeping their concentration in check.

“They’re spread around the house. Keep together, and don’t hesitate.” Tiger ordered. 

Mistoffelees barely registered his words before the team moved out. They went through a neighbor's gate, keeping close to the wall as they entered the backyard. A patch of dead grass crunched under Misto’s feet, as he followed the other officers to the porch. 

A large tom took to the front. His gun was drawn and he marched up to the door with precision. He paused when he came in range of the door. Everyone was on edge but keeping to a certain formation. The large tom turned to them, holding up three fingers silently. He counted down.

3.

2.

1.

He kicked open the door, yelling at the top of his lungs. “Victoria Grove police department! Put your hands up!”

Mistoffelees heard an automatic weapon go off, spraying as much as it could before the large tom took out the assailant with one shot.

“Move! Move! Move!” The tom ordered. 

The officers filed past him, pointing their guns at a Peke, who was slumped over. He was dead. The team moved through the house methodically. Mistoffelees heard shots ring out everywhere. Some were Pekes, some were cats, and he could only hope that they weren’t officers.

Mistoffelees followed a tall tom making his way up the stairs. He pointed for Mistoffelees to check the room to their right, as he made his way further down the hall.

Mistoffelees swallowed, and gave a silent prayer before opening the door. His gun was drawn in front of him, and he pointed first, looked later. The room seemed to be empty, but Mistoffelees knew better. He quickly swerved and looked behind the door. No one was in the room, but they were definitely in the hallway, as he heard a gunshot and a large thump.

Mistoffelees could only widen his eyes in fear as a Peke strutted to the doorway, raising her gun with accuracy, and pointing it at Mistoffelees.

He heard a shot, and felt the air by his ear burn. He thought that the Peke missed, and was about to fire again and finish him off, but she only dropped dead with a bullet between her eyes.

Mistoffelees spun around, only to see a calico queen squeeze herself through the open window, holding a gun. 

“What’s new pussycat?” Rumpleteazer asked him as if they weren’t in the middle of a shoot out. A thud came from the window, and Mistoffelees saw Teazer’s much bigger brother trying to fit through the window.

“Ow…” He whined, rubbing his head. “Either I’ve gotten bigger, or the housing department’s shrinking the windows.”

“Having trouble fitting your big head through the window?” Teazer pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. “Poor baby.”

“Shut it, you minger.” He grumbled, straightening up after his feet touched the ground. He perked up when he saw Misto. “Mistoffelees? Fancy meeting you here!”

“What’s that mean?” Teazer looked at him questionably. “The only reason you even wanted to come in here, was because you ‘Saw the handsome-’” She started to say in a mocking tone, before her brother cupped his hands over her mouth.

“That’s enough of that. Anyways, need some help?” Mungojerrie asked, as his sister’s muffled complaints carried on.

“You better get out of here.” Mistoffelees warned them. “Everyone in here is trigger happy, and  _ not _ hesitating.”

“What a coincidence.” Mungojerrie said, taking his hands off his sister’s mouth and putting them on his belt, and bringing back up a gun. “So are we.”

“This isn’t a joke! People are dying!” Mistoffelees argued, appalled at the twins lack of empathy.

“They die every day, might as well partake in it!” Teazer said, studying her gun. 

Mistoffelees looked in shock at the twins, who just shrugged.

A stomping was heard coming from the stairs, and Mistoffelees turned to see Bomba, who immediately raised her gun at the sight of the twins.

“Mistoffelees, behind you!” She shouted to Misto.

Misto put his hands up, hearing the twins scurry behind him.

“It’s okay Bomba, they’re not here to hurt us!” Mistoffelees tried to explain.

“Like hell they are. What are they doing here?” Bomba ordered the question.

“Well, you see-” Teazer started to explain, but her brother shushed her before she could.

Mistoffelees sighed at Bomba. “I tried to get them to leave when they came in, but-”

The wood of the banister next to Bomba exploded, sending splinters everywhere, as Bomba ducked down.

Teazer pushed Mistoffelees out of the way, quickly ducking into the hallway and shooting at the unseen assailant. Bomba rose steadily, keeping her gun ready. Jerrie made his way out of the room as well, holding his gun professionally, and Mistoffelees couldn’t help but wonder why he was the only one who couldn’t shoot.

Two bodies laid in the hallway. One was the cat who shot at Bomba, and the other was the officer Mistoffelees had followed. The four of them scouted the remaining rooms in the hallway, and luckily came up with nothing. 

Bomba stuck her head over the destroyed railing. 

“All clear!” She called. 

A series of ‘All clears’s came from all around the house. Mistoffelees finally let himself calm down, but there was still the people in the house that needed help.

Paramedics were already wheeling in stretchers when the four of them went downstairs. Bomba turned into a room where most of the officers had gathered. One was kneeling over a trap door, and after a few raps, it opened.

Mistoffelees could see Bomba’s eyes widen, as a black and white tom, and two burmese queens stepped out. One of the queens was significantly older, walking with a cane and a shake to her paws. The younger queen locked eyes with Bomba, her body still shaking with fear. The tom held her close as the police escorted them out, not looking back.

Mistoffelees could see Bomba starting to mentally check out, and he rested his hand on her shoulder, grounding her in reality. 

She blinked before rubbing her eyes vigorously. She slowly lowered her hands, looking to Mistoffelees.

“I’m okay.” She said. “I’m okay.”

  
  


They stepped outside, quickly dodging the paramedics who were already filling up their ambulances. 

“I got to check in with Tiger.” Bomba said numbly, as she made her way across the front lawn.

Mistoffelees followed her off the porch, but strayed away from her path, taking a different one to the car. Mistoffelees checked the side of the squad car for bullet holes, and was satisfied when he found none. He leaned against the car, watching the chaos around him. Forensics had shown up, a second wave of ambulances came, and neighbors had started filing out of their houses now that the danger was gone. Mistoffelees was so caught up in it, that he didn’t notice the bigger tom slipping up beside him.

“Hey.” Mungojerrie said awkwardly. “Got a light?”

Mistoffelees closed his eyes and sighed in frustration, but still fished his lighter out. He let Jerrie light his cigarette, and snapped the lighter closed.

“How’s Tugger? I didn’t kill him or anything, right?”

“You’ll be happy to know that he’s in worse shape than you.” Mistoffelees said, looking the tom up and down. While Tugger had left the fight almost unable to walk, Jerrie seemed ripe as a peach.

“Not to surprise you, but I’m not happy with that news.” Mungojerrie said, taking a drag. “I didn’t want to hurt Tugger at all.”

“So why did you?” Misto pressed.

Jerrie averted his eyes. “I don’t know. It was just a feeling. A really bad one that came out of nowhere.” He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. “A lot of weird things happened last night, and they’ve only gotten stranger today.”

“Like what?” Mistoffelees couldn’t stop his curiosity.

“Like for the fact that I’m not black and blue.” Mungojerrie dropped his cigarette, stomping it out. “Tugger broke my nose last night, and look at it.” Jerrie motioned to his face, which looked fine. “Not even a bruise.”

Mistoffelees had a sudden memory come to mind. He was washing his wrist, looking for the scratches, and had found none. It was as if they were never there. Another memory came to him, or more like multiple memories overlapping. It was of Tugger wrapping Misto’s arm in his bandana, the residue of glitter on the bandana as Mistoffelees took it off to clean his wounds, and the glitter itself falling from him, onto Jerrie as he sat in his lap.

“You’re spacin’ Misto.” Jerrie notified him. 

“What are you doing here Jerrie?” Mistoffelees looked to him.

He stepped from one foot to the other. “Saw that you needed help, and I couldn’t tell you about a  _ thing _ if you were dead.”

“What thing?” Mistoffelees turned to him.

“How many sides do you think are in this game? The whole Macavity versus the police?” Jerrie asked him.

“Two. Macavity and the police, obviously.” Mistoffelees crossed his arms, waiting for Jerrie to talk.

“Nah China, there’s three now, and Teazer and I are in on it.”

“What side?” Misto pressed, his patience wearing thin.

“Pollicles, Pekes,  _ and _ cats.” Jerrie smiled as he looked around. “I’ll tell you about it later. You’ve already got your hands full.”

Mistoffelees was about to call out for him, but before he could, Bomba stumbled over to him.

“Come on, we gotta go.” She mumbled, trying to get into the car.

“Woah, are you okay Bomba?” Mistoffelees asked worriedly. 

“As fine as I’ll always be…” She slurred, slumping into Misto’s arms. 

“Bomba?” He tried to wake her, but with no response. “Bomba, wake up!” He gently lowered her to the ground, propping her against the car. Some people had noticed, and were heading in their direction.

“Bomba…” Mistoffelees said softly. 

Before he knew it, one of the stretchers being loaded into an ambulance, held Bombalurina, and all he could do was watch it drive past him, leaving him alone in a crowd of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stress is getting to heeeeeer 😔😔😔 there's only so much of shit one person can take, and everyones at their end dude 😩😩😩  
My schedule has kinda changed, so I will most likely update in 3 days, rather than two, but i'll make the wait worth it 😎👌


	9. It Doesn't Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees visits Bomba in the hospital. It goes weary, and that's just the start to his night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter title that doesn't start with a T, how neat is that?

Mistoffelees couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing. The waiting room chair was uncomfortable. The most uncomfortable chair Misto had ever sat on. He couldn’t stop fidgeting and readjusting himself. He wanted a lot of things. He wanted a different chair, he wanted Bomba to be okay, and he wanted something to  _ eat _ .

He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten, and the tange of pain coming from his stomach said ‘Too long ago’. His tongue felt like sandpaper in his mouth, and the only thing he had to drink the past few hours was his spit. Mistoffelees had been so caught up in everything, that he had forgotten to take care of himself in the most basic of ways.

“Mistoffelees?” A Pollicle nurse called out. Misto rose, walking towards her. She didn’t look any better than some of the patients she was caring for. The hospital was to the brim with patients, yet only up to its ankles with doctors and nurses.

“Yes?” He addressed the nurse.

“If you’re willing to, the lieutenant asked to see you.” She said, rubbing her eyes.

“She’s awake?” Mistoffelees asked, his hunger being put to the side for now.

The nurse nodded, breathing out as she prepared to read out what happened to Bomba. Her breath reeked of coffee, and Mistoffelees wouldn’t be surprised if her blood cells had been replaced with caffeine.

“The most plausible cause for her passing out is stress, and the fact that she told us she hadn’t slept in over two days could be the reason as well.”

Mistoffelees was taken aback.

_ Two days? _

What the hell has even happened in the last two days?

Mistoffelees went back on his memories. Two days ago, they had interviewed Jemima's classmates, and Misto had slept with Tugger. The next day, he had been in the casino, and  _ almost _ slept with Mungojerrie. Tugger got his ass beat, and Misto dropped him off at Bomba's house. Now, today they went to a strip club to interview someone, Jemima was kidnapped, and a shootout took place.

The more Mistoffelees thought about it, the more he realized that Bomba truly hadn't slept in a long time. Even the night he met Bomba, he went home to sleep while she stayed at the station.

"May I see her?" He asked the nurse.

She nodded, motioning Misto to follow her.

The hospital was humming with activity. Mistoffelees glanced into the rooms as they quickly passed them. He saw rooms shared by officers and criminals, cancer patients with mundane broken arm or two patients, and some rooms were so full, that the privacy curtains couldn't even close all the way.

The nurse stopped at a room that seemed more crowded than others. At least six people from the shootout were there, based on the smell of blood and bullets. Misto spotted Bomba almost immediately. She wasn't as bandaged up as the rest of them, and was of the few not handcuffed to her gurney.

"You okay?" She asked Misto.

"I should be asking you that." Mistoffelees said, standing close to her bed.

She chuckled lightly. "I just need a days rest, and I'll be fine."

"You can't do this to yourself Bomba. You're no good to the investigation if you're exhausted and in the hospital." Mistofelees shook his head. "I don't like being blunt like this, but you're the only thing keeping this investigation together."

"I keep it together by working night and day Misto." She said, sitting up. "We wouldn't have gotten this far if I hadn't worked my ass off to get those leads."

"I know, but an investigation isn't worth your life!"

"This is Macavity were talking about. It’s life or death anyway.”

“Bomba, I can’t do this without you!” Mistoffelees put his foot down.

“Yes, you can.” She crossed her arms, nodding at Misto. “What makes you think you can’t do this on your own?”

“Considering I would be dead by now if Teazer hadn’t come in when she did. Considering I wouldn’t have even found Mungojerrie without Tugger, and the fact that…” Mistoffelees thought back to Tugger scratching him, stopping Misto from doing God knows what. 

Bomba studied Misto intently. Mistoffelees swallowed and looked at the patients around them. Most of them were asleep, and others were on the brink of death, just trying to keep their eyes open.

“Mistoffelees, can you please tell me who won the Go Fish game?” Bomba asked.

“Me, but that’s besides the point-”

“Can you tell me who got Tugger into bed, when I couldn’t?”

“Me, but-”

“Who got the confession from Electra, that ultimately showed that Victoria was lying?”

Mistoffelees sighed in defeat. “Me.”

Bomba looked satisfied, but Misto wasn’t done yet.

“Do you know who got all of the leads?” Mistoffelees asked.

Bomba rolled her eyes, not answering.

“How about the person who got three out of the four conffessions we needed? Not even counting Tugger’s or Cassandra’s.” Mistoffelees continued, scratching his chin. “Better yet, do you even know the person who’s been keeping the police station afloat? Who stayed awake for three days, just to get a lead? Do you know her? Because I do.”

Bomba clenched her jaw as Mistoffelees crossed his arms, scoffing. “We’re a team Bomba. We need each other if we’re ever going to catch Macavity, and bring Jemima home.”

Bomba squeezed her eyes shut. “Every day that I spend resting, is another day Jemima is in his hands.”

“And every hour you spend passed out from exhaustion, is another hour she’s with him, Bomba you to be realistic!”

“She could be dead Mistoffelees! I’m not going to lie in a hospital bed when she’s out there, needing my help!”

Mistoffelees threw his hands in the air. “It’s been a few hours Bomba! We have  _ time _ !”

“But  _ she _ doesn’t. We’re not on our time, we’re on hers!” 

Another nurse stepped into the room, looking agitated. “I’m going to have to ask you to either calm down, or leave.” 

Mistoffelees ignored her. “Bomba, if you don’t want to waste a day in the hospital tomorrow, then sleep. If you don’t want to pass out tomorrow, then sleep. If you want to get Jemima home safe, then  _ sleep _ .” Mistoffelees’ eyes softened. “We’re a team Bomba. I can’t work without you, and you can’t work without sleep. If we’re ever going to get Jemima back, we need to work together.” He buttoned his jacket up, ready to leave. “Think about that.”

“Mistoffelees…” Bomba called to him, but he was already out the door.

  
  
  


The night air was cold. It was getting closer and closer to the winter seasons, but Mistoffelees didn’t care. He just wanted to go home, and maybe get something to eat on the way. If he was going to lecture Bomba on sleeping, he might as well not be a hypocrite and actually eat something.

Mistoffelees didn’t know the streets of this part of town. He had to leave the squad car for Bomba, not wanting her to walk home herself, but it costed Mistoffelees that luxury himself. He had lied to himself. He did care about the cold, because he was starting to freeze. He popped his collar high and buried his hands deep into his pockets. He could see his breath materialize into steam as it came out of his mouth. He licked his chapped lips and looked at his watch. It was almost midnight, and Mistoffelees was so caught up in checking the time, that he didn’t see the long claws reach for him out of the alley way he was passing. But he sure as hell felt them.

Mistoffelees was jerked into the alley way, and before he could scream, a large paw covered his mouth, but it only muffled the sound as he saw who he was face to face with.

Macavity smelled like blood. His pupils were so dilated that Mistoffelees couldn’t see any whites. He gave a low chuckle at Misto’s muffled screams, lightly wrapping his large hand around Misto’s neck, and squeezed just enough to get him to shut up.

“Hi there.” His deep voice purred. 

Mistoffelees could do nothing as he felt his other hand slither up his body, grabbing Misto’s tail and pulling it so hard that tears came to Misto’s eyes.

“It would be a shame if that long tail of yours got stuck in wood chipper, wouldn’t it?”

Mistoffelees didn’t answer. His body was frozen fear. The only thing moving was Mistoffelees’ heart, beating so hard that it hurt, and Misto wouldn’t be surprised if he was having a heart attack.

“Not a talker?” Macavity asked, bringing his hand to the base of Misto’s tail. “Bet you’re a screamer.” He said, digging his long claws into Mistoffelees’ ass. Misto tried to scream, but Macavity’s hand on his neck tightened it’s hold on him, and the only sound that came out was a desperate squeak.

“Pathetic.” Macavity sneered, violently ripping his claws out of Misto. “And to think I sensed something in you. Something big, and powerful…” Macavity leaned into Misto’s ear. “And so very  **me** .”

Mistoffelees felt his teeth chatter as he whined. Both of his hands gripped Macavity’s arm in a futile attempt to lessen the pressure on his throat. 

“Are you going to hurt me?” Macavity asked in a mocking tone. “Are you going to make me disappear? Light my fur on fire? Anything?”

A tear ran down Misto’s cheek. Macavity knows. He knows that Misto had powers. 

Mistoffelees wondered how. Did Mungojerrie tell him? Had one of his other followers caught him in the act of using his powers? The powers that Mistoffelees didn’t even know how to control?

His pondering was put to rest as he suddenly felt it. If he focused enough, he could feel the familiar buzz running through Macavity. It was dorment at the moment, but every time Mistoffelees felt a spark of movement, he feared the worst and closed his eyes.

“You feel it too.” Macavity stated. 

Mistoffelees choked on a sob as Macavity suddenly moved. His claws twinkled red in the night as they drew closer and closer to Misto’s eye. Mistoffelees closed his eyes, feeling his body shudder as he cried. He peeked through his tears at Macavity’s unimpressed face. He dropped his hand unceremoniously, giving a disappointed sigh.

“I was really hoping you’d kill me, but there’s another time for that.” He smiled, suddenly letting go of Mistoffelees and walking into the shadows.

Mistoffelees sobbed, massaging his throat. He couldn’t get the smell of blood out of his mouth and he was going to be sick if he didn’t get out of the alley way.

Just as he stood, he bumped into the large body of Macavity that was waiting just behind him. Mistoffelees fell to the ground in shock, crying out and hoping someone would hear him.

“7 days.” Macavity starred at Mistoffelees, his empty eyes looking right through him. “Go back to the source. To what was first created.” Macavity blinked slowly, and as his lids lifted, Mistoffelees saw nothing but dark pits where his eyes were supposed to be. Misto couldn’t help but scream as Macavity’s head slipped off of his shoulders, his body tumbling after it. They sank into the ground like quicksand, prompting Mistoffelees to run out of the alley way, not looking back.

  
  


He ran straight to the hospital, not even talking to the nurses who asked him what he was doing there. He quickly found Bomba’s room and threw the door open. He was about to call out her name when he saw her sleeping.

He couldn’t wake her. Not tonight. If he woke her now, she wouldn’t sleep for days, and it would just be a cycle. Mistoffelees backed out of the room, closing the door.

He had to tell someone. He had to talk about his powers, Macavity, and just… Everything.

Mistoffelees swallowed, pushing himself away from the door. He made his way down to the waiting room, and quietly slipped outside, keeping to the bright street lights for protection. Bomba would be safe in the hospital, and Mistoffelees would walk a long time. By the time he reached his destination, his whiskers were frosted over and he couldn’t feel half of his body. The police station was still lit inside, and a warm gust of air hit him in the face as he entered. No one really noticed him as he made his way around, looking for someone. He found him asleep in Bomba’s cubicle, with a pencil falling out his hand.

Mistoffelees gently shook him awake and watched Tugger rub his eyes and yawn.

“What happened to you? Look like you’ve been through a blizzard.” He joked, sitting up.

“Can you take me somewhere?” Misto asked hoarsely. He didn’t know if it was because he was just choked out or the cold, but his throat hurt.

“Uh, sure, where do you want to go? And are you okay? Where’s Bomba?” Tugger asked.

“She’s in the hospital. She passed out after the shootout and had to be taken in.” Mistoffelees explained, barely seeing Tugger’s reaction.

“There was a shootout?” Tugger started stuttering, trying to make sense of the situation, before he pointed to Mistoffelees’ leg. “Are you bleeding?”

Mistoffelees looked down to see the trail of blood running down his calf. “Yeah. I am.” He looked back to Tugger, tired of the bullshit. “Can you take me somewhere, or not?”

“I mean, yeah sure, but where?”

“I don’t care. Just somewhere I can eat, sleep, and talk to you.” Mistoffelees felt the blood trickling down his leg now that the cold had worn off.

“Okay,” Tugger said, still confused. “Okay.”

++++++++++

  
  


Tugger drove Misto to his own apartment. It was bigger than Misto’s and had actual furniture. Tugger sat Mistoffelees on his couch and wrapped a blanket around him.

“You’re colder than a popsicle Tux.” Tugger joked, still trying to keep the mood light.

Mistoffelees honestly couldn’t tell if he was alive or not. The blanket had no effect on him, and Tugger just didn’t seem  _ real _ .

“Do you want something to eat? Drink?” Tugger paced awkwardly.

“I saw Macavity earlier.” Misto said, staring at the floor. “He dug his claws into me, so I knew it was real. It really hurt.”

“What?” The tom stopped his pacing and looked at Mistoffelees with a curious expression. 

Misto only stood up, slipping the blanket off of his shoulders. He took his coat off and showed Tugger the marks Macavity left.

“Holy fuck Tux!” He gasped, looking at Misto as if he had his head cut off. “What the hell happened?” 

“I don’t know. He just…” Misto wrinkled his nose and sighed. “I don’t want to tell you, to be honest.”

“Yes, you do. Because if you didn’t, you wouldn’t have started talking.”

“I think I have… Powers?” Mistoffelees questioned his words, even though he was the one to say them. “Like Macavity…”

Tugger looked at Mistoffelees. His eyebrows knitted in confusion. 

"What do you mean? Are you alright Tux? Cause you-"

"Tugger I have powers. You said it yourself at the casino, remember?"

"I didn't mean it  _ literally _ Tux, I was just surprised that you won and everything!"

"I didn't win anything! I cheated. My powers, they took over and t-they-"

“Woah, woah, you do  _ not _ have powers, and neither does Macavity.” Tugger dismissed Misto’s stuttering with a wave.

Mistoffelees was speechless. The only person he could truly talk to was dismissing his truth for nothing.

While Misto was dumbfounded, Tugger studied Macavity’s marks.

“Did you actually run into Macavity?” Tugger asked worriedly.

Mistoffelees shook his head, coming back to reality. “Yes, he pulled me into an alleyway and said I had seven days, or something.” Mistoffelees felt like he was going to cry. “I sensed him Tugger. He had powers, and he could sense mine too!” 

Tugger put his hand on Misto's shoulder, leaning into him.

"Tux, Macavity is getting in your head, okay? You don't have powers, thats ridiculous!"

"Then explain everything that happened! Explain the cards, the slots,  _ this _ !" Mistoffelees grabbed Tugger's wrist, the skin still purple.

"I don't know, but I know it sure as hell wasn't you." Tugger yanked his wrist away.

"Oh, so I'm guessing Macavity did all that?" 

"Maybe, but-"

"So Macavity can have powers, but it's ridiculous when I do?"

"I never said that!"

"How do you explain the Macavity marks? They're  _ magical _ Tugger!"

"Out of all the words I can use to describe what Macavity does, magical is not one of them." Tugger scoffed, pacing again. "What he does evil. When I think of magical, I think of unicorns and fairies, not goddamn Macavity!"

"Then what about me?" Mistoffelees argued. "If what I have is the same as Macavity, does that make me evil?"

"You're not evil Tux, and you don't have powers! You don't have what Macavity has because you don't have anything!"

"Then-"

" **No** . Im sorry Tux, but shut up. You're delusional, okay? You need to stop reading in between the lines of everything and stop driving yourself crazy!"

"Macavity told me  _ himself _ -"

"And you trust Macavity?"

Mistoffelees threw his hands up in, giving up. “You don’t believe me!”

“Because what you’re telling me is unbelievable.” Tugger said, poking Mistoffelees in the chest. “You might have seen Macavity tonight, but after what you’ve been telling me, I can’t help but think that you’re pulling my leg.”

“Why would I lie?” Misto’s voice cracked, still in recovery.

“I don’t know.” Tugger said, crossing his arms.

They stood like that for a long time before Misto was fed up, started putting his coat back on.

“You don’t believe me.” He repeated, turning to the door. Tugger grabbed his arm.

“Tux, I’m sorry, but we can’t blame everything on something that doesn’t even  _ exist _ .”

Mistoffelees felt the buzz, it sparked as if angry at the dismissal of its existence. Misto was angry too.

“Tugger, let me go.”

“Where do you plan on going? You’ll freeze out there.” Tugger said, trying to pull him back to the couch. Mistoffelees didn’t even budge.

“I’d rather freeze in the streets then stay here with you,” Mistoffelees walked out of Tugger’s grasp, heading for the door.

“Let me at least drive you home!” Tugger offered.

“I don’t need anything from you Tugger. Not now, not anymore.”

“Misto, I’m sorry if I upset you, but I’m not going back on what I said.” Tugger sighed.

“Why?” Mistoffelees asked, turning around slowly. “Because it doesn’t exist?”

Tugger was about to answer when the lights above them started to flicker. Somewhere in the flat, a blender was going off, and Misto could hear the upstairs neighbors washing machine turn on. 

Mistoffelees jerked his head to the couch he was just sitting on. He felt as if a new pair of hands were growing out of his body, stretching and weaving around Tugger and onto the sofa. A surge of power went through Misto, and the hands pushed, knocking the couch onto its back. Tugger whipped around. The apartment building itself seemed to be coming alive. The hum of the heater was blaring in Misto’s ear, and he liked it. The coldness he had felt earlier was gone, and all he felt was heat. Searing, blistering heat. 

His new found invisible arms retracted back into him, but quickly sprung out once more, shoving Tugger to the ground. Mistoffelees looked into Tugger’s eyes and saw fear. 

Fear at  **him** .

I̶s̶n̸'̷t̵ ̴t̸h̸i̵s̵ ̴w̵h̵a̴t̷ ̶y̸o̴u̴ ̵w̷a̵n̴t̸e̶d̵?̵ A voice inside his head asked. Ţ̵̘̤̗̀̿̕̚ö̵̻̯́̎ ̶̻̍s̸̬̞̥̫̳̱̋̊͛̒h̷̫͎͂o̷̩̫̭̬͌̅̑ͅw̵̖̦̺̩̳̓̎̌͛͝ ̸̧̡̤̣͊̓̀̃h̴̗̬̪̹̉i̷͍̿̎͝m̵̧̱̖̫̪̼̾̂͒͝ ̶̡̧̧̫̤̙̇h̶͚͚͎̪͐o̸̝̻͋̃͗̍w̴̰͇͇͔̠͋̔͑ ̵̣̯̝̣͋̔̍r̴̡̧͕̮͕̘̓͌e̶̛̛̩̤̐͛̑̐a̶̍̌̉́̚͝ͅl̵̠̰͓̤̱͓̎͂̅̒̽̚ ̵̡̣͖̲̼̼̿î̶̖͔̤͙̲̱t̵̢̻͇͉̬̣͂̒ ̶̩̫͖̄̀͜i̷̟̤͇̣̅͐̌͌s̸̗͖̒?̸̯̤͓̟̼͕̅̀̊̕

“No…” Mistoffelees whispered. The invisible arms retracted into him slightly, and sent a shock wave into him. Everything seemed to be getting louder, and Mistoffelees shook his head.

“No!” He yelled. The arms were the same length as his original ones. The apartment shook in defiance, not ready to be put back.

“NO!” Mistoffelees screamed. 

All at once, the lightbulbs in the room shattered, leaving them in darkness and the sweet sound of  _ nothing _ .

The only sound that filled the room were Tugger’s rapid breaths. Mistoffelees was glad he couldn’t see his face.

“I-I’m…” Misto stuttered as his lip started to quiver. “I’m sorry.”

He threw open the door behind him and bolted down the hallway, stairs, and into the street. He didn’t stop until he reached his own apartment.

He almost collapsed onto the sidewalk just outside of his building. The power running through his veins made him feel nothing for the duration of his run, but now it was depleting, and he so was he.

He stumbled up the stairs blindly, finally reaching his floor, where he stumbled even more and fell on his face. He groaned into the carpet and tried to stand up, only for his arms to give out. 

“You alright?” Someone down the hall asked him. Mistoffelees could only groan in response.

“Holy shit!” The voice came running over to Mistoffelees, scooping him up from the armpits and leaning him against the wall. 

“You okay China?”

Mistoffelees didn’t even have to wait for his vision to clear to figure out who it was.

“What are you doing here Jerrie?” Mistoffelees asked, rubbing his face.

“I told you had to tell you about the thing, remember?” 

“Not today Jerrie.” Mistoffelees tried to stand up again and his knees buckled. Jerrie caught him in time, supporting him until he found his feet.

“Feel like you’ve been outside in the taters for hours!” Jerrie cried, warming his hands.

“Jerrie, I don’t know what the fuck you’re saying half the time!” Misto complained, but sighed in relief. The anger had officially left his system.

“Well, you’re not the only one.” Jerrie smiled, but it wavered when he caught sight of Misto’s neck. “What happened to your neck?” He pointed. 

Mistoffelees popped his collar. “Nothing.”

“Ah, someone’s got a hickey, I see!” Mungojerrie said obliviously. 

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, not wanting to instigate Jerrie. He found his balance and made his way to his door. 

“How’d you even find out where I lived?” Mistoffelees asked as he unlocked his door.

“Wasn’t that hard. My dad was a mob boss, so you learn a few tricks here and there about finding out where people live. Never really understood how he got the horse heads though.”

Mistoffelees flicked on his apartments light and froze.

“You good China? What’s the hold up?”

Mistoffelees felt his blood run cold as he looked into his apartment.

Just a few feet away from his door, Mistoffelees saw a table that wasn’t there when he left, but that wasn’t what scared him. It was the glass set atop of it that scared him. He recognized it immediately, even though it had been close to two decades since the last time he saw it.

It was a unique wine glass. The stem was textured into a spiral, with the cup engraved with blooming flowers. It was an anniversary gift to his parents, and entirely priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOF 😱 Misto better gtf out of there!  
Poor tugger thinks he's loosing his miiiiind and tbh, everyone else is too. Things are getting a little wild in the grove 👀👌  
While writing this, i was listening to yungblud, so if ur wondering why it's so raunchier than usual, u know now 😂  
I'll update probably tomorrow in the dead of night, and the next chapters gonna be a little S to the M to the U to the T 💯😩✌


	10. The Railway Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees goes to the train station to meet with a familiar ginger cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update 😩 ill explain in the end notessss

“Mistoffelees?” Mungojerrie tapped him on the shoulder, trying to bring him out of his stupor. Misto could only point at that the wine glass, mumbling words that even he didn’t understand.

“T-t-the glass… My mom’s… the… It’s there!” Mistoffelees quickly walked to the table, lifting up the glass and expecting it to disappear from his fingers. He turned and lifted it up to Mungojerrie, hoping that if he gestured enough, Jerrie would understand _ why _ it was so important, but Jerrie only looked at him dumbly.

“It’s a wine glass.” Jerrie said, nodding to the glass in Mistoffelees’ hands.

“I know that.” Misto said, delicately putting the glass back on the table. “It’s _ the _ wine glass!”

Mistoffelees looked at it from any angle he could, trying to see if it was a trick of the lighting or smoke and mirrors.

“Do you do this every day?” Jerrie asked, slinking to the other side of the table, studying the glass himself. 

“No. No I don’t.” Mistoffelees answered quickly.

“Well, do you know that you’re bleeding?” He pointed to the small trail of blood Misto was still leaking.

Mistoffelees didn’t take his eyes off the glass. “Yes. Yes I do.”

“You’re a strange one.” Jerrie commented, standing straight. “What’s so important about this glass, exactly?”

“I don’t know. It’s been twenty years since I last saw it, when I…” He looked Jerrie straight in the eyes, finally taking his gaze off the glass. “I have powers Jerrie.” He squeaked, not wanting to repeat what happened with Tugger.

“When did you figure that out?”

“A long time ago,” Misto looked back to the glass. It was still there. “I’ve only just accepted it now.”

“Cool. I determined that when you set my cards on fire.” Jerrie smiled.

“You… You believe me?” Misto gasped, watching as Jerrie nodded his head. Misto shuddered with relief. 

“I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid. Hanging around Macavity makes you question everything, then absolutely nothing.” He chuckled.

Misto tensed up at the sound of Macavity’s name. The dull throbbing from his neck and thigh was prominent, and a constant reminder of what Macavity had told him. Mistoffelees didn’t even know what he meant… But his henchmen might.

“Jerrie, I want to ask you something.” Mistoffelees started. “But I can’t get the right answer if I don’t tell you what happened to me, and I _ really _ don’t want to do that.”

“Why?” Jerrie asked.

Mistoffelees squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the nights events. He wished he hadn’t left Tugger, but the thought of Mistoffelees trying to help Tugger up and only to be shunned terrified him. Cat’s were outcasted for the stupidest things, and if Tugger told even one person about what happened, Misto would surely be ran out of town. And Macavity… Fucking Macavity…

“I saw Macavity tonight. He told me that I had seven days to go back to the source, which everything was created.” Mistoffelees told Mungojerrie. “I don’t know what it means, and I can only hope to God that you do.”

Jerrie blinked at Misto in surprise, and his eyes hardened as they looked to the blood trail, and slowly back up to Misto’s neck. Mistoffelees tried to pop his collar higher in shame, not wanting to be gawked at any more tonight.

“Can you just tell me if it sounds familiar?” Misto ordered.

“I don’t know.” Jerrie said sadly, looking away from him. “Kind of, but it doesn’t make sense really.”

“Nothing has been making sense for a long time. I just need answers before it’s too late.”

“Can you tell me what he said to you exactly?” Jerrie asked, scratching his chin.

Mistoffelees thought back to the cold alley way. Macavity’s sunken eyes bored into him and sent a shiver up his spine through memory.

“Seven days. Go back to the source, which was all created.” Misto shivered, looking at Mungojerrie. “That’s what he said.”

“Light?” Jerrie asked.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands. “This isn’t the time for a smoke Jerrie! I-”

“No, no, no! Light!” He repeated himself. “Do you know the bible?” 

“No, why? Is it and up and coming book?” Mistoffelees deadpanned.

“No, it’s an-”

“I know what it is Jerrie!” Misto stopped him.

Jerrie nodded. “Well, do you know the seven days of creation? It’s like in the first chapter.”

“Maybe? I’m not that familiar with it.”

“Well, on the first day, the first thing that was ever created was light!” Jerrie said excitedly.

Mistoffelees looked at him confusion. “Why would that have anything to do with Macavity?”

“Because this may come as a surprise to you China, but Macavity was kind of religious when I worked for him. He prayed and everything.” Jerrie smiled, doing a cross over his head. “He did this thing as well, so it’s not out of the question that he’d reference the bible.”

“But that doesn’t even answer my question…” Mistoffelees suddenly went into deep thought.

“Well, you asked, and I tried.” Jerrie huffed. 

Mistoffelees ran his hands over his jacket, looking for the familiar bulge of his lighter. He found it, and took it out, flicking it on. 

_ The Magical Mister Mistoffelees _

“I think I know where to go.” Misto concluded, flicking his lighter off. He made his way to the door, only for Jerrie to point behind him.

“You’re still trailin’!”

“Shit.” Mistoffelees muttered, changing his course to the bathroom. He flicked the light on and grabbed a washcloth. As he ran it under the sink, Jerrie called to him.

“I still gotta tell you about that thing you know!”

“Fine, just get me the peroxide!” Mistoffelees called back.

“What?”

“Under the kitchen sink, there’s peroxide!” Misto explained, wringing out the washcloth.

“Found it!” Jerrie said as he came into the bathroom, the black bottle in hand. Mistoffelees thanked him, and nodded towards the counter. As Jerrie set the bottle down, Misto hissed in pain as he tried his best in cleaning the blood off of his fur.

“How deep did he cut you China?” Jerrie asked as he looked at the marks, embarrassing Misto further.

“Can you stop looking at it?” Misto cried, tears filling his eyes as he scrubbed the dried blood off.

Jerrie looked away quickly. “Sorry! I’m just worried and everything!”

Mistoffelees was worried too. He lifted the cloth up, seeing how it was soaked in blood. _ His _ blood. He turned and looked at the trail of blood he left behind. He’s going to have to clean that up soon. He’s going to have to ruin more washcloths to clean up the mess Macavity put him through.

He sniffed, rubbing at his nose with his arm. He was probably going to catch a cold from running through the freezing streets. 

Mistoffelees got out a new washcloth, dabbing it with peroxide. He could live with a cold, but not an infection. The blood around his cuts bubbled and sizzled when he applied pressure, and he grunted in pain. 

“You good?” Jerrie asked cautiously.

“No!” Mistoffelees cried. The cuts were deeper than he thought, and without the cold to numb the pain, it burned. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Jerrie asked frantically, keeping his back turned to Misto. 

“Bandages,” Mistoffelees pointed to the door. “Same place where you found the peroxide.”

Mungojerrie went to get the bandages as Mistoffelees set the washcloth down with shaky hands. Jerrie handed him the bandages, turning around quickly to give him privacy.

“Yesterday, Teazer and I were contacted by this group,” Jerrie explained as Misto bandaged himself quietly. “They’re willing to work with the police station, but only under certain terms and such.”

“I’m going to have to discuss that with Bomba. Who’s in it?” Mistoffelees asked, tearing the ribbon of bandages from its source.

“Can’t tell you that China, but I can tell you what they stand for.” He turned back to Mistoffelees, keeping his eyes away from the bandaged thigh. “It’s a group of dogs and cats. They want Macavity out of town just as much as everyone, but they’re not too keen on everyone’s views as a whole.”

“How so?” Mistoffelees threw the bloody washcloths into the tub.

“They want things to change, like getting rid of labels like Pekes and Pollicles.” Jerrie sat on the counter, crossing his arms. “The cats want to ban outcasting as a whole apparently, and it’s all more organized than you’d think.”

“Why would we work with them?” Mistoffelees squeezed out of the bathroom, eyeing the wine glass as he walked past it to his room.

“Is anyone else helping?” Jerrie followed him. “You and Bomba are the only cats doing anything around here! If you teamed up with them, your workload would be much lighter!”

Mistoffelees rifled through his closet, looking for a new pair of pants, and maybe a turtle neck if he had one. His mind wandered to Bomba, asleep in the hospital. She wouldn’t be there if someone from the station had offered to help track down leads, or even interviewed one of the victims themselves.

“Why should I trust them?” Mistoffelees slipped his shirt over his head and unfolded a new one.

“I-uh, um.” Jerrie stuttered behind him. Mistoffelees turned to him curiously, and Jerrie turned his head away from him suddenly. “I don’t know, um, that’s up to you, I guess.”

Misto swallowed and put the new shirt on quickly, buttoning it all the way to hide the bruises. 

“I’ll think about it.” He stood, pulling the new pants on.

“Macavity didn’t hurt you to bad, did he?” Jerrie asked behind him.

“I’m fine. Macavity has done worse to a lot of people.” 

“Yeah. I know.” Mungojerrie scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. “I know.”

  


+++++++++

  


“You sure this is the right place?” Jerrie asked as Misto parked his car.

“Positive.”

“If you say so, because from my perspective, it looks like you’re about to skip town.” He chuckled.

It did look kind of bad. The train station was burning bright, with smoke coming out of the many engines. It was late at night, and Mistoffelees could only hope that his uncle was there. He never kept true contact with his relatives after he moved out of his parents, and looking for a job and apartment took up so much of his time, that he didn’t even have time to care. Even so, Mistoffelees was sure that Skimble still worked the railway. His uncle once told him that he’d rather die on a train than on a bed, so it wouldn’t surprise Misto if he continued working into his older days.

“I’m going to find someone in there. Watch the car.” Mistoffelees told Mungojerrie as he opened the door.

“Can you leave the heater on? It’s cold out here.” 

“Why? So you can take the keys and steal my car?”

“I never even learned how to drive, but your faith in my skills is flattering.” Jerrie smiled.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, but turned his keys in the ignition to keep the car warm.

He shut the car door and dug his hands into his pockets. He had parked between two buildings, giving nice cover from pedestrians and tow trucks. His throat didn’t hurt as much as it did earlier, but his thigh still throbbed with pain as he walked to the station. The walkway where people stood to get on the train was empty except for a homeless Peke that slept on one of the benches quietly.

A train horn blared in the distance, signaling that it was getting close. Mistoffelees sat on one of the empty benches, waiting patiently as the train rolled in. The doors opened and sleepy passengers made their way onto the platform, many with a coffee in their hands. Mistoffelees watched as the train became empty, with only a few workers here and there inside of it. He waited until even the workers were getting off the train. Some of them for a smoke break, some of them to go home. As far as Misto could see, only one person was still on the train, moving between the windows and cleaning up.

Mistoffelees rose, moving through the crowd and onto the train. He looked to the ginger cat as he wiped town a table. The cat straightened up and caught sight of Misto, his face brightening instantly.

“Quaxo? Is that you my boy?” He cheerfully asked.

“Skimble! How have you been?” Mistoffelees wrapped his arms around his uncle, feeling the brittle bones of the tabby, showing age. He backed up slightly, seeing his uncle's smiling face.

“Well, I never thought I’d see you here! What’s the occasion?”

Mistoffelees swallowed, still trying to keep the happy moment of seeing his uncle. “Do you mind if we discuss it over tea?”

“Of course not! Come on, the next train leaves in an hour we’ve got time!”

The small compartment Skimble led Misto into was warm. Skimble prepared tea and scones, as Mistoffelees watched him from the booth.

“So Quaxo, I heard you’re working for the Police station now.” Skimble made conversation.

“Yes, it’s been… Exciting so far.”

“That’s good to here. Never take a job that you don’t love!” Skimble sat the tray down in front of Mistoffelees.

As Skimble blew his tea cold, Misto couldn’t help himself but dig into the scones. He forgot how hungry he was, and didn’t even care that he gorging himself in front of Skimble. When he came out of his feast, he tried to ignore Skimbles concerned look.

“The scones were delicious, where did you get them?” Misto asked, trying to start off light before he got into why he was there.

“They’re just the old train scones. I can prepare a bag for you to take home if-”

“Yes, but later.” Mistoffelees interrupted. “Sorry. I just feel like I don’t have much time to talk to you.”

“It’s alright my boy, I’m fine with whatever time I get to spend with you.” Skimble smiled, sipping his tea.

“Would you mind telling me something, if you can of course?” Mistoffelees asked wearily. 

“I can try my best!”

Mistoffelees thumbed the lighter in his pocket for comfort. “Do you know anything about…” He paused, not wanting to seem like a fool. “Magic?”

Skimble set his tea cup down softly. “You’ve come to the right person Misto,” He smiled. “If you had gone to your parents, they would have told you nothing but lies. Now, I may seem like the crazy railway cat, but I know a thing or two about magic.”

“So it does exist?” Mistoffelees leaned into the conversation.

“Yes, and I suppose you’re here because you’ve discovered that you’re able to… Do things? Strange and magical things?”

“Yes!” 

“I have to ask before I continue,” Skimble held up a paw. “Did you hurt anyone by accident in your discovery?”

Mistoffelees swallowed. “Yes.”

Skimble looked down sadly. “I’ve never possessed the abilities myself, so I don’t know much about what it’s like, but I know that it’s hard to control these things.”

“What even is it? Powers and abilities? How do they work? Why do I even have them?” 

“You’re getting ahead of yourself Quaxo, give me a moment.” Skimble said as he drank the rest of his tea. “For starters, I don’t know.” He smiled and shrugged. “That’s going to be the definitive answer for most of these questions, but I can tell you what I _ do _ know.”

Mistoffelees sat attentively, watching his uncle brush the hair off his vest. Skimble cleared his throat, and began.

“I don’t know when, and I don’t know how, but a long time ago, a magical cat was born. He could lift a wagon off of it’s wheels, speak any language without practice, and could make a whole town disappear, and reappear in the blink of an eye!” Skimble gestured to his eye for effect. “The cats around him grew to fear his powers, for a cat doesn’t like what he doesn’t understand. The town decided to outcast him for their safety, leaving the magical cat to wander over to the next town, where he hid his powers.” Skimble looked out of the window, where snowflakes began to fall. 

“The magical cat went on to have children, which went on to have their own. The powers seemed to be passed down randomly, and sometimes showed up in cats not even in the bloodline, it was all by chance really, and very rare.”

“So there’s no definitive answer for me having powers?” Mistoffelees asked. 

“Sadly, not really.” Skimble sighed. “I’m not even sure if that story is true, but it’s the only thing I’ve been told over the years.”

“By who? How do you know about magic?”

“Did you know that your great grandfather was a magician?” Skimble asked. “My brothers and I, including your father, would listen to him tell stories and perform tricks all day. It wasn’t until he was on his deathbed that he told us that it was all real. The last thing he wanted from us was to believe him.” He looked at his tea, eyes glossing over. “I know I did, but I’m not to sure about your father. He didn’t want to believe it then, and he didn’t want to believe it when you showed potential.”

“The wine glass.” Mistoffelees whispered.

“It wasn’t just your mother’s wine glass. So much more happened before that, if you can even remember.”

“I can’t. I never even felt as if I had powers until recently.”

“That’s only because your potential was stunted. Your parents knew of your powers almost immediately after you were born, but they didn’t want to nourish your gift out of fear! They sheltered you from any form of magic, fiction or non, and I didn’t even know you had powers until you came to me!”

“And I told you I wanted to be a magician.” Mistoffelees remember fondly.

“Yes! After only a few days with that silly little magic kit, I _ knew _ you had something.” Skimble’s smile faded. “It was the wine glass that sent your parents over the edge. They kept you from using your powers under their roof, but they couldn’t stop you when you moved out.”

“I wish they could have.” Mistoffelees said sadly. “It’s brought nothing but trouble.”

Skimble looked at him curiously. “What happened?”

Mistoffelees let out a shaky sigh. “A lot. I’ve only discovered my powers yesterday, and I’ve already hurt so many people.” Mistoffelees rubbed his temples. “It gets in my head and it makes me angry. I don’t know how, but it does. Every time I use it, I become out of control, and…” Mistoffelees couldn’t finish his sentence. Out of everyone, he had hurt Tugger the most, and it was eating him up inside.

“I wish I could tell you how to control your powers, but I can’t.” Skimble said bitterly. “You’re the only person I know personally who possesses magic now. Everyone else I’ve come to know, has either died, or…”

“Or what?” Mistoffelees pressed.

“Or become something that I can’t even recognize as a friend.” Skimble said 

“Who?”

Skimble shook his head. “I don’t want you to think of me any different, even though I know you would understand.”

“I could never think bad of you Skimble. You know that.” Mistoffelees eased his mind.

“When I was a young kit, me and my brothers didn’t grow up in the luxury you live in today. We worked hard for the money we have, and came from very humble backgrounds. I was friends with a boy who was much poorer than us. He would often come to school hungry, and sometimes beaten by his own mother.” Skimble recounted sadly. “I was one of the few boys who was friends with him, and he was the nicest person I have ever met, truly.” Skimbles features darkened. “But that was then, and this is now. It’s been so long, that I can’t even remember the boy’s original name. All I know him as now is-”

“Macavity.” Mistoffelees finished for him. Skimble nodded his head.

“I remember the day he decided that he trusted me enough to show me his gift. He could make sparks appear out of his little paws, and if he tried hard enough, he could shoot them at grasshoppers. I accepted him. I was young, and didn’t know much about the way cats outcast, but he did to an extent. When I told him that he should show the glass at show and tell… He did.”

Skimble and Mistoffelees sat in silence. His uncle was preparing himself for the memory, and Mistoffelees was preparing himself for the worst.

His uncle finally spoke.

“No one truly believed that what he was doing was organic, and the teacher thought he was playing tricks. She told his mother… And he didn’t come back to school for a long time, but he returned eventually.” Skimbleshanks cleared his throat again, emotion beginning to creep up. “He wouldn’t talk to me. Wouldn’t talk to anyone really. He was bullied relentlessly I remember. The other kids called him ‘sparky’ and did cruel jokes to him. Even through all that, I never expected him to do what he did.”

“What did he do?” Mistoffelees asked gently.

“I wasn’t there myself, and there wasn’t exactly anyone who could recount the details exactly, considering there were… There were no survivors.” Skimble’s eyes started to water as he thought deeply. “They didn’t know that it was the little boy that electrocuted his own mother and siblings. They didn’t know that it was the little boy that went to his neighbors houses one by one, and killed them. They didn’t know that it was the little boy that drained the bodies of all their blood.” Skimble drew in a shaky breath. “All they knew was that the person who did every horrendous crime that took place that night, was Macavity.”

  


+++++++++++

  


Mistoffelees walked along the platform. It was almost as empty as when he arrived. The Homeless Peke was still asleep and a thin blanket of snow had started to cover him. Would the Peke freeze to death tonight? Would he live to see a better life? Who knows.

Mistoffelees came to his uncle for answers and only left with more questions. Most of them revolved around Macavity and how he knew Skimbleshanks. Was it pure coincidence that Macavity’s childhood friend’s brother had a kid with magical powers? What exactly happened the night Macavity snapped? And most importantly, would Mistoffelees snap as well?

In a way, he already did. 

When he came within distance of his car, he saw that Mungojerrie was asleep in the passenger seat with his hat tipped over his eyes. Mistoffelees opened the door and sat in his seat. He reached over and lightly shook Jerrie awake.

“Hey, come on, wake up.” Mistoffelees said softly. Jerrie stretched and lifted the bill of his cap, exposing his eyes.

“Good morning treacle.” Mungojerrie mumbled, slowly regaining his bearings. “I just had the best dream.”

“Tell me about it.” Mistoffelees said. He wanted to take his mind off things for the night. He could only think about Macavity for so long before his head burst.

Mungojerrie looked around, suddenly looking disappointed. “Nevermind.” He sighed.

“What? Did you dream that you were with Cindy Clawford for the night, only to wake up to nothing?” Misto joked.

“Maybe.” Jerrie shifted his eyes, throwing his hat to the back seat.

Mistoffelees sat back in his seat, not knowing where to go. The car was still warm from when he left it on for Jerrie, and Mistoffelees could see how it was so easy for him to fall asleep. The night itself was cold, and dark, but in the pocket world of his car, Mistoffelees felt alright, as long as he kept his mind off of… well, everything.

“Did you find anything-” Jerrie started to say, but Mistoffelees held up his hand quickly.

“Yes, but not tonight. Please.”

“Sorry.” Jerrie apologized, rubbing his eyes. “What are you gonna do now?”

“Try and find somewhere to sleep, and then sleep.”

“What a plan.” Jerrie rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going back to my apartment since it’s apparently so easy to find,” He glared at Mungojerrie, who sheepishly smiled at him. “I might just need to check into a cheap hotel, but I don’t have any money… Shit!” Mistoffelees rested his head against the steering wheel.

“You can probably go back to your apartment, I’m not going to do anything malicious to you.” Jerrie offered.

“Didn’t you try to take advantage of me for information?” 

“Yeah, but I stopped when you wanted to.” Jerrie defended, suddenly thinking. “You know, we never really did finish our little session.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Drop dead.” 

“As you are, gorgeous.” He smiled. taking a cigarette out of his pocket and bringing it to his lips. 

“Not in my car!” Mistoffelees grabbed the cigarette out of his lips. “I don’t want it smelling like smoke!”

“It’s not my fault I crave nicotine around you!” Jerrie reached for his cig.

“What does that mean?” Mistoffelees cried, trying to keep the cig out of the tall tom’s reach, which was proving to be futile as the tom crawled over him. 

“You only let me get close to you whenever I light up, so of _ course _ I’d want that to happen again!”

“That’s _ still _ not my fault!” Mistoffelees said as Mungojerrie finally reached the cig in Misto’s hand. The tom on top of him plucked the cigarette from his hand, and placed it back into his pocket.

“If it isn’t your fault, than it’s your parents for giving you such good looks!” Jerrie complained, not making any moves to get off of Misto. 

“It’s your fault for having an attraction to me.” Mistoffelees grunted under the extra weight.

“But that’s just common sense.” Jerrie shrugged, looking down at Misto blushing. Without warning, Jerrie leaned down and pressed his lips against Misto, who only froze at the kiss. Jerrie broke the kiss quickly, licking his lips. 

“Sorry, I just-”

Mistoffelees didn’t let him finish, pulling him into another kiss. Mungojerrie let out a surprised hum, but quickly cupped Mistoffelees’ face, taking control. Misto’s hand went to the seat’s adjusting lever, pulling it and bringing to the seat down. Jerrie was again surprised by this, but adapted swiftly, changing his position and toying with the bottom of Misto’s shirt.

NSFW-NSFW-NSFW-NSFW

The shirt came off, but instead of going straight for his pants like Tugger had, Jerrie took his time, rubbing and kissing at his chest and stomach. His soft kisses went higher to Mistoffelees neck, and suddenly became almost desperate as he kissed at Misto’s bruises. He moved onto Misto’s jaw, and returned to his lips, deeply. Mistoffelees wrapped his arms around Jerrie, pressing his body to the tom’s, and getting a small grind in return.

“Shit.” Mistoffelees gasped as he broke the kiss for air. Jerrie used the break for air to remove his jacket and shirt. Mistoffelees lifted his hips to remove his pants, involuntary grinding up and feeling the friction that sent a shiver up his spine. He slipped his pants down, but before he could get his boxers, Mungojerrie was already back on him. Without the extra layer of clothing, Mistoffelees felt more of the small thrusts and nudges against him. He moaned as Mungojerrie’s hand found his clothed member, slipping through the waistband massaging it.

Misto could only whine and buck into his hand. His felt his boxers being pulled over the bandages gently, and heard the sound of Mungojerrie’s belt unbuckling. He panted in anticipation as the hand in his pants went deeper, teasing his hole.

“Do you have any lube, or anything?” Jerrie asked shyly, pausing his actions. Mistoffelees pointed to the dashboard compartment where he kept the lotion that he rarely used. As Jerrie slipped off of him, Mistoffelees felt a rush of cold from the lack of body heat and shivered. He sat up on his elbows, watching Jerrie fumble around the compartment for the lotion. He found it with shaky fingers, looking to Mistoffelees for approval that he had the right thing. Mistoffelees nodded with a smile, making Jerrie blush as he crawled back towards him. He struggled with the small bottle slightly, but was able to open it and coat his fingers nicely. He slipped them back into Misto’s hole without much resistance and went to cover his cock.

Mistoffelees squirmed at Mungojerrie’s fingers as they loosened him up. Jerrie paused again, having lathered up enough.

“Uh, you wanna do this?” He stuttered.

“Fuck yes, Jerrie!” Misto sighed, pulling him into another kiss. As they leaned out of the kiss, Jerrie looked at him with big eyes and a smile on his lips. Misto kept his arm around Jerrie holding him close, not wanting to let go.

Mungojerrie sighed, looking away from Misto only to line himself up and push his tip in slowly.

“You doin’ good?” Jerrie asked.

“Yes! Keep going!” Mistoffelees encouraged, feeling Jerrie’s dick slip further into him. Misto let out a moan as Jerrie started to rock into him. He bit his lip as they both found their rhythm, taking pleasure from each other. Mistoffelees had to bury his face in Mungojerrie’s chest to stifle a cry as Jerrie grabbed his member, pumping slowly. The double sensations sent Misto into a stupor, gripping at Jerrie’s back fur for support, trying to keep himself grounded in reality and trying not to cum into Mungojerrie’s hand. The large tom above him was having just as hard of a time not cumming, and Mistoffelees knew that they both wouldn’t last long.

Mistoffelees was the first to orgasm, feeling the spur of cum land on his stomach. Mungojerrie rocked into Mistoffelees with more power, chasing his own high as Misto spasmed from pleasure underneath him. 

Jerrie came with a moan, burying his head into Mistoffelees shoulders as he grinded out his orgasm. They both held each other for a long time, keeping each other warm as they panted. Jerrie lightly nuzzled Misto’s neck before straightening up and kissing Mistoffelees sweetly. 

“You know what, treacle?” Jerrie asked as he rested his head on Misto’s chest. “Dreams truly do come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hells fuckin ya im glad i finished this 😂  
A huge fuckin storm went through my town on friday and knocked the power out, so i had to use google docs on my phone to get this done, and yesterday some crazy shit happened and to make a long story short, on the latest twitch stream of DragonHeart145 at the time stamp of 5:32:06, I recomended my fanfiction 'Shut up, you Peke' to be read, and it was fucking read 😂😂😂 so if you want to see a dramatic reading of that fic, go check it out cause i was dyiiiing in the chat 😂  
I'll update on either monday or tuesdady, maybe today, but don't getcha hopes up 😪  
See u then! ✌😜


	11. The Buildup

_The small kit looked at his hands. The blue sparks brought him joy. They were the only thing that had brought him joy in a long time. He remembered sharing them with his friend, and decided to share it with everyone else._

_No one liked his blue sparks, and neither did mama._

_Mama was angry when he had brought home the letter from the teacher that day. She made him show her his sparks, and she said to never do that again. She always took away everything that made him happy. He became angry, and so did his sparks. Mama had to discipline him whenever she saw the sparks, and he learned to be angry without his sparks._

_When he was disciplined enough, he was allowed to go back to school, but his sparks weren’t. He had learned that every time he used his sparks, pain would follow. Sadness would follow. Anger would follow. He would be nothing but a small, weak kitten whenever he used his sparks, because regular kittens didn’t have sparks, and if he wanted to be a strong, regular kitten, he couldn’t have his sparks._

_But he did have his sparks. _

_If everything that made him happy was bad, then he wouldn’t be happy. It wasn’t hard to not be happy. The other kittens were cruel to him, and he started to enjoy it, in hopes that they would be taken away from him as well. They never were._

_He remembered the night it happened. When his sparks had enough of hiding. Mama was in the kitchen, making dinner. He was hungry, but he didn’t want what she was making. He wanted something else._

_So he took it._

_His sparks helped him take it. All he had to do was let the sparks free, and his mama fell over. He walked up slowly to his mama. She looked like she was sleeping, and the sparks said that she was. Forever. _

_Something else that wasn’t his sparks offered to help, and he let it. Soon, mama was dry on the inside, but he was hungrier than ever, so he decided to go to his neighbors house to eat. His sparks put them to sleep too, and he ate._

_He ate all night. And when he got to full, he just lathered it into his coat till it was red. _

_Red._

_Red._

_Red._

_That was all he saw now. His neighborhood was red, his coat was red, his paws were red, and everyone else was red. The only thing that wasn’t red, was his sparks._

_The small kit looked at his hands. The blue sparks brought him joy. They were the only thing that had brought him joy in a long time._

_His sparks would never leave him, and he was okay with that now, because he learned that having sparks didn’t make him a small, weak kitten. _

_Because no one was scared of a kitten._

_They were scared of him._

_**Macavity**._

Mistoffelees jolted awake from the dream. A cold sweat ran down his back as he panted. He rubbed his face with his hands and tried to regain his barings. Sunlight shone through the car windows, confusing him as to why he had fallen asleep in his car, before the past night came to him slowly.

Bomba. Hospital. They had fought over her sleep habits and he left upset.

Macavity. Alleyway. He had told Misto to find the source, and the throb in his thigh was enough evidence that the encounter wasn’t pleasant.

Tugger. His place. Tugger had told Mistoffelees that his powers weren’t real, and Mistoffelees showed him that they were. This was the worst part of Misto’s night, and he’ll have to fix that. Soon.

Jerrie. Apartment. Mistoffelees had found the damn wine glass, and through Jerrie, figured out what the source was.

Skimble. Train. The lighter Mistoffelees had gotten from his uncle was the source, and after Skimble tried his best to explain Misto’s magic, he learned that Macavity had known his uncle. Then he had fallen asleep in his car, and dreamed of what happened the day Macavity became Macavity.

Wait, no. Didn’t something else happened between that?

Mistoffelees suddenly became aware of Mungojerrie in the passenger seat, who was also asleep in Misto’s car, and Mistoffelees suddenly became too aware of the unfamiliar jacket he was wearing. The jacket was Jerrie’s, who had given it to him because he ‘Was cold’.

And the reason he was cold was because he wasn’t wearing anything but his boxers!

“Shit!” Mistoffelees hissed under his breath, looking at the clothes strewn around the car. After Mistoffelees dug through the clothes and found his shirt and pants, he was startled by the fact Jerrie had woken up, and was stretching. Mungojerrie had the decency to put his pants back on, but his shirt was left entirely unbuttoned. He looked Mistoffelees over, and smile.

“Sleep well, treacle?” Jerrie stretched, cracking his back.

“As well as I could in a car.” Mistoffelees answered truthfully. His neck burned with stiffness as he massaged the back of it, trying to calm down.

Jerrie hummed, rubbing his eyes. “That’s true. Nothing much to be done about the comfort level of a car, but other than that, how was it?” 

Mistoffelees caught onto what he was really asking, and tried to roll his eyes sarcastically, but he couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips. Mungojerrie laughed at Misto’s reaction, resting his feet up on the dash.

“That bad?” He laughed.

“No, it was fine…” Mistoffelees shrugged. “Not bad, for the car at least.”

“You should get me in bed sometime then.” Jerrie offered, buttoning his shirt. The dashboard clock read around 7 am. Mistoffelees couldn’t read the whole time, since half of it was covered by a stray scarf.

Mistoffelees slipped his pants on. Not wanting to take the jacket off and put on his shirt, he just zipped it up. Looking around as the streets slowly became alive, he couldn’t help but cringe at the fact that he basically had sex in public. If someone had so much as passed the windows last night, they would have been caught. 

“What’s the plan, treacle?” Mungojerrie asked, putting his hat on.

“First things first, I gotta get a shower.” Mistoffelees said, smelling the sweat coming off of him.

“We can go back to your place and have a ‘woohoo’ in the Eiffel Tower.” He purred, leaning over the cupholder.

“I still have no idea what the fuck you’re saying.”

“Don’t need to.” He smiled, kissing Misto’s cheek. “What’s after that?”

“I have to check on Bomba, and see what she thinks about that ‘group’ of yours.”

“Lovely. Absolutely can’t wait.” Mungojerrie fell back into his seat, resting his feet on the dashboard again.

“Either get your feet off of my dash, or I cut them off.” Mistoffelees warned, starting the car. Jerrie quickly took his feet off the dash, sitting up in a huff.

“I’m starting to think that you like your car more than me.” 

“You don’t cost $7,000, now buckle up.”

Mistoffelees’ apartment was the same as he left it. Stupid wine galss and all. He opted to ignore the glass, making a beeline for the bathroom.

“Do you got anything to eat? Jerrie asked, walking towards the kitchen.

“Not unless you count stray mice and bread crumbs.” 

“Damn bitch, you live like this?” Jerrie quipped.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes as he heard him searching through the cupboards. Misto closed the bathroom door and undressed quickly. He unwrapped his bandages which had blood soaking through them. He threw them away unceremoniously along with the two blood stained washcloths in his tub. Mistoffelees was so very pleased to find out that he had only two drops of shampoo left. He was ecstatic. Trust me.

He got through the shower as best he could, being gentle around his thigh and buttocks which still hurt. 

From different reasons of course.

He dried himself quickly and changed his bandages. He caught his own eyes in the mirror, and he studied himself.

He looked like shit. But clean shit, so at least he was presentable.

“I found a packet of wafers!” Jerrie yelled from the kitchen.

“What?” Mistoffelees called back, putting his clothes on.

Mungojerrie opened the bathroom door with a yellow square in his hands. He took a bite out of it, giving a disgusted look on his face.

“Bit stale.” He mumbled, trying to chew. Mistoffelees noticed the blue box he had in his other hand, advertising a 12 pack of Scotch-Brite.

“Oh my god Jerrie, that’s a sponge!” Mistoffelees snatched the box out of his hands. Jerrie spasmed slightly, before spitting the sponge out in the sink.

“I didn’t see the label, oh fuck!” He choked.

Misto had to put his hand over his mouth to stop his laughing, but he still bubbled slightly. Jerrie coughed for a few seconds before straightening up.

“My entire mouth is dry.” 

“Your entire mind is dry.” Mistoffelees laughed.

“I swear to you, I am not that big of an idiot, I just didn’t see the packaging!”

“This was probably here before I even moved in.” Mistoffelees, said, studying the box. “I can actually use these to clean my apartment.”

“What needs cleanin’?”

Mistoffelees pointed to the trail of dried blood running from the bathroom to the door.

“I don’t need my landlord thinking I killed someone and it’s just rude to leave it like that.”

“I can help!” Jerrie said, reaching for the box as Mistoffelees pulled it away from him.

“Promise you wont eat it?” Mistoffelees chuckled as Jerrie’s face turned annoyed.

“You’re never gonna let me live that down, are ya?”

“Never.”

+++++++++++

The hospital wasn't any less crowded than it was yesterday. The lobby was full of people, waiting to pick up their loved ones, and the parking lot was filled with squad cars to escort criminals. The entire hospital smelled like bleach as Mistoffelees and Mungojerrie made their way to Bomba's room. Mistoffelees suddenly grabbed Mungojerrie, and pulled him around a corner just as the room came into view.

"Shit!" Mistoffelees whispered, peaking around the corner.

"What is it?" Jerrie asked as he straightened his hat.

"Tugger's right there, and I'm pretty sure we're both not on his good side." 

"What'd you do to him?" Jerrie peaked over with Mistoffelees, catching sight of the leopard tom leaning against the wall.

"I'll tell you about it later, but right now, you need to wait in the lobby."

"Why?" Jerrie asked, looking down at Mistoffelees.

"Because I don't want you guys putting each other in the hospital!"

"But we're already in a hospital!"

"Jerrie!" Mistoffelees hissed, turning to him. "The reason you're going to wait in the lobby is because there's no doubt in my mind that you and Tugger would fight in a _ very _ public place."

"Why exactly would we even fight?"

"You’re both hotheads who love to show dominance." Mistoffelees pointed down the hall. "Go."

Mungojerrie huffed, but did what he asked nonetheless.

Mistoffelees popped his collar and tried to hide his limp as he approached Tugger. The tom was studying the contents behind the door too much to notice Misto, but the clashing colors of black and white drew his attention. As soon as Tugger made eye contact, a look of surprise fell onto his features.

“Tux?” 

“How’s Bomba?” Mistoffelees ignored his shock. Tugger was taken aback by his abruptness.

“She’s fine. The nurse is giving her sleep medication and stuff.”

They stood there in awkward silence. It was a few moments before Tugger nudged Misto’s arm.

"Hey,” He said, looking down. “I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t know that… That _ it _ was real.” 

“I’m sorry for hurting you.” Mistoffelees said quietly. “I didn’t mean to, and I couldn’t control it.”

Tugger looked at him strangely. “What do you mean you can’t control it?”

“Did you think I’d hurt you on purpose?”

“No, but… I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“Neither do I.”

The door suddenly opened. The nurse walked out basically dead on her feet, with Bomba close behind. She looked better than she did yesterday and had a new glint in her eye.

“And remember to take it every day at 9 pm, until your schedule allows you to.” The nurse handed Bomba a bottle of blue liquid. She looked to Misto and Tugger, a smile growing on her lips.

“Am I so important that both of you had to come pick me up?”

“Of course you are.” Mistoffelees said, looking around the hallway for anyone listening. “I gotta talk to you about something, when you’re feeling better.”

“I’m absolutely peachy. Haven’t slept like that in months!” Bomba almost hopped as they walked down the hallway. “I’m ready to get this case finished, so if you have something important, tell me.”

“Well, I’ve been made aware of a group,” They turned a corner, heading to the lobby now. “They want to help us, but from what I’ve gathered, they’re sort of a-”

“Vigilante group?” Bomba finished for him. “And how were you made aware of this group?”

“Well-”

“OI! WATCH IT YOU NUTTER!”

Mistoffelees’ eyes widened, quickly getting to the exit and looking out into the parking lot. Sure enough, Mungojerrie was there, and getting arrested.

“I want a lawyer!” He yelled to police officer as he was cuffed and bent over the hood of the squad car.

“You have the right to remain silent, Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

“Just because I have the right, doesn’t mean I’m going to use it!” Mungojerrie started to shout obscenities and curses, not making it easy on the cop.

“What the hell is Jerrie doing here?” Tugger asked from beside Mistoffelees. Misto sighed, running over to the squad car.

“Ah, Misto!” Jerrie cried with relief. “Help me out a bit?”

“What’s the problem?” Mistoffelees asked the queen who had Jerrie by the tail.

“What’s the problem? The problem is that one of Macavity’s henchmen is lurking around a hospital!”

“I stopped working for that geezer ages ago, get over yourself!” 

Bomba moved past Misto, showing the queen her badge. “Lieutenant Bombalurina,” She stated her name. “I’m going to have to ask you to let him go.”

Not only did the officer look surprised, but so did Mungojerrie and Tugger who raised an eyebrow at her.

“Excuse me lieutenant?” The officer asked cautiously.

“Yeah, _ excuse _ me lieutenant?” Tugger repeated. Mistoffelees stepped in.

"The criminal you have in handcuffs, is an important piece in our investigation regarding Macavity, so we need him.”

“Someone like him _ should _ be in handcuffs.” The queen said, standing Mungojerrie up.

“Hear that Misto? Maybe we should try that in the bedroom sometime- OW!” Jerrie was cut off as the officer twisted his arms behind his back.

“Let him rot.” Tugger said, earning himself a slap on the head from Bomba.

“I understand your concern, but to take him in, would be tampering with our case, and unless you want more dead cats on the streets, I suggest you hand him over to us.”

The officer looked from Bomba to Mungojerrie. She sighed, unlocking the handcuffs from Jerrie’s wrists. “If I get fired for this…”

“You won't.” Bomba promised.

Jerrie went straight to Mistoffelees’ side, rubbing his wrists. “Those things fucking hurt.” 

“Yeah, they’re supposed to.” Tugger said, putting himself in between Jerrie and Misto. He turned to Bomba. “Why exactly did you let the conman go?”

“I didn’t. He’s still in custody.” 

“Please tell me I don’t have to wear the handcuffs.” Jerrie pouted.

“One slip up, and you will be.” Bomba looked to Mistoffelees, crossing her arms. “Mind telling me what I missed?”

“I’ll try.”

+++++++++

“That’s a lot to take in.” Bomba sighed, leaning into the cushions of the booth. She had been hungry, but not hungry enough to eat hospital food, so they made a stop at ‘Rattails Kitchen’, a restaurant nearby with food that tastes better than it would seem. Tugger had insisted on sitting with Mistoffelees while Bomba sat with Mungojerrie. He said that ‘The criminal needs to stay with the cop.’ and Misto didn’t have the energy to argue that he was a cop too. As they ate, Mistoffelees filled Bomba and Tugger in on most of the nights events, straying away from magic the best he could, and straying away from Mungojerrie even harder.

“So, your uncle was friends with Macavity?” Bomba said, turning the information over in her head.

“A long time ago, yes.”

She leaned in, looking at Misto curiously. She looked from Misto, to Tugger, to Jerrie, and back to Misto. “Are you keeping something from me?”

All the toms immediately found interest in something else. Tugger picked up the menu, studying it curiously, even though they had already eaten. Jerrie suddenly became curious of the ceiling lights, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, as though there was something to think about with the lights. Mistoffelees could only look into his hands sheepishly. Bomba’s eyes became annoyed as she looked at all of them.

“What? Did you guys have a threesome of something?”

“No!” They all said simultaneously.

“Nothing like that happened!” Mistoffelees said.

“I have standards!” Tugger defended.

“It was just me and Misto!” Jerrie held up his hands.

It took a second for Mistoffelees to register his words, but not even half a second for Jerrie to register the pain in his ankle where Mistoffelees kicked him.

“Ow!” Jerrie cried, bringing his ankle up and massaging it. “Why’s everyone beating me up today?”

“Oh, you haven’t seen the worst of it yet.” Tugger said with a wide smile that did _ not _ reach his eyes. He earned himself a kick from Mistoffelees as well.

“Can you guys stop joking? What the hell are you guys not telling me?” 

“If I tell you, you have to promise to take me seriously, and not freak out.” Mistoffelees looked Bomba in the eyes. “Please.”

“Alright, I promise.” She said, crossing her arms.

Mistoffelees couldn’t help but look at Tugger and Jerrie for support.

“He thinks he has powers.” Tugger tried to explain easily, but Mistoffelees only rubbed his face in agitation. 

“I don’t _ think _ , I _ know _ !” Mistoffelees looked at Tugger seriously. “Do you _ think _ I trashed your apartment, or do you _ know _ I trashed you apartment?”

“Right, sorry.” Tugger apologized.

Bomba only looked even more confused. “What are talking about?”

“I have magical powers Bomba.” Mistoffelees told her. “So does Macavity.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Slow down.” She waved at him to stop. “What do you mean when you talk about powers?”

“I mean, that I can make things disappear and reappear, set things on fire with nothing but my hands, and I can knock over a 200 pound couch without even touching it.”

Bomba could only stare at him dumbfounded, making him feel stupid.

“You were around Macavity long enough, didn’t you see him do anything abnormal?” Mistoffelees refrained from using the word ‘Magical’.

“Yes, but I’m pretty sure it has nothing to do with magic.”

“What did he do?” Mistoffelees asked, desperate for Bomba to believe him. She sighed, trying to think.

“He lifted this huge cat above his head with one paw I remember.” She shook her head, raking her mind for memories. “He once bounded over a twenty foot fence in one leap, and… Could set explosives off when he was yards away from them.”

“What about his markings? Did you ever see him mark someone?”

Bomba nodded slowly. “He just swiped and that was it.”

“Did you ever wonder how that was? Why he could make those markings in a way no one else could replicate?”

Bomba had checked out mentally, opting for her mind instead of the real world. Mistoffelees groaned in frustration.

“Why don’t you show her what you can do?” Tugger nudged him.

“I told you, I can’t control it.” Mistoffelees said, defeated.

As Bomba mumbled to herself, no one noticed the old grey cat shuffle into the restaurant. Mistoffelees noticed how she immediately caught Mungojerrie’s eye as she went and sat down by a table.

“Uh, about that group I told you about,” Jerrie started, Bomba coming out of her haze slowly. “Do you think you’d be able to meet with them?”

“I don’t know if I can trust them Jerrie, but I’ll think about it.” Bomba said, about to slip back into her mind.

“Could you think about meeting them right now?” Jerrie asked uncomfortably, as all eyes turned to him. 

“What?” Bomba looked at him, her eyes blazing.

“Sorry, but they’re very pushy, and it was either meet today, or not at all!”

“Why would you-” Bomba put her head in her hands, trying to calm herself.

“Because it’s important!”

“We don’t need help on the case, it’s not important!” Bomba hissed.

“Not for the case-” Jerrie was cut off as the old woman came to their table suddenly.

“May I speak with you?” The woman asked Bomba.

“Depends on what you have to say. Who are you?”

“My name is Mirabella, but most people call me Grizabella these days.” The tabby said casually.

“Who do you work for? What’s this group you’re with?” Bomba pressed, getting right to the questions she wanted answered.

“I don’t work for anyone, I founded the group.” Grizabella explained, bringing a chair over to the booth and sitting down.

“What’s it called?” Bomba didn’t discriminate when it came to questioning. Young, old, sick, healthy, it didn’t matter. If you had information, she was going to get it. The old woman noticed this, and just laughed, a smile on her lips as she sweetly said,

“We are the Jellicles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but it's not called the buildup for nothing 😜 the next chapters gonna be juuuuuicy  
After im done with this work, would u guys be interested in a zombie apocalypse au? would yall even read that? lemme know 👀🙌


	12. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bomba agrees to have a meeting with the Jellicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this out 😩 Schools been kicking my ass, but thank you for waiting patiently!

"The what?" 

"The Jellicles."

"The way I remember it, is I think of jello popsicles," Jerrie said.

"No one cares about jello popsicles." Tugger stopped him, watching Grizabella closely.

The old woman folded her hands nervously. "We are small in numbers, but big in determination."

"How many are there?" Bomba asked.

"There are around fifty of us, and at the moment we're working on getting it to fifty-three." She looked from Bomba, to Tugger, and finally to Misto, where her gaze held strong for a moment. "We want to meet with you, especially."

Mistoffelees gaped at her. "Why me?"

"To explain it the best I can," she leaned over and took Misto by the hand. "You're not alone."

Mistoffelees was almost confused by what she said, but the look in her eyes told him everything.

"There are others?" He whispered to no one in particular.

"Yes."

Bomba shook her head. "How exactly do we know that you're telling the truth?"

The table jumped and plates clattered as Tugger face planted onto the table, unconscious. Everyone looked to Tugger in surprise, and Mistoffelees reached for him, but just as quickly as he fell, he stood straight and rigid.

"They're telling the truth." He said quickly, before falling forward again, Mistoffelees being there to catch him that time. Tugger blinked a few times, trying to put his head back on straight, looking curiously at Misto's hand on his chest.

"You okay, Tugger?" Bomba waved her hand in front of his face slowly.

"I don't… What happened?" He slurred.

"I apologize for that." Grizabella tapped the table delicately. 

"What the hell did you do to him?" Bomba accused, watching Tugger rub the front of his face.

"One of our associates has the power of possession." Grizabella explained as if they were having a casual conversation. "Don't worry, he just moved your friends conscious to the side and took over, there's no damage."

"No damage my ass!" Tugger grunted, rubbing his nose.

"What the hell do you mean  _ possession _ ?" Bomba was freaking out, looking left and right for an explanation.

"Maybe he should explain it himself." Grizabella said, studying her nails.

"No! You tell me what the f-"

Mistoffelees didn't hear the rest of what she said, for his ears started ringing. A wave of exhaustion came over him, and he didn't have a chance to even yawn before he closed his eyes, and let the sleep envelop him.

Suddenly, the sleep shoved him away, jarringly bringing him back to reality. It took a second for his head to clear, as he looked at everyone leaning over the table holding him up, and the prominent feeling of the buzz running through his veins. 

"W-What?" He squeezed his eyes and shook his head, feeling that something was missing.

"Okay, okay, we get it, just don't do that again!" Bomba yelled at the old woman, who looked at her sadly.

"What the hell happened?" Misto asked. his energy was returning to him quickly, but he still had a layer of drowsiness over him. He also became very aware of the smell of smoke.

"My associate took over for a moment and explained that he can possess any and all things with a conscious," Grizabella looked above at the ceiling lights which were shattered. "And how if he possesses a magical being, he can gain control of their powers as well."

Mistoffelees' eyes fell to the sharp pieces of glass in front of him. They would have surely cut him if he hadn't been caught.

“You say that as if he drove a car!” Mungojerrie was getting worked up as well. “Fuck’s wrong with you!”

“I’m sorry, but there’s no other way to say it.” Grizabella was calm, given the circumstances. “I’m willing to tell you what I can, but not if you react this badly to the answers you wanted.”

“If you’re the leader of the Jellicles, why are you the one talking to us?” Bomba scowled at Grizabella. “I could arrest you right now, and where would that leave your group?”

“Absolutely fine. Unlike Macavity’s gang, the Jellicles don’t base their entire function on one person.” She looked from Bomba to Misto. “Or two people, for that matter.”

“Where are the others? They have to be close by to listen in, right?”

“No, not at all. Magic is funny like that.”

“Magic’s not funny at all.” Mistoffelees said, picking up a shard of glass. 

Grizabella turned to him, putting her focus on him. “Every magical cat we’ve come across has been able to sense if someone has magical potential, can you?”

“Yes.” Mistoffelees swallowed, trying to keep his mind away from the dark alley that circled his mind.

“Who have you sensed? How did you  _ feel _ that they were different?” 

“It’s a buzz. A current that runs through my body, and  _ his _ ,” Mistoffelees could see the sulken eyes glowing in the darkness of the alley. “But you already know who I’m talking about, don’t you?”

Grizabella nodded. “Two of our associates have extremely heightened senses, especially to those with abilities, and  _ especially _ to those who have as strong abilities as you do.”

“How many do you have?”

“Four, if you can believe it.” She smiled. “The reason Macavity has been able to evade and conquer for as long as he has is because of his abilities, but the small group that we have is still more than what Macavity has, and you might be on par with Macavity’s powers  _ yourself _ .”

Mistoffelees shook his head. “I can’t control it. I’d do more harm than good if I tried to use them.”

“I can see that,” Grizabella gave a bitter smile, looking at the pieces of glass littered on the table. “Not even my associate could truly get a feel for your powers, but he couldn’t control his own before we found him.”

Misto looked to everyone at the table. Bomba still had a look of skepticism, and Tugger was just confused. Jerrie only sat there with a blank expression. Mistoffelees turned to Grizabella who nodded before he even said anything.

“We can help you. All we ask in return is that you help us.”

“Why? Why risk your life and go after Macavity?”

“Ask yourself, and you have an answer.”

The dark alleyway in his mind started to surround him. He wasn’t alone though. Bomba was there with him. She was holding Jemima who was sinking slowly into the ground as it bubbled around her. Bomba’s knuckles were white and her muscles were strained as she held on, but Misto could see her grip slipping slowly. Tugger was close by as well, a decaying body that Misto couldn’t make out was behind him, looming ominously as if waiting to strike. All Tugger could do was look forward as it’s rotting fingers dug his shoulders drawing blood. Mistoffelees drew his gaze away from Tugger, looking to the slim sliver of light that seemed miles away. Macavity’s body was outlined against the white light, and he turned his head as if to say ‘Come and get me’. A drop of blood fell onto Misto’s shoulder. He looked up slowly and the body of the Peke swung over him. Smoke still wafting off of it.

Mistoffelees blinked and he was back in the restaurant. He looked to Bomba, already making up his mind. Bomba only shook her head.

“I’ve told you before that you don’t need me to finish the investigation,” Mistoffelees started.

“And I’ll tell you again, that’s not true!” Bomba said.

“Maybe it is, and maybe it isn’t. All I know is that this might be the only chance I have to learn about my powers.”

“You’re trusting her?”

“I don’t know.” Mistoffelees looked away from Bomba. “I don’t know much about anything these days, but this might be a way I can finally get some answers.”

She leaned back in her seat, as Tugger cleared his throat.

“I know I haven’t been exactly ‘open’ about this whole magic deal, but I’m willing to stick with you, Tux. There’s not much else I can do to help you, and really do want to help you.” He looked at Misto. “I trust you, and if you work with them, so will I..”

Mistoffelees blinked in shock. “You’d do that?”

He nodded, looking back to Bomba who still shook her head. 

“We can finish this without them.” She said.

“We might find Macavity, but we won't defeat him. Not without help.”

Bomba licked her lips. Mistoffelees could see her going into her own dark alleyway, thinking over her decisions and why she wanted to catch Macavity in the first place.

“You don’t have to go, Bomba. I can do this on my own.” Mistoffelees offered.

“The entire point of a partner is to not do it on your own.” She sighed, straightening her jacket. “How do we do this?” She asked Grizabella.

Grizabella looks Bomba up and down, assessing her. “I didn’t expect you to be on board so quickly, but this saves time.” She stands up, holding her back in pain as she does. “If you want to, follow me.”

Before anyone even responded, she was out the door. Everyone scrambled to their feet, trying to keep up with the very fast old woman. Mistoffelees was the first out the door, looking left and right for Grizabella and seeing her get into a car with someone else driving. His face was obscured, but Mistoffelees could see that he was a Pollicle. 

“For an old lady, she’s fast as fuck.” Tugger huffed, trailing Misto out of the restaurant. 

“We gotta hurry, she’s about to take off!” Mistoffelees was about to run to the car before Jerrie grabbed his arm.

“It’s cool. She did this with me and Teazer, she’ll wait for us.”

Tugger grabbed Mistoffelees’ other arm. “Doesn’t mean we have to take the chance of her driving off without us.”

The two toms made eye contact over Mistoffelees’ head. Jerrie raised an eyebrow at Tugger as he pulled Mistoffelees toward him.

“No need to rush. She wouldn’t have wasted her time convincing you guys, just to drive off.”

“How exactly can we trust her? And more importantly,” Tugger pulled Mistoffelees away from Jerrie and closer to him. “How exactly can we trust you?”

Before Misto had to prepare himself for a game of tug-of-war with him as the rope, Bomba came out of the restaurant putting her wallet away as she pushed past them.

“I didn’t know how much to leave, so I left a hundred.” 

“A hundred? Why?” Tugger asked, not letting go of Misto’s arm.

“For the light we broke, of course, and I expect to be repaid by that associate of hers.” She stepped off of the curb, walking to the car briskly. Even as she unlocked the door with her key, Mistoffelees was still stuck between a rock and a hard place. Both toms were reluctant to be the first to let go, and Misto's arms were already sore from being held like a child to the tall toms.

"Hey! We gotta go!" Bomba called to the group.

"Be right there." Tugger called back, but he didn't take his eyes off Jerrie.

"H-Hey," Mistoffelees squeaked as both of them suddenly looked at him. "You're kind of hurting me,"

Both cats immediately let go, turning their competition of who could hold on the longest to who could let go the fastest. The only loser was Mistoffelees as he rubbed his arms.

All three were startled by Bomba honking at them. Mistoffelees didn't wait for the two toms as he made his way to the car. He sat in the passenger seat, not wanting to deal with the two dominant toms who would surely corner him in the backseat. Mistoffelees didn't know what their problem was, but he wasn't going to catch himself involved with it.

He looked into the rear view mirror and saw Jerrie and Tugger on opposite ends of the backseat crossing their arms and pouting like children. Mistoffelees sighed, and elected to ignore them.

The car Grizabella was in, pulled out of the parking lot slowly, waiting for them to do the same.

"If anything happens," Bomba said, starting the car and putting it into drive. "I'm taking all of you to jail."

"Even me?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Even you."

The drive was quiet. The midday traffic thinned out as they made their way out of town. They were 10 minutes in, and 20 miles out and the car in front of them didn’t look like it was going to stop any time soon.

“Where are we going?” Tugger asked with an exasperated sigh.

“An abandoned Air Force base.” Jerrie answered his question, staring out the window. Tugger was getting restless and Mistoffelees couldn’t blame him. Misto’s hands were getting sweatier by the minute from nerves alone. Was Grizabella telling the truth? Were there other magical cats like him?

“You’re serious?”

“Yes. I’ve been there before, but only once.”

Mistoffelees sat up in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. “How did they approach you and Teazer?”

“They came out of nowhere. We were just cashing in our winnings of the night when some creepy queen and her brother came up to us," He shuddered at the memory. "Felt like they could read our minds, and after what happened today, I wouldn't be surprised if they actually could."

"And here I thought that the creepy sibling duo role was already taken." Tugger said. Mungojerrie glared at him.

"I am not creepy, and no one but me calls my sister creepy."

Tugger scoffed, uncaring. "What are you gonna do? Beat me up?"

Jerrie's face fell to an unamused look. Before he could say anything else, Bomba cut in.

"Can you two stop bickering? You can do it all you want when I'm not around, but I'm not dealing with this shit right now."

"Yeah, Tugger! Stop bickering!" Jerrie kicked Tugger's leg lightly, and Tugger only kicked back harder.

"Can you guys stop?" Mistoffelees turned around in his seat and looked at them. "I'm nervous as it is, I don't need to worry about you two killing each other."

“If you kiss me, I’ll stop.” Jerrie stuck his tongue out at Misto, who only rolled his eyes and groaned. Tugger glared at Jerrie, going in for another kick before his aim was thrown off by Bomba swerving the car.

“Is this the place?” She asked, parking the car in an empty lot, the only other thing in sight being Grizabella’s car and a dozen hangars stretching a few miles. Jerrie nodded, unbuckling his belt. Mistoffelees looked out to the car once more, watching the large Pollicle hold Grizabella’s door for her. The once fast woman was now as frail as she seemed, holding her hip and shimming out into the lot.

Mistoffelees stepped out as the Pollicle made his way towards them with a ‘No funny business’ stride. Now that he wasn’t obscured, Mistoffelees could clearly see that he was a large bernese.

“Got any weapons?” He asked gruffly. Mungojerrie immediately went for his holster, only to be stopped by Bomba.

“Nuh uh, we’re not doing this.” Bomba stepped forward. “Either we go in there protected, or we don’t go in there at all.”

“We trusted you to not do anything with Grizabella, and now you have to trust us to not do anything with you, and if you keep up that attitude, you can trust me that you’ll be leaving here with a few bite marks.” He snarled, lifting his paw up and motioning her to hand over any weapons. Bomba only crossed her arms and glared at the dog.

“Heel, Galilean.” Grizabella came to his side. Galilean looked at her cautiously before slowly putting his paw down. He still looked at Bomba with resentment as he straightened his back.

“If I even see you make any sudden movements-”

“I said heel.” Grizabella cut him off. The dog’s eyes widened in disbelief as Grizabella motioned for them to follow her. “They are our guests, and like it or not, we have to treat them with respect.”

Bomba nodded triumphantly, following the old queen to the hangar, Mistoffelees and crew in tow.

The inside of the hangar was vast and spacious. A plane that was half taken apart sat in the center. Mistoffelees saw a large round table right in front of the plane. A few cats, and Pollicles with a Peke sat around it in a variety of chairs. Mistoffelees had to do a double take when he saw a familiar silver tabby among them, but he just couldn’t place where he had-

“Munkustrap?” Bomba called the tabby who turned at the sound of his name. His face fell into one of relief as he stood and met the group halfway.

“I was so worried that you wouldn’t come, but I’m glad you did.” He reached for Bomba only for her to push back lightly.

“Not until you tell me what you’re doing here, and where’s Demeter?”

Munkustrap’s face fell at the mention of Demeter. “Please don’t tell her I’ve been here. She thinks I’ve been working night and day at the office, but as you can see I haven’t.”

“Why are you here? Did you have something to do with us getting contacted?”

“No, no. They came to me soon after you left that day.”

“And why in the world would you trust them?” Bomba threw her arms up. Munkustrap looked down sadly, pondering his next words.

“It was either this, or nothing. I could go to work and get nothing done while my daughter is out there, or I could work with people who want to get her back just as much as I do.”

“We  _ were _ working on getting her back.” Bomba said in a gentler town.

“I know, but there was nothing I could do to help! I couldn’t just sit around while Jemima is in Macavity’s hands, I needed to do something, and this is the way I can.” He took Bomba’s hand affectionately. “You know I’d never do anything to hinder Jemima’s rescue. We want the same thing Bomba.” He chuckled, looking around. “And I guess we came to the same conclusion.”

“Not yet.” Bomba said, looking at the table of animals. The group made their way to the table, sitting close to each other. The air was thick with anxiety from both parties. The meeting could bad at any moment, especially with the drooling great dane eyeing them like pieces of meat. Mistoffelees felt a small poke on his shoulder, and turned to Mungojerrie who pointed across the table. 

“That’s them freaky twins I told you about.” He pointed to a pair of flat eared brown tabbies who were staring directly at them. Mistoffelees quickly looked away, embarrassed for being caught staring. He looked back to Mungojerrie and was surprised to see that he still had his finger up and seemed to be in a staring competition with the twins.

“Jerrie, what are you doing?” Mistoffelees asked, but was only shushed as his eye twitched.

“Not,” Jerrie strained, winking one eye. “Blinking…” He winked his other eye. Mistoffelees turned back to the twins who hadn’t taken their eyes off of them. Almost everyone at the table jumped when Mungojerrie slammed his fist on the table, all expect the twins.

“Fucking nutters! Blink!”

“Calm down!” Mistoffelees hissed, trying to turn Jerrie away from them.

“Are we going to have problems?” The black great dane asked, drool dripping from his mouth as he smiled. “Cause I’d love to fix some problems.”

A ragged border terrier placed his small paw on the dane’s massive one. “Calm down, Cara. Don’t want to go scaring them.”

“But scarings them is part of the fun.”

A Collie snapped at the great dane. “Try anything, and I bite your ear off.”

“Please do, then I won't have to listen to you anymore.”

“Peace, Caravaggio.” Galilean silenced the dane. The bernese waited as the for the table to quiet down before he cleared his throat. “We agreed that this would be a safe space for animals of all kinds, and to be hostile in this space, is to be against our beliefs.” He glared at the dane. “Don’t let it happen again.”

Galilean moved to the side, giving the floor to Grizabella.

“We have come together today to form a treaty. Is there any objections to the idea?” No one at the table raised a paw. She nodded at this. “Good start.”

It didn’t feel like a good start to Mistoffelees. The air was still tense and Mungojerrie just wouldn’t give up on the staring contest which he seemed to be losing. While Bomba and Munkustrap sat safely between Mistoffelees and Tugger, Tugger himself was right next to the dane that seemed keen on eating something alive before the night was over. 

“First things first,” Grizabella started. “We must put down a layer of trust. My name is Grizabella.” She turned to the bermese at her side.

“My name is Galilean.”

The collie went next. “My name is Bellanpop.” She turned to the nonchalant grey tabby who looked a little to comfortable in the presence of dogs. 

“My names Plato.” He said, picking at his claws. Mistoffelees sat up at that, and he could see Bomba do the same.

“Plato? Do you happen to know Victoria?” Bomba asked. The young tom smiled at her.

“Of course I know her! She’s my girlfriend!”

Bomba was about to ask him more before Grizabella stopped her. 

“Questions later.” She told Bomba, turning to the Jerrie who was next in line.

“You know who I am.” He said not taking his eyes off the twins.

“Please?” Grizabella asked kindly.

Jerrie rolled his eyes, taking them off of the twins. “Name’s Mungojerrie. Happy now?” Jerrie huffed.

“Immensely.” Grizabella deadpanned, gesturing for Mistoffelees to introduce himself. He felt his face flush as he looked at everyone around him. He didn’t like being the center of attention, especially to Pollicles.

“My name is Mistoffelees.” He said quickly, putting the attention to Bomba who sat next to him.

“To all of you, I’m lieutenant Bombalurina.” She stated. Munkustrap cleared his throat and smoothed his shoulder fur before answering.

“My name is Munkustrap.”

Everyone looked at Tugger who was so busy being afraid of taking his eyes off of the dane, he didn’t even notice that it was his turn.

“Tugger,” Mistoffelees quietly called him. “Tell them your name.” 

Tugger swallowed, terrified to turn his back on the dane who just grinned at him. “Rum Tum Tugger.” He squeaked.

“Caravaggio.” The dane held out his paw to Tugger who mindlessly shook it.

“Hubble.” The terrier said.

The tabby twins finally looked away from the group, but only to look at each other, having a conversation no one else could hear.

“Tantomile.” The queen said.

“Coricopat.” The tom followed.

The air seemed to lessen now that everyone was on a first name basis. Grizabella sat back down looking around the table.

“If you happen to decide to work with us, you’ll learn the names of our other associates.”

“Can’t wait. Now,” Bomba turned back to Plato. “What exactly are you doing here?”

Plato swiveled his head towards her. “Oh, I’m just sitting down, and breathing a little.” He giggled.

“He is not in his right mind at the moment.” Tantomile suddenly said. “He is still recovering.”

Bomba rose an eyebrow at her. “Recovering from what?”

“From using his power of possession.” Grizabella explained solemnly. “It takes him a few hours to regain control of his own senses, so excuse him for now.”

Mistoffelees tried to not let his shock show as he looked back at Plato. He focused on Plato in a way that he had only ever focused on one other person. Sure enough, the buzz tickled through his body, but was prominently sparking in his heart. Mistoffelees locked his gaze with the twins, and he could see the buzz that hovered in their head jump, moving graciously and quickly. While the buzz was moving like a moth next to a lamp, the cats themselves were sitting perfectly still.

They could sense him too.

Mistoffelees was brought out of his thoughts by Bomba as she leaned over the table.

“What’s the treaty that you propose? I want to know the details before I go all in.”

“We only ask that the P.D turn a blind eye whenever there’s a report about a ‘Suspicious group of dogs and cats.” The dane said.

“With Macavity running around with Pekes? Can’t do that.”

“Then set up a communication system with us.” Bellanpop suggested. “That way, we can tell you if it’s us or not.”

“What exactly would you be doing that would make you ‘suspicious’?” 

The dane scoffed. “Whatever the P.D can’t do because of laws.”

Bomba shook her head. “And why exactly would we let you do that? What am I going to gain from this?”

“Free bodyguards and help from people who can actually pick up the slack around here.” Caravaggio leaned in. “We’ve been watching Macavity for awhile now, and as far as we’re concerned, you and your little buddy have been the only people going out there and doing something. Doesn’t that get tiring?”

Bomba didn’t answer. She looked to Mistoffelees as if to ask for something. Mistoffelees didn’t know what she wanted at first, but after a moment he realized that she wanted his opinion. He looked back to the twins. Tantomile turned her head slightly. The move was so jarring to her stillness. Mistoffelees turned back to Bomba and nodded. Bomba nodded back, looking to the dane, and then to Grizabella. 

“We’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏 see u sooooon


	13. The Magic Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees gets a rundown of magic from magic cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like im losing my touch cause everything is just slowing down to a crawl 😩 dont worry doh, it'll get freaky next chapter 👌  
NOT THAT TYPE OF FREAKY 😠😤 u-u-unless? 😳

Almost everyone at the table stood up to leave. Bomba whispered to Misto "Wait a minute." As she pulled Munkustrap to the side out of earshot, leaving Mistoffelees to his own devices. He felt Mungojerrie's hand slip up his thigh and jumped at the sudden contact. Jerrie only laughed.

"You're okay, Treacle, it's just me." Mistoffelees batted his hand away as he felt it slip higher. 

"Can you not?" Misto hissed quietly. Jerrie reluctantly took his hand back, looking around.

"I gotta go for awhile. I got business that needs to be taken care of." Jerrie said, taking a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Where are you going?"

“Some poor bloke on Parler street owes me and Teazer money. If he doesn’t have it, then we’ll take his crowns.”

Mistoffelees shook his head in confusion. “What?”

“Take his teeth.” Jerrie casually said, making a popping noise with his mouth as he mimed having pliers. Misto sat back in disgust.

“You’re not actually going to hurt anyone, right?”

Jerrie rose an eyebrow in confusion. “Well, I kind of have to. You know, to send a message.”

“What kind of message are you trying to send?”

“To not fuck with me.”

“You do realize you’re talking to a cop, right?”

Mungojerrie laughed. “Yeah. A cop that lets me do whatever I want,” He leaned towards Misto. “Whenever I want,” He placed the cigarette in his mouth and flicked it up and down. “To whoever I want. Got a light?”

Mistoffelees sat away from him, pushing his chair back and standing up. “What makes you think I’m the type of person to let that happen?”

“Considering you just agreed to let the Jellicles do whatever the fuck they want and I fall under that catagory, I’d say that I’m not gonna get into any trouble, soon.” He paused for thought, putting his cigarette away. “Well, not receive any consequences for trouble that is.”

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. “I may not be able to do anything in the legal sense to you, but that doesn’t mean I have to put it up with it.”

“What are you gonna do? Put me in time-out? Punish me?” He shimmied his shoulders and pursed his lips. Mistoffelees only glared at him.

“Can you take this seriously?”

Mungojerrie sighed, standing from his chair. “Look, I get it. You’re worried about me and what I do, but I can take care of myself.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about at all! The fact that you’re willing to get violent over something trivial is concerning.”

“Money isn’t trivial. If someone took two 2k from you, I bet you’d want it back, right? And I’m only gonna take his teeth out if he can’t pay me back.”

“That sounds like something a criminal would do.”

“News flash, Treacle, I  _ am _ a criminal. Do you think Macavity just recruits kittens to collect daisies?”

“No, but…” Mistoffelees shrugged, at a loss for words. “I-I don’t know…” His voice shook. Mungojerrie’s eyes softened.

“You okay Treacle?”

Mistoffelees shook his head. “I don’t think I’m… Comfortable, with whatever we have continuing if you’re willing to do things like that.”

“ _ What _ ?” Jerrie went wide eyed. “Why?”

Mistoffelees flinched when he raised his voice. Misto looked around and saw that everyone had heard Mungojerrie shout. Most of the Jellicles had taken their leave except Carravaggio, who was talking to Tugger some ways away. Bomba and Munkustrap looked towards them as well. He could feel his face flush, but Mungojerrie didn’t seem to know that they had an audience now.

“I’ve copped it hot way before I even met you, and you knew that I did! Why’s it a problem now?”

“Can you not raise your voice?” Mistoffelees put his hand up to try and calm the tom which only angered him more.

“What’s gotten into you? Did you suddenly have post-nut clarity that you’re with a mobster? News flash Misto! I’ve been a mobster this entire time, so why are you doing this now?”

“I didn’t-” Mistoffelees stopped himself and groaned in frustration, pulling Mungojerrie down and hissing in his ear. “The tom I slept with wasn't a mobster! I don't sleep with mobsters!”

“Then you must have the wrong tom.” Mungojerrie stood back to his original height. 

Tugger came into Mistoffelees’ side vision. He looked wearily at Misto and scowled at Jerrie.

“Any reason you’re getting angry, Jerrie?” Tugger asked. The calico cat just shrugged, burying his hands in his pockets.

“No. As I said, I gotta go.” He scrunched up his nose and sniffed. “Gotta take care of some business. Just like what I said.”

Mistoffelees had to stop himself from reaching out to him. He didn’t want to escalate things anymore. Mungojerrie turned and made his way towards the exit, brushing past Bomba and Munkustrap angrily. Bomba looked back towards Misto. Mistoffelees looked down, avoiding her eyes. He had never let someone down like that before, but then again, he had never slept with criminal like that. He felt bad, but he couldn’t be with someone that violent so it was better to shut it down before it got too far. 

“You good, Tux?” Tugger asked.

“Not really.” Mistoffelees wiped the sweat off his forehead. The hangar was hotter than hell, even though the outside was frigid. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Mistoffelees let out a shaky sigh. “Later.”

Tugger nodded, looking up at the wing that loomed above them. “That can’t be safe. V.G health department would be all over this place.”

“Yeah, I bet they would.” He answered half heartedly. A sudden coolness sent a shiver up his spine. Tugger must have felt it too as he visibly shook. Mistoffelees felt drawn to a source of power that was behind him, and when he turned, he saw that it was Tantomile and Coricopat.

“Hello, Mistoffelees.” Tantomile spoke. Her voice was soft and deep. “May we have a word with you?”

Misto looked behind them and saw Plato spinning around in a circle like a child. He turned back to Tugger, who shrugged. “I can stay with you, if you want.”

Mistoffelees nodded at Tugger, and then to the twins. Simultaneously, they turned to Plato. He stopped spinning immediately, but he stumbled in dizziness, giggling all the while.

“You’re one of us.” Tantomile stated, turning back to Misto. “We can feel it. We just can’t pinpoint what you can do exactly.”

“You and me both.”

They smiled at that. “We can learn together.” 

The pair turned and walked to the far side of the hangar. Mistoffelees and Tugger followed cautiously, with Plato right behind them. Tugger suddenly jumped and whipped around. Plato was nibbling at his tail like a kitten to its mother. The grey tabby looked up at Tugger with big eyes and a sheepish grin as the tail fell from his mouth.

“You’re very handsome, you know? I’d ask you out if I wasn’t already taken.”

“Flattering.” Tugger said, flicking his tail away from Plato, who sat in disappointment at the loss of his chew toy.

“He practiced this morning on a Pollicle pup, so we apologize for his behaviour.” Coricopat said, opening a door in the wall.

“It’s okay, i’m just still getting used to…” Tugger gestured to his surroundings. “This.”

The group moved into a small room. An old tom sat in a chair in the corner, talking to a fluffy persion queen. The conversation seemed odd to Mistoffelees as the man talked with a pirate accent. He stopped when he saw them enter, and suddenly, the queen disappeared.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you would be done so fast.” He chuckled. “I’m guessing we got some new recruits?”

“Ah-Yep!” Plato answered.

“No magical ones, I presume?” He said, sadly.

“Ah-Nope!” Plato pushed Mistoffelees forward a little bit. The old cat lit up like a candle at the news.

“Finally, something different today!” He stood, his paws shaking like they had frostbite. “Hello good sir, I’m Asparagus, but you call me just Gus.” He held out his paw to Mistoffelees who shook it gently, afraid that Gus would snap at the slightest pressure.   
“I’m Mistoffelees, and this is my associate Tugger.” He pointed to Tugger, and Gus put his paw out for the golden to shake as well.

“Well then, let's not waste any time. What can you do?”

Mistoffelees cringed. Everyone was excited to see what he could do and how powerful he could be, yet he didn’t even know how to control his own powers. Before his silence could become awkward, Tantomile spoke.

“We are going to work on it.”

Asparagus took the answer happily, dragging his chair over and sitting down. “Okay then, let's start with something easy.”

He raised his shaking hands slowly, and started to move his hands in a way that looked like he was weaving an invisible basket. His eyes seemed to shine yellow as his paws shakily wove the air. The small glow turned into a beam of light, shooting from his irises and illuminating the air. He continued to weave down as the light took form. The bright yellow peaked white, gaining hard edges and soft curves to it’s form. Mistoffelees could make our arms as the light tightened like gloves, texturing itself into smooth satin. The light suddenly poofed out, giving the look of large white fur. Mistoffelees suddenly recognized the light as the white queen he saw coming in.

Exhausted, Gus dropped his hands before he could finish the legs. The light queen moved as if she didn’t need them, floating softly through the air. Her form was solid on the top, but wispy and smoky on the bottom. She smiled brightly, no words coming out of her mouth.

“This,” Gus coughed, standing up. “Is Griddlebone.”

Mistoffelees stared in awe at the glowing queen. She looked real enough until the waste down. Mistoffelees could see beams of light still connected to Gus’s eyes. Mistoffelees evaluated the old tom, and saw that the sparks were buzzing mostly in his eyes. Griddlebone was made entirely out of the buzz. She was pure magic.

“Is she real? Can she talk?” Tugger asked, stepping forward with his hand in front of him. Griddlebone lifted her own paw to him, making contact before Tugger passed through her, clipping in her wrist. He jerked his hand away in surprise but Griddlebone only smiled.

“She’s only a projection of my mind, and while she can move, I haven’t figured out how to make her talk yet.” He chuckled softly. “In my younger years, I was able to project entire plays right in my room.” His eyes became sad as Griddlebone turned to him and waved. “I can barely finish one person now, but that’s besides the point.”

“Your power is to project things?” Mistoffelees asked, watching as Griddlebone’s form flickered for a split second before solidifying again.

“Yep. There’s all sorts of magical powers, and right now we need to find out what yours are.” The old cat sat back down and motioned for Mistoffelees to get closer. Mistoffelees crouched in front of him, awaiting instructions from the old man. Gus took Mistoffelees’ hands gently and squeezed at them, humming thoughtfully.

“That’s strange.” He said. “There’s definitely something here, but I can’t put my finger on it. Any thoughts?” He turned to the twins as they stepped forward.

The two tabbies tilted their heads in succession as they looked at Mistoffelees’ hands. They turned their gazes to each other, having a silent conversation that no one else could hear before they spoke.

“His hands are powerful, but not for weaving. His eyes only let himself see, not anyone else.” They got down to Misto’s level. “We can feel the magic inside of you. It lives mostly in your hands, and it is powerful. Please, can you recall any hint of magic that you have done?”

Mistoffelees nodded and looked back on his memories, listing them as he went. “I was able to flip a couch over without even touching it, I’m pretty sure I healed myself and someone else, I set cards on fire with only my hands, I made a jackpot happen on a slot machine and I…” He looked back at Tugger who was watching him intently. “Show them what I did to you. Your wrist.”

Tugger looked around at the group of cats as they watched him roll up his sleeve to reveal a nasty bruise.

“Electric.” Mistoffelees heard the twins whisper. Another thought suddenly came to him. “And, um, I’m pretty sure I made a glass disappear when I was young. It reappeared out of nowhere in my apartment yesterday after I had encountered…” Mistoffelees swallowed. “After I encountered Macavity.”

The three cats nodded thoughtfully at that. “We have yet to see a cat with the power to make things disappear, but we have come across a cat with electric powers.” Tantomile looked at him sadly. “You already know who he is.”

“Yeah. I do.”

“Macavity is the most powerful magic user we have ever seen. His powers flow through his entire body, never restricted to one part while most cats powers are confined to just one. He can enhance his strength, speed, and senses, project false images of himself, and, of course, use electric abilities.”

“And that’s only what we know so far.” Gus said solemnly. 

“But that brings up the question we have been asking,” Coricopat said. “Who would win? One large horse sized chicken, or multiple chicken sized horses?”

“You’re trying to outdo him in numbers.” Mistoffelees caught on quickly. The twins nodded. 

“Almost every night, if we work hard enough, we are able to sense a magical being somewhere in the grove. You were quite easy to find since your magic has a unique pulse to it, and it was by sheer luck that you were with the police department.”

“We were working on a truce for awhile now, and everything just fell into place,” Plato said, slinking down with them. “Like a puzzle.”

“If we can collect enough magical cats, then we will soon be more powerful than Macavity.” Tantomile turned her head curiously at Misto. "But if what I'm feeling is correct, then you might be just as powerful as Macavity."

“Of course, knowing how to use your powers helps a ton, so how are we on that?” Gus asked Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees scratched the back of his head.

“I’m not doing to good when it comes to actually controlling them.”

“Well, we all start somewhere. Come, let's see what we can find."

The old cat rose and shuffled to the end of the room, picking up a small rubber ball.

"You said you were able to push a couch without even touching it?"

"Yes." Mistoffelees said. He didn't want to evaluate on what happened that night, but by the look on Gus's face, Mistoffelees knew he'd be explaining more than he wanted to.

"Keep your arms by your sides now," The old cat said as he took aim. 

He tossed the ball lightly in Mistoffelees direction and it only bounced off his chest. The ball ricocheted off the floor and back into Gus's hand.

"Well, that's not what I wanted to happen at all." He stated simply. "How did it happen before? Maybe we could recreate that."

Mistoffelees cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I don't think you can, and I don't think I'd even want you to. It wasn't a pleasant experience."

"What do you mean by that?" Gus asked, genuinely confused. Mistoffelees adjusted his shoulders before continuing.

"I, um-"

"I pissed him off." Tugger interrupted. "I didn't want to believe that he had powers, or that Macavity was some kind of unicorn," He shrugged. "He kind of went crazy and… Well, just a lot happened." He looked at Mistoffelees with regret. "You ran out before I could even talk to you, and I went by your apartment a couple hours later and…" Tugger let out a shaky sigh, dropping his gaze. "When you weren't there, I thought you died in the cold. Staying out there for more than 20 minutes could do that, and your apartment was at least an hour away by foot."

"But I got there in 10 minutes." Mistoffelees remembered. "It was like the cold didn't even bother me. I just ran all the way to my apartment, but even that seems impossible."

"With magic, nothing is impossible." Tantomile said. "From what you're describing, it seems that you have the ability to heightened you speed and durability."

"Think we should be keeping some kind of list?" Plato asked. "We got telekinesis, mechanical manipulation, electric abilities, and now super speed and durability?"

"Telekinesis?" Mistoffelees questioned. "When did I say I had telekinesis?"

"What do you think pushing and grabbing stuff without using your hands is called? It's telekinesis!"

"And we're testing it right now." Gus cut in. "Now, what were you feeling when it happened? When you pushed the couch?"

"Angry and frustrated." Mistoffelees answered honestly. Gus made a face at that.

“Okay, how about any other time you used you powers?”

“I was scared when I made the jackpot happened and when I set the cards on fire.” 

The magic cats around him looked at each other with concern. Tantomile turned to Mistoffelees with a look of dread on her face.

“It’s not good that you center your powers on negative emotions. You can not control them when you are upset, for when you are in that state of mind, they control you.”

“Well, how do I change that?” Mistoffelees asked as calmly as he could, but it was hard to not let the desperation slip through. “You expect me to be as powerful as Macavity, and I don’t even know how to use my powers!”

“I do! Kinda.” Plato raised his hand. “You just gotta grab onto it.”

“And how exactly do I do that?”

“Do you feel it?” Plato asked.

Mistoffelees was about to ask him ‘What the hell do you mean’ before he remembered that he  _ could _ feel it. It was that small hum that ran through his body 24/7 that was so constant that it became numb to him, like breathing, and acknowledging that he manually breathes without even thinking about it suddenly puts him in control of his lungs expanding until he forgets about it again. It was somewhat like that feeling when he finally remembered the hum that he only ever became aware of when it became the buzz.

“Grab it.” Plato said.

“I don’t-”

“Shut up, and grab it.” 

Mistoffelees was taken aback at the sudden change in Plato’s voice. The Pollicle puppy in a cat’s body was gone, all that was left was a purebred tom. Misto had no time to question it, putting all of his focus on the small hum inside him.

He closed his eyes. He could feel the hum expand slightly in his chest and his heart felt heavy as it moved down. 

_ How the fuck do you grab something inside of you? _

Mistoffelees took in deep breaths as the pressure in his chest stopped in its tracks. He continued breathing heavily in an attempt to make his lungs so big that the pressure would have no choice but to move up. 

“You can’t move it with your body, you have to move it with yourself.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Mistoffelees snapped his eyes open, feeling as if he was about to pass out. Any progress that he felt he had made was gone as the pressure moved right back to the center of his chest.

“It’s your body, figure it out. Get it to your hands.”

Mistoffelees groaned but closed his eyes once more. He opted to not do the breathing method again knowing that he’d probably pass out before he even got it past his heart. Mistoffelees gritted his teeth, willing the pressure to just MOVE.

“FUCK!” He shouted, slamming his fist on his thigh, and sure enough, the pressure immediately jumped to his shoulders. Every magic cat around him felt the sudden leap and weren’t happy about it.

“You can’t keybind it to anger!” Plato said.

“Calm down.” Tantomile and Coricopat said simultaneously.

“We can try again,” Gus suggested.

“Stop! Just stop!” Mistoffelees waved them away as he stood up. “I’m done. If I try anymore, I’ll just end up hurting someone.”

“If you don’t get it under control soon, you’ll be hurting everyone!” Plato was angry as he snarled. “It happens to everyone. You just need to figure it out.”

“And what do you know about it, kid? You’re what? 16? 17?”

“I may be young, but that doesn’t cancel out my experience.”

“I bet you don’t even know that your girlfriends fucking the secruity guard.” Mistoffelees yelled, his anger taking control as he felt the pressure slip farther down his arms.

“Oh I know very well, because he’s me!”

The pressure immediately swam back to his chest out of sheer confusion. “What?”

“Yeah, whenever the security guards getting hanky panky with my girlfriend, it’s me!”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Mistoffelees felt whiplash from so many emotions at the same time. “What the fuck does that mean?”

Plato just shrugged. “Sometimes I get horny when Victoria’s not there, so I just take possession of any male in her vicinity and try my luck.”

“Does she know about your powers?”

“No.”

Mistoffelees sat back down, rubbing his temple. “So as far as she knows, she’s cheating on you?”

“I guess so, but it’s not really cheating because it’s me.”

Before Mistoffelees could sputter out whatever he was about to say, Tantomile quickly cut it.

“It’s a side effect of getting into everyone’s mind. He loses sight of morals and basic knowledge sometimes.” She looked at Mistoffelees. “Possession is the most powerful ability we know of, but it comes at a great cost. He takes a little bit of everyone he enters, and with all those people in the mind, it’s easy to lose sight of who you even were.”

A thought suddenly came to Mistoffelees mind. “Why can’t he just possess Macavity and kill him? Or get a look of where he is at least?”

“Because we don’t know the full extent of Macavity’s abilities. If Macavity is able to catch the possession in time, he might be able to use the same road Plato took.”

“And possess him back.” Mistoffelees finished for her.

“And we don’t want that.” Plato said, not seeming to care about the fact that he was losing his mind with each possession. “It’s better to not take the risk.”

Mistoffelees felt back to the pressure in his chest. “Are there any other consequences to using powers?”

“Not that we know of.” Gus answered for them. “The only problems I’ve had with my projections is that they dulled over time.”

Mistoffelees nodded at that, keeping up hope that he could use his powers without having to give up anything important like his tail.

If he could even use them.

“Can we pick this up tomorrow? I need a break.” Mistoffelees stood back up. He always felt exhausted as the anger left him.

“Of course. We understand that it is a lot to take in, but please remember that you are not alone.” Tantomile eased him, standing with her brother and leading him to the door.

The twins made their way to the plane itself, climbing a busted ladder into the inside of the equally busted plane. Tugger brushed shoulders with Mistoffelees as they walked in the general direction of the exit.

“If I didn’t believe in all this magic mojo before, I definitely do now.”

“Sorry for dragging you into everything.” Mistoffelees apologized to him. Tugger only shook his head.

“I signed up for a lot of things in life without even knowing it. At least we can suffer in the unknown together.”

Mistoffelees sighed. “This has been the craziest week of my life. I don’t even know if it can be topped.”

“You still have your whole life ahead of you, and you can’t be too careful. You might jinx it.”

“I don’t see how I-”   
“Mistoffelees? Oh thank god I found you just in time.” Bomba suddenly ran up to him. “We gotta go, right now!”

“What happened?” Mistoffelees asked, already following Bomba to the exit.

“They found her. They found Jemima!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 OOP  
Im so sorry for not updating like i used to like a week ago 😂 Shits just been gettin real at school, but I'm writing every morning in the school library to get the chapters out as soon as possible so bare with me 👏😔  
But other than that, I'll update in either 2 days if you're lucky or 4 days✌😎 I'll see ya then bruh


	14. What's Inside?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemima is found, but not empty handed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I finish this for good, imma go back and do a mass edit to fix all of my mistakes 😩 i got so many fuckin typos im like a fuckin blood doctor

Mistoffelees felt like he was thrown halfway across the grove with each speed bump Bomba ignored. She was going half the speed limit times 10 and turning corners like she was in Tokyo Drift, but Mistoffelees didn't dare tell her to slow down.

They made it to the station in record time and even Usain Bolt would have been winded by how fast Bomba ran in there. Mistoffelees was keeping up the best he could but his second place position was quickly taken by Munkustrap, who was just as desperate as Bomba to get answers of his daughter.

As Mistoffelees entered the station, he saw the Bomba was already yards ahead of him. She slammed her fist on the cubicle wall of a tom who jumped in surprise.

"Where is she?"

"God fucking damn! I called you five minutes ago, it's gonna be awhile before they get here!"

"What's their location then? Are you doing everything you can to make sure she gets here safe?"

"I wouldn't risk you skinning my tail, so of course we are."

Bomba nodded, trying to catch her breath. After turning it over in her mind some more, she decided that wasn't good enough. She whipped around and was on her way right back out the door before Munkustrap stopped her.

"I want her back too, but we can't eratic moves that could endanger her."

"You think I'd do  _ anything _ to hurt Sillabub?"

"No, but you aren't you right now." Munkustrap said gently. "Calm down. I need to call Demeter, and I'll be right back."

Bomba nodded begrudgingly as Munkustrap went to the nearest payphone. Mistoffelees came to her slowly, wanting to comfort her.

"Who picked her up?"

"Tiger. He was the first to the street." Bomba told him.

"That's good. I trust Tiger."

"I do too, but I trust me more." Bomba started pacing. "Anything can happen from there to here, and I just  _ need _ to be with her." Her eyes started to water as Mistoffelees reached out to her. "I need to know that she's okay! I need to know what he did to her! I need my niece back!"

"We're getting her back, you just need to wait!" Mistoffelees tried to tell her but she only pushed him away.

"I'm tired of waiting! She wouldn't have been taken if it wasn't for me! She doesn't deserve to be in his hands, and I'd give my life for hers in a heartbeat!" She cried. Tugger wrapped his arms around her, keeping her steady before she collapsed entirely. Bomba was on the verge of sobbing, continuously swallowing in an attempt to keep it down.

"I just want her back." She choked.

"I know, we're gonna get her. We're gonna get her." Tugger said softly.

Mistoffelees' heart ached at the sight of his friend like that. All he could do was hope that Jemima was alright and on the way. Fast.

He turned and saw Munkustrap burying his head into the payphone. Even though he was far away, Mistoffelees could hear the crying and shouting coming from the other end of the phone. A single tear fell from Munkustrap's eye as he assured them that Jemima was okay, and then he laughed as he told them that he, himself, was alright as well. 

Mistoffelees turned back to Bomba as she shook in Tugger's arms. Slowly, she stood straight, wiping her eyes and sniffling but otherwise composed.

"This damn week can go to hell." She swallowed. "I hope Macavity drags it down with him, because the next time I even hear his name, I'm killing him."

“Join the club, we got jackets.” Tugger remarked sarcastically. 

“I’m serious Tugger. When I get my hands on Macavity I’m not holding back. He’s not getting away this time.”

“Again, get in line.”

Bomba rose her hand suddenly as if to smack him, but stopped, only making him flinch. 

“Lieutenant, they’re here!” The tom poked his head over the cubicle wall.

Bomba didn’t even wait for them as she immediately went to the parking lot. Sure enough, Tiger was helping Jemima out of the backseat of a squad car. A large emergency blanket was draped over her shoulders which she all but threw off when she saw Bomba. The small queen slipped from Tiger’s grasp and ran to her aunts arms.

“I’m sorry,” Bomba said, muffling her words in the fur on top of Jemima’s head. “Please tell me you’re okay!”

“I’m okay, I promise I’m okay!” Jemima squeaked as Bomba hugged her tightly. 

“I’m never letting you out of my sight ever again!” Bomba planted kisses on Jemima’s head. A car came into the parking lot just as Munkustrap came out of the station. A golden queen stepped out of the car and was in tears before she even reached her daughter. Munkustrap was the last to get to her, wrapping his arms around all three queens.

Now came the hard part.

+++++++++++

If it was hard for Bomba to interview her niece the first time, it would be damn near impossible to do it the second time.

Getting Munkustrap and Demeter to let go of their daughter for an interview was like taking a piece of meat away from a starved lion. Mistoffelees understood where they were coming from, but also knew that if they didn't get the information they needed, Jemima could go through the exact same thing again and there was no guarantee they'd get her alive then. All they had was now and then, and they needed to know everything about then.

It was mandatory to interview her one on one so her parents didn't subconsciously change the answers she had. A teenager won't tell you everything alone, but they'll tell you nothing if their parents are around. 

Jemima sat on the other side of the wooden table in the confession room. She had her shock blanket wrapped tightly around her again but Mistoffelees suspected it was more for the cold than shock for her. Bomba was tapping her pen on the table. Jemima was found with nothing but the clothes on her back which were obviously not hers given that they were oversized, and a backpack that was also not hers. They'd go through Jemima first, then the backpack. Mistoffelees always felt like he had a good read on Bomba usually, but not tonight. Tonight she had a cold look in her eyes, but she never directed it at Jemima. She only looked at Jemima with soft eyes and a light smile. Mistoffelees didn't need to guess who the cold eyes were for.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk?" Bomba asked.

"Yes." Jemima nodded her head. "Do I start at the beginning?"

"That would be fine."

Jemima nodded once more. Other than the sound of Mistoffelees writing on his notepad, it was completely quiet in the room.

"I was walking home from school when a car pulled up beside me,"

"Can you describe the car?" Bomba asked gently.

"No, I didn't get a good look at it, and if I did, I can't remember." She swallowed before continuing. "They put a burlap sack over my head and shoved me into the backseat. I didn't see the roads they took or anything, and it wasn't until they were pushing me out of the car that I realized we were at the destination." She sniffed and rubbed her nose. "I thought they were going to kill me, or do something else, I don't know! I was just so scared that they'd go after my parents next, and I-" She started sputtering and before mistoffelees could even look up, Bomba was by her side. She comforted the girl at an arm's length showing that while she cared for Jemima, the confession was more important at the moment.

Jemima sniffed with a shaky sight. "They didn't do anything to me, it was just the fear that they  _ would _ is what got me so upset." She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her oversized shirt. "They put me in a room on the second floor of wherever we were, and it was okay. It had a bed, and a bathroom, but no window."

"You keep saying 'They', who are you referring to?"

"Two Pekes. They never really spoke, but I'm pretty sure ones name was Guppy."

"Were you fed?"

"They fed me, gave me a change of clothes, and even gave me some dry shampoo."

"They didn't hurt you? At all?" Bomba asked. Jemima shook her head.

"I was just waiting for them to come in and hurt me, but they never did." She cleared her throat. "A few hours ago, they had came into my room and put the sack back over my head. They drove me to a random street corner, gave me a backpack and left me."

"Did you look in the backpack?"

"Yeah, there wasn't anything but a water bottle and a vhs tape."

“Did you drink from the bottle?”

Jemima once again shook her head. “I wasn’t thirsty or hungry, all I wanted to do was get home, so I waved down as many cars as I could until someone called the cops.”

“Is there anything else you remember that even might be important? I don’t care if it’s the dinner plate they brought your food on or the smell of the sheets, just tell me.”

The young queen licked her lips and scratched her chin, thinking back on the day she was in captivity. 

“I overheard someone last night talking about someone named Ambrose Parks, but that’s all I really remember.”

Mistoffelees wrote down ‘Ambrose Parks’ as Bomba talked quietly with her niece. 

“Are you sure that’s all?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Bomba gently hugged her, standing slowly and leading her to the door. Mistoffelees sat there for a good minute after they left. Only one thing was on his mind, and it played like a record on repeat.

_ Macavity’s fucking with us. _

He set down his pen and notepad and stood. As he passed the lobby, he saw the family of three resuming their teary reunion with Bomba close by. The scene disappeared as a wall came into his view. He turned his head and the door to the evidence lockers was propped open, even though when Bomba had put the backpack in there she had closed it fully. Mistoffelees opened the door quietly and his eyes widened.

Tugger was standing over the metal table with the backpack tossed to the side without a thought. The only thing Tugger seemed to care about in that room was the vhs tape, which he turned over and over in his hands as if it were a gold bar. He was brought out of his trance by the door clicking behind Mistoffelees.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Mistoffelees only looked at him questionably.

"What are you doing Tugger?" Mistoffelees asked quietly. The look in Tugger’s eyes was one of a mad man, and Mistoffelees didn’t want to scare him.

Tugger’s hands shook as he gripped the tape. "It's mine, okay? I'm not stealing anything cause it belongs to me." He said calmly, even though his body language was anything but calm.

"Tugger, we need that for evidence."

"No you don't!" His voice broke. "You're not going to find any fingerprints or anything that'll help you  _ or _ me. All this tapes gonna do is hurt everyone."

Mistoffelees did a double take on the black rectangle, pointing to it. "That's the video?"

"Jesus Christ, yes!" Tugger hissed.

Mistoffelees could hear the tape crack under the pressure Tugger was holding it with.

"Just let me destroy it. I don't care what happens to me after, just let me destroy it!"

Mistoffelees held up his hands, signalling Tugger to keep his voice down. Tugger shut his mouth but continued to shake, the tape clattering as he did. Mistoffelees took slow steps around the table with his hands still up, Tugger's eyes never leaving him as if expecting him to lunge for the tape. He stood in front of Tugger. Tugger's knuckles were white as he fiercely held the tape with both hands. Mistoffelees reached out and gently grasped the tape, pulling it with very little force. Tugger's grip became jello as the tape slipped from his fingers. His arms went limp to his sides and he looked to Mistoffelees with an expression of pure sorrow.

"Please, Tux."

Mistoffelees didn't answer him as he looked down at the tape, now in his hands.

"Tugger,"

Mistoffelees was interrupted by the door jiggling and he only had time to shove the tape into his pocket before Bomba stepped into the room.

"We were just waiting for you." Mistoffelees said quickly. Bomba nodded at him, closing the door behind her.Tugger cleared his throat, taking a step away from Mistoffelees. 

"Yeah, just waiting."

Bomba only sighed, placing her hands on the table.

"Please tell me you didn't move anything in the backpack without gloves."

"Only the backpack." Mistoffelees nodded to the backpack in question. Bomba looked at them with pure annoyance.

"I thought I took on one partner, not two." She said, pulling a pack of latex gloves out of the drawer underneath the table.

"If you want me to go-" Tugger began, only for Bomba to hold up a hand, silencing him.

"No, you're in too deep now. Just stay."

"Am I at least getting paid for this?" He asked, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"You can either pay us with your time, or pay Macavity with your life. Pick your poison." Bomba deadpanned, pulling the backpack closer to her with her gloved hands.

Mistoffelees tried to not react as he pulled his gloves on and Bomba let out a questioning 'hmmmm'

"Are you guys sure that you didn't go through it? It's been opened and somethings missing."

"What's missing?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Jemima had said that there was a water bottle and vhs tape, but there's only a water bottle."

"Did you take anything?" Mistoffelees asked Tugger. Tugger shook his head. "Are you sure? Because you were here before me."

"Why don't you pat me down and see for yourself?" Tugger offered going into a starfish pose, the distraught cat he was a few moments ago gone. Mistoffelees looked at Bomba awkwardly before reluctantly patting him down.

"I can tell you right now, that bulge you’re on isn't a vhs tape." Tugger remarked when Mistoffelees got to the crotch area. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, standing up straight and shaking his head.

"He doesn't have anything on him."

"That can't be right." Bomba mumbled, taking out the half filled water bottle and setting it on the table. She went through each pocket of the backpack, searching for the vhs tape that sat snugly in Mistoffelees pocket. She checked it once more, and then again before she pushed the backpack towards Mistoffelees in frustration. 

"We're missing a vhs tape. I want you to double check it while I got talk to Jemima." She ordered, opening the door and letting it fall shut behind her. Mistoffelees heard Tugger sigh in relief.

"Thank you." He said, reaching for Misto's pocket, only for Misto to turn out of his reach.

"Listen," Mistoffelees said softly. "I trust you Tugger, but I need to know what's on this tape. If it's nothing, then you can do whatever you want with it, but I need to know that it's not important."

Tugger's eyes widened at Misto's words. "Tux, if you trust me, then you won't watch that tape!"

"Why does it matter if I watch the tape? Don't you trust me enough to know that I wouldn't leak it if it had something bad on it?"

"That's not the point! I don't want  _ you _ seeing it!"

"You don't get to decide what I do, Tugger. You said it yourself when you met me. You  _ aren't _ my keeper!" Mistoffelees hissed, turning away from Tugger and looking through the backpack just as Bomba had told him to.

"Listen, Tux," Tugger started quietly. "I don't care what you do, who you do, or how you do it. All I care about is whether or not you watch that tape."

"That's real rich since you weren't too happy about me and Mungojerrie."

"Hey, I got over that. I know now that it was just a ploy to get information through a little game of truth or dare, and nothing else happened."

Mistoffelees paused and looked at Tugger before looking away quickly. Tugger noticed this and leaned over the table, trying to get into Mistoffelees field of view.

"It  _ was _ just a ploy right?" He asked as Mistoffelees tried desperately to not look at him.

"That time, yes."

"There was  _ another _ time?" 

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Mistoffelees said, pulling the backpack to the other side of the table and walking around it himself, trying to get away from Tugger.

"You're joking right? Please tell me this is some big fucking joke to get at me!"

"Whatever happened to 'I don't care who you do'?" Mistoffelees asked as Tugger hoped the table, landing right beside him.

"I meant that I was cool with whatever sexaulity you had, not that I'd let you go around seducing gangsters!"

"Why should you care? It's my life!" Mistoffelees said as Tugger trapped him between the table and his body. "And besides, it doesn't even matter anymore. I broke it off with him."

"You had something with him?" Tugger asked like he was almost disappointed.

"We might've had something if he…" Mistoffelees shook his head. "You don't need to know any of this."

"Did he hurt you? If he did, I'll fucking knock his teeth out."

"First of all, the reason I dropped him is because of threats like that, and the fact that I knew he would do it. Second, no, he didn't hurt me. He's probably done more for me then you ever did."

Tugger cocked his head to the side. "Like what?"

"Well, he believed me when you didn't, and he was there for me after Macavity attacked me."

"And I wasn't?" Tugger asked, offended.

"You told me that you thought I was lying when I said Macavity attacked me. Do the math."

“I didn’t believe you then, because I didn’t know what I know now.”

“But it mattered then. I don’t blame you for not believing in magic when I came to you, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt me.” Mistoffelees crossed his arms and leaned into the table, trying to put as much space between them as he could, but a sudden hard object poked him in his back. His ears flattened in caution, knowing that backpacks don’t feel like that.

“Tux, I’m sorry for not believing you then, but I believe you now, and if I’m going to be honest,” Tugger started, but Mistoffelees was to focused on the object digging into his back. “I think the reason I’ve been all over you is because… Damn, you’d think with a dozen girls telling me this every day I’d be able to do it on my own, but-”

“Wait, stop.” Mistoffelees put one hand on Tugger’s chest and the other on the object. He felt the side of the backpack and sure enough, something was protruding from it.

“What? Do you not-” Tugger started sadly, only for Mistoffelees to push him and turn to the backpack.

“There’s something in here,” Mistoffelees said, opening the backpack and finding it empty. He ran his hand on the inside and felt the covered object and a thread trail. “Someone sewed something into the side of it.”

“Wait, what?” Tugger asked, moving to Mistoffelees’ side to get a better look at what he was talking about.

“Go get Bomba, and bring a pair of scissors.” Mistoffelees ordered. Tugger ran outside the door and soon returned with Bomba who had a pair of sharp scissors in her hands.

“What’s the situation?” She asked.

“Something sewed into the side of this.” He said, pointing to the small patch that anyone would miss if they weren’t looking for it. He handed the backpack to Bomba who stabbed into the patchwork. She adjusted the scissors and cut the sides of the small square. Before she even started on another side, something small slipped to the opening but was too big to fall all the through. Bomba pulled it through with the sound fabric ripping. She held up a small porcelain figure. The shiny statue was of two small tabbies holding each other. Their overly large heads were covered with tragedy masks, but neither wore the comedy mask. Bomba sat the statue in the middle of her palm as she studied it. She turned it upside down and on the bottom was  ‘The Tragedy Twins’ written eloquently. 

“What is this?” Bomba asked to no one in particular. 

“More importantly, what the hell does it mean?” Mistoffelees answered. As he looked closer, he saw how much detail actually went into the little porcelain figure. The unique markings were painted with care, and whoever molded it cared enough to add tiny flat ears behind the masks.

  
  


++++++++++

By the time they made it back to the air force base, the sun was gone and stars had started to peck the sky. The warm hangar hit Mistoffelees in the face with force as they entered. Bright orange lights had been turned on and gave the room as warm of a glow as it felt. Galilean sat at the table, looking over a map intently. He looked up as they approached and straightened his jacket.

“Did you get your kit back?” He asked.

“Yes, thanks for asking.” Bomba said, looking around. “We’re here to talk to Coricopat and Tantomile, if they’re in.”

“Of course, they’re right in there.” He pointed to the airplane. The bernese’s attitude had changed since the afternoon. His hostile protectiveness was more open, but he still stood rigid as they passed. Bomba clambered into the plane first, Mistoffelees close behind. The inside had been stripped and refurbished into a comfortable living space. In the center of the cozy cockpit sat the twins. They didn’t even look surprised to see them.

“Are you up for a discussion right now?” Bomba asked them, sitting on one of the plump cushions that were scattered around the floor. Mistoffelees sat next to her and bounced up as Tugger dropped down as well.

“Of course. We are always open to talk.” Coricopat said.

Bomba took out the porcelain figure and set it in front of them, and almost immediately the calm twins had a look of concern on their faces.

“Where did you come across this?” Tantomile asked, gently picking up the figure. She held it up between herself and her brother and is was more than apparent who the statue represented.

“My niece was found with a backpack and that was stitched into the inside of it. Any guesses on what it is?”

The twins looked from the statue to each other and then to Bomba.

“This is a souvenir of our act.” She said, setting the little them down. “My brother and I were raised in the cirqus for a period of our life.”

“Why is that important to Macavity? Why would he have that?”

“Maybe it is because he was the one who burned it to the ground.” Tantomile said calmly, staring at Bomba. “We were only ten years old when he came for us. We were the star attractions.” She nodded to the souvenir. “The tragedy twins would tell your future, contact a dead loved one, maybe even read your mind.”

“Macavity wanted us.” Coricopat continued for her. “It was not every day that he came across other magical cats, and he was determined to shape us into what he needed.”

“But he needed to get us first.” Tantomile said. “He set fire to the tent when the show was at its climax, and raided the entire camp, looking for us.”

“He killed our ring leader when he couldn’t find us, and almost executed all of the performers.”

“And that’s when we met Gus.” Tantomile smiled. “Before we could even crawl out of our hiding space, we appeared right behind Macavity, but it wasn’t us. It was only Gus’s projections.”

“Macavity did not hesitate when he saw us. He had us crawl into a cage and paraded out of the tent, just to show that there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.”

“Before he could realize that he was fooled, everyone was evacuated. We decided to leave the circus after the incident.”

“We did not want anyone else getting hurt, and we thought it would be best to live on our own. But Gus wouldn’t allow that, of course.”

“He helped us mature our abilities and raised us as his own. We owe our life to him.”

Bomba nodded at their story. “Does that mean Macavity know we’ve made contact with you?”

“It may very well.” Tantomile said simply. “But we simply do not know. Palm reading is quite different from decoding the impossible password that is the future.”

Bomba went to rise, finished with talking with them, before she paused. “Do you know anyone by the name Ambrose Parks?”

The twins shook their head curtly. Bomba sighed.

“Thank you for your time.”

“Ambrose Parks?” Tugger asked suddenly. “Do you mean Ambrose park?”

“Ambrose park?” Bomba repeated. 

“Yeah, I went there all the time as a kit.”

The cogs in Bomba’s brain had gone into overdrive as she slipped out of the plane. Mistoffelees and Tugger followed suit, keeping up with Bomba as she started the car and pressed Tugger for directions. The quick drive took them to a street near the heart of the down. The dark streets were illuminated with Christmas lights, but they weren’t there to be festive, but more or less there for the aesthetic. The car followed the lights as they wove around street lamps and fences before they came to a stop.

What Mistoffelees had imagined to be a grassy playground had been remodeled entirely. Cats walked around from trailer to tent, carrying things like food and laundry as if they lived there. In the distance, Mistoffelees could see the beginning structure of what could only be a giant tent. 

Looking right in front of them showed a bronze plaque saying  **‘Ambrose Park’** and crudely taped underneath it was a poster with the words  ‘Now hosting the Electric Big Top Circus!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who really loves circuses ✋👀  
Do yall know how hard it is to have friends?? like I gotta pay attention to em and hang out to keep em and its like damn bitch 😩  
I enjoy your fuckin company but I'd rather be at home writing cats fanfiction if it comes as a shock to you 😂  
I'll update around the weekend time, maybe monday, idk. cant be specific cause I cant let these hoes know my next move 💯✌👀😂


	15. The Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger confronts Mistoffelees about the tape. It goes surprisingly good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiiiiiit 800 hits?? thats a personal record broken right there, and it couldn't have been done without u 💕 fuckin love u dude, and just for 800, ya'll get a smut 😩  
you know the rules,   
-NSFW- = smuuuut

The three cats sat in the squad car watching the circus from afar. If they put the pieces together in their minds, all that comes out is 'Macavity doesn't like circuses’. But then again, what  _ does _ Macavity like?

Pain? Yeah.

Messing with their heads? Double yeah.

Doing disgusting things for the fun of it? Triple yeah.

Being an all around fuckwad? Bingo.

"What's the plan?" Bomba asked.

"Make it up as we go along?" Tugger offered.

"We've been doing that for awhile now. Do you think we should have an actual plan this time?" Mistoffelees asked as he turned in his seat to look at Tugger. 

Tugger smirked at him. "Well, it's worked out for us so far, and besides, keeps Macavity on his toes."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes as Tugger opened the car door and made his way to the gated off entrance of the park. Bomba and Mistoffelees watched him closely, making sure he didn't do anything to anger anyone. Boyfriends and Fathers get hostile just by  _ looking _ at Tugger, long before he even opens his mouth.

"Are you sure you didn't find anything else in the backpack?" Bomba asked Misto, but didn't take her eyes away from Tugger.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He tried not to cringe. He didn't like lying in general, let alone to someone he trusted. Bomba sighed, readjusting her sitting position. 

"Someone must have stolen it when we weren't looking, but that doesn't make sense. If it was one of Macavity's men that took it then what was the point of putting it in there in the first place?"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Maybe it fell out, or maybe Jemima saw something that wasn't there."

Silence filled the car as Bomba shook her head, not buying it. "I don't like pointing fingers but it's been a long time since I've seen Tugger, and people can change overnight, let alone in a decade."

"Why would he steal it?"

"I don't know. I have my suspicions, but something holding me back.”

Mistoffelees looked at her curiously. “That’s a first. What’s on your conscious?”

“A lot. I think what’s really pinning me down is the fact that we don’t have a lot of people we can trust and I’m not in a rush to knock that number down even more.”

“You and me both,” Mistoffelees agreed as he shimmied in his seat, feeling the vhs tape slide in his pocket. “You and me both.”

Before they could continue, Tugger opened the car door and slipped into the backseat waving a flyer in his hand.

“They wouldn’t let me through, but they gave me this, so I see this as an absolute win.” He said, tossing the flyer onto the dashboard where Bomba picked it up and studied it herself. “It opens in two days, and it's a one night only event.”

“At least we don’t have to scout out for a week.” Bomba mumbled, handing the flyer to Mistoffelees.

“What do you mean?” Tugger asked, leaning into the backseat.

“I mean that since this thing is only going on for one night then it’ll be easier to figure out when Macavity’s going to strike.”

“If he strikes at all.” Mistoffelees added, flipping through the pamflet. It was all basic stuff, advertising gymnasts, clowns, dancing elephants and tigers, and even a magician. “We need to warn them. Shut the circus down before Macavity kills someone.”

“But this could be our chance to catch him,” Bomba said. “Macavity doesn’t know that we know he’s going to attack here. All we need to do is stake out a squad until the circus leaves, and at the first sign of Macavity they’ll-”

“Are you seriously considering using civilians as bait?” 

“It’s not going to be like that, they’ll be protected throughout the whole thing.” Bomba argued. Mistoffelees shook his head, looking at Tugger for support. Tugger sighed but straightened up nonetheless.

“We can probably do it Bomba’s way if the performers consent to it, but it  _ is _ safer doing it Misto’s way.”

“Listen, Tugger,” Bombalurina started. “We have the upperhand here. We don’t get that often and doing it Misto’s way is to lose that upperhand.” She held up a hand apologetically to Misto. “Your plan is great, but not what we need right now. If we get the jump on Macavity then we could end this all in one night.”

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. She was right in some ways but not in others. Sure, they could have the performers in on it but what about the crowd? From flyer it said that to get in you had to buy a ticket and while Mistoffelees knew they wouldn’t have a sold out show, they would definitely have a big crowd to entertain. 

“Sure, you can get the clowns in on it, but what about the people who paid to see the show? You can’t recall the tickets without raising suspicions and I’m pretty sure making them sign a waiver would be a big red flag.”

Bomba opened her mouth but closed it again quickly. She scowled and hit the steering wheel. “Shit, I forgot about that.”

“I want to catch Macavity as much as you do, but there’s a time and there’s a place and this isn’t it. We can think of something else.”

“I know but this isn’t going to happen again. We’re never going to get this big of heads up again and I just can’t waste it!”

“The moment someone dies a preventable death is the moment you waste it.”

Bomba looked at Mistoffelees for a moment. He couldn’t truly read what she was thinking, but he had a good guess as she scrunched up her nose and nodded.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I just get so caught up in…” She sighed once more and hit her head against the steering wheel. “If Macavity is even in reach of me I’ll shoot him in the head.”

“You still got that gun I gave you, Red?” Tugger asked. Bomba smoothly went to the waist of her pants and took out the pistol.

“Safety is on and the chamber is full.”

“As it should be. We’ll get Macavity, so don’t you worry your pretty little head.”

“I’ll try not to.” She grumbled, starting the car. “I’m going to the station to file a report and get a warrant, if you want to be dropped off somewhere else now’s the time to say it.”

“You’re not gonna stay up all night again, are you?” Mistoffelees questioned.

“Of course not. My bedtimes twelve a.m now so they can’t keep me there without my mommy getting mad.”

“She was always strict like that.” Tugger remarked. Bomba grinned but shook her head in an attempt to mask it.

“Do you guys have somewhere better to be, or do you want to do paperwork?”

Tugger held up his hands. “Sorry, but office work is for the nerds to do.”

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. “I can help you if you want, Bomba.” He offered. He suddenly felt a kick to the back of his seat and turned to Tugger who looked back at him.

“Weren’t we gonna do that thing though?” He asked. Mistoffelees shook his head in confusion.

“What thing?”

Tugger kicked at him again, his foot landing right above the pocket that held the tape. “That thing.” He said simply.

“Oh yeah. That thing.” Mistoffelees tried to say as casually as he could. He turned back to Bomba with a weak shrug. “I got a thing.”

Bomba only sighed. “Where to?”

“We can walk, right?” Tugger asked Mistoffelees, but he knew it wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah, we can walk.”

Mistoffelees loosened his collar as he stood in the cold parking lot and watched Bomba driving off. He was going to have to make it up to Bomba one way or another with how much he had lied to her in such a short time. He looked at Tugger who hoped from one foot to the other, clearly not dressed for the weather that was quickly taking the grove over. He nodded at Mistoffelees.

“Let’s take a walk.”

Tense was the only word to describe the few minutes of silence they had while walking down the sidewalk. Mistoffelees focused on mist coming out of his mouth whenever he breathed, taking comfort in it. The only sound throughout the empty street was the increasingly muffled sounds of the circus preparation, their footsteps, and Tugger sighing now and again, almost saying something, then stopping himself. The brick building they walked along suddenly ended and an alleyway took up Mistoffelees left side vision. He only had time to gasp as bloody claws reached for him.

Mistoffelees did a double take. The alleyway was empty. There was no claws, no Macavity, and no danger lurking in the shadows that time, but that didn’t stop Mistoffelees’ conscious going back to the time there was.

He couldn’t stop himself from jumping when Tugger placed a hand on his shoulder. Tugger quickly took it away as Mistoffelees cursed himself.

“Woah, sorry.” Tugger apologized. Misto could only incomprehensibly stutter before giving up on forming words. He quickly moved past Tugger and tried to put as much distance between him and that alleyway as he possibly could. Now that he was on edge, every sliver of light that darted in the darkness was now a pair of eyes watching him. Every sudden sound was now Macavity coming to get him. Every little movement that swam around him Macavity distorting his vision as he reached out to grab him.

Mistoffelees all but yelled when someone actually grabbed him. 

“Goddamn it, Tux calm down!” Tugger shouted, wrapping his arms around Misto to stop him from running.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Mistoffelees tried to elbow Tugger in the gut but couldn’t get a good angle. His struggles became futile as Tugger shoved Mistoffelees into the wall trying to knock some sense into him, but all Mistoffelees did was sob, suddenly finding himself in the exact position Macavity had him in.

“Please don’t hurt me.” He cried. Tugger was going to hurt him just like Macavity had. Mistoffelees had the vhs tape and Tugger was going to do anything he could to get the tape back, even if it meant hurting Misto.

“What?” Tugger asked, out of breath as he kept the smaller cat pinned to the wall. His eyes widened when they saw Mistoffelees’ terrified ones, backing up immediately. “Tux, I would never hurt you, okay? You just gotta calm down, okay? Just breathe.”

Mistoffelees took in deep and ragged breaths like he was told. Tugger helped by slowly raising and dropping his hand in rhythm for Misto to follow. Slowly, Mistoffelees came back to reality. A vague idea of what actually happened crept into his mind as he looked up and down the street. He had overreacted. The stress from the past few days and the scarring encounter with Macavity mixed badly in Mistoffelees’ mind. He had somehow convinced himself that Macavity was coming to kill him at that moment and that Tugger was going to hurt him. That’s all he did, it wasn’t real, none of it.

Right?

“You aren’t going to hurt me, right?” Mistoffelees asked as he sucked down air. Tugger shook his head.

“I would never even think about that. Just because you have something… important to me, doesn’t mean I’m gonna go rabid.” Tugger eased his worries. Mistoffelees saw a sudden thought pass between Tugger’s eyes as he looked down at Misto. He shifted on his feet and cleared his throat before asking Mistoffelees a question that took him off guard.

“Are you sure Mungojerrie didn’t hurt you? I swear to god if you’re protecting him because of some fucking threat he made,”

“No, it wasn’t Mungojerrie that…” Mistoffelees couldn’t finish his sentence. It wasn’t Mungojerrie that put the fear of death in his core, or gave off the dreaded feeling of always being close. 

“Who did then?”

"You know who did." Mistoffelees glared at him. "Who else, Tugger? He didn't even cut me that deep and I still see him every time I turn a corner."

Tugger watched as Mistoffelees peeled himself off the brick wall and continue down the sidewalk with less urgency, trying to forget that he ever acted so irrationally.

"I'm scared of him too." Tugger called to him. Mistoffelees paused and turned back to Tugger. "I'll admit that I'm scared of a lot of things, but Macavity is on a whole different level, and I think it's because he's capable of making my other fears come true." Tugger kicked at a pebble on the ground and looked Mistoffelees in the eyes. "My biggest regret was letting you go that night." He blurted. "I wasn't there for you when you needed me, and I'm sorry for that."

Mistoffelees' breath hitched at the confession. Tugger only stood a few yards away but a feeling in Mistoffelees' stomach told him that was too far. He took a step towards Tugger, and then another. Mistoffelees counted and it took seven steps to stand directly in front of Tugger who was looking at the ground.

"Please tell me I said something just now." Tugger asked after a pause, still looking at the ground.

"You told me that you were sorry." Mistoffelees said. A sad grin crawled on Tugger's face.

"I guess I didn't say it then." He shrugged, finally looking at Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees swallowed and dug his hands into his pockets to fight off the cold. His hand slipped over the tape and a shiver ran through him. He gingerly took his hands out of his pockets with one latched onto the tape. He held it with both hands and didn't dare look at Tugger. His eyes were glued on the black rectangle that could be so many things. It could be evidence that could help catch Macavity, it could be exactly what Tugger says it is, and it could be just a random vhs tape and there was nothing to worry about in the first place.

Whatever it was, Mistoffelees didn't want to know, and he made the decision that he never will.

Mistoffelees took a deep breath and a sudden pressure in his chest split in two. It floated up his collar bone and settled in his shoulders for a moment before traveling down his arm. He could feel it expand in his elbow, and soon a buzz went from his elbow to his fingertips.

It only took a small push, and large sparks danced around the vhs tape. He didn't even flinch when the sparks jumped up an inch short of his face. All he could do was watch as the tape started smoking, burning his eyes. He didn't stop until it crumbled from his hands.

Only a few plastic bits buried in smoking ash was left of the tape. 

If Tugger regretted not helping Mistoffelees when he needed him, Mistoffelees had no regrets in the same regards to Tugger.

Mistoffelees slowly raised his head to meet Tugger's surprised gaze. The simple act of looking up made Midtiffelees light headed for a moment, but it soon surpassed. 

It took a few seconds for him to realize what exactly he just did.

"Holy shit." Gasped at the charred remains of the tape. He stared at his hands in awe, not knowing if it was him or the magic that did that. The more he studied his hands the more he realized it was both. He had controlled his powers! He used his abilities and he didn't even feel tired or angry!

"Holy shit!" He repeated happily. He looked up to Tugger who was still flabbergasted at the turn of events but he gave Misto a smile nonetheless. Mistoffelees felt surprisingly energized. He had to stop himself from jumping with joy and getting to cocky though, knowing that this was only the first time he had done this. He'd celebrate later when he knew for sure that he had control.

"Mistoffelees," Tugger suddenly said, bringing Mistoffelees attention to him. "I think I'm in love with you."

"Shit, Tugger, I love you too!" Mistoffelees told him, smiling like an idiot. The only thought that ran thriugh his mind was  _ holy shit holy shit holy shit _

"No, I mean like really in love!" Tugger said, getting worked up over just those few words. Mistoffelees cleared his head as best he could before meeting Tugger's eyes.

"What do you mean?" He can't be serious. The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't fall in love. He has one night stands and one time partners, he would  _ never  _ check that relationship status to taken, and he would never do it all for  _ Mistoffelees _ . 

At least that was what Mistoffelees was telling himself, but as Tugger shifted his weight and took in a deep breath, he felt like he was about to be proven wrong. 

"I just can't get you off of my mind, and ever since we met at the bar you've been all I've really thought about." He said quickly. "I didn't really know what was wrong with me and why I was so angry when you got with Mungojerrie, but now I know it's because I want you for myself! I haven't felt like this since my teen years but you bring it out of me so easily." He shook his head, stepping over the ashes and taking Mistoffelees' hand. "You're one of a kind, Tux, in more ways than I can count, so I'm not going to let you go that easily ever again." He breathed out and breathed in again before he finally said, "I respect you, and if you don't want this then that's fine, but I don't know if I can ever stop wanting  _ you _ ."

Mistoffelees blinked at Tugger, taking it all in slowly. So much just happened in those few moments that Mistoffelees felt like his head was going to explode. He kept himself grounded though, focusing on what Tugger had just told him and how he felt about it and how he even felt about Tugger.

Tugger truly had wooed Mistoffelees the first time they met in the bar. The way he moved had seduced Mistoffelees enough and his character was just as gorgeous as his looks. Tugger had put so much on the line for so many people and a lot of it wasn't even for his own gain. Tugger took care of the people he cared about, and the more Mistoffelees thought back on how much Tugger had done for him, the more he realized how much Tugger cared for him. Mistoffelees didn't like the arrogance that oozed out of Tugger from time to time but it was what Tugger did. Hell, Tugger made everything alright with just a look. A look that he saved for the people he loved, and Mistoffelees was one of those people.

"Do you really mean it?" Mistoffelees asked cautiously. Tugger sighed and did something Mistoffelees didn't expect.

He just pulled him into a hug. 

The cold was blocked out as Tugger enveloped Mistoffelees in his arms. It was a moment before Mistoffelees gingerly raised his own arms and wrapped them around Tugger’s waist in return. Mistoffelees couldn’t remember the last time he had truly hugged someone like this, and by the feeling of Tugger sighing into the top of his head, Mistoffelees guessed Tugger didn’t either. They swayed for a few moments before Tugger stopped and slowly parted from Mistoffelees. 

“Sorry, I just really wanted to hug you.” Tugger apologized.

“Hugging me was the least threatening thing you could do to me, so why are you sorry?’ Mistoffelees chuckled, already wanting to be back in Tugger’s arms as the cold whipped at him once more.

“I don’t know. I just don’t want to mess up with you.” Tugger shrugged. “I know I’m going to sound like a prepubescent kitten, but do you like me back?”

Mistoffelees laughed quietly. “I’ll think about it.”

Tugger’s eyes went wide as Mistoffelees turned to walk down the street once more. 

“Hey, that’s not fair! I just poured my heart out and you’re just gonna leave me on read?” Tugger caught up to Mistoffelees but before he could even talk, Mistoffelees turned around suddenly and kissed him softly. Tugger flailed his arms for a moment before instinct took over and his hands went to the right places. Mistoffelees hummed in surprise as Tugger’s hand grabbed his ass. His exploring was cut short before it even started though as his hand slipped down to Mistoffelees’ bandaged thigh a bit too rough. Mistoffelees broke the kiss at the sudden pain. Tugger dropped his hand but still looked at him confused.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked as Mistoffelees rubbed the back of his thigh. Mistoffelees shook his head.

“You’re okay, it’s just that I’m still healing in some places.” Mistoffelees calmed the golden tom’s nervousness. Tugger nodded apologetically as Mistoffelees stood straight and looked down the empty street.

“How exactly are we gonna get home without a car?” 

Tugger shrugged. “We can check into a motel and see where the night takes us if you want.”

“Maybe…” Mistoffelees considered, making Tugger smile. He looked down the street once more before looking back Tugger. “Do you even have money on you?”

“Always.” Tugger said, lifting a wad of cash out of his chest pocket. Mistoffelees shivered. He didn’t know if it was from the cold or from the fact that this might actually be happening but he went along with it nonetheless.

“Okay,” He shrugged, trying to not show the excitement he felt. “Lead the way.”

NSFW-NSFW-NSFW-NSFW

The motel room they checked in was not unlike the one they first checked into the day they met, but the feeling was entirely different. The carefree act they had both put up when they met was gone now and a new blanket of tenseness replaced it. The heat spilled into the room from a vent near the corner and MIstoffelees stood close to it as Tugger locked the door. Before Mistoffelees even realized Tugger was done, the tom was all over Mistoffelees. He kissed down Misto’s neck, latching onto his collarbone and sucking lightly as Mistoffelees pressed into him. A small hiss came from Mistoffelees as Tugger’s hand once again grazed his thigh. He quickly moved passed it and went straight for the fly of his pants. His fingers made quick work of undoing his pants and made even quicker work of turning Mistoffelees into a mess as they slipped down his boxers and pulled out his leaking dick.

Mistoffelees cursed quietly as Tugger pumped him slowly. Tugger raised his head from the hickey he had been working on and leaned into Mistoffelees.

“Do you really want me?” He whispered into his ear. Mistoffelees nodded like a madman, trying to form words as pleasure pooled near his waist.

“Yes,” He breathed out when Tugger squeezed him softly. “Holy shit, Tugger, yes.”

Tugger let go of Mistoffelees to get rid of his own pants. They hadn’t even bothered with the bed as they stood a few feet away from it and by Tugger’s impatient growling Mistoffelees wondered if he’d even touch the covers. His concerns were proven by Tugger pushing him against the wall with a mighty kiss. Touring his ass again, Tugger’s hand gripped Mistoffelees’ good thigh and pulled him up. Mistoffelees quickly wrapped his legs around Tugger and grabbed at his back for support. Tugger rearranged them both until he had a good angle and was comfortable. He went back to nursing Mistoffelees’ ever growing member. The heat inside Mistoffelees was maddening and Tugger was the one controlling it with each squeeze, each pull, and each pump. Mistoffelees bit his lip as Tugger picked up the pace. He bucked into the others hand as he felt the inevitable approaching. He pulled himself closer to Tugger’s chest and held him like his life depended on it. Little whines escaped his lips as he breathed in faster, working himself up just as much as Tugger was. With a sharp intake Mistoffelees came into Tugger’s hand, but his iron grip didn’t release, knowing what the golden tom was going to do before he even said it. 

Tugger pulled down Mistoffelees’ pants until just enough was exposed. He took his own dick out and pumped it a few times in preparation for Misto. With one hand on Mistoffelees back to keep him supported and Mistoffelees using every limb he had to stay upright, Tugger had full reign to explore Misto’s body.. Just as he had done before, Tugger gently placed his two fingers on Mistoffelees bottom lip, slightly parting them and pausing in a substitute for asking permission. Mistoffelees flicked his tongue out and licked his fingertips lightly before enveloping them entirely into his mouth. Tugger dragged his fingers between Misto’s lips, going deep as the bottom knuckle but always stopping before the top one. 

When he had finally had enough, Tugger removed his fingers with a satisfying pop, spreading his fingers and letting the drool drip down his hand as Misto stared at it with doe eyes. Mistoffelees straightened up when he saw Tugger’s spit covered fingers move down where Mistoffelees couldn’t see all. All he could do was look into Tugger’s eyes as he felt his entrance open. After so many days of ‘doing it’ in a row, Mistoffelees was well acquainted with being stretched. Tugger’s fingers moved in and out of his hole with ease, lubing it up more than stretching. When there was a nice thin coat inside of him, Tugger removed his still wet fingers and worked his cock for a few moments. Mistoffelees watched him expertly pump himself to maximum fullness, showing just how much Tugger really knew his body. He lined up and pressed the tip in slowly, waiting for Mistoffelees’ reaction. When Mistoffelees nodded at him to keep going, Tugger set a steady pace, fucking up into Misto as his back was pressed against the wall. Tugger used his free hand to cup Misto’s jaw, bringing him close and pressing their lips together as he picked up speed. He moaned into the kiss and parted, focusing the rhythm and feeling of being inside Misto, who could only gasp and whine as he was being fucked. Tugger clawed at Misto’s waist, sinking his claws in as he came. Mistoffelees barely felt the claws as he came down from the high Tugger put them both on. It was a few moments of heavy breathing before Tugger sheathed his claws and held Mistoffelees, pulling himself straight with Misto still clinging to him like a koala. A few steps over and he collapsed onto the bed with Mistoffelees underneath him. 

Both exhausted, and both happy, Tugger could barely mumble into Misto’s shoulder without sounding like a ferret on anesthetic.

“What was that?’ Mistoffelees asked with effort, the extra weight not doing anything good to his ribcage. Tugger rolled off of him sighed.

“I fucking love you Tux.” He said, closing his eyes.

“Shit, Tugger,” Mistoffelees grumbled, turning around and feeling Tugger pull him into a spoon. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are yall finally happy? hope u are, cause i am 😩👌 maybe they should go on a date sometime 🤔 maybe to a theatre, or mag's milkshakes... or maybe the circus?? 👀  
Idk, all i know is that this work just hit 800 notes and thats 200 away from 1k and i remember the day i posted it and it having 20 hits, so thank u for clicking and reading! i fuckin love u 💕 i'll post on either thrusday or friday but my schedule is up for grabs right now so we'll see 🤷♂️


	16. Red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees isn't happy with the turn of events regarding the circus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont be raising your expectations 😂 the only reason i got this done so early is because i had to stay home sick and had nothing else to do 😂

The electrical hum of everyday appliances passed through the room like a wave. The soothing sound was what woke Mistoffelees. It was just so familiar and so normal that he thought he was back in his own apartment, waking up to go to work and catch Macavity. Maybe the reason he was dressed in yesterday's clothes was because he was just so eager to get on with the day that he didn't even bother changing last night. And now it was time to wake up and get out the door. The only problem with this thought was the fact that Mistoffelees imagined himself waking up alone.

But the hand pulling him close and the chest he laid against suggested otherwise. 

Tugger purred loudly behind him, enjoying a dream that Mistoffelees couldn't see. The fuzzy warmth of the room turned into a scorching hot as the night came back to Mistoffelees. A thick stickiness between his legs was all the proof Mistoffelees allowed himself to take in at the moment, still trying to ignore the tom behind him, even when the arm wrapped around his waist was apart of him.

Mistoffelees slowly lifted the dead arm off of him and crawled to the far side of the bed. He turned and saw Tugger still in a deep sleep. He sighed quietly with relief and went back on the past events. 

Destroying Tugger's tape stood out to him immediately. The pressure in his chest jumped at the memory and Mistoffelees had to quickly push it down before it went to his hands. He was getting better at it. Better at keeping it down and bringing it up. 

Well, keeping it down. Bringing it up was an entirely different story. Sure, he had controlled it last night, but that doesn't mean he can do it again. But of course, to figure that out, he'd have to try it.

Standing up as quietly as he could, Mistoffelees went to the motel bathroom. It smelled like bleach and it was rather spotless, which made Mistoffelees uncomfortable with what he was about to do. He picked up the white towel that hung on the rack and shuffled it in his hands. 

It'll do.

Mistoffelees presented the memory of destroying the tape to the pressure in his chest once more. The pressure quickly ignited, traveling to his shoulders and down his arms. While it expanded in his forearm, Mistoffelees prepared himself with deep breathing, placing one hand over the towel. In a conscious effort, Mistoffelees willed the buzz in his left hand to cease, leaving the buzz only in his right hand, the one he placed on the towel. With a small push the buzz sparked out of his hand in small bursts like static. The faster the sparks came the more the towel blackened underneath him. Mistoffelees finally removed his paw to see a handprint burned into the towel.

_ I'm getting better _

Rubbing his fingers along his thumb to ease the buzz left in his hand, a bit of glitter fell to the floor. Remembering what happened the last time the glitter appeared, Mistoffelees shut the bathroom door and took his pants off quickly.

He tore at the bandages on his thigh slowly, feeling the adhesive stick to his fur as he peeled. His leg looked better than the day he was injured, that was for sure. Not wanting to risk waking Tugger with the shower, Mistoffelees went old fashioned cleaned himself with his tongue. God bless the cat who invented showers. Mistoffelees felt like a dog as he licked at his thigh, having to stretch himself taunt to even do so. Since he was down there, Mistoffelees cleaned the residue in between his legs as well. He clung to the counter as he stood up, hacking a furball into the sink. It was disgusting to think that cats once sat down and licked themselves as they pleased instead of bathing properly. He'd need a shower as soon as possible.

With a sigh, Mistoffelees propped his foot on the counter and checked his thigh in the mirror. What remained of the deep puncture wounds were now small hairless patches that could only be seen when he combed through his fur. Magic had its ups and downs, but this was by far his favorite trick.

A knock at the door startled Mistoffelees, dropping his foot down in such a haste that he slipped. Grabbing the towel rack for support was a bad idea as it broke off the wall under Mistoffelees weight, sending him into the shower curtain and breaking half of the rings as fell into the tub, still holding the rack.

"You okay Tux?" Tugger asked, trying the doorknob.

"Uh, yeah! I just slipped!" Mistoffelees called to him, flailing around in an attempt to untangle himself from the curtain.

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

Mistoffelees didn't answer, putting all his focus into getting out of the tub. As soon as he found his footing, putting his pants on was the first thing he did. As he zipped his fly, Mistoffelees unlocked the door and opened to find a worried Tugger.

"I'm okay, don't worry." Mistoffelees confirmed for the tom in breathy words. Tugger nodded at him but his eyes were busy trying to look around the room behind him. The wreck Mistoffelees made was prominent so there was no use in trying to hide it, so he elected to ignore it. 

"Do you need something?" He changed the subject, casually leaning on the door frame, blocking Tugger's view. Tugger nodded suspiciously with squinty eyes.

"I was just wondering where you were," He shrugged, making Mistoffelees grateful that he didn't notice the mess. "After all, you weren't where I left you…" He smirked, making Mistoffelees wish that he had noticed the mess instead.

"I've told you once, and I'll tell you again," He told Tugger, closing the door behind him and closing the space between them, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I go where I please."

"I bet you do." Tugger said, sliding his hands along Misto's waist and planting a small kiss on his lips. Mistoffelees took the kiss with a small smile and a thumping heart. He didn't know if it was from the magic or Tugger, but he didn't care in the end. 

Mistoffelees parted from the kiss before it could get heated, making Tugger groan in disappointment.

"Later, we got to get to the station." Mistoffelees pushed Tugger away and picked his jacket off the ground.

"I gotta shower any way, and I'm not getting naked without a reason." Tugger whined like a child. Mistoffelees cringed, remembering the shower curtain.

"I don't think you can shower here anyway. The shower curtain was broken when I went in there."

"Really? Cause I used it last night and it was completely fine." Tugger said as he opened the bathroom door. His body froze as he took in the wreck Mistoffelees had made. Mistoffelees himself was busying himself in the other room, dialing Bomba's number on the phone. 

"I think we had a break in." Tugger called to Mistoffelees as he stepped into the bathroom.

"Oh, really? How lovely." Mistoffelees commented, waiting on the ring tone.

"Yeah, _ lovely _." Tugger repeated, his voice slightly muffled from the other room. Mistoffelees shrugged to himself as the phone clicked.

“Lieutenant Bombalurina speaking.” Bomba suddenly said on the other end of the phone. 

“Hey, it’s Mistoffelees. We-uh, I had to get a motel for the night.” Mistoffelees coughed. “I can catch a cab if you need me at the station.”

“Please do. We’re working on what we’re going to do for the park.”

“Didn’t we agree that it’s best to shut it down though?” 

Bomba paused. “I’ll talk to you when you get here.”

“Bomba, wait!” Mistoffelees tried to stop her, but a click followed by mind numbing white noise showed that she was already gone. Mistoffelees cursed to himself as he put the phone back on the receiver. 

The sound of the shower running came to his ears. He rubbed his eyes and yawned with contempt. He was back to square one with waking up, using most of his energy to burn the towel. Tiredness and glitter seemed to be a constant after effect of his powers, or at least when he’s able to control them. When it’s the other way around, anger and exhaustion usually follow. Mistoffelees made a mental note of all this and thought back to the night in Tugger’s apartment. Could he still do it?

He was about to find out.

Mistoffelees slowly raised his hand to the phone again. He was only a foot away from it and yet he felt as if it were miles away. He started to think back to the night before stopping himself. He wasn’t in control then, so it wouldn’t help thinking back on it. All he had was now.

With a deep sigh, Mistoffelees spread his palm as much as he could. The pressure in his chest once again rose, and Mistoffelees took comfort in the now familiar feeling. It nestled in his hands, waiting for direction. They finally seemed to understand each other. With a push, tiny sparks danced in his palm, tickling his hand. Mistoffelees redrew his hand with a confused look. That wasn’t what he wanted.

Strange how he’d been ecstatic just a few minutes ago from doing the exact same thing. Mistoffelees shook his head and loosened his shoulders. Taking in a deep breath once more, he lifted his hand to the phone. The buzz seemed just as confused about what he was doing as Mistoffelees was. Mistoffelees set his jaw in frustration, taking a wider stance and reaching out harder. The stance was uncomfortable and his arm cramped almost immediately, forcing him to put it back to his side in defeat.

He took the stance again and raised both hands up. His fingers gripped at the air in an attempt to make _ anything _ happen. 

“Are you trying to do a Hadouken?” 

Mistoffelees whipped his head to see Tugger in nothing but a towel looking at Mistoffelees with an amused expression. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes brushed his hands off even though they didn’t touch anything.

“No. I wasn’t doing anything really.” He shrugged with a disappointed sigh. “I don’t know why I’m angry. I’ve already done the impossible and now I’m just getting greedy, I guess.”

“Getting the Rum Tum Tugger in bed isn’t impossible,” Tugger said sarcastically. “And neither is getting him to love someone. I’m not the cold hearted whore people make me out to be.” He smirked. “But they do make out with me in general.”

Mistoffelees rose an eyebrow at that. “What exactly are you going to do about all of your admirers? Or am I just another one of them that you’ve successfully seduced?”

“Of course not, Tux. And don’t you worry your pretty little head,” Tugger walked towards him and lifted his head by the chin. “I solemnly swear to only use my skills for_ investigation purposes _ , and for _ investigator’s purpose _.”

“I’m not an investigator, I’m a cop.” Mistoffelees corrected him, but still rested his head on the hand.

“Should we use handcuffs next time?” Tugger genuinely asked, earning an eye roll and a push from Mistoffelees. 

“If I’m going to be honest, I was trying to test my powers.” He shrugged. “I’m getting better, but I don’t want to be caught off guard again.”

Tugger sat on the bed. “I can’t really say anything given the fact that I’m not magical, but maybe I can help? What are you trying to do?”

Mistoffelees scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I’m trying to do what I did with the couch.” He said. “To think I knocked over a two hundred pound couch when I was angry scares me. The lightning I can handle, but I need to get this thing under control before I accidentally-” Mistoffelees stopped himself and shook his head. “Nevermind. I already hurt you that night, now I just have to control it before I hurt anyone else.”

“Tux, you didn’t hurt me, not on purpose.”

“And that makes it any better?”

Tugger opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. That was the only answer Mistoffelees needed. If getting upset was all it took for his powers to take over than he needed to not only control his abilities but his emotions. He didn’t know how they worked exactly but he’d learn like he always does. Either he learned to control his powers, or his powers learned to control him, and he’d be damned if he let a small buzz ruin his life.

“I mean,” Tugger abruptly brought Mistoffelees out of his thoughts. He was studying his wrist with a peculiar expression before holding it up for Misto to see as well. “My wrist is healing up pretty good.”

‘Pretty good’ was an understatement. Mistoffelees took Tugger’s wrists gently and ran his hand over the skin. Not only did it look like the bruise was never there, but the skin practically glowed. There was a noticeable difference in Tugger’s skin, the smooth feeling turning into down right soft as his hand grazed over the spot.

"When did this heal?" Mistoffelees asked, even though he knew the answer. Tugger shrugged, enjoying Mistoffelees' touch.

"I don't know. Last time I checked, it was the same bruise as before, and I honestly thought it'd never heal."

Mistoffelees nodded. Not only did his powers leave glitter, but the glitter also heals apparently.

Lovely.

  
  
  


++++++++++

  


One taxi cab ride later, Mistoffelees and Tugger stood outside of the police station. The ever ominous cloudy skies seemed darker than usual, and Mistoffelees could only guess what that meant. Cracking his neck as he walked, Mistoffelees was plagued with thoughts about what Bomba planned to do. While it wasn't unlike her to deviate from plans, this was taking it a step to far.

If Bomba planned to keep the circus open then she better have a good reason.

Contrary to the outside world, the station was brightly lit and Mistoffelees was taken aback by the sight in front of him.

Papers were strewn everywhere, cats were bustling from here to there, _ dogs _ were bustling from here to there!

There were Pekes and Pollicles in the station, and Mistoffelees immediately knew why they were here. He didn't need much of a hint when the collie from the hangar came towards them. 

"Bellenpop?" Mistoffelees addressed her slowly, not knowing if he remembered her name correctly. 

"Call me Poppy." She corrected him. "I know we didn't get a chance to get off on the right foot, but it'll have to wait. We're working on who's going undercover for the circus."

Mistoffelees shook his head. "Uh, how about no one goes undercover and we shut the whole thing down?"

"Can't do that I'm afraid."

Before Mistoffelees could open his mouth to argue, someone called his name. He annoyingly looked in Bomba's direction and she didn't seem happy either.

"Look, I know you're going to be upset," She started, but Mistoffelees cut her off.

"We are _ not _ doing this. Do you know how much of a risk this is?"

"I know, I know, but you can't take it up with me."

"I don't give a shit if I have to have Tugger beat up a Pollicle, we're not doing this!" Mistoffelees said.

"Um," Tugger backed away from Poppy. "I'll try my best if the cause is right." He smiled sheepishly.

Bomba shook her head. "You're not taking it up with a Pollicle, nor a Peke."

"Tugger can take on an old lady." Mistoffelees said.

"No, I can't ." Tugger shook his head.

"It's not even one of the Jellicles that made the decision." Bomba crossed her arms.

"Then who did?"

"I did."

Mistoffelees recognized the deep voice immediately. He turned and looked up at Chief Deuteronomy who loomed over him. 

"Care to tell me your reasoning behind this, sir?" Mistoffelees asked politely.

"Because you two haven't been around Macavity long enough to make decisions like this." He crooked his head to the left. "Step into my office."

The office was just as Mistoffelees remembered. Even though he had been inside it twice, he could tell that something was off. The desk was a mess and the air was thick with the smell of cigar. The recent events have been hard on everyone, and Old Deuteronomy was no exception.

"I'd apologize for the mess, but with how the city has been looking recently I don't think anyone would notice."

"What's been going on in the city?" Bomba asked, taking a seat.

"Everyone was on edge already, but with the news about the Pekes and Macavity coming to light everyone's gone haywire." Deuteronomy fell into his chair as gracefully as a nutcracker wrapped in saran wrap. "Pekes have been turning up dead in the streets, and not because of Macavity. It's because of the fear he's instilled in them, because if one Peke stands with him, then all of them do!"

"Fuck." Bomba muttered. "What about Pollicles?"

"They're taking their turns hitting the piñata as well. At this rate, Pekes will be run out of town before the week is over."

"What does this have to do with the circus?" Mistoffelees brought the conversation back. 

"Because if you take one thing from Macavity then he takes ten back.” Deuteronomy growled. “He could kill a hundred people tonight, but if we stop him, he’ll just go kill two hundred more because we pissed him off. I understand that there are lives at risk, but with Macavity, lives are _ always _ at risk. If we stop him now, I promise you we’ll be in a lot more trouble than if we let him go through with it.”

“You can’t prove that!”

“Yes. I. Can.” He kept his voice calm, yet firm, tossing a thick folder on Mistoffelees lap. “Forty years ago the mayor’s daughter is kidnapped by Macavity. One of his henchmen fesses up that he planned to kill her in the town square, and they put a stop to it with the girl now safe and sound. Not even two days later the train she and her family were on was hijacked and everyone on board was murdered. Have a guess who did that?”

Mistoffelees picked up the folder with a tight grip. Before he could answer, another folder was tossed at him.

“Twenty years ago the Mariner Cruise ship was set to sail with over a thousand patreons and a bomb strapped to the bottom of it. When they caught the planters they took them into custody and secured the bombs a facility with over five thousand workers. Macavity set the bombs off inside the building a month later, causing the entire thing to collapse, killing thousands.”

He tossed another folder at Mistoffelees, digging through his desk to find more.

“The midsummer music festival they held ten years ago. It was reported that Macavity was spotted only a block away and they didn’t need to call in the specialists to know they needed to shut it down. No one knows what he planned to do there, all they know is what he did to hospital right across the parking lot.” He planted a stack of folders onto his desk and looked at Mistoffelees. “Do you remember?”

He did. He had been six-teen at the time. He came home to find his mother glued to the television set in horror. He soon joined her when he found out what happened. 

“They blocked the doors and set it on fire.”

Old Deuteronomy nodded. “Only the custodian made it out alive, and when Macavity found that out, the bus he took to work everyday caught fire from the engine. No one knows how he did it, but that’s Macavity for you.”

Mistoffelees swallowed thickly. “This is why you don’t want to stop it? Because something worse could happen?”

“That, and the fact that we truly do have the upper hand.”

“Really? Cause the more you tell me, the more I feel like there’s no way to win with Macavity.”

“It sure does feel like that, but this is where things hopefully change.”

“How?”

“I’m not going to lie to you and say it’s going to be easy. The plan is we stake out and have officers stationed at every corner of this place. As soon as Macavity shows himself they’re ordered to kill him on sight.”

“That sounds simple enough.” Mistoffelees cracked his neck. “But I know for a fact it’s not gonna go down like that.”

“That’s Macavity for you.”

“I want to be there. I want to be one of the people you send out.” Mistoffelees said. 

“I don’t think having you be present would be wise, considering the recent encounter you had with Macavity himself.”

“Then that should be enough to show Macavity that we don’t know what’s going on. Why on earth would the P.D send someone Macavity was after to the middle of his next scare?”

“I tried that already.” Bomba grumbled. “He says it’s too risky.”

“Because it is.” Deuteronomy crossed his arms. 

“And this plan isn’t already risky?” Mistoffelees argued. “If this is the night Macavity dies, I want to be there.”

“Why? So you can pull the trigger yourself?” Old Deuteronomy said sternly. “So you can watch the life leave a man’s eyes?”

“He’s not a man. He’s a _ monster _!” 

“Why? Because he takes pleasure in pain? Pleasure in death? That makes him a monster, but when you sit in the audience giddy with excitement at his demise, that puts you in the right?”

“You’ve seen what he’s done. You know what he did to Bomba’s niece, and you stand there trying to tell me I’m as bad as him for wanting him to pay?”

“Yes, because that’s exactly how Macavity started out.”

Mistoffelees was about to talk back before the words registered. “Wait, what?”

Old Deuteronomy threw one last folder at Mistoffelees.

“What you’re holding right there is a report on the first known Macavity attack. The only we way we could even identify it as such is because of the marks left on the bodies.”

Mistoffelees opened the folder and felt like he had been suckered punch in the gut at the first picture. A black and white grainy photograph showed a woman on her back. Her skin clung to her skeleton tightly and all color was drained from her face. 

Her face. 

He recognized her face.

Her face looked as if it were captured in a moment of screaming. Her sulken eyes were the exact opposite of empty, filled to the brim with nothing but fear. Her ears sprung up in a moment of surprise that would last all eternity.

_ Mama. _

Turning the page revealed a wider shot of her surroundings. The floor around her was impossibly clean, not at all what Mistoffelees was expecting. The way her body sunk into itself made Mistoffelees believe that she was

“An entire neighborhood. All dead, and not a drop of blood found in or around them.” Old Deuteronomy confirmed for him. A sudden feeling of nausea followed by Déjà vu over took Mistoffelees. Feeling as if he couldn’t breathe, he set the folder aside.

“He used magic to do it.” Mistoffelees breathed out, fighting to get air into his lungs and not faint. Old Deuteronomy looked at him questionably.

“Magic?”

“Magic, the buzz, the fucking sparks!” Mistoffelees was losing it. “He killed her,” He pointed frantically to the folder. “He killed her because she took his sparks. He hates her. I hate her! She took the sparks away!”  
“Mistoffelees?” Bomba grabbed his shoulder, but he was already in hysterics.

“She took my blue sparks away! Mama took my sparks, and now mama’s dead!” His voice was becoming something he didn’t recognize, and he couldn’t stop it. He choked on a sob before another sprang out, almost sounding like _ laughter _.

“What is he doing?” Old Deuteronomy asked, almost in a panic.

“_ Mama! Mama! Mama! _ ” Mistoffelees sobbed, over and over again. He had begun rocking in his seat and stomping his feet in anger. “ _ I hate you!” _ He screamed at the folder.

“Mistoffelees, stop!” Bomba grabbed both shoulders and shook him, but it was no use. He truly hated the woman he’d only ever seen in his dreams. She took his sparks and now she was dead! Everyone was dead! And now he had his sparks back!

**Now he had his sparks back!**

He grabbed Bomba’s wrist squeezed, sending the volts into her. She fell back in a cry, spasming on the ground. Mistoffelees looked down at her as he stood from his chair. Her wrist had already bruised before she even hit the ground. He swiveled his head to Deuteronomy, and time seemed to slow down. 

Old Deuteronomy was reaching for the gun in his holster, and Mistoffelees was reaching for him. His feet were planted on the ground, and he had no intention of moving. All he did was raise his hand, and the feeling of tendrils slithering down his arm left goosebumps along his skin. He didn’t see them, but he could feel them as the sprung past his fingers and soared through the space between him and Deuteronomy. Time seemed to speed up as Deuteronomy raised his gun in defense, only for the tendrils to smack his arm to the side, and closing around his throat. 

The old man’s hand slipped from the gun, and he scratched at his throat. There was nothing to grab, nothing to push away to relieve the pressure. There was just that. Pressure.

Mistoffelees could _ feel _ the tendrils. He could _ feel _ their strength. They weren’t even at their limit, and Mistoffelees felt eager to test them out.

Raising the arm he could see, the arm he couldn’t raised with it, bringing the police chief with it. The strength required to push a couch over was seen here as Deuteronomy slid up the wall in a kicking fret. No one was going to save him. No one was going to save Deuteronomy. No one was going to save Bomba. 

No one was going to save them from Mistoffelees.

Someone slammed into Mistoffelees’ back, knocking him straight to the ground. The tendrils slipped from Deuteronomy’s throat and slinked back to nothing. Mistoffelees tried kicking at whoever was on top of him, but was quickly pinned entirely. Long legs kept his short ones tangled and arms wrapped around him in an almost cradle fashion, but the grip was deadly tight.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” He screamed, writhing with rage. “I’ll kill all of you!”

“Jesus Christ, what’s wrong with him!” Someone shouted. A lot of voices came into the room all at the same time. They seemed distorted, talking over each other, fuzzy yet entirely clear all at the same time. Memories came to him, some of them not of his own. 

Playing in a yard, playing with his sparks, playing with his mother’s wine glass, his mama’s anger, his mother’s fear, the fear in the eyes around him, the fear in the eyes above him, and the fear in the eyes below him.

It all came to a head as a sudden strength ran through his core. He shoved whoever was on top of him, and the room shifted. He was on his feet and everyone around him looked so familiar, yet so distant at the same time.

He could see his mama lying on the ground, holding her purple wrist. He could see his childhood friend Skimble looking at him with absolute horror. He could see his henchmen Jerrie picking himself off the ground, but his form flickered and suddenly he was his teacher. The figure on the ground clutching his throat seemed to leak. The red fluid that came out of his eyes, nose, and ears as he choked shined bright like a ruby. The leak turned into a steady flow, and soon everyone else had the same fluid leaking from them. It filled the corners of the room and didn’t stop. Not when it hit his knees, or when it reached elbow length. It kept going until it enveloped him entirely, and all he could do was bathe.

Red.

Red.

Red.

_ That was all he saw now. _

Until something broke through his red vision, sparking like him. He didn’t even have time to react as it’s claws sunk into his chest and sent a shock through him, sending him to the ground, and into a deep, deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh 👁👄👁  
I'm too congested to write this holy fuuuuck 😂 but im good, the weather aint tho  
I got inspired by the comments and decided to do a poll 👀 i really wanna make u guys happy, and i want u too feel like ur opionion matters to me, so u get to choose the outcome of who Misto ends up with 😏😏😏  
http://www.strawpoll.CLOSED  
just paste that bad boi in ur search bar and make a choice 👌  
I'll be closing the poll in two days, so vote now 🙌😤👏


	17. Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees lives through memories that don't belong to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results are in from the poll 😏 details at the end, enjoy yourself on the way down with a read 👌

Mistoffelees became aware that he was breathing. Something deep inside of him was happy about that, but the rest of him didn’t seem too happy at all about it. Everything was flashing before his eyes. He had hurt someone. If that disgusting feeling in his stomach was correct, then he had hurt a lot more than that. 

He kept his eyes closed. Why wake up when you hurt others? Why wake up when you have to face the actions of what you did, even though it wasn’t really you?

Mistoffelees didn’t want to wake up. He knew what would happen if he did. They’d pack his things and throw him to the outskirts of the grove and say “Never come back.”

If Mistoffelees opened his eyes, he’d see fear. Fear at him. Fear at his powers. Fear at what he could do, and what he did. He hurt Bomba. He hurt Old Deuteronomy. And just because of that, he had hurt so many other people. 

He’s out of control. He’s a monster. He’s becoming just like Macavity. Hell, he might be becoming Macavity in the literal sense as well. 

More flashes, these ones memories. They weren’t his, he’d know if they were. He was sickened by the fact that he was invading someone's privacy, and not just Macavity’s. There were other people in them, and even though they flashed by in a second, Mistoffelees saw more than he wanted too.

A fuzzy memory focused. Macavity was going after a middle aged ginger tom. Even though his friend had aged, Macavity had not. The magic was going to keep him alive as long as possible, even if it meant keeping him from aging normally. Even though he had the body of a teenager, Skimble recognized Macavity immediately. A chase happens, but before the outcome becomes clear, the memory fades, and a new one starts.

This one slightly more clearer. Macavity is on the ground, beaten to a bloody pulp. The large dog that stood above him was an american bulldog. Before Mistoffelees could watch anymore, the bulldog kicked Macavity in the face, and he was sent into another memory.

Macavity was stalking a queen in a bar. Another, handsomer tom takes the stool beside her, and Macavity’s view is cut off by a passerby. A feeling of dread crept inside Mistoffelees, sensing that there was something not right about the tom that sat with the queen, and Macavity felt it too, putting it away in his mind for later use.

With each passing memory, the quality became clearer, but the next one made Mistoffelees want to vomit, wishing that it was one of the older memories so he wouldn’t have to see as much. He couldn’t close his eyes, because his eyes were already closed, all he could do was watch as Macavity punched a young girl right in the face. Mistoffelees recognized her photo from the folder Deuteronomy had tossed him. The young queen was the mayor’s daughter. She was a little short hair, and so young. Macavity lifted her head to look at him and he asked her, “Do you know why I’m doing this?”

Almost on command, the young queen cried, “Because my father’s a bad man!”

Another memory. Bright lights blinded his vision for a second before everything cleared. Carnival music blared into his ears as he pushed aside a curtain during a speech by a man in a top hat. The crowd gasped as Macavity simply cupped his hand over the man’s mouth from behind and stuck a gun to the side of his head.

“What a tragedy.” He sneered into the mic, pulling the trigger and relishing in how the blast made his head shake and his ears muffle. A spotlight threw off his vision and Mistoffelees went into another memory.

He’s just sitting. It’s a dark room with a few computers strewn around. He lazily watches one that looks like security cam footage, and he groans. Clearing his throat and sitting up straight, he sets down a bottle of alcohol before picking up a remote. Mistoffelees expected him to turn the screen off, but with one push the cameras showed one of the doors blowing out, and smoke and debris flying into the lense, engulfing anyone who was in it’s way. Macavity gave a soft hum, then leaned back in his chair into another memory.

A young red queen sat in front of Macavity. For a moment, Mistoffelees thought Macavity was talking to Jemima, but her hair was unlike Demeter’s and had its own flair to it. After a second of dumbfounded shock, Mistoffelees recognized her as Bomba. She looked at Macavity with a look Mistoffelees had never seen before. The ugly hand of Macavity reached out to stroke her pretty face and Mistoffelees was shocked that she didn’t recoil in disgust. 

“My princess.” Macavity said softly.

“My prince.” She sweetly said back.

Mistoffelees was happy when the memory cut as they were about to kiss. 

The next memory was intense. Macavity had magic pumping through him, and a small hand gripped his large one. Police sirens were everywhere it seemed, and the K-9 Pollicles barked at him to stop with every corner he took. He turned back and looked at Bomba as she tried to keep up, and he deliberately turned into an alleyway with a dead end. Letting go of Bomba’s hand, he scaled the wall with ease, leaving her behind and never looking back.

Macavity is sitting at a bus stop, sipping coffee as he hid in plain sight. A man who looked as if he hadn’t slept in days pushed himself up as the bus neared. He stomped inside, and Macavity smiled to a little girl who waved at him through the windows. As the bus took off, a power surged through Macavity, and with a snap of his fingers, he watched as smoke immediately flowed out of the engine. The bus driver didn’t stop. He couldn’t. All he could do was sit and relax as the windows shut tightly and the emergency exits jammed. Just as Macavity was doing.

Macavity is playing the trumpet. He learned to play around two years ago because he wanted to. He watched as he played. A red queen he just  _ knows _ will be trouble, starts talking to one of his most valuable associates. Lucky for Macavity, his associate isn’t as horny as he first perceived, turning down the queen rightfully, instead going for the tux that wandered in soon after. 

Macavity slapped the burmese queen to the floor. He was done playing games. He had cravings to hurt and unless the bitch wanted him to set an orphanage on fire, she had better stop whining about being pregnant. He wouldn’t even be surprised if it was his, but if it was, he’d have to kill it. To much competition around already, and he didn’t need to be training a little brat. He’d have to wait.

The white queen in his arms purred loudly, taking out her earpiece. 

“You know I’d do anything for you, right?” She ran her hand across his.

“Yes.” He had said, but later he’d learn that she was a liar. Just like the rest of them.

  
  


Macavity sunk his claws into the shaking black and white tom. Never had he’d ever sensed such power inside someone, when sliding his claws out, he had half expected the magic to start leaking out. He wanted to see what the tux could do. He wanted the tux to hurt him, and he wanted him to hurt him  _ bad _ . Even as the magic inside of him flared, all the tux did was sob. He’d find his way in time. Until then, Macavity would wait.

Macavity had to stop himself from slapping the white queen as she begged on her knees. She was crying so hard that Macavity couldn’t even understand her, but he had heard enough. He’d meet her demands, and she’ll meet his. He was a fair cat, but a cruel one he’ll admit. All he needs to do now is get things prepared.

A jarring scene followed, with Macavity gently stitching into a backpack with care. He set the needle down and put the vhs tape Mistoffelees had destroyed into the bag. He took a long sip of the water bottle right next to him, and with a shrug, placed it in there too.

And finally, Mistoffelees could see crystal clear. Macavity was ordering a few hench dogs to move something large and heavy. He’d do it again, but this time, he’d do it better. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he was going to make the best second impression, having failed the first one. But he was going to make up for it.

All he had to do was wait.

Mistoffelees fluttered his eyes open. His vision doubled, then tripled, before finally settling. His eyes scanned the room he was in and he was surprised. Instead of the fluorescent lights of a hospital, the room was lit by only a table lamp. Other than the one light source, the room was dark. It was small, and dark curtains draped the walls. Mistoffelees rubbed his side which was sore, and sat up. His arm resisted with a clatter. He turned to see that he was handcuffed to the bed. He sighed in frustration then gasped in surprise at the sudden realization that someone was with him. 

Plato didn’t make any attempt to comfort or calm him down. He just stared at Mistoffelees with unreadable eyes, crouched in the corner.

“It’s hard, isn’t it?" Plato said "Having another voice in your head.”

Mistoffelees shook his head. “What do you-”

“You know what I mean.” He stood up. “The urges you’ve never had, and the memories you’ve never lived. Feeling like you’ve stolen something when you didn’t even want it in the first place.”

Mistoffelees didn’t say anything. Plato’s expression was blank, but his eyes shined bright.

“That’s what happens when you take over.”

“I never possessed anyone, let alone Macavity.” Mistoffelees defended himself.

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “It could be my fault too.”

“What?” Mistoffelees asked, but Plato only sat at the edge of the mattress.

“My girlfriends cheating on me. She’s with some bloke that I haven’t even possessed.” He shook his head in annoyance. “Fucking bullshit, that. I can’t believe I’ve loved her through thick and thin and she goes and does that.”

“Where are the others?” Mistoffelees shifted in the blankets draped over him. Plato pointed to his head.

“They’re right here.” He licked his lips and scooted closer. “Do you know why I have to practice on puppies? It’s because they haven’t lived long enough to have memories that fuck me up. But let me tell you something, that boyfriend of yours has some repressed shit.” Plato was shaking as he pointed an accusing finger at Mistoffelees. “I only got in his head for five seconds, and the shit that’s coming from him is keeping me up at night, and don’t even get me started on  _ you _ .” He hissed, crawling towards him with a snarl. Mistoffelees backed into the wall behind the bed he laid in. Before he could react, Plato straddled his lap and held his face between his hands.

“I fucking love you Tux!” His snarl fell into a smile. He pulled Mistoffelees close, but Mistoffelees shoved him back.

“Get off of me!” He yelled, not able to move because of the handcuffs.

“You can never make your mind up, can you?” Plato smirked, brandishing a small key and unlocking Mistoffelees restraints.

“Plato, what the fuck?” He fell off the side of the bed and scrambled to his feet. The grey tom just sat there with a dumbfounded face.

“Plato?” He flicked his tongue out. “Plato.” He turned the name around in his mouth. His eyes widened before they softened. He closed them in relief as he started to rock back and forth. “You don’t know how good it is to hear my name. Sometimes I think it’s something else, and I never know for sure until someone tells me it.” Tears spilled from his eyes. Mistoffelees held up his hands to try and comfort the young tom, but looked around for a way to escape.

“Listen, you’re Plato, okay? You  _ are _ Plato.” Mistoffelees told the tom. Plato looked up and wiped his eyes.

“They’re killing me.” He sniffed. “They’re taking over, and one day I’m not going to be able to wake up from the memories. I’ll be stuck forever!” He started sobbing. "I'll be nothing but a crazy person! I can't remember my mum's name, or if the memories I relive every night are even mine. Soon it won't matter. All I need to do is get a few more."

Mistoffelees abandoned his quest for an escape and kneeled at the bed, taking Plato’s hand.

“You’re gonna be okay, Plato. I’m sure you can find some way to control this. It’s your mind, not theirs. You know that, right?”

Plato nodded. “It’s too late for that. I’ve got too many of them. You’ve seen how hard it is with one, imagine having ten, or twenty of them inside you!”

“But I never possessed someone!”

“But I have, and I’m sorry!” He shakily inhaled. “I put him in your head. I thought If I could get rid of one of them it’d help, but now I’ve only made things worse for other people.”

“What? Plato, what are you talking about?” 

“I put him in you. I thought you could handle it, and I was so sick of him being inside my head!”

“How?” Mistoffelees grabbed his shoulders. The teenager shook.

“The night you went to the casino. When you went to bed, I took control of you, I left him behind.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“I took control when you went to bed, it was so easy!” he giggled before he choked on a sob once more.

“I thought you said that you never tried possessing Macavity.” Mistoffelees head was doing laps yet never crossing a finish line.

“I didn’t want them to be mad at me!” He cried. “They said it was too dangerous, but I did it!” He coughed. “I did it and he never found out!”

“Why did you give him to me?”

“Because you could take him. No magic cats could take him, and they’d know if it was me if I gave him to someone else. You were my only option!”

“But why him? Out of all the people you have in your head, why him?” Mistoffelees shook him, stuttering his cries into giggles.

“Because he was so  _ loud _ . He never shut up, and he had so many issues it hurt.” He laughed, grabbing Mistoffelees by the shoulders and pushing him to the ground. The younger tom was larger than Mistoffelees and overtook him physically but his scrawny teenage strength was nothing against Mistoffelees adult build. They struggled for a minute before Plato kneed him in the groin and pinned his arms above his head. Mistoffelees struggled for air as the tom drew closer.

“I want him back. I only need a couple more and then I’ll be finished.” He pressed his forehead against Mistoffelees’ “I can make things right by taking him back. I can do that. I can do anything!”

Mistoffelees opened his mouth to say something, but darkness overtook him. Sleep cradled him it’s arms as Plato took control. A few moments of nothing, and he was back into the driver's seat of is body. 

With a shove, Plato’s body slipped off of him. He sat up and stumbled to his feet. He pushed through the curtains and found nothing but walls. Mistoffelees starting pulling the drapes off, wanting to get out of the nightmare he was in. He wanted out. He wanted out!

With a final tug, the curtain fell to reveal a door and he didn’t look back as he retched it open. He shut the door behind him and looked at his surroundings, out of breath. He was in the hangar. They had put him in an old supply closet!

He shuffled his feet as he tried to figure out which way to go. The entire base was dark and the only light source came from the plane’s cockpit as it glowed a bright orange. Mistoffelees backed away from everything. His head swiveled as he looked for another exit. Just as he was about to turn around and book it, someone called his name.

“Treacle, are you okay?”

Mistoffelees knew who it was before he turned his head. The tall orange tom was walking towards him with a flashlight and a worried look.

“What the hell are you doing up?” He asked, his voice shaking. 

“Jerrie, holy shit!” Mistoffelees closed the couple of yards between them and wrapped his arms around Jerrie. He pushed himself away quickly, patting Jerrie down to make sure he was real.

“Treacl-Fuck. Mistoffelees, what are you doing up? How’d you get out of your restraints?”

“Plato let me go. He put Macavity in me! That’s why I’ve been acting so strange lately!” 

“What?” Jerrie scrunched up his nose in confusion. Mistoffelees pointed to the room. 

“Plato’s in there. I don’t know what happened, if I’m going to be honest.”

Jerrie looked towards the room in confusion, but as he took a step towards it, Mistoffelees wrapped his arms around him again. 

“Mistoffelees?” He asked, hugging him back. “What’s gotten into you?”

“He’s gone Jerrie. I can feel it! He’s not in me anymore!”

“Mistoffelees calm down! What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know.” He said, burying his face into Jerrie’s chest. Jerrie swallowed thickly as he tightened his grip. "I don't know."

++++++++++

"And that's all that happened." Mistoffelees finished. He was sitting across from Tantomile and Cori as they listened intently. Mungojerrie listened a few feet away, keeping his distance. 

After Galilean dragged Plato's unconscious body from the room, Mistoffelees didn't make any moves to return. He didn't like it in there and he was far too awake to fall asleep again. Not that they would let him anyway. The magic twins were just as confused as he was and expected answers. Everyone expected answers and the only one who truly had them was unconscious and going crazy from the voices in his head. 

"He was telling the truth." Cori said after a moment of silence. "They're killing him."

"He told me that he put Macavity inside of me, why couldn't he just put the voices back?"

"Because the memories he receives from people have no receipt. They can only be passed on to another, but never to the original owner."

"But why?"

"We don't know. Magic works in its own ways and the fact that we are able to harness that power is impossible to explain already. Magic is a mystery we will never solve. Plato is a casualty of the unknown."

"He's not dead yet." Mistoffelees argued.

"His body may be not, but his mind is at the brink." Tantomile closed her eyes and a single tear fell from one. "We were with him when he learned to properly control his powers. Even then, he was aratic and spontaneous but he had control. Now, I can't even recognize him. Plato is gone. Everyone else is left."

Mistoffelees leaned back in his chair in defeat. Had he contributed to this? Had some of his memories drove Plato crazy? 

"It was his choice to use his abilities to help us." Tantomile looked at her brother. "We just wish it didn't end this way for him."

"What are you going to do with him?" Mistoffelees asked.

"We've kept him away from his parents for long enough. It'll be up to them what he does now."

Mistoffelees nodded sadly. Plato was a teenager with his whole life ahead of him, and he gave it all up to catch Macavity. So many people have died in an attempt to kill him, and all of those lives would be taken in vain if they didn't stop Macavity. 

The twins rose with grace and headed for the plane, leaving Mistoffelees alone at the table. Mungojerrie slipped into a chair beside him and held a cigarette out in between his fingers.

"Got a light?"

Mistoffelees flicked his lighter open and lit it with ease. He watched as Jerrie put it to his mouth and took a long drag. He coughed up smoke but didn't take it from his lips.

"I didn't knock his teeth out." He sniffed. "We only broke one of his fingers and left with whatever he had of value.

"That's messed up."

"Yeah, I know." He wiped his nose with his sleeve. "It wouldn't matter anyway if I changed or not. I don't know why I even showed up at the station."

"What happened at the station? Is everyone okay?" Mistoffelees asked. Jerrie looked at him sadly.

"I took one step in there and Tugger was quick to tell me to fuck off, but I wasn't going to leave until I talked to you so I told him to go stuff it." He shrugged. "That’s when we heard the struggle. I was the first in there and I tackled you, then you got tazed." He nodded at Mistoffelees rubbing his sore side. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. If you hadn't done what you'd done, Old Deuteronomy might be dead." His breathing hitched in his throat. “He’s not dead right?”

“He’s alright.” He said softly. “Bomba isn’t, though.”

Mistoffelees felt all the air leaving his lungs. “Oh my god, what did I do?”

Jerrie’s eyes widened at Mistoffelees’ distress. “She’s okay, mostly.” He crooked his head, talking faster than he was. “They thought she was dead when they took her to the hospital, but she was only unconscious.” 

“What? Why was she taken to a hospital, and not me?”

“Because they would have kicked you out, or worse! It was better for you to go here and for them to say that Bomba got shocked by something else. A loose wire or something.”

“What about Old Deuteronomy? Did he need to be hospitalized?’

“No,” Jerrie shook his head. “He’s only got a sprained ankle and a sore throat.”

“That can be fatal to people at his age.” Mistoffelees worried aloud. 

“That old geezer has been on me and Teazer’s tail since we were five. If he can survive us, he can survive a broken ankle.”

“That’s not the point, Jerrie.” Mistoffelees put his head in his hands. “They handcuffed me to the bed because they were scared of me,” He rose his head with a sniff. “I’m scared of me too.”

Jerrie leaned in his chair towards Mistoffelees and put his arm over his shoulder. “Trea-” He stopped himself again. “Mistoffelees, you said it yourself. Macavity’s out of you. You don’t have to worry about him taking over anymore.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Mistoffelees leaned his head on Jerries shoulder. “Plato put Macavity in me the night we met, but before that I had hurt someone. I hurt them just like I did Bomba. I don’t have Macavity to blame that on, only on the fact that I can’t control my powers for shit.”

He felt Jerrie laugh lightly at that. “The creepy fucks are right, though,” He rested his chin on top of Mistoffelees. “The fact that you even have them is impossible. You shouldn’t beat yourself up over something that seems straight out of a fantasy novel. You’ll learn soon enough, I bet.” He sighed. “You have a knack for doing the impossible.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mistoffelees slowly lifted his head, meeting Jerrie’s eyes. Jerrie opened his mouth to say something but all he did was breathe. His breathing got heavier as he looked Mistoffelees up and down. He closed his mouth and licked his lips, taking his arm off of Mistoffelees.

“I’m sorry.” He said, standing up. Mistoffelees blinked in surprise as he started pacing. “Tugger made it very clear that if I even touch you, I’m a dead man. And besides, you don’t date criminals, and I don’t date…” He paused.

“You don’t date what?” Mistoffelees asked, confused. 

“I was about to say something mean, but I don’t want to do that to you.”

Mistoffelees stood as well. “So you can break a man’s finger, but you can’t hurt my feelings?”

“Yeah, basically.” He smiled. “I was going to call you a hypocrite.”

“How would that hurt my feelings?” Mistoffelees asked.   
“Probably by the tone of my voice, I don’t know. I don’t want to take that chance.”

Mistoffelees gave a small smile. He thought on the words some more, then became confused. “How am I a hypocrite?”

“Because you turned me down, but then you went and got with Tugger.” His face fell into a frown. 

“It’s not the same, you know that.” Mistoffelees crossed his arms. “How do you even I’m with Tugger?”

“Because he rubbed it in my face the moment he saw me.” Jerrie scowled. “‘Touch him and I cut your fingers off.’ this, ‘I’m his boyfriend, not you.’ that.” He threw his hands up. “He’s not even here with you! He’s with Bomba at the hospital. I’ve been here since you got here, I feel like I should get credit for that!”

Mistoffelees sighed. “I thank you for that, but why are you even here?”

“Because I feel like a fuck up.” He shrugged, turning to Mistoffelees. “Because I feel like my entire life is a giant set up to some big fucking joke with me as the punchline. Because I feel like everything has already been planned out for me, and all I can do is fail.” He shook his head, looking down. “I just try, and try, and try, and it never works. I do the right thing and it leads to a bus crashing. I try to change and in that moment it feels like the universe is saying ‘No, fuck you.’” He licked his lips nervously. “It’s already too late to tell you this, but you’ve made me feel like something in my life can actually go right. I know I’ve fucked it up, but I cherish our relationship, Treacle.”

And with that, he faced Mistoffelees and let out a shaky sigh. Mistoffelees didn’t know how to feel. He’d barely had a girlfriend in highschool, and now two toms were falling head over heels for him. Sure, he had a few hookups here and there, but never confessions of love! Let alone two in a twenty four hour period.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Jerrie slip his hand on his jaw and pull him into a kiss.. Mistoffelees blinked in surprise as he moved his lips into the kiss. Before he realized it even started, the kiss ended. Jerrie stepped back and sniffed. 

“Don’t tell Tugger I did that.” He laughed. “You can forget it if you want, but just know that I won't.”

And then he left Mistoffelees standing alone next to an empty table and an airplane. Mistoffelees watched as he opened the hangar’s door and stepped into the cold. Even after a full minute of him leaving, Mistoffelees still looked at the door.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll results  
Not telling you because that would spoil 😂😂😂 but 2 people voted that Misto should chose NO ONE 😩😭😔 good thing there were litterally 98 other people who chose something different 😤 u heard that right, 💯 fuckin people voted on it it 💕 if you were one of those people (even if u chose no one) i give u my thanks, and my love 💋😘❤


	18. The Pain You Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees visits Bomba in the hospital yet again, and things go wrong. As always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter 😔 but that's only because the next ones gonna be the 😩 emoji times 💯

He didn’t know when, but Mistoffelees had sat down shortly after Mungojerrie left. It didn’t take long for his eyes to drop and for his breath to slow, letting a dreamless sleep take him. It was almost as if he blinked and the night was over. The clouds blanketed over the sky, but didn’t stop the sun from shining through the wide windows. This could most likely be the last time Mistoffelees felt the sun on his face. Tonight was the circus and he didn’t have plans of staying back. He was going to be there when Macavity dies, and if he was lucky, kill him himself. 

Of course, this can only happen if Macavity even makes an appearance. 

And if he doesn’t decide to bomb the whole place.

And if Mistoffelees can even devise a plan good enough to pull off. 

The P.D has its plans, but the lack of confidence made it clear that they had no idea what they were really doing, and who does know what they’re doing with Macavity? Macavity would take your game of checkers and bring in chess pieces, and there would be nothing you can do about it. There was no winning with him, and sometimes the price you pay for losing is your life, and Mistoffelees was willing to take the risk.

Macavity was a lot of things, but his prominent feature was that he was a coward. A fucking child in a man’s body that should be older than it is. His magic lets him get away with a lot of shit, but if what everyone has been saying is true, then Mistoffelees could probably take him down, fire with fire.   
But that was only if he learned to control his powers by nine o’clock tonight.

He had made big progress in the past days, and he could only hope to keep the pace going. Rubbing his eyes, Mistoffelees stood from the chair with a groan. His back felt like it had been snapped in two, and Mistoffelees wished that magic could help with back pain.

“If you wish hard enough, maybe it will.”

Mistoffelees jumped at the voice and turned to see Cori sitting at the bottom step of the plane. His sister was nowhere to be seen and it was like looking at a single piece kit-kat. 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Mistoffelees apologized, even though it had been Cori who read his mind. He wasn’t even shocked about things anymore. Rumpus cat could stroll right in and he wouldn’t bat an eye.

“I should be the one apologizing. I didn’t mean to stare, but me and my sister tend to do just that.” He smiled. “We are able to get better readings if we do. It’s somewhat like letting your eyes adjust to the dark and when you blink you start back at square one.”

Mistoffelees nodded. “What exactly  _ can _ you and your sister do?”

“Telepathy, empathy, a little bit of precognition,” He lists off, stopping at precognition. “Enough to know whether great emotions awate you, but not enough to know what causes them.”

“How did you even end up with a circus?” Mistoffelees stretched, wanting to get to know the strange cat.

“Our ring leader had found us after he passed through our town. We were living in the church's orphanage at the time and we were lucky that he was looking for a twin act. He originally wanted us to pretend to be Siamese twins, but after we showed magical potential, he quickly changed our act to a future teller one.”

“Was it nice? Living in a circus?”

“As nice as it could get.” He shrugged. “We would usually sleep in trailers and use public showers when we could. Hygiene wise it was a nightmare, sleep wise it was alright, and family wise it was wonderful.” A soft twinkle came to Cori’s eyes as he thought. “It never felt like it was just Tantomile and me against the world, our troop was always there for us. Even as they came and went they always felt like our blood.” His smile faded, and he shook his head. “If you can get past the public showers, then the circus life was okay.”

The sudden memory of the twins telling Mistoffelees about how Macavity had killed their ring leader came to him. A shiver ran up his spine. They truly were tragedy twins. 

"What about the hangar?" He asked, changing the subject.

"We sleep comfortably enough, and the showers are just a door down," Cori said, taking the bait and changing the subject. "They bring us food every time they come around, but it's boring for those attached to the outside world," He paused. "Like Plato, he couldn't sit still when he first got here…"

Fuck. Mistoffelees wanted the subject to change from something less disheartening, not buckle down. 

"Is there a chance he can be alright?" Mistoffelees grasped at straws with the question. 

"Maybe in a different time, but not today." 

"So, tomorrow then?"

"We'll see." Cori smiled.

A door opening caught Mistoffelees' attention. Asparagus limped out of his room and closed the door behind him. His paws refusing to calm down, he crossed his arms in an ill attempt to hide it. His face lit up as he came closer to them though.

"We apologize for the handcuffs," He started, taking a seat at the table. "I'm sure you understand, but it was either that, or have Carra watch over you, and he tends to get restless."

"It's fine, I understand the concern." Mistoffelees said sadly. "I'd chain me up too after yesterday."

"Don't worry, we've sorted most of it out. You shouldn't have anymore problems other than your own." The old cat reassured him. Mistoffelees took it with a grain of salt, not letting his guard down to the fact that at any moment yesterday's events could repeat. 

"Is there an update on Bomba?" He asked. Asparagus nodded, and that little nod filled Mistoffelees with dread and hope.

"She's awake, and that's better than yesterday."

"I need to see her." Mistoffelees concluded, turning for the door.

"How do you plan on getting there?" Gus called after him. 

"Walking. I need the fresh air anyway." Mistoffelees called back, already out the door.

+++++++++++

Mistoffelees never had a problem with facing the consequences for his own actions, but never had he hurt someone enough to land them in the hospital. This week was full of a lot of firsts for Mistoffelees and he absolutely hated it. He wouldn't be surprised if Bomba hated him as well now. 

Mistoffelees shook the thoughts from his head and swallowed his pride. This wasn't about him, this is about what he  _ did. _ Even if she didn't want it, Mistoffelees was going to give her all of his support. He just hoped she was awake to receive it.

With a deep breath, he pushed the hospital doors open. It was quite empty compared to the rush hour they had the first time Mistoffelees was there. Only a few patients were waiting in the lobby to be treated and the line was thinning fast. Mistoffelees pushed past the second pair of doors and made his way down the hallway. A lot of the patients had their own room now, and if he remembered correctly, Bomba's should be right…

Tugger sat in the waiting chair next to an empty bed. Bomba was up and about, pacing the window and bringing great relief to Mistoffelees from the fact that he didn't paralyze her. He softly knocked at the door frame and both of them turned to him.

"Hey." Was all he could say. It was all that came to mind.

"Oh my god, Mistoffelees are you alright?" Bomba came to him immediately and pulled him into a hug. He was happy that she wasn't attached to an I.V drip, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Don't ask me that," He said. "I should be asking you that, I'm so sorry for what happened!"

She pulled back slightly. "I'm alright, it's okay. I just woke up with a headache and that's pretty much it." She grabbed Mistoffelees shoulders. "Talk to me. What the hell happened?"

"It's hard to explain," Mistoffelees stuttered. "The night I discovered my powers at the casino was the night the magic cats found me. Plato possessed me when I went to bed and he left Macavity in me."

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down." Bomba waved her hands.

"I told you it was hard to explain." Mistoffelees gave a sheepish smile. 

"I don't care about the specifics right now, just tell me if you're okay or not."

"Im okay!" (For the most part.) Mistoffelees said. (And didn't said.)

Bomba took the answer with another hug. Another pair of arms wrapped around them and by the scent of his cologne, Mistoffelees knew it was Tugger.

"Ahem."

They broke apart at the sound. Old Deuteronomy stood at the doorway, and he didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing out of Mistoffelees' mouth. 

"I know you are, but sorry isn't enough." He grumbled. "I'm not pressing charges, even if I did have enough evidence, but I am taking you off the case."

" _ What? _ " 

Old Deuteronomy limped into the room, a tight brace hugged his left ankle and slim purple bruises circled his neck. 

"It hurts me to do this, but it must be done. The evidence shows that your  _ abilities, _ " He crooked his head at the word. "Started to pop up after I put you on the case. While I doubt me taking you off of it would subside your powers, I don't doubt that everyone would be safer until you learn to control them."

"I can control them!"

"Then prove it." He unclipped his pen from his breast pocket and tossed it onto the bed. "Pick it up."

Mistoffelees paused and licked his lips. He knew he wouldn't be able to.

"I can't." He said through gritted teeth.

"Can't what?" Old Deuteronomy pressed. "You can't pick up a pen but you can drag me by the neck up a wall?"

"I'm sorry sir, but it's different."

"To me it's not. It's perfectly clear to me that you can't control these dangerous abilities and to let you out into the field where you can hurt civilians is something I can't do with conscious thought."

"But sir-"

"He's Right." A voice cut in.

Mistoffelees turned to Bomba with a shocked look on his face. Her features were straight and serious.

"We don't know when another episode like that can happen, and if it happens during something like a hostage situation you become a bigger threat than whatever we're dealing with."

"Bomba, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that until we figure this out, we can’t trust you.”

“You’re in on this?”

“No, but I agree with him.”

Mistoffelees shook his head in dismay. “You can’t do this to me. Not after all the shit I've been through. I worked my ass off to get this far and you’re going to stop me now?”

“Yeah, this is completely unfair!” Tugger chimed in.

“Who said you had a say in it?” Bomba scolded him. “You aren’t even apart of the P.D so I don’t see any reason why you should continue with this case either.” She blinked in realization. “You were never even assigned to this case! You’re lucky to even be in this room right now.”

“Bomba, please!” Mistoffelees begged. 

“There will be other cases, and there will be a time when you have control. It’s just that right now isn’t the time.”

“You wouldn’t be this compliant if it was you.” Mistoffelees threw his hands up. 

“It’s different and you know it, stop acting like a child.”

“Actually, I want you off the case as well.” Deuteronomy interrupted. Bomba turned around casually and cleared her throat.

“What?” She asked, her throat dry.

“This is the second time you’ve been hospitalized in the same week. I can’t lose my lieutenant to Macavity.”

Bomba held up a finger. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you the first time, can you run it by me again?”

“You’re off. Both of you.” 

And with that, he turned and left them with the door slamming behind him.

“That wasn’t part of the plan.” Bomba said.

“I can’t believe you.” Mistoffelees felt his face go red from anger. “After everything we’ve been through, you just take me off the case I’ve risked my life for!”

“Shut up! I have to think.” She grabbed handfuls of fur on the side of her head. “They told me enough, but I don’t know if they’ll change it.” She muttered to herself as she started pacing once again.

“Bomba, talk to me.” Mistoffelees was close to tears, but held back strong. “Why would you  _ do  _ that?”

“Because I didn’t know he was going to boot me too!” She hissed. “It was obvious that he was going to take you off, but I didn’t know he’d knock me off too, and now I have to go off of memory.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Whatever, I’ll just do it with you.” She continued muttering to herself.

“Bomba!”

“Stop yelling at me!” She cried out suddenly, holding her head between her heads. She gave a low groan and sunk to her knees. Mistoffelees was by her side quickly and Tugger was running for the door.

“She’s having the headaches again!” He called down the hallway.

“Headaches?” Mistoffelees questioned when he returned.

“She’s having a cluster headache. Happened when she woke up.”

“Oh fuck.” Mistoffelees breathed out. “Is that bad?”

“Depends on if she goes into a seizure this time.” His jaw set as the nurses came into the room.

As the nurses pushed them out, Bomba pushed the nurses, mumbling that she was fine and only needed some aspirin. 

The nurses closed the door as soon as Tugger and him were in the hallway. Mistoffelees wanted to curl up and die as he watched them put Bomba back on the bed.

“This is all my fault.” Mistoffelees whispered as he put his face into his hands. “I don’t even blame her anymore. If all I do is cause destruction then there’s no point in me-”

“Mistoffelees,” Tugger cut him off. “Calm down and come with me.”

“Fuck you Tugger, don’t tell me to calm down.” Mistoffelees snapped. 

“Mistoffelees,” Tugger grabbed his arm. “I know you’re upset, but please come with me. I can explain a lot of things if you just listen.”

“What the hell is so important that you can’t tell me it right now?”

Tugger rolled his eyes and closed the gap between them, running his thumb on his jaw and leaning to whisper in his ear.

“Listen good, cause I’m not going to repeat myself,” Tugger started. Mistoffelees couldn’t help but pull his hand off of his jaw. It was exactly how Jerrie had grabbed him, and it made him feel sick when Tugger pulled back slightly with a strange look on his face. He didn’t know why Mistoffelees had pushed him away, but he continued anyway.

“The P.D wasn’t going to let us go to that circus tonight. The only way we can get in is if they think we’re off the case.” He pulled Mistoffelees closer. “Bomba was supposed to be the one to feed us the info, but as you can see, that’s went under.”

“You’re confusing me.” Mistoffelees whispered back.

“Well, if you come with me, I can explain it in much greater detail.”

Mistoffelees took the hint. Tugger smirked in gratefulness and did a 180, not waiting for Misto to catch up as he slipped into a janitor’s closet. Mistoffelees looked down the hallway twice to see if anyone was watching before he slipped in with him.

The small room was cramped, forcing Mistoffelees to press his body against Tugger’s. His familiar scent made Misto’s eyes water, remembering how Jerrie had pressed his lips to his. It wouldn’t be so important if Mistoffelees’ heart would stop jumping at the memory.

“You okay, Tux?” Tugger asked. “If you’re blaming yourself for what happened to Bomba, It’s okay. I got shocked by you once too.”

“Not as hard as she did.” Mistoffelees growled. “And I’m not blaming myself for it.”

“Then what’s eating you up?” Tugger raised an eyebrow at him. Mistoffelees could feel his face as it reddened and turned away.

“Just tell me about the circus. What’s going on?”

Tugger shrugged, looking annoyed at the fact that Mistoffelees didn’t answer his question. “Bomba knew you were going to be kicked from it so there was no use in fighting it. If she agreed with Deuteronomy then she still looks trustworthy to him and he wouldn’t bat an eye when she says she’ll keep you away from the circus. Bomba was supposed to be kept on the case so she’d know what was going on the inside, making it easier for you and your possy to sneak in.”

“Possy? I don’t have a possy. And why couldn’t you guys have told me the plan before?”

“The possy is your little gang of magic cats. Apparently Bomba has some whole strategy involving them, and if we had told you in advance then your reaction would have been off. It was better if it was genuine.”

“I could have acted like I was offended!” Mistoffelees said, offended.

“Sorry, Tux, but your acting skills aren’t that good.”

“I fooled you the night we met.”

“No you didn’t.” Tugger smirked. “You didn’t fool me then, and you don’t fool me now. What’s on your mind?”

Mistoffelees groaned and pushed himself against the wall. “If I tell you what’s making me upset, then  _ you’ll _ get upset.”

“As I should. No one gets to mess with you and not feel my wrath.” He joked, doing small kung-fu motions in what little space they had.

“But what if the person who’s making me upset is me?”

“What do you mean?” He put his hands down, realizing he was serious.

"I'm mad at myself, Tugger. I'm mad because I love you, but if I loved you I wouldn't hurt you."

"Hurt me? What are you talking about?"

Mistoffelees closed his eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. "Jerrie kissed me last night."

"That's not a problem, I'll just-" 

"That's not the point, the point is that I liked it." Mistoffelees cut him off. "I liked it because I still like  _ him _ , and that makes me a bad person because liking him hurts you, and I love you!"

"You're not hurting anyone, Tux." Tugger tried to calm him.

"I'm hurting everyone, what do you mean? Everybody that gets close to me ends up getting hurt." He sniffed, realizing how close to tears he was. "I hurt Bomba, Deuteronomy, fucking Jerrie, and now I'm hurting you because I can't get over a stupid fling." He laughed with an undertone of a sob. "You make it so easy, how you prance around and get everyone to fall for you and then leave them like it's nothing."

"No it's not. You don't think I get hung up on some people?" Tugger scoffed. "It may come as a surprise to you Tux but I used to romp around with Jerrie and his sister, and that's why you need to trust me when I say 'Get over him.'"

"What do you mean you used to romp around?" Mistoffelees wiped his eyes before his tears peeked over the edge.

"It means that I get it. He's a nice guy but he's criminal through and through.. Trust me, I've tried to get him to change. It's who he is."

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"I've probably gotten with every tom and queen in the town. It's a 99 out of a 100 chance that I've slept with a random person you see walking down the street."

"But this isn't a random person, this is Jerrie!"

"Listen, Tux. I thought I knew Jerrie too, but I've come to learn that he's a loose cannon. I mean, I was pretty sure we left on good terms but the first time I saw him in over a year he cracks my rib."

"You mean the fight? That wasn't him, that was  _ me _ ."

"So you have possession powers now?"

"No, it was my magic. I don't know why but when it takes over on its own, I get angry, and if the glitter gets on someone then they get angry too."

"Glitter?" Tugger was lost. 

"The residue? The shiny specs? I don't know!" Without even thinking, Mistoffelees grabbed a broom handle close by. With a deep breath in, the broom buzzed in his fist and charred at the edges.

"Woah, what the-"

"See?" Mistoffelees thrust his hand to Tugger. Sure enough, golden specs began to form, catching on the light and shining with a turn of his hand.

"When I'm angry, it makes people angry. When I'm happy, it makes people happy. The only thing consistent with it, is that it heals."

"Heals?" Tugger repeated. Mistoffelees could see his mind turning the information over but it wasn't registering.

It didn't register in Mistoffelees until a moment later.

" _ It heals! _ " 

He thrusted the closet door open, not waiting for Tugger as he made a beeline for the hospital room. When he opened that door a nurse was on him in a second.

"Please, wait outside!" 

"No, I have to get to her. I can help her!"

"Sir, she's having a seizure, you can't help with-"

Mistoffelees pushed past her, ignoring her as she grabbed at his arms. Bomba was lying on the bed, the seizure seemingly having passed. Mistoffelees squeezed between the nurses as they ordered him to leave. They cornered him off just as he was in range of her and without thinking, he blew the dust off of him hands and watched it freckle over Bomba's body.

The nurses shoved him out and he had a smile on his face, keeping the image of the glitter sinking into her skin in his mind. Using it as hope that he'd make it right.

_ I can make things right. _

The words rang in Mistoffelees’ head. 

_ I can do that. I can do anything! _

Air refused to settle in his lungs. The nurses shut the door in his face as he was bombarded with memories. So recent and so fresh.

Tugger sliding his hand up his jaw only for Jerrie’s lips to meet his. Jerrie slipping his hands up his thigh before pinning him in the driver's seat. Mistoffelees pulled the lever and was met with a bed behind him as Tugger crawled on top of him.

“Tux,” He whispered. “Tux, Tux, Tux,”

“Tux!” He called.

Mistoffelees jerked out of his stupor. He was still standing in the hospital hallway and Tugger looked at him worriedly.

“You gotta stop spacing on me like that.” Tugger said, pulling Mistoffelees close. “And you  _ definitely  _ gotta stop running away like that.”

“I can’t do this, Tugger.”

He took a step back. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I can’t sit here and act like everything is sorted out and my heart belongs to one person. I don’t want to put you through that.”

“What’s that mean? Are you leaving me for Jerrie?” Tugger looked more confused than hurt. 

“No, I don’t know! I need to figure things out, and by the end of it I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t want me anyone.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Well, someone once told me that I had a knack at doing the impossible.” Mistoffelees sighed. “I just hope he’s wrong this time.”

With a peck to Tugger’s cheek, Mistoffelees turned away.

“Where are you going?” Tugger called after him.

“On a walk. I’ll be back.” He called back. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reeeeaaaallllyyy wanna perfect the next chapter so im gonna take my time with it 👏😏 this only means good things for you folks since it's most likely going to be long and smuttttttyyyyyyyyyy 😩😩😩👌the only real inconvenience will be that I'll probably finish it on friday or saturday so the wait times going up 😔 so sorry  
forgot to mention, HOLY FUCK 1,000 HITS??? I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS STILL THIS MANY PEOPLE IN THE FANDOM!!! HOLY FUCK THANK UUUU 😩 I cant believe a thousand people read my shitty story summary and decided to click on it 😭💕 if you've made it this far, dog, I have nothing but love for u 😍😘💕❤♥💜💙 thank u for getting this far, whether it's for the smut or the plot, u made it 😩👌 thank uuuuu 😘


	19. Just Can't Compare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees confronts Mungojerrie and it goes quite unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im late i knowwww 😩 please forgive me  
you'll be happy to hear this tho  
-NSFW- = u knowww 😏

Mistoffelees knocked on the door timidly. He didn’t know if he had the right house or if  _ he _ was even there, all he knew was that the house’s address came up when he googled him.

Him.

Fuck. 

That was the only thing that ran through Mistoffelees’ mind. Fuck fuck fuck. He was fucked. This whole situation was fucked. All he wanted was answers before it was all fucked.

Mistoffelees had plenty of time though. Using the last of his money he bought a phone book and a bus fare, and a quick google search told him exactly where he needed to go. He hoped at least.

The house was big. It was more like a mansion than anything. In the mountains and away from the noisy city. Mistoffelees remembered him saying that his father was mob boss so that would make him rich right? Mistoffelees didn’t know. He just shrugged to himself and knocked again. An orange tabby queen opened the door. She fumbled with her ears, clipping on earrings and seemingly in a rush.

“Yes, what is it?” She ordered immediately.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Mistoffelees stumbled over his words. “I was looking for someone, and I thought he was at this address.”

“Who were you looking for then?” She snapped, clearly annoyed that he was taking up her time. She was dressed quite lavishly, and Mistoffelees wondered what he had caught her up in. 

“Twins, calico ones.” He said, not wanting to single out Jerrie. The queen sighed and turned around.

“Lorren! Harry!” She belted. “Someone’s here to see you! Looked decent please!” She gave one last annoyed look at Mistoffelees before walking off into the house, leaving the door wide open.

_ ‘Lorren? Harry? I definitely have the wrong house.’ _ Mistoffelees thought to himself. Just as he was about to turn and leave, Rumpleteazer came down from the stairs in a huff. 

“Who’s at the bloody door?” She called for her mother.

“Some tuxedo cat. Is he your boyfriend?” Her mother poked her head around a wall as her daughter scowled. 

“I don’t date boys.”

“Oh right, you date  _ men _ .” Her mother said sarcastically, laughing as she ducked behind the wall again. Teazer stomped down the stairs muttering to herself and pressing her old newsboy cap onto her head. 

“Men and women, you fucking tart.” She hoped from the last step and perked up when she saw him. “Mistoffelees? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Uh,” Mistoffelees didn’t get to answer before she mimicked her mother, turning around and shouting.

“Ay, Jerrie! Your  _ friend _ is here!” She stuck her tongue out and turned back to Mistoffelees. “Sorry about my mum. She’s off to dinner with her sugar daddy tonight.” She laughed before a look of confusion fell over her. “And I was just heading out as well… Jerrie planned this, didn’t he?”

Mistoffelees tried to shake his head no when her mother pushed both of them aside. 

“This is the first dinner I’ve had with your father in two weeks, I do not plan to be late so if you have any questions call me. You have a fifteen minute window based on the car ride. Any later and I won’t pick up.”

“Yes mum.” Teazer replied. Her mother looked back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be home at two.”

“Two?” 

“Your father’s taking me to a circus tonight. Yes, I thought those went out of style as well, but it’s nice to shake things up around here.” She shimmied her shoulders and made her way down the path to the large garage that most likely held expensive automobiles. 

“Yeah, they’ll shake something alright.” Teazer mumbled under her breath. As soon as the garage door closed, she wiped around and screamed again. “Jerrie if you don’t get your ass down here I’m telling mum that you’re gay!”

Someone upstairs, Mistoffelees heard a faint ‘Shut up.’ and a clatter of noises. Teazer sighed, stepping out of the way and inviting Mistoffelees in. He gingerly stepped in, not wanting to intrude or break something worth more than his life.

“Your home is very beautiful.” Mistoffelees said, trying to be polite. Teazer waved him off.

“If you think this is beautiful, you should see the penthouse they tried to rent out for us.”

Mistoffelees nodded as if he understood. “Are you living with your parents?”

“They forced us to.” She gave a crooked smile. “They’d rather have us break the law under their supervision than with no supervision at all. Pretty bullshit.”

Jerrie stumbled to the banister and leaned over it. “What the fuck is it?”

“Your boyfriends here, you queer.” Teazer replied.

“What are you, a homophobe?” He grumbled.

“Nah, I’m a Mungophobe. Fuck you.” She flipped him off and received the finger back. Teazer laughed and swung the door open. “Have fun bottoming!” She yelled, slamming the door and leaving them.

The silence was awkward. Mungojerrie just stared down at him from the stairs not making any moves. Mistofelees cleared his throat and decided to start off light.

“Hey  _ Harry. _ ” Mistoffelees couldn’t stop himself. Jerrie snorted.

“Burma-Harry and Lorrenjopie doesn’t have that good of a ring to it as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.”

“So Mungojerrie is your second name?”

“Yep.” He popped his mouth at the ‘P’ of yep. He slid his hand along with him on the rail as he descended the stairs. “What has my mother revealed about me in the few seconds you were with her?”

“Not much, just a name.” Mistoffelees shrugged. Mungojerrie stopped in front of him and didn’t look decent at all. The purple bags under his eyes complimented the red ring around them as well, magnifying the puffiness.

“What are doing here? How’d you find out where I lived?” He gave a weak attempt at being his normal self. It wasn’t weak on purpose, he just didn’t have anything to give.

“I could ask you the same thing regarding me.” Mistoffelees looked around at the foyer they stood in. “I came to get answers.”

“That’s what you’re always doing. Running around town and gettin’ into people's business for the greater good, huh?” Mungojerrie lightly snapped at Mistoffelees. It was light, but it was still a snap.

“Why did you kiss me last night?” 

“Because I wanted to. I’m not above kissing another man’s significant other.” His tone was lowered. He stepped forward and ran his thumb in small circles on Mistoffelees’ cheek. “I ain’t above fucking em’ either.”

Mistoffelees shivered when his voice got low. Taking a deep sigh to compose himself, he pulled Jerrie’s hand away from his face. 

“You wouldn’t do that to me.” Mistoffelees said, backing up as Mungojerrie stepped forward again.

“Wanna bet? How about a game of truth or dare if I prove you wrong.”

“Trust me. From the show you’re putting on I can tell that you’re just desperate.” Mistoffelees turned his nose up at the taller tom who only glared at him. “Your fucking scared, and so am I. That’s not a reason to act out like this.” Mistoffelees himself took a step forward, but the calico tom stood firm. 

Mungojerrie wavered for only a second. “Oh, I forgot. Fucking is what you do with your boyfriend.” He all but snarled. “I bet Tugger’s real happy you’re here, huh? What’s your game? Going back and forth until you find out which one of us has the bigger dick?”

“Is that what you think I want?” Mistoffelees crooked his head. Both toms refused to stand down and back up. Mistoffelees refused to continue until Jerrie answered. Jerrie finally broke and sighed.

“No. I don’t know. You fuck with my head so much that it’s hard to tell.” He said. “Whether you know it or not, you got some bullshit hold on me, and I fucking hate it.”

Mistoffelees stepped back, giving both of them room to breathe. “I’m sorry for doing that to you. I try to make sure everyone’s safe, and I always end up hurting someone. I never wanted it to be you. I don’t want it to be you, but I don’t know how to fix this without hurting-” Mistoffelees stopped himself.

“Tugger.” Jerrie finished for him. “You don’t wanna hurt Tugger.” He shrugged. “I don’t wanna hurt him either. I definitely don't want to hurt you either."

They stood in silence once again.

“Is there anyway we can do this without hurting each other?” Mistoffelees didn’t ask anyone in particular even though Jerrie was the only person there.

“I don’t know.” He answered anyway, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes away from Mistoffelees. “All I know is that I’m selfish. I’m selfish because I’m not willing to not be happy for you.”

“I don’t want you to not be happy.”

“Well it sure feels like it.” As soon as the words left his mouth, his breath caught in his throat with surprise. “I didn’t mean that.”

“It’s okay. It’s true.” Mistoffelees crossed his arms. “I haven’t exactly been treating you like royalty.”

“Because I’m not royalty.” 

“Tell that to the house.” Mistoffelees huffed. Jerrie only squinted at him. 

“You do know you’re not the only reason I want to stop being the way I am, right? As soon as I stop sneaking out at night and fucking people up my parents will let me live on my own.”

“Then do it.” Mistoffelees said. “Stop trying to be a criminal.”

“ _ Trying? _ ” Jerrie sneered. “Sorry Misto, but the only way I got the way I am was by not giving a fuck. If I actually tried, I’d be a functioning member of society.”

“Then why won’t you try?” 

“Because,” He sucked in a breath and licked his lips. “Because every time I try to do something I end up fucking it up. You know this already, you’ve seen it first fucking hand.”

"Is that why you're trying to scare me off with this whole tough guy mobster act?"

"This isn’t a fucking act, and I'm not trying to scare you off."

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"I don't know!" He yelled. Mistoffelees jumped back in surprise. Jerrie's face scrunched up into a tight scowl and his breath became ragged. "I don't know what I'm trying to do, I'm just…  _ Upset _ , okay?"

"Upset at me?"

"No, upset at myself." He growled, keeping his tone low as a way to mask his rising feelings. "I already told you, I'm a fuck up!" He went back to yelling. "I can't do anything right, and I fucked it up with you the most!" He sniffed, violently wiping his nose with his sleeve as he paced the foyer like a caged animal. “I took advantage of you, I beat the shit out of Tugger, and I fucking kissed you! I can’t believe I fucking kissed you!” 

Mistoffelee could see his eyes starting to water as he spoke. He lifted his paw and rested it on his shoulder to try and comfort him “Jerrie-”

“Shut the fuck up!” He yelled, jerking his body away from Misto. “Don’t try and act like I don’t deserve this. I’ve killed people! I’ve dumped people into the trench because Macavity told me too. I’ve done  _ everything  _ Macavity has told me to do because I’m so fucking weak!”

“You’re not weak!” Mistoffelees yelled back.

“Yes I fucking am! I couldn’t even tell that used tampon of a cat to fuck off when…” He stopped himself and leaned on a decorative table. His breathing became ragged and with a hard swipe of his paw a vase went across the room and shattered against the wall.

“Jesus!” Mistoffelees held up his hands in almost a defensive stand. “Calm the fuck down!”

Jerrie didn’t respond. He rocked back and forth on the palm of his hands as he mumbled to himself in quick, raspy words. The words became even more unintelligible as Mistoffelees stepped forward. 

“It was me or her, it was me or her, it was me or her,” He muttered over and over.

“Jerrie, talk to me.” Mistoffelees grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket and held on this time as he tried to thrash away. “What the fuck did he do?”   
“What he always does!” He growled and tried to push Mistoffelees away only making his grip tighten.

“Jerrie, what the fuck did he do to you?” Mistoffelees was getting just as upset as he was, watching him start sputtering as the fight went out of him.

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” He repeated himself, going back to mumbling as he pressed his face in between Mistoffelees neck and shoulder.

“Jerrie,” Mistoffelees started but stopped himself when he heard the low whine coming from the tom.

“She wouldn’t have been able to take it,” He said, his words muffled in the crook of Mistoffelees neck. “I could. I’m strong enough to take it but not enough to stop it!”

“Oh my god.” Was all Mistoffelees was able to whisper.

“It was me or her.” He sobbed. “It was me or her.”

Jerrie’s arms encircled Mistoffelees into a tight hug for support as his legs gave out. Mistoffelees readjusted his footing and slowly lowered both of them to the ground, stroking Jerrie’s head all the while.

Jerrie sputtered again before bringing his face back up. “Don’t tell Teazer. Please don’t tell her!”

“I won’t, I promise!” Mistoffelees said. He didn’t know exactly what he wasn’t supposed to tell her, but he knew enough.

Jerrie gave a hard sniff as he tried to get his breathing under control. “He wanted to hurt her. He said it to my face and I didn’t do anything. I didn’t hit him or tell him to fuck off, I didn’t do shit because I’m a coward!” He started shaking under Mistoffelees arms. “I tried to tell him to not do it, I really did. He only said that it was either me or her.” He shook his head repeatedly. “Me or her, me or her, me or her!”

Mistoffelees stopped him by pulling him back into a tight hug. He didn’t know what to say. All he could do was rub Mungojerrie’s back as he cried.

“H-He made me… He fucking made me…” His breathing hitched again and he paused to get it under control, but all that accomplished was him falling into a fit of sobs as he tried desperately to muzzle them on Mistoffelees chest.

Mistoffelees expected it, he just didn’t accept it until the words actually came out of his mouth and he didn’t know if he wanted to hear them. Hear about what Macavity did to him. 

What the fuck did Macavity do to him? 

All he could do was rock him like a child as he cried. Mistoffelees felt like crying too, but he couldn’t. Not right now. Not when he needed him.

It felt like a long time before Jerrie’s cries quieted and finally ended entirely with a shaky sigh.

“You’re the first person I’ve told.” He croaked in Mistoffelees’ arms. “Please don’t tell anyone else.”

“I won’t.” Mistoffelees promised, still stroking his hair softly and breathing in his scent. He was almost becoming familiar with it.

“I’m no better than Macavity.” He sniffed. “I tried to get you to… I took advantage of you.” He reword himself.

“I know, I know,” Mistoffelees nuzzled his hair. “I forgive you.”

“You shouldn’t.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do. I forgave you a long time ago, and nothing’s changed that, I promise you.”

They sat in yet another silence. Mungojerrie snuggled up to Mistoffelees with a soft sigh.

“I miss being this close to you.”

“Me too.”

“I’m sorry I fucked it up. I’d do anything to have you back. I’d fucking share you with Tugger if I have to.”

Mistoffelees gave a soft laugh. “You’ll have to take that up with him.”

“Anything is anything.” He shrugged. 

Mistoffelees rested his head on top of his and closed his eyes. “You’re going to have to clean up that vase you threw.”

“What?” Mungojerrie shifted underneath him. “Fuck. That was a Ming vase.”

“Then you are royally screwed.” Mistoffelees smiled.

“It doesn’t feel like it when I’m with you.” He raised his head and looked Mistoffelees in the eyes. “You make me feel like something in my life can actually go right.”

“Because it can.” Was all Mistoffelees responded with, wiping the tears off of Mungojerrie’s face. He waited for it. For him to lean in and kiss him again, but instead Jerrie didn’t move at all.

“Can I,” He swallowed suddenly. “I know it’s a bit late, but can I kiss you Treacle?”

Mistoffelees couldn’t help the smile that came to his face at the sound of the nickname, even though he still had no idea what it meant after all this time. “Yes.”

Jerrie nodded with a small smile he lightly grabbed Mistoffelees’ jacket, pulling him close and kissing him softly. Mistoffelees kissed back, moving his mouth in turn with Jerrie’s as they held each other.

A sudden knock at the door made them break apart with surprise. Jerrie sat up slightly, still hanging onto Mistoffelees as he looked at the door.

“Two unexpected guests in the same day?” Jerrie hummed, leaning off of Mistoffelees and onto the balls of his feet. “That’s a first, I guess.”

He stood and held out his hand to help Mistoffelees up, who took it gratefully. 

“I honestly should be going soon.” Mistoffelees brushed his hands off on his pants as Jerrie went to look through the peephole. “I have to get back to the hospital. I promised I would be back soon to-”

“Tugger!” Jerrie whipped around. “Tugger’s at the door!” He hissed.

“Shit, what?” 

“Do I let him in?”

“No! Yes! I don’t know!” Mistoffelees went left, then right, not knowing where to go or if he should be going anywhere in the first place. He opted instead to go to the door himself and look out. Sure enough, Tugger was leaning against one of the pillars on either side of the door. “I don’t want him getting upset.”

“Go upstairs.” Jerrie grabbed his shoulder and motioned his head towards the stairs. “I can talk to him.”

“I’m not running upstairs like I’m afraid of him. He deserves to see my face.”

“He’ll see it later. Just let me talk to him!” Mungojerrie hissed.

“What do you plan on doing?” Mistoffelees asked him, worried that a fight was going to break out.

“Talking to him, for god’s sake.” Jerrie unlocked the door and pushed him away. “Just go!”

“Jesus fuck!” Mistoffelees growled to himself, but he headed up the stairs two at a time anyway.

He ducked into the nearest room he saw and only then allowed himself to breathe. 

_ What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck _

He rubbed his face to try and clear his mind. His ears twitched at the sound of door opening and then quickly closing. He shouldn’t have come here. Why the fuck was he here? Oh god. Oh fuck. It’s all fucked!

‘ _ Calm down, deep breath.’  _ He thought to himself. He complied to his own orders and breathed in and out as he leaned against one of the walls of the room. The room itself was home to a large queen sized bed and a large assortment or expensive decorations. Not a thing was out of place. No wrinkles on the bed and not an unpolished thing in site. Mistoffelees checked behind him to make sure he wasn’t tracking mud. Luckily, he wasn’t.

Peeking outside of the room and down to the foyer, he saw that Jerrie had gone outside rather than let Tugger in. On one hand Mistoffelees was glad that he could move around freely, but on the other hand, he wanted to know what they were talking about.

_ ‘Then go outside, idiot.’ _

Yeah. Okay. I can do that.

Mistoffelees grabbed the handle of the banister and used it as leverage to turn himself around and walk down the hallway of the second story floor. The carpeted hallway looked newly vacuumed and even as Mistoffelees stepped onto it no footprints were imprinted. The next room he came across was a mess and he could only guess who it belonged to. The next one over was almost identical in style and furnishing, just cleaner.

Mistoffelees stepped into the messy room and treaded carefully. Clothes were strewn around the floor, and the bedsheets were riled up and unmade. The doubts of who’s room it was vanished as the strong scent came to his nose. Jerrie was all over the place, especially in the sheets. A glass door with shutters was the main light source of the room with all of the lights turned off. Mistoffelees cracked the shutters opened and looked out. Jerrie’s room had a balcony, why was he not surprised?

Jerrie was full of surprises yet an open book all at once. He was the human equivalent of whiplash to Mistoffelees, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.   
Something in the back of his mind started to pulse and it wasn’t good. The corners of his vision almost flickered but stopped as he blinked his eyes clear. Mistoffelees immediately recognized the feeling, but it didn’t make sense.

The feeling was not unlike when Macavity’s memories flashed in front of him, but that was impossible. Plato had taken Macavity out of him. There was no way he’d be getting memories still, right?

_ Right? _

He shook his head clear from those thoughts and backed out of the room. He only allowed himself to breathe when he was in the hallway, and even then it felt stuffy. What the hell was taking them so long? Should he go outside now? Should he have gone out sooner?

Fuck it.

Mistoffelees was done waiting. He needed to do something before his head exploded. He needed to know what they were talking about because it obviously involved him.

A huff escaped him as he descended the stairs. A thumb of pain tickled deep inside Mistoffelees’ mind. It felt as if his conscious was tugging him around, and he didn’t like it. Some underlining part of him wanted him to go back upstairs and into Jerrie’s room but there was no reasonable reason to do that and  _ why _ he needed to that. All he could do was sigh in relief when the pain stopped as he stepped off of the last stair. 

His relief was short lived thought, for at that moment the front door opened.

“Oh shit.” Tugger said when he saw him. “He’s actually here.”

“Does that change anything?” Jerrie asked him, closing the door behind them. He looked at Mistoffelees with a raised eyebrow. “I told you to wait upstairs.”

“You can’t tell him what to do.” Tugger laughed. “What’s that saying? You can lead a horse to water but you can’t make it drink?”

Mistoffelees was confused. “What is going on?”

“I don’t know.” Tugger shrugged. “What do you think?”

The only thoughts that came to Mistoffelees’ mind were bad. He couldn’t tell if Tugger was mad or not and Jerrie was no help, slipping past him and going upstairs himself, leaving them together.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Mistoffelees could say.

“You’re forgiven,” He crooked his head curiously. “For now.”

Mistoffelees didn’t like the sound of that. “What did you talk about?”

Tugger shrugged once again, taking a step closer to Mistoffelees. “We talked about you, of course. I’m going to be honest with you.” He leaned against the wall close to Mistoffelees. “I checked your apartment, the hangar, and even the casino. I knew you’d go after Jerrie, I just didn’t want to believe it, I guess.”

“Tugger, I-”

“I’m not mad.” He cut him off. “I’m not upset, I’m not sad, but I’m not happy, at least for now.”

“I should have told you where I was going. It’s not fair to you, and I’m sorry.” Mistoffelees continued despite the interruption. “I’d understand if you didn’t want to see me anymore, but I know the feeling between us is mutual. The feeling that you can’t live without the other person.”

“It is.” He confirmed for him, pushing himself off the wall standing right in front of him. “You’re all I want right now, and I know that feelings mutual with Jerrie as well.” He sighed. “At least we have that in common.”

Mistoffelees didn’t respond. Was it possible to feel as if two people were your soulmate? For the past week, the two toms had taken Mistoffelees’ mind by storm, and he could only hope that they didn’t ravage it completely. It was a fine line between happiness and heartbreak, only happiness was the line and heartbreak was the snake pit beneath him. 

“What are we gonna do now?” Mistoffelees asked. He wanted direction, he wanted Tugger, and he wanted Jerrie. Maybe he was the selfish one. He wanted everything and that wasn’t possible.

Was it?

NSFW-NSFW-NSFW-NSFW 

“We,” Jerrie suddenly said behind him. “Are going to do a trial run.”

Before Mistoffelees could turn around, he felt the strong arms of Mungojerrie drape over his shoulders. 

“A trial run?” Mistoffelees asked, scared at the obvious sign of affection right in front of Tugger. 

“Yeah,” Tugger said for him, and surprising Mistoffelees by grabbing his waist and pulling him forward. “We’re gonna see if we can make it work. You want this right? You want both us?”

Mistoffelees could only stutter incomprehensibly as he sandwiched in between them. This was a dream. This  _ had _ to be a dream.

“Y-yeah, I mean, I don’t know, I just-” He stopped himself and squeezed his eyes closed. “Yes! I love both of you! Is that what you want to hear?”

“Pretty much.” Jerrie said right in his ear before nibbling it.

Mistoffelees shuttered at the feeling. The whole situation was making his head spin and the sudden feeling of Tugger grinding his hips against him didn’t help matters in the least.

“Were gonna try, okay?” Tugger told him, his words keeping Mistoffelees grounded in reality. “If you want us to stop, just tell us, okay?”

Mistoffelees could only nod. Tugger took it with a smirk, pressing his lips to Mistoffelees’ as Jerrie sucked down on his neck. The kiss held firm. Tugger twisted his head slightly almost massaged Mistoffelees’ mouth with his own. It took only a few open mouth kisses before Tugger lapped at Mistoffelees’ teeth for permission to move further. Mistoffelees responded with his own tongue, and guided Tugger deeper into his mouth. Tugger was experienced beyond comprehension. His tongue swirled like a snake in Mistoffelees’ mouth, and almost no teeth clashed together.

Mistoffelees only broke the kiss for air and to say “Holy shit.”

A small yelp followed as Jerrie bit down hard before removing his mouth from his neck with a satisfying pop. He gently licked at the large hickey he left while starring Tugger down.

“Wanna take it upstairs?” He asked to the both of them. Tugger didn’t answer, waiting on what Mistoffelees wanted. Mistoffelees blushed at the two toms waiting for him to make the decision.

“Yeah, upstairs is fine.” He said with a shaky voice.

Mungojerrie took Mistoffelees’ hand and turned to walk up the stairs. Tugger quickly took his other hand and was right behind them.

Mistoffelees was right. The messy room was Jerrie’s, but as he stepped in he noticed it was cleaner. Almost all of the clothes on the ground were gone, and the sheets were straightened out slightly. Jerrie had gone upstairs to clean his room, and the thought of that made Mistoffelees heart bounce.

“Okay, um,” Mungojerrie looked around awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “How are we gonna do this?” He looked at Tugger who looked offended.

“Why are you asking me?” 

“Because I’m pretty sure you’ve had a  ménage à trois before.” Jerrie shrugged.

“Well, first of all,” Tugger held up his finger. “Yes, I have, but second of all, you can’t just assume someone’s sexual experiences.”

“I was right though.” Jerrie defended himself. “So how do you do it?”

“Don’t know. This is the first time I’ve done it with two toms.”

“And I suppose you’ve done it every other way?”

“Yep. I did it with your sister and mother one time, and just your mother and father another time.”

“You got a thing for my mum, ay?”

“No, but she has a thing for me.”

“Guys, can you stop bickering?” Mistoffelees didn’t think his mood could go from sexually confused to slightly amused and annoyed, yet it did.

“Yeah, Tugger, stop bickering.” Jerrie stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Can we please just figure this out?” Mistoffelees said meekly in between them. 

“Okay, fine.” Tugger sighed, and pulled his sleeves up. “We could probably lay one of down flat and one of us could do anal while the other gets a blowjob.”

“I hate how casually you said that.” Mistoffelees could feel his face turning red just from the thought of it. 

“I once saw this Peke porn where they all doggie styled on top of each other, and there was like five of them in all.” Jerrie said.

“What are you doing watching Peke porn?” Tugger laughed.

“Well, I gotta know the ins and outs of a dog to pleasure your mother right.” Jerrie quipped back.

“Can you guys go five minutes without insulting each other’s mothers?”

“Why, is that how long he lasts?” Jerrie asked, and it took every ounce of willpower in Mistoffelees to not laugh.

“Don’t tell me you actually found that funny.” Tugger deadpanned.

“I swear to god, I didn’t.” Mistoffelees said slowly, keeping his laugh at bay.

“Are we doing this or not?” 

“Of course we are,” Jerrie waved him off, draping his arm over Mistoffelees. “Why are you getting defensive over a joke?”

“I’m not getting defensive, it’s just that I last longer than that and it’s disrespectful to not give me credit where credit is due.”

“Really? Why don’t you prove it then?”

“I think I will.”

Before Mistoffelees could even register what he said, Tugger pulled him away from Jerrie and all but shoved him onto the bed. Mistoffelees scrambled to up until his back was against the headboard. 

“You’re the bottom, what do you want to do?” Tugger nodded at him.

“Why do I have to be the bottom every time?” Mistoffelees said without thinking. Tugger only raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do you not want to be the bottom this time?”

“I mean, if no one else wants to bottom, then I’ll do it.” He crossed his arms and looked to the side.

“I can bottom if you want.” Tugger offered.

“You don’t have to do that just for me.”

“No, it’s cool,” He straightened his main and looked at Jerrie with a smirk. “I’m the bottom.”

“Yeah, I figured that out.” 

Tugger nodded again, hopping from one foot to the other before getting on the bed himself. “I’ve never actually been a bottom, so be patient.” 

“Just keep your legs spread and I’ll do the rest.” Mungojerrie said, rolling up his sleeves and unbuttoning his shirt. He turned and went to a dresser behind them, and the only thing Mistoffelees saw as he rifled through the bottom drawer was empty boxes of tissues bottles of lotion.

Tugger motioned for Mistoffelees to come closer. “Come on, you’re gonna fuck my face.”

“Okay.” Mistoffelees took his role without question this time. Tugger grabbed his ankle and pulled him forward a bit. Tugger was seated at the edge of the bed with his legs dangling over waist down. He layed back and found a comfortable position before waving Mistoffelees over.

“Straddle my face.” 

“W-What?” Mistoffelees couldn’t help but stutter. He’d never done anything like this and he didn’t want to screw it up.

“It’s okay, just put your leg over me like this,” He grabbed Mistoffelees again, slowly putting him into place. “Are you good?” He looked up at him.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Mistoffelees said. Tugger was happy with the answer, taking it upon himself to undo Mistoffelee’ fly and free his cock. Mistoffelees grabbed his dick as it swayed slightly. He knew what to do next. Taking aim, he slipped his dick into Tugger’s mouth. He let out a shaky breath at the feeling of his warm mouth, crawling forward and putting the weight onto his elbows and knees. He felt Tugger shift underneath him, and the sound of more pants being undone was all Mistoffelees could hear beside his own heartbeat. Mistoffelees turned and saw Mungojerrie pull Tugger’s pants off completely. His own dick was already out, and he held a half filled bottle lotion in one hand. He squeezed the cream out onto his hand before lathering it on his member with care. 

Mistoffelees didn’t want his dick getting bit off if Mungojerrie thrusted to hard, but he was too shy to back out now. He faced forward again and looked down at the sheets that smelled so much like Jerrie before giving a small grind into Tugger’s mouth. 

He let out a breathy ‘fuck’ as he repeated his actions. It only took a few seconds of sliding his member in and out of Tugger’s mouth to find a nice rhythm that he liked. Tugger shifted underneath once more, and the small moan escaping from Tugger was all Mistoffelees needed to know that Jerrie had entered into the equation. Sure enough, Tugger’s body slowly started rocking back and forth. Mistoffelees set pace with Jerrie the best he could, timing when he pushed in with Jerrie’s own rhythm. After a few strokes, they were in sync enough to start speeding up. 

The vibrations in the back of Tugger’s throat as he moaned went straight into Mistoffelees dick. He couldn’t help the earthy moans escaping him as well. Jerrie was the last of them to hold on, but even as he sped up the pace he couldn’t help the low hisses that escaped him. 

It wouldn’t be long before MIstoffelees came. He could feel the precum squirt out of the tip of his dick, and gripping the sheets beneath him it was all Mistoffelees could do to not go wild and face fuck Tugger into oblivion. Jerrie didn’t have the sheets to grip. All he had were Tugger’s thighs to squeeze as he gave into his feelings, not only fucking faster, but harder. 

Mistoffelees pulled out before he came. He didn’t want to choke Tugger with his cum. It would definitely be a mood killer if one of them died. Without a dick in his mouth, Tugger was giving it his all with his moans. His head was tossed back and his hands ran through his hair. The action only gave his styled hair a sexy, rugged look. It was unfair how Tugger could probably go skydiving and look cute.

Mungojerrie didn’t look half bad either. His eyes were screwed closed from pleasure as he gave into the feral instincts in the back of his mind that told him to fuck like an animal. Mistoffelees couldn’t help but notice that he was the smallest of the trio in more ways than one. He was rather average, and so was Tugger, but Mungojerrie was completely mungo it seemed. 

Mistoffelees went to finish himself off before Tugger grabbed his wrist. Even in his high of pleasure, Tugger was aware of what Mistoffelees was about to do. He let go as soon as he was sure he wasn’t going to touch himself. He turned his attention back to Jerrie who had slowed his thrusts down, but hadn’t stopped completely yet.

“What the fuck are you gonna cum?” Jerrie asked, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Tugger gave a shit eating grin back. “Who lasts five minutes now, huh?”

“Fuck you.” Mungojerrie gasped, giving up and orgasming. He gave a low moan and a few more strokes to ride it out before his completely pulled out. 

“Your turn.” Tugger turned his head to Mistoffelees. 

“Oh, okay.” Mistoffelees slid off the bed and made his way around. Jerrie moved out of the way for him, and Mistoffelees stood where he once was. Mistoffelees’ dick was already lubed up from Tugger’s spit, and Tugger’s hole was not only lubed with lotion, but also Mungojerrie’s own cum. Mistoffelees was met with little resistance as he pushed into Tugger.

“Damn, Tux, look at you being a top.” Tugger wiggled his hips. Mistoffelees tried not to let it show that the joke actually made him insecure a tiny bit. He powered through with a hard thrust and reveled in how Tugger moaned. Mistoffelees dragged Tugger forward, putting his legs around his waist. Tugger seemed to be enjoying the dominant Mistoffelees, and Mistoffelees was too.

A few test grinds was all he needed before he set off into a good pace. His orgasm had left him after Tugger denied it the first time, but it quickly built up once again. Tugger was still riding the high he had with Jerrie, and even as he stroked himself, Mistoffelees couldn’t see his end in sight.

Mistoffelees was close. He could feel the nerves on the skin of his dick twitch and dance as they were massaged by the walls of Tugger. He was tight, even after Mungojerrie. Mistoffelees didn’t know how Jerrie lasted as long as he did, for only after a minute of thrusting, Mistoffelees was done. 

“Shit,” He caught his breath, pulling out. “Did you still not cum?”

“Nope.” Tugger gave a triumphant smile. He looked just about ready to burst. Precum leaked out at a concerning rate and his cock twitched in the air, but he hadn’t came. “Who’s gonna finish me off?” He sucked in air by the gulp. 

Mistoffelees looked at Mungojerrie, who only shrugged. “My dicks empty, and I’m not good at sucking dick.”

“Yeah, I’m to tired.” Mistoffelees said with a shake of his head. Tugger sat up slightly in surprise.

“You’re just gonna leave me like this?”

“Suffer, you bottom.” Mungojerrie laughed, leaning over a planting a small kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thas one helluva trial run if i do say so myself 😩 #BottomRights  
sorry im lateeee i hope u can forgive me 😔 my scheduals gonna be all outta wack until octobers done cause im workin a haunted house 😜 how fun  
i'll probably update on wensday, and all u have to do is wait, and i'll do the rest 😘


	20. Everyone Has Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick escape from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doggg i feel like doodoo 😩 i literally went overtime in my schedule and it still came out to only 3,500 words 😔 it's gonna be even longer for the next chapter because that's when THEY GET TO THE CIRCUS 😱  
have a read, enjoy 😘

Bomba sat close to the window. It was locked so she couldn’t exactly get fresh air, but the view was all she wanted. She wanted to just look out into the parking lot and calm down. By the accounts of the nurses, they would agree.

She didn’t remember the last five hours of the day. All she did remember was getting booted off the case and then falling into a seizure. Apparently that was one of the good side effects of getting electrocuted. The baddest one being death. 

She didn’t remember waking up, she just became conscious of the fact that she was looking out the window a few minutes ago. After mumbling to the nurse a question along the lines of “Where am I? What happened?” The nurse politely scoffed and told Bomba that she was at the hospital, and what had happened was that she had gotten lippy with the doctor and even violent with another nurse. Sedatives are one hell of a drug.

Bomba didn’t remember any of this. But she did remember what she felt. 

A rage taken over. Everything made her mad. The lights were buzzing to loudly, the nurses sounded like Harley Quinn on helium, and the doctors had all became the douche bags from highschool who wanted Bomba’s number as much as they wanted to stick their tongue down her throat.

Except the nurse talking to her was quite monotone, and the doctor passing by the door didn’t have the chin that was stuck in her face every time she walked the hallways. The lights were fine, she was fine, everything was fine.

What the hell happened?

“Good news.” A nurse said, making Bomba jump. “Your MRI came back clear. It’s a goddamn miracle, but if the shoe fits.”

“Clear?” Bomba said slowly. “Does that mean the seizures will stop?”

“We can only hope. You’ll be released first thing in the morning if you make it through the night and breakfast.”

“Is there any way I can be released tonight?”

“Afraid not, mam.”

To her surprise, Bomba wasn’t mad. It was as if her fit had squeezed it all out of her like a sponge. She wondered if she’d ever feel it again. Would it be for the best? To not have such a negative emotion in her life? She probably wouldn’t even be here if it weren't for her anger.

Everyone’s emotional. To be happy is to be emotional. To be sad is to be emotional. To be angry is to be emotional. Their all emotions, we all feel, but is anger truly necessary to live?

Is it truly necessary to be there when Macavity, the man who had ruined so many lives and almost her own, got his brains shot out by a mini cannon?

Hell yes it was. But she wasn’t going to be released until tomorrow? God fucking damn it, she needed to be there!

There it is.

She had almost started to miss it.

"Mam, you have visitors." 

Bomba looked up and wasn't even surprised by who it was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's good to see that you're up." Mistoffelees smiled at her.

"No it's not. If I wasn't up, I wouldn't have to deal with the incompetence of the working man."

The nurse shot a glare at her. "That's a change in attitude if I've ever seen one."

"They won't let me out until tomorrow. I doubt Macavity's going to wait for me."

Mistoffelees stepped back in surprise, but not at the fact that she wasn't going to be out, but by the fact that she would be out tomorrow.

"You're okay? You're not having seizures, and the headaches are gone?"

She looked at peculiarly. "Yeah, I'm just as shocked as you." She sighed, readjusting in her seat. "I mean, one moment they're telling me my brains fried beyond repair, and the next they're telling me I'll be home by tomorrow. That lightning of yours does a pretty shit job at killing people, just so you know."

"Yeah, I know." Mistoffelees breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that Bomba was okay, but scratched his head in worry. "What are we gonna do, Bomba? We don't even have a plan, and now you're taken out of the equation."

"We do have a plan, it's just going to need some tweaking." She reassured him.

"I'm sorry I put you in here." Mistoffelees apologized. 

"As far as I'm concerned, Macavity is the one who put me in here, and besides," She looked behind Mistoffelees as the nurse closed the door. "I don't plan to stick around too long."

“How?” Was all Mistoffelees needed to ask.

Bomba leaned in. “There are only so many nurses. Fill up enough rooms and they won’t notice if a patient slips out when they’re not supposed to.”

“And you want me to-”

“Get me a phone. I’m sure a few of my colleagues would break a leg for me.” She thought for a moment. “Or something less extreme.”

“Isn’t this taking up resources for people who need them?”

“You saw how they flocked to me when I started seizing. All we need is for them to have their backs turned for a few minutes.”

Mistoffelees nodded just as the nurse came back into the room, changing the sheets on the hospital bed.

“What have you been up to?” Bomba asked casually enough, but Mistoffelees still felt his face go red. He knew she was just easing the suspicions of the nurse, but he had been up to a  _ lot _ .

“I, um, I’ve been hanging out with Tugger and Jerrie. They’re downstairs in the cafeteria I’m pretty sure.”

“So they’re friends all of a sudden? I’ve missed some development.” She said sarcastically. Mistoffelees only swallowed thickly. 

“You have no idea.”

Bomba and Misto jumped in surprise as the door to the room suddenly opened. 

“Knock, knock,” Tugger announced, setting a salad container down in front of Bomba. “The cavalry’s here.”

“How the hell did you know I was hungry?” She asked, already opening the plastic container.

“Intuition of an old friend.” He smirked, tossing her a fork.

Mistoffelees felt an arm slip around his shoulders, feeling the affectionate squeeze on his shoulder, he turned his head to meet Jerrie's big eyes staring at him as a kit would its mother.

"Want a mint?" He asked, a puff of minty breath reaching Mistoffelees' nose.

"Depends. I only like the red ones."

"Aw, then nevermind." He pouted, taking out green mints from his pocket. Tugger lightly brushed his shoulder against Mistoffelees as Jerrie tried offering a mint to Bomba.

"Who takes a mint when eating salad?" She said with a mouth full of lettuce.

"I don't know, is there some sort of salad etiquette I don't know about? It's just a mint."

"But it's a salad. It'll mess up my taste buds if I have it before."

"Then how about after?"

"Why are so keen on me taking it? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Just as Jerrie opened his mouth, Tugger interrupted quickly before he could say anything stupid. “How are you feeling, Bomba?”

She sighed, eyeing the nurse wearily. “I’m doing pretty good actually. So good in fact, I think I can leave right now.”

“Nice try.” The nurse said, finally taking her things and leaving. The moment the door closed behind her, Bomba sat up straight.

“Who’s got a phone? They take every fucking thing off of you and didn’t leave me any change for the payphone.”

Jerrie held one up excitedly. “I got one, but it’s monitored, so-”

Bomba snatched the phone out of his hands before he even finished, dialing a number quickly and pressing it to her ear.

“And here I thought she was supposed to be comatosed.” Jerrie muttered under his breath. Tugger tsked.

“Can’t keep the red queen down, so don’t even try.” Was all Tugger had to say with a smirk on his face. He turned to Mistoffelees, and only then had Misto realized he’d been staring at his mouth. “Are you sure you aren’t hungry? We can go and get you something.”

Oh, he was hungry all right. “No thanks, I’m good.”

Shit. It had been at least three hours since they fucked, and Mistoffelees was already wanting more. He just didn’t know how long the free trial was going to last and what the full game was going to be like, all he knew was that he liked them both, and was happy to have them both, for however long that may last.

“Lieutenant here.” Bomba said into the phone. “I need a favor.”

“You need any favors, Treacle?” Mungojerrie asked innocently enough, but still turned Mistoffelees cheeks pink.

“What does that even mean?” He quickly changed the subject, moving away from the arm around him so he could breathe again.

“Do I have to spell it out, or?”

“No, not that. Treacle. What does it mean?”

To Mistoffelees’ surprise, the actual innocent question made Jerrie blush harder than he had.

“I’ll tell you if you promise not to laugh.”

“Why would I laugh? It’s not something bad, is it?”

“No, no it’s not, it’s just that… It’s a bit weird if you aren’t born into a cockney family and such.” He licked his lips, trying to find the words to explain it. “We just take phrases, and whatever rhymes with it, we use.”

“I’m more confused than amused.” Mistoffelees admitted.

“Well, Treacle is short for treacle tart, and the word it rhymes with is what the meaning is.” Mungojerrie gave a shy smile. “Treacle tart means sweetheart.”

If someone had taken Mistoffelees BPM at that moment, they would find that his heart rate resembled that of jackhammer. 

"That's… actually so cute." Mistoffelees said slowly.

"Well," Tugger butted in. "I call you Tux because you're a tuxedo cat." He smiled.

That sent Mistoffelees into a fit of bubbly laughter. "I know, Tugger."

"Then shoot yourself in the hand, I don't care, just get here as fast as you can." Bomba finished the phone conversation with a sigh. "Fifteen minutes. We'll be out of here in at least fifteen minutes."

Tugger looked at her confused. "What are we doing?"

"Getting me out of here. My dad's going to have a fall and get sent to the E.R, I'm going to go to the bathroom, meet my mom there and she'll hand over a pair of clothes."

"You talk to your parents like that?" Mistoffelees remembered the profanity and how rude Bomba could have been perceived. 

"My mom? No. My dad? Yeah."

"I always liked your dad better." Tugger said, crossing his arms. "Your mom couldn't make her mind up on whether she wanted to flirt with me or baby me. Your dad just straight up didn't like me."

"He did not." Bomba rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he did. Remember the time I took you to homecoming? Cause I'm pretty sure he did, considering we took him too."

Bomba was about to say something before she thought about a bit. "Okay, that was a bit of an overkill, but we all had a good time, right?"

"He glared at me the entire time."

"That's just his face."

"He patted me down for condoms when I picked you guys up."

"Just being careful."

"He didn't even let us slowdance!"

"'And that's how we ended up square dancing to the titanic theme,' yeah, I know, but it was pretty funny in retrospect."

"Yeah, it is, but he still freaks me out."

"Isn't that what fathers are supposed to do?"

"There's a limit."

"And you don't cross limits?"

"You got me there." He held up his finger. "But again, I do like him more than your mom. Even though that's not saying much."

"What did my mom ever do to you?"

"Do me." He laughed at her shocked expression. "Okay, she  _ tried  _ to do me."

"I'm not shocked at that, I'm just shocked that you had the composure to not."

"Jesus christ, I have limits, and current girlfriend's mother is one of them."

"I'm not your girlfriend now, does that mean I have to make sure you two don't end up alone?"

"Don't worry," He assured her, pulling Mistoffelees close by the waist. "I got company with me at all times."

Mistoffelees had to physically stop himself from cuddling up to Tugger in front of Bomba. If was thinking anything at that moment he wouldn't know, because he wasn't even focused on his own thoughts. All he was focused on was Tugger.

++++++++

"They just pulled in." Bomba , reading a text message from Jerrie's phone. The expected 15 minute wait had dragged into a full half hour. 

“Awesome. Can I have my phone back?”

“I’ll give it back to you if you can sneak into the nurses lounge, and get my original clothes and phone.”

“Deal.” He shrugged, and slipped out of the room with ease. 

“Uh,” Tugger cocked his head questioningly. “If he gets caught-”

“He won’t get caught.” Bomba waved him off. “Him and his sister have had sticky fingers since they were born, if he can’t swipe a phone after all these years then that’s his problem.” She opened the door and looked left and right. “Coasts clear. Let’s roll.”

Tugger and Misto kept close as she power walked the hallway. Bathrooms were littered all around, giving them options to choose from.

“Be a lookout, will you, dear?” Bomba winked, going into the ladies room. Not only were Mistoffelees and Tugger lookouts, but also pinpoints for Bomba’s mother to find them.

“What happens if you don’t recognize her?” Mistoffelees asked him, leaning against the wall.

“If I don’t recognize her, she’ll definitely recognize me.”

And she did.

A loud screech made them both flinch and turn to the source. A very fat ginger queen came bouncing over to them, but more specifically, to Tugger.

"Oh, Tuggy! It's been so long since I last saw you! Oh, you've got so big, how long has it been?" She asked, pulling up Tugger into such a tight hug his feet lifted off the ground.

"I'm doing good, Mrs. Gumbie." He squeezed the words out of himself with effort. 

"Oh, dear, how many times do I have to remind you? Please, call me Jenny."

"Will do. Now, you don't want to keep Bomba waiting, right?" He gave a forced smile and shuffled her into the bathroom.

"But dear, it's been so long! And you haven't even introduced me to your friend!"

"Boyfriend." He said with a grunt, pushing the door closed behind her.

"I can see why homecoming with her dad is better than talking with her mom." Mistoffelees laughed.

"You have no idea. I love attention, but not that kind. It just seems wrong, and like I'm taking advantage of her if I ever went out with her. She'd take care of me all right, but it's hard because I know I wouldn't do the same."

Mistoffelees nodded, but then a thought came to him. "I'm not using you am I? I mean, do you feel like I'm taking advantage of you, especially with the whole…" He tried to find the right word for it. "Threesome thing?"

Tugger thought about it for a moment. "I don't know yet. We're still in the trial run of things, and while I do trust you, I still don't entirely trust Jerrie." He confessed. "Our little romp was fun, but I can't forget the fact that he worked under Macavity for so long."

"He'd never go back to Macavity." 

"How do you know?"

The memory of Jerrie in his arms sobbing came to him in a flash. He wouldn't tell Tugger what he said, not after promising to keep it a secret.

"I just know." Was all Mistoffelees could say.

The bathroom door opened suddenly.

“I’m sorry dear, but when you moved out, you took everything! That was all I had left of you.” Jenny apologized profusely as Bomba stepped out, hiding her face with her hands.

“I know, I know, I just… Ugh! I hate being in these.” Bomba complained. “Don’t look at me, we gotta go, now.” She snapped at them. 

Mistoffelees shook his head in confusion as she shaded her eyes and all but ran down the corridor. He didn’t think she looked bad. She was dressed in slacks that weren’t to foreign from what she’d usually wear, except instead of hugging her waist and showing off her curves, the pants broadened and outlined her shape in an almost masculine way. The usual feminine dress shirt she wore was swapped out for a more masculine one, and even had a blue vest.

“I don’t see what the problem is-” Mistoffelees stopped himself when he saw Tugger and Jenny’s face. They both had a look of despair on their face as they followed Bomba quickly.

“I should have brought some of my old clothes from my younger years.” Jenny smacked her forehead. “Why didn’t I think?”

“It’s fine.” Bomba growled up ahead, having heard her. “Act natural, please!” 

Jenny did as she was told, straightening up and smoothing down her skirt. Tugger tried his best, but his face was obviously unhappy. Mistoffelees was just confused.

Instead of going through the lobby, Bomba made a jarring turn into the fire escape which lead right into the parking lot. 

“Jerrie better get my clothes before I rip my own head off.”

“I really don’t see what the problem is.” Mistoffelees said, hearing a car somewhere in the lot beep. Bomba turned around confused. 

“What do you mean you don’t understand?” She asked.

He shrugged. “It’s just guy clothes. I don’t see why you’re making a big deal out of it.”

Bomba opened her mouth as if to say something before shutting it, turning around and continueing to walk to her car.

“What’s her deal?” Misto mumbled under his breath. Tugger came up beside him and leaned towards his ear.

“I’ll tell you later, just let it go for now.” He whispered but it seemed Bomba still heard him, audibly scoffing.

“You will tell him nothing. It’s my thing, so it’s my right to tell who I want, not you.”

“I am so confused.” Mistoffelees admitted.

“Good. Stay confused.” She called back, reaching her car, and jumping inside.

Mistoffelees scrambled into the back seat with Tugger, Jenny taking shotgun.

“How’s dad?” Bomba asked, changing the subject.

“He’s good. Only time he’s broken a bone in ten years was today.”

“He actually got hurt?” She asked worriedly.

Jenny shook her head with a smile. “No, dear. I’m sure his bones are fine, but when he heard that you needed help he wanted to make it look realistic so he spent about ten minutes just hitting his ankle with a hammer.” She giggled. “It was worrying at the moment, but it’s quite funny now.”

“Isn’t that how it’s always with him?” Bomba smiled.

“And it always will be, I hope.” She gave a hearty sigh. “Well, I better go check on him. Stay out of trouble kids!” 

Jenny laughed as she closed the door. The way she walked back to the hospital reminded Misto of jello in way. Just bobbing up and down in a fluid, random, yet synchronized way. He watched as she made room for the Calico that had ‘I pick pockets when no one’s looking’ all over him. Even thought Mistoffelees couldn’t hear it, he saw Jerrie make kissy faces at Jenny, causing her to turn around in disgust. He did hear the muffled insults she threw at him though. Jerrie meerily turned around with a smirk that showed he was pleased with himself.

“Woo,” He huffed, sitting in the passenger’s seat. “Easier than stealing candy from baby Helen Keller.” He said, opening his trench coat and taking out a pile of clothes.

“Did you cat call my mom?” Bomba asked already grabbing for her clothes.

“That was your mom? Goddamn, she has the birthing hips for it.” He laughed to himself. He gave a small sigh before looking Bomba over. “Why are you dressed like a tom?”

Tugger kicked the back of his seat. 

“No, no,” Bomba waved him off. “It’s okay. Let them believe what they want. It keeps me shrouded in mystery, and that’s always fun.” She smiled and started the car. “Now that we’re all here, let me evaluate you on some things.”

“Like what?” Mistoffelees poked his head around her seat.

“Like what the hell we’re gonna do tonight, and yes, it does involve your magic pals.”

“How so?”

“You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀  
I made a tumblr. same name. no spaces. If u wanna message me, go ahead 👀


	21. The Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shit would've been done waaaaay sooner if i hadn't decided to rewatch game of thrones 😤 oh well. that's what I get for being a snow-stan 😪  
enjoy this fucked up shit

It was strange. You could look up at the old, tall, brick building and see bright lights shine above it. The lights were casted from below and behind the building, yet still glowed tall. Even a few blocks away the strange music could be heard. A mix of horns, drums, and something else that Mistoffelees just couldn’t identify. Beautifully playful and promising, but Mistoffelees found it more haunting than anything. A melody to coax you in with false hospitality only to pitch high and make your ears bleed. The candy house that a witch calls home. 

If there was any doubt in Mistoffelees’ mind that something was going to go down, they were gone by the mere sound of the music drifting through the neighboring streets that lead right to the circus, a place meant for happy memories as long as the clown doesn’t look too terrifying, the magician's act actually works, and the trapeze team doesn't fall.

And if the lion doesn't escape from its cage.

The sidewalk was so cold, Mistoffelees felt it seep into his shoes and numb his feet. It was too dark for him, especially since he was alone. Being with Tugger hadn't stopped him from having a panic attack then, and being alone with Macavity close by was making him feel as if he was the one on a tightrope.

_ 'Deep breaths. Deep breaths.'  _ He repeated to himself over and over. All he could do was breathe and make it to the circus.

It wasn't wise for all of them to stick together and show up at the same time. They had decided to park a mile away just to be safe, and take different routes to the future scare scene. 

Somewhere around him, Bomba is walking alone as well in her own much better fit clothes. Tugger was most likely strutting along, using his charm to get there faster maybe. Jerrie was probably trying to keep his hands to himself as he passed by dozens of unattended cars. 

All four of them were alone, and it scared Mistoffelees. He didn't know if he would hear a scream in the distance, and run in its direction only to find one of his friends dead with Macavity standing over them, turning to finish him too, or not get any warning, just Macavity's claws in his back.

Then he'd be the scream that draws everyone else to their death.

_ ‘No, no, no, that’s not breathing!’  _ He cursed himself.  _ ‘Walk and breathe, don’t think!’ _

But he had to think. He couldn’t stop the image of Macavity running laps around him, closing in closer and closer with Mistoffelees none the wiser until the piercing pain forced him to acknowledge it. 

The mere thought made his thigh flare up. It had healed, but Macavity had a way with opening old wounds.

A low whistle caught Mistoffelees attention. He turned and looked for the source but found no one there. Forgetting what he had just told himself, Mistoffelees couldn’t help but lose control of his breathing.

_ ‘Calm down. It could be anything.’  _ Was the only thought that he allowed himself to think, turning back around and continuing his journey.

Damn it. He can’t be scared of the dark all his life because of one incident. It wasn’t hard to be aware of your surroundings and not freak out over them. If tonight was the night Macavity died, Mistoffelees could only hope that his fear of being alone on dark streets would die with him.

He couldn’t help but flinch though as the whistle started again with a song he couldn’t recognize. While he didn’t recognize the song, he recognized that the whistle had gotten closer. Too close for comfort.

Not wanting to indulge in what was most likely his own psyche trying to freak him out, Mistoffelees didn’t turn around that time. He only looked straight ahead, kept his breathing in check, and minded his own business. If Macavity was going to kill him, he wasn’t going to play his games of cat and mouse, or Pollicle and cat more likely.

The singing tune wavered for a moment before once again going into a low note, then stopped completely all together.

Mistoffelees allowed himself a shaky sigh, and nothing more. His small relief was short lived though as the low whistle repeated, before it jumped into a high note, and it sounded so close Mistoffelees felt as if it was right behind him. He turned with a whip of his head just in time to see someone dart into the alleyway.

Alleyway.

“Fuck that!” Mistoffelees didn’t realize he said it out loud until his own scared voice came back to him in reverbs as it echoed off the empty street. His feet skidded underneath him as they moved before his mind told them to. His body was in overdrive and kicking into fight or flight mode. With no real weapons, it had decided that hauling ass would be a better plan than standing his ground. If Mistoffelees had a say in the decision he wouldn’t have said shit because he agreed.

Turning the rest of his body around, he followed his feet’s lead, and booked it down the street without looking back. The only goal he had was making it to the circus alive, but mostly the alive part. Looking back, he saw no one chasing after him, but that didn’t stop him. What did stop him though, was the person he saw when he looked ahead again.

Stopping the best he could, Mistoffelees nearly fell over as he tried to not knock Mungojerrie off of his feet. As he slid to a halt, Mistoffelees cursed in surprise. 

“Jesus christ, Jerrie! We gotta run! Macavity-”

“Woah, slow down, it was only me!” He held up his hands guiltily. Mistoffelees did a double take from the alley to Jerrie, and back again.

“You can’t do shit like that,” He said, calming down as he tried to catch his breath. “I can’t take shit like that, okay?”

“Sorry, boss.” Mungojerrie replied.

Mistoffelees shook his head, debating on whether to forgive him or not when he paused. “That’s a new one.”

“New what?” 

He looked at Mungojerrie with a curious expression before his features fell all together at the sight of him.

“Are you okay, Jerrie?” Mistoffelees asked slowly. The calico wasn’t… Right. He stood rigid, and stared with an almost empty expression. 

Jerrie’s only response was to purse his lips and whistle. He continued to whistle even when his head rolled off his shoulders and sunk into the ground like it was quicksand.

No.

_ No. _

_ NO! _

Was all Mistoffelees could think as his vision was obscured by red claws creeping from around his head. He shut his eyes quickly in fear of them being stabbed but only got a bag over his head in response. A sick and dark laugh was the last thing he heard as something hard connected with the side of his head, dropping him into the void of unconscious.

  
  


++++++++

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

  
  


“I fucking told you.” Tugger growled, pacing the length of the trailer they hid behind. “We should have never split up!”

“Give him another minute.” Bomba said calmly. If she was calm, then Tugger was calm, and when Tugger is calm, then everything is calm. To bad Tugger was not calm.

“We’ve given him ten! We should have been looking for him the second he was late.”

“Keep your voice down.” Bomba hissed. The trailer provided good cover, but it wasn’t sound proof. They couldn’t risk being heard even if the music was loud. “It’s five minutes till showtime, he has time!”

“What the fuck could he be doing? Chasing fireflies?” Tugger could have had steam coming out of his ears he was so red. “He wouldn’t do something like this, especially with this much at stake.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

“You’re acting like you don’t! Something could have happened to him.” He ran his fingers through his main in annoyance. “We can’t take risks like this, Red. Sure, we got in without suspicion, but at what cost?”

“Don’t say it like that. There’s still a chance he’s out there.”

“Which means there’s a chance he’s not.” 

They glared at each other. “You don’t think I’m worried too? I don’t need another reason to kill Macavity, I have enough already.”

Tugger opened his mouth to argue before they were interrupted by two people slipping behind the trailer.

“We can’t find him.” Mungojerrie confirmed, sounding deflated. Poppy was right behind him, looking defeated at that failed tracking.

“I caught his scent a block away but then it just disappeared.” She sighed. “I’m sorry, but we’re going to have to do this without him. There’s just not enough time.”

“What do you mean? We have literally the rest of our lives to find him! If you do this-” Tugger raised his finger at the dog who snapped at him.

“We are not putting two hundred civilians over one person.” 

“Weren’t you the ones who put it in his head that he could take Macavity on his own?”

“Listen pussycat,” She suddenly lunged and pressed Tugger against the trailer with so much force that it tilted to the side. “If you want to go out there alone and look for him, be my guest, but if you get in the way…” She ended her sentence with a growl. 

‘The strongest cat would lose against the weakest Pollicle’ was an old saying Tugger had heard his grandfather mutter here and there. Even though Macavity had taken down many Pollicles on his own, Tugger didn’t dare correct him. Now he knew that Macavity wasn’t a cat but a monster, but a Pollicle dog was still just that.

A dog.

“Back up.” Bomba came to his rescue, grabbing at Poppy’s shoulder. She immediately stepped back, and Tugger was almost upset that she did. Without the support, he felt as if his legs were about to turn into jello at any moment from the anxiety. 

“Please tell me you don’t agree with her.” He asked, turning to Bomba. Bomba scowled and looked away.

“I’m not going to apologize for saying this, because she’s right. We don’t have the time to look for him.”

Tugger nodded, turning to Jerrie. “What about you?”

“We tried already.” He shrugged. “But I’ll try again.”

“Do you need us?” Tugger asked Bomba.

“Of course we do.”

“Then I’m sorry.” He said. With a wave of his hand, Jerrie was right behind him as they slipped out into the opening just as the horns played, signalling the beginning of the show.

Bomba shook her head but didn’t stop them. Everything was falling apart, and all she could do about it was focus. Focus on the objective. Focus on Macavity. If Mistoffelees truly had been taken then she’d never forgive herself if Macavity lived another day. A disgusting feeling in her stomach told her that this was the night Macavity would die, but it terrified her more than calmed her. She couldn’t explain why, but then again, the week felt unexplainable in general. 

She checked over her mental to do list one more time.

  1. Plan it out.
  2. Fuck it up (Because it’ll happen anyway.)
  3. Kill Macavity.

A new thing had officially been added to her list.

  1. Find Mistoffelees.

Okay.

Let's do this.

“Call them in, Poppy.” She ordered. “It’s showtime.”

++++++++

Everything had gone according to plan so far, even if it wasn’t much. Thanks to a floppy hat and a large Pollicle at her side, Bomba had no trouble finding a seat without question. Even though it had been advertised as “Sold out”, most of the seats were bought by the P.D in an attempt at damage control, leaving many empty. Of course some of the seats bought were being used by the P.D themselves, and Bomba slipped her hat over her face even more. Old Deuteronomy was somewhere in the crowd and if news traveled as fast as she thought, her escaped must have reached him by now. It was a flip of the coin whether he’d make much of a scene to get her out of here, but chance was on her side. Nothing would alert Macavity more than authorities making themselves known by throwing someone out.

She allowed herself to peek around at the excited crowd. She caught sight of Gus in one of the shadowy corners of the tents audience. He looked like any other old man, and he wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was looking across the tent at the twin tabbies. The twins were staring off into space it seemed. You wouldn’t have been able to tell if they were twins, unless you were closer, but Bomba knew who they were and why they were there. Looking around casually to see if she could recognize any of the P.D, she got an eye full of the audience in general. To her horror, but not surprise, most of them were children, and some were teens.

Two teen girls made her blood run cold though. She had to do a double take to make sure they were who she thought they were.

In the front row seats sat two of the four girls Bomba had interviewed at her old school. Electra and Etcetera.

_ What the hell were they doing here? _

“Poppy,” She hissed loudly, having to raise her voice to be heard over the trumpets as they swelled. “I need you to escort two people,”

“Can’t do that miss.” She said in a harsh whisper, looking around as if she wasn’t talking to her.

“Well can you get someone who can?” 

“Can you?” She snapped back.

Fuck. 

Bomba calmed her body but her mind ran circles. She couldn’t jeopardize two hundred over two! But these were just kids, kids who had families and lives ahead of them, just like Mistoffelees, just like everyone in this goddamn tent!

With a grunt she grabbed onto her chest. Her heart was beating so fast if physically hurt. Everything was going wrong. Everything was going to go wrong. Everyone’s dead. It’s too late. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

“Miss,” Poppy grabbed her shoulder lightly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” She lied. The pressure she felt was enormous. The weight of everyone’s lives could do that to a person. “I just-” She was about to give a bullshit excuse before the trumpets suddenly stopped and the overhead lights blinked out, leaving them in darkness.

Not wasting a second, Bomba slipped out of Poppy’s grip and into the cover of darkness. Stepping quickly and with as much precision as she could, Bomba weaved her way through the seated animals, muttering small excuses as she went. 

"Sorry," She whispered. "Sorry, sorry,"

Sorrys can go a long way, and the girls were only a few chairs away, but someone got to them before she could. Spotlights flicked on overhead and started to swing around the crowd at random. Her heart nearly stopped as the spotlight passed over them, and two dark hands slipped over the headrests of their seats as a silver tabby leaned over them.

She sighed with relief as she recognized her brother in law. By the look of his face he seemed just as confused as Bomba. She was too far away to hear what they were saying, and the clown on the mic in the center of the tent wasn't helping. The spotlight moved past quickly and shone over her own head for a moment before it continued circling the tent like a vulture. She snuck up as close she could get to Mukustrap without alerting him, not needing him to think she was Macavity. 

Munkustrap concluded his conversation with the teens just as the clown took out bowling pins and attempted to juggle. Bomba slid in front of him trying to get his attention but his mind was elsewhere, and instead of noticing her and stopping before they collided, he instead bumped straight into.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me," He apologized.

"It's okay," She said, grabbing his arm. He looked down in surprise then back up just as the spotlight made its rounds again. "You can make it up by coming with me."

His shocked face turned confused before he decided to just nod and allow her to pull him along. Good choice.

Belenpop didn't look too pleased at  _ all  _ when she was in distance of seeing her face. She had a right to be angry but Bomba had her rights as well.

"Poppy." She tipped her hat.

"If this was any other situation, I'd pick you up by the scruff of your neck and toss you into a ravine."

"Lovely." She chirped, sitting down and offering the chair next to her to Munkustrap. He sat down, fidgeting with his hands as he did.

"Before you ask, no, I don't know why they're here either."

"What did they say when you talked to them?" Her voice was at an almost normal pitch now, only having to raise her voice whenever the crowd chuckled at the clown. The bit seemed to be going on longer than she'd thought it would.

"They said that they received two tickets in the mail and nothing else. I tried telling them that it was more likely to be killed by an elephant in a circus than a shark but they just tuned me out." He explained with a frustrated sigh. 

"Is it?" Bomba asked curiously.

"I don't know. I was just trying to scare them." He smiled. "I probably would have gotten Etcetera, but Electra wasn't having it."

"I'm not surprised, but the fact that someone sent them the tickets means something."

"Do they know we're here?" He turned to her wide eyed, but she only shook her head.

"Unlikely. They gave us the porcelain doll as a warning to the twins and it was only a coincidence that they were raised in a circus. Ambrose Park was something they wanted to keep out of the eye of the P.D, and if we're lucky, they still think we're in the dark."

Munkustrap nodded. "Okay, now what are you doing here? Deuteronomy said that you were in the hospital."

"And Deuteronomy's right.  _ Right _ ?" She raised her eyebrow. Munkustrap sighed.

"Right."

Bomba turned in her seat to watch the clown. The curly mop of red hair on the cat draped over his eyes at a pivotal moment in his juggle routine causing the bowling pins to all bonk him on the head with a crash. The clown exaggerated the damage, falling over in a heap, and Bomba had no idea how the crowd found it funny.

“Was anyone apprehended before the show?” Bomba quietly asked. There was a chance that Mistoffelees had gotten there before them and was caught.

“No. Deuteronomy had both the P.D and Jellicles under strict orders to act as if nothing was aloof. Only the regular security guards were aloud to do anything.” He shook his head. “It’s maddening. Every shifty eye is Macavity henchmen and we’re not allowed to do anything about it.”

“I get what you mean.” Bomba said through gritted teeth. 

Two other clowns had came to the rescue, grabbing their unconscious friend by the feet and dragging him away. They brushed shoulders with two other people coming out of the slightly parted curtains. The clowns looked at them with confusion before another set of hands reached out and pulled them behind the curtain. While it earned a chuckle from most of the crowd, Bomba and Munkustrap were set on edge by it.

The new act that came out looked to be the ringleader and his assistant. A bright red snazzy coat and large black top hat with an even brighter feather sticking up made the ringleader look more like a pirate than a circus performer. His assistant was just as, if not more, extravagant with large white feathers draped across her arms and sticking out of her head giving the vibe of a swan. But the swan assistant stuck out to Bomba. Even though they were both wearing masks, Bomba had the feeling that she knew who they were.

“Queens, and Toms, thank you for joining us tonight!” The ringleader greeted the crowd. The spotlights above flicked on and started their circling once more but Bomba paid them no attention. She couldn’t move, not even turn her head. She knew that voice. She knew it too well.

“It’s him.” She whispered to no one in particular. Munkustrap took his eyes off of the center and looked at Bomba horrified. He didn’t need to be told who  _ him  _ was.

“Oh my god.” He gasped, reaching for the radio at his belt and quickly distributing the information. 

“Now, due to unfortunate circumstances our show will be changing a bit.” The ringleader gave a pouty face. “Some of our acts had to be put down, but please don’t fret,” He gave a disgusting grin. “We’ll just need some audience volunteers.”

With a quick snap of his fingers, the spotlights stopped dead. Bomba had to blink through the brightness to see, and saw that they stopped above groups of people in the crowd. She recognized most of them from being in the P.D, she spotted Galilean and Caravaggio under one, and Electra and Etcetera underneath one. It was only after a moment that Bomba realized that they too were caught in the headlights.

“Fuck!” She hissed, not wasting time and drawing her gun. Before she even lined her sight up with Macavity she could see the swan assistant held in front of him like a shield. Macavity laughed darkly at the crowds distress as they started to pick up what was going on.

His assistant was almost as confused as the rest of them. Macavity swayed her along with him in an almost parody to Pas De Deux, keeping her close and him far away from any bullets that might fire at him. 

“Would our volunteers come down, please?” He asked sweetly, making Bomba grimace. A couple of goons slinked out of the shadows and made it clear that they outgunned her, brandishing weapons that could turn her inside-out with a pull of a trigger. 

Always a showman over practicality will forever be Macavity’s weakness.

Not even a second after Bomba raised her arms in surrender did they wait to smash the butt a gun into her gut and drag her by the collar. She seemed to be getting better treatment compared to Munkustrap and Poppy, who received their blows straight to the face. This allowed Bomba to store the fact that Macavity still had a sweet spot for her in the back of her mind. 

Her less than stellar footing was ignored by the goons as they dragged them all in a line to their death. This was it. They’d been caught. Someone was going to die, if not all of them. Bomba still had the signal of course, but if she ever found the right time to use it she’d also have to take into account that everything has gone wrong already.

And here she thought it was going to be easy.

Macavity kept his assistant in front of him. He wasn’t about to take the chance of hidden agents popping up. The confusion on the swan assistant’s face turned to horror when she saw the Electra and Etcetera among the ‘Volunteers’. Bomba could see her twist around the best she could to whisper in Macavity’s ear and his response was only a chuckle. 

“Tonight,” His voice boomed. “I thought I was going to be teaching just one lesson,” His smile fell into a scowl. “Turns out I’ll have to teach a whole class.”

He side stepped closer to Bomba and with fluid movements, shoved the assistant away in favor of using Bomba as his shield.

“Coward!” She hissed at him. Macavity only squeezed her throat shut, not keeping his claws in check as they pinched her skin.

Bomba’s suspicions of the assistant were right. Her mask had fallen off and as she regained her footing Bomba only had to take one look at her soft features to know who she was.

Victoria stood with shaky legs and looked anywhere but at her two friends on their knees only a few feet away. Her face silently pleaded with Macavity. She wasn’t apart of this, not fully anyway.

“Let’s start off with the main show, shall we?”

It felt as if Macavity was asking Bomba herself but this wasn’t about her. Not right now. Victoria didn’t know what to do. She simply stood there as a few screams from the crowd reached her ears. The henchmen were having fun pointing their guns in the faces of frightened civilians. Macavity waited a beat before continuing.

“A life for a life. Two for two.”

He gripped Bomba tighter as he sauntered over to Victoria who had tears in her eyes. “We made a deal. Mind relaying it back?”

Victoria’s lip trembled. “The deal was that if you let Jemima go, I would do anything you wanted.”

_ ‘Oh no.’  _ Bomba thought to herself. You never made deals with Macavity, especially vague ones.

“It’s time for you to honor your end of the deal.” His words brushed past Bomba’s ear. “I let one of your friends go, and now you have to choose which one will take her place.” Macavity gestured to the two frightened girls. Electra glared at Victoria but was shaking with fear, and to Bomba’s surprise, Etcetera swiped her foot around and kicked a stray rock that pelted Macavity in the side.

“Whoops,” Her face switched from determination to a mocking shock. “I was aiming for your…” She paused to find the right word. “Dick!”

“If you were aiming for a dick then you didn’t miss.” Electra sneered, not taking her eyes off of Victoria.

“I’m sorry.” Victoria gave a shaky apology.

“Bit late for that, ya?” Electra’s voice shook just as much. 

“Enough chit chat.” Macavity drew a gun that was at his waist and pointed it at Victoria. “Choose the one who dies, or all three of you go.”

“Me.” Victoria swallowed. “Kill me.”

“Not how it’s gonna work.” Macavity shook his head. “It doesn’t matter to me either way,” He paused. “But it does…” 

He suddenly whipped around, pointing his gun at Old Deuteronomy who had his gun poised at the ready. 

“To them.” Macavity growled, putting the gun to Bomba’s head. “Put the gun down old timer.”

Old Deuteronomy didn’t answer. Bomba could feel the cold medal against her temple as he pressed harder. She could see at least seven other cats had Deuteronomy in their sights. He wasn’t getting out of this alive.

“Do it!” Bomba yelled at him. Macavity tsked and smacked her with the gun with so much force that she felt a tooth knockout. He placed the gun as it was while Bomba spat out a tooth. She coughed so hard that she didn’t even hear Deuteronomy mumble. She looked back up to see his pained face.

“I told you to stay out of it.” He sniffed, the hold on his gun wobbling.

The pain in her mouth made it impossible for her to answer coherently, but even if she could talk to him, Macavity didn’t give her the chance.

“Smart advice.” Was what Macavity said before pointing the gun a Deuteronomy and pulling the trigger. Deuteronomy had barely any time to acknowledge the searing pain that passed through him because the henchmen took the shot as an order and littered him with their own bullets. What was supposed to be a cry of anguish from Bomba turned into a sobbing mumble, her face already swelling.

“Now that that’s over,” He simply turned the gun back onto Victoria. “Pick or choose, I don’t care. As long as that pretty face of yours if upset I’m happy.”

Victoria hadn’t turned away from her friends the whole time. She was as still as a statue, acting as if she was a chameleon and if she was still enough she’d turn invisible.

“Hesitation.” Macavity sighed. He whistled right in Bomba’s ear making her flinch. The whistle was a signal for a henchmen somewhere in the crowd, and even though Bomba wasn’t facing them, she heard the shot and the screams anyway. “Hesitation means that someone in this sea of people,” He gestured to the crowd. “Gets their head blown off. The more you wait, the more death that’s going to be at your hands, and it doesn’t matter if we’re here all night, or if we’ve killed every single person here, you  _ will  _ choose. Do I make myself clear?”

The statue like state Victoria was in broke as her shoulders shook from sobs. 

“I don’t hear you picking!” Macavity sounded annoyed. Victoria threw her hands up in defeat as she forced out a name, but due to the fact that they had similar names and Victoria wasn’t in the best state for pronunciation, all that came out was a series of ‘E’s and ‘T’s mashed together.

“Can you say that again?” 

Victoria glared at Macavity before looking back at the two girls. Her eyes moved from Electra to Etcetera, and when her eyes lingered on Etcetera, Electra started to shake her head.

“Not her.” She said. “If you even  _ touch  _ her-” 

Her yells were cut off by a swift hit to the back of her head with the butt of a gun. Etcetera screamed and cursed at the henchmen.

"Victoria, please! Pick me, not her! Please don't kill my best friend!"

The henchmen was about to shut her up when Macavity held up his hand, signalling for him to stop.

Victoria had tears streaming down her face at this point. Her mind was slowing down so much that each second felt like an hour for her. It wasn't going to end well and there was nothing she could do about it. The only thing she could do was

"Electra." She sputtered the name, quickly covering her mouth in horror that she actually said it.

"No!" Etcetera screamed. She shimmied to face her friend who was slowly regaining her bearings from the blow. The henchmen who delivered it raised his gun once again except it wasn't the butt that was Electra,

It was the barrel.

"Electra!" She tried to warn her vain. Electra raised her dreary eyes to Etcetera and opened her mouth to say something. 

But all she could do was gasp as bullets ripped through her chest. 

With a cry, Etcetera threw herself over Electra's body as it flopped onto the ground, stopping the henchmen from riddling her with even more bullets. Etcetera didn't care in that moment, all she wanted to do was protect her friend. 

Bomba could see that Electra was still breathing but it wouldn't be long. Not only do gunshot wounds damage essential arteries and organs, but they also rip you open to bleed out. The girl had to be 5'2 at the most, and Bomba could probably count the liters of blood she had on one hand.

No, it wouldn't be long at all.

"I didn't want this." Victoria whispered as Etcetera moaned in agony.

"You get what you get and you don't throw a fit." Macavity shrugged. "Now that we have our intro done, let's get onto the main attraction!"

The crowd gave a half hearted protest, and someone even boo'd. Macavity glared at that but continued. 

"Now, due to a few schedule mix-ups, we've changed our act slightly." He explained. Bomba could hear something behind them, like a body being dragged. "I had planned to teach a lesson, then do some fun little suicide acts, but luckily for you," His voice lowered, and Bomba knew he was talking souly to her. "We have a new addition that will serve to be much more entertaining."

The body the henchmen were dragging came into view of Bomba’s eyes. Their hands were bound and a sack was put over their head but the covered face wasn't enough to stop Bomba from recognizing him.

"Sadly, our original magician canceled due to sawing incident but do not fret," He kicked Bomba’s knee out suddenly, sending her down with cry. He sauntered over to the masked victim. He ripped the bag off and the tuxedo cat's eyes widened in shock. "We have a much better replacement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying anythings final....but the next chapter might be the last 😱 ikr??? shocking! 😵  
But fear not... I do plan to do a sequel... in the near future...and by that i mean in probably a month but who knows 😏 Does that mean I'll be taking a month off? FUCK NO 😤 I'll be taking that time to do a few one shots and start another bigass work like this 😎 lets hope the futures bright, but not too bright that it burns my eyes out 😳


	22. Fuck em'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter before the last chapter 👀  
u know what that means 👀  
you'll have to put up with my lazy ass putting off writing 1 more time 👀  
enjoyyyy 👀

For a split second, Mistoffelees couldn't see anything. He was blinded by the golden light that shone right in his face, and no matter where he turned it always followed. Trying to bring his hands up to block it made him realize that his hands were bound. The first thing he saw was a white queen on her knees sobbing. Two tall Pekes came from his side vision and grabbed her by the arms, dragging her limp body away. Even though he could hear crying all around him, he felt alone. 

That was until Macavity decided to rear his ugly head right in front of Mistoffelees. He would have preferred for the light to sear his eyes than have to look at the wild eyed Macavity.

"Give it up for," He shouted in Mistoffelees' face. "The magical," He grabbed his arm. "The marvelous," He hauled him up with a struggle. "Mister Mistoffelees!" 

His vision cleared suddenly and he could now see that he was smack dab in the middle of a circus performance from hell. The crowd gave a less than enthusiastic applause but Macavity took it with a bow even though it was Mistoffelees who was introduced.

"That's quite the name." Macavity turned back to him, digging something out of his pocket. "Hope you don't mind that I added the 'marvelous'." He chuckled.

Mistoffelees didn't have time to say anything in return before Macavity stopped laughing and threw something hard at Mistoffelees face. He could feel the impact right against his eye, and whatever Macavity threw, it had at least one corner that dug itself into his retina before bouncing back onto the sticky floor. Mistoffelees couldn't even cup his hand over his eye in pain. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and collapse into himself in an almost turtle like defense. Mistoffelees could barely hear Macavity taunting him over his shaky breaths as tears streamed down his face involuntarily. Opening his eyes was a challenge as they fought to stay closed. Finally, he could blink open the one that wasn’t hit, and the only thing he saw in front of him was the lighter he always carried with him. A drop of blood fell down onto the pristine metal, and Mistoffelees forced himself to look away before his vision cleared enough for him to see himself in the reflection of the lighter. 

His vision blurred once more as tears filled his burning eye, and looking up he could only see Macavity’s figure prancing around before dropping to his level.

“Well? Why don’t you show me this healing power of yours that I’ve heard o-so much about?” He asked, though Macavity never really asked. “Or are you too shy for that?”

Mistoffelees cocked his head to the side before throwing it back and ramming it into Macavity’s face, sending the cat sprawling. 

“Fuck you!” Mistoffelees spat at him. Macavity stumbled up straight as blood gushed out of his nose. He didn’t seem to mind, dabbing at his fingers and snorting when they came back red. 

“Just for that,” He said through laughs, coming closer. “I’m going to give you a choice as well.” He drew a knife and Mistoffelees betrayed his bravado just a moment before by shuffling back on his knees.

The blade flickered in Macavity’s hands as the lights above bounced off of it’s reflection. It only took a little light to send a sharp pain through Mistoffelees eye. Everything hurt. His head, his eye, and now his face as Macavity shoved him down into the ground. Mistoffelees could feel his boot press into his back as Macavity snagged his tail with his sharp claws. 

“Here’s the choice that I’ve so graciously decided to give you,” Macavity purred, wringing Mistoffelees’ tail tightly around his knuckles as the body underneath him squirmed to get away. “You can either use your gift of healing on her,” He pointed to a young queen Mistoffelees recognized wreathing on the ground as life slipped from her eyes quickly as another young queen sobbed over her. “Or you can use it on yourself.”

Mistoffelees opened his mouth to tell Macavity that his powers didn’t work like that, but even if he had gotten a word out they would have fallen on deaf ears. The only sound he could make was a scream of pain as he felt the knife slice along his tail vigorously, slicing the skin and cutting into the muscle, only stopping when it reached bone, but just so Macavity could adjust his grip and pull with impossible strength as he sawed faster. Mistoffelees kicked at the ground to get away, feeling his waist being lifted along with his tail. It felt as if his tail had caught fire and it was slowly spreading from where Macavity held it to the base and to the tip of his tail. The pain became almost numbing as Mistoffelees finally found himself out of Macavity’s grasp. Almost instinctively, he flicked his tail up in defense, except nothing came up. Instead of feeling the familiar whip of his tail he felt nothing. Just the wet dampness that pooled in between his legs. 

It didn’t feel like it wasn’t there, but Mistoffelees knew better than to trust his senses right now. He knew what shock was, and it was a liar. A big fat liar. 

Macavity didn’t give him time, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him around so hard that Mistoffelees could hear the seams of his jacket rip from the strain. Dark eyes with nothing but a dot of red in their center is what Mistoffelees was met with. He could feel Macavity point somewhere behind him as his disgusting breath filled his nostrils.

“Go on. I want to see how this works.” He huffed, shoving Mistoffelees down and kicking him in the gut to get moving. Mistoffelees complied willingly, scurrying away to accomplish two things. To get to the girl bleeding out, and to get as far away from Macavity as he could. 

Looking back showed that while Macavity didn't follow him, his suffocating presence did. Mistoffelees turned away with a hiss of pain. His eye was so sensitive that even a bit of wind gave him a headache from the burning sensation. All he could do was take deep breaths until his other eye's vision cleared. Another girl had draped herself over dying teenager. Mistoffelees lightly tapped her shoulder but it was enough for her to lash out.

"Get away!" She yelped. 

"I'm trying to help her!" He frantically explained. She wasn't listening. As far as she could tell he was just another person about to hurt her and her friend. They didn't have much time. _ She _didn't have much time.

With a hard, reluctant, but necessary shove, Misto pushed her away. He was met with immediate reluctance, feeling the hard swipes from her hands as she tried to fight him off. Mistoffelees was almost grateful when Macavity for his henchmen to hold her back instead of enjoying his struggles even more.

Mistoffelees tried his best to ignore the girls screams, focusing instead on trying to use his powers. He struggled himself with his bound hands. They were too close, if he was to try and use his powers when his hands were that close to each other he’d fry himself. 

He needed his hands, but he wasn't about to turn around and politely ask Macavity to untie him. Would they shoot him on the spot if he managed to get free of his binds? Would they even allow him to do what he needed to do in order to heal her? Macavity said it himself, he wanted to see how his powers worked which meant he wasn't so sure of them.

A low grumble came from nearby, and even Macavity turned to the sound.

"What was that?" He cupped his hand over his ear.

Bomba slowly rose her head, a trickle of blood flowing from her mouth. "He needs his hands." She mumbled to the best of her ability. 

"Of course he does." Macavity waved for his henchmen to untie him. Mistoffelees tried to not shrivel away from them as they did so. 

His hands were sore with rope burn but that wouldn't stop his magic. With a small exhale, the rope in his hands began to singe. It was enough to burn it's top layer crisp and enough for a small bit of glitter. Another exhale and the glitter scattered over the girl. Mistoffelees suddenly felt his heart stop. What if he was too late? Could his magic bring someone that far on the edge of death back?

The answer came silently. The prominent bullet holes began to shrink right before his eyes. This was the fastest he'd ever seen his magic work, and he was grateful for the speedy work on the young girl. Only a few moments later and her breathing went from ragged breaths hanging on for life, to deep and rhythmic ones. 

"So that's how it works." He could hear Macavity prowl around. 

Mistoffelees scowled at the ground, not daring to stand up to Macavity. But while he was meek in defying the cat, his magic wasn't. It wasn't a choice between the girl or Mistoffelees to it, and by the time Mistoffelees realized that, the eye that was hit by the lighter, opened.

Mistoffelees blinked profusely. Not only had his magic made swift work of the girl's injuries, but his as well. Even the deep soreness near his tail subsided. 

Instinctively, be reached back and felt for the familiar member, but all he felt was an unfamiliar nub. 

Any hopes of reattachment was gone. His magic had already repaired the nerve endings and sewed the skin up. 

Whatever emotion was about to bubble up was interrupted by Macavity pulling him back by the collar.

"What the hell did I tell you?" He growled.

"It wasn't me! It does it on its own, I swear!" 

"Yeah, I bet you do." He laughed, pinning the familiar cold metal of a gun to the side of Mistoffelees head. "Lets see how good it can heal _ this _."

Mistoffelees screwed his eyes shut and grabbed a hold of the hands that held him back in a futile attempt to pull them away. 

He waited for the shot that never came.

A few moments of shallow breathing was enough for Mistoffelees to open his eyes and see Macavity looking around. Macavity snorted.

"No brave volunteers up to the challenge of rescuing their damsel in distress?" He swayed around, Mistoffelees leaning with him. 

_Their?_ _Oh shit! _Mistoffelees thought to himself. _He's trying to draw out Jerrie and Tugger!_

"No one?" Macavity asked, swaying again.

Mistoffelees tightened his grip as to not fall over but suddenly realized the situation he was in, or more importantly, what was in his hands. 

The memory of Bomba being thrown back by the force of his shock came to him, and that was all he needed. 

A buzz ran through him in surges. This wasn't a small exhale and a little burn, this was a tornado during a lightning storm.

And it would have all went into Macavity if Bomba hadn't knocked him away from Mistoffelees.

"What the hell?" Mistoffelees shouted at her. Every henchmen now had both of them in their sights and they weren't too happy at the fact that their boss just got tossed like a sack of kittens ripe for the river.

Bomba held up her hands shakily as Macavity rose with a growl of fury at the back of his throat. She looked just as shocked as everyone else at her own actions.

Before Macavity could do whatever he was about to do, he assessed the situation, and a big grin came to him.

"Well isn't this interesting." He purred. 

"I don't know why I-" Bomba stuttered, but Macavity held up a paw.

"I know very well why you did that," He prowled over to Mistoffelees and glared at him. "Mister Mistoffelees here thought he was going to fry my brains out, and yet instead of one of my so called _ loyal _henchmen coming to the rescue," He looked at Bomba and Mistoffelees swore on his life that he saw his eyes soften. "It was an old fling."

"Is that what it was to you?" You spat, blood coming with it as she shook with rage and pain from her tooth, or lack thereof.

"Aw honey, don't tell me you're still hung up on it after all these years." He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Bomba pressed her lips together tightly and shook her head vigorously.

"You never were the type to express your feelings, but you know I could always read you like a book.” 

Mistoffelees looked from Bomba to Macavity. She wouldn’t turn on them after all this time, would she?

“Prove it then,” Macavity said, showing Mistoffelees that he didn’t believe either. “Get your friends to come down. I know I missed a few.”

Mistoffelees almost scoffed. Did Macavity actually think Bomba would-

“Fuck you.” She grunted. 

“Come on princess, don’t be like that.” Macavity stepped towards her. “You’ve already confessed your love once, we don’t need to do it again.”

“You left me.” Bomba was almost choking on her words. “I waited for you, and you never came.” She sniffed, wiping her nose. “I waited so long, and it wasn’t until I started looking for you myself that I realized you never loved me.”

“Oh honey,” Macavity’s voice hummed deeply. “That’s not true at all. Why would you say something like that?”

She flinched slightly. “I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I haven’t treated you right in a long time, but if you can tell me where they’re hiding,” He cupped her chin and stared into her eyes deeply. “You won’t have to wait anymore.”

“Any more?” Bomba squaked, shaking under his gentle touch.

“Anymore.”

Mistoffelees squinted at her. He didn’t know if he was dreaming or not, but either way it was a nightmare.

With a shaky finger, she pointed to a section in the crowd. 

Mistoffelees looked to where she was pointing and couldn't help but hitch. She was pointing right at Coricopat and Tantomile.

They didn't even try to duck or run. They rose with ease, and picked their way through the frightened crowd as Mistoffelees stared at Bomba.

“Why?” Was all he could ask before his voice broke from anger.

“I love him.” She looked back, tears brimming her eyes. “I never stopped loving him.”

The henchmen didn’t try to grab at the twins. Macavity made sure of that with a simple glare. 

“You always were a couple of smart kids. Never put up a fight when you knew it wasn’t going to do much. I’m glad that you make it simple.” He smiled as they stepped near.

“Bomba,” Mistoffelees said through gritted teeth. “How could you?” 

Her blank face gave Mistoffelees no hints, and it felt like salt added to a new and deep wound. He was going to die because of her betrayal, and he wasn’t even going to know why.

“You two have had this coming for a long time.” Macavity nodded at the twins who only barred their teeth. “You know what they say,” He snorted, taking Bomba by the waist and pressing her close. “You never escape Macavity twice.”

Bomba seemed in a trance at his words. Her idle hands slinked into the dangerous territory that was Macavity, and Mistoffelees felt bile rise in his throat at her wide eyes. It took everything in him to not turn away as her hands slipped lower, but he was glad he didn’t.

“Now then,” Macavity lifted his gun to the twins. “Which one was born first?”

The tabbies stared at him, not moving, not blinking, not making it fun for him. Macavity sighed and lowered his gun slightly. “I guess that’s the downside of going quietly. I never get to hear your screams.” He gave a crooked smile before swaying his gun back up, then to the left, and then to the right. They were so far away, Mistoffelees could barely tell who was who, and he swore he saw a small flicker.

“Ever heard of irony?” Macavity asked, pulling the lever at the neck of the gun back, slipping a bullet into the chamber. “What a tragedy.”

With a loud bang, the bullet was released from it’s chamber, and was hurtling towards one of the two tabbies that seemed to be interchangeable at this point to Mistoffelees. Whichever target it hit though, didn’t even react. Both of them were still up, just like Macavity’s confusion.

“Ironic, isn’t it?” Bomba asked from beside him. Before he could turn to her, she sunk the knife that he had used to cut Mistoffelees tail off right into the shoulder blade that held the gun. With a horrible shout he dropped the gun. Bomba wasted to time diving for it, and Mistoffelees was right behind her. Before Macavity could even pull the knife out by the handle, Mistoffelees had rammed into him with all of his strength, but even that wasn’t enough to topple the hidden paw. Macavity stumbled only slightly at the tackle attempt, and he didn’t appreciate it at all. 

Mistoffelees felt his head spin as his vision flipped. While Mistoffelees had to use everything he had to knock Macavity off balance, Macavity could simply toss Mistoffelees like a ragdoll. There was more commotion going on then Mistoffelees could see, his vision still rocking back and forth. It quickly centered, and Mistoffelees was able to see that while Bomba had confessed her love, the remaining P.D had snuck up on most of the unsuspecting henchmen. He couldn’t help but chuckle before he felt someone shove him.

“Get them the hell out of here!” Munkustrap pointed to the three cowering girls near the edge of the audience. Mistoffelees looked around quickly and saw Bomba fighting off Macavity as they wrestled for the gun. Without even a chance to process anything, Munkustrap had darted to Macavity’s side and before Macavity could even process anything, he was absolutely bodied by the surprisingly strong tabby.

Bomba stumbled slightly at the surprise attack, but she had won the fight over the gun, holding it up triumphantly. She flinched as a sudden gunshot rang out in the crowd, and that was what it took for the situation to turn into a shootout. Mistoffelees decided to follow Munkustrap’s orders, sliding to the frightened group of teenagers.

“I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry!” The white queen held the face of the girl who was dying just moments ago. “I just wanted Jemima to be safe!”

The healed queen’s eyes were glassy but seeing. “Fuck you.”

“Come on, we gotta get you out of here,” Mistoffelees pulled her up by the arm, wrapping his arms around her slight frame in a bridal carry style. The dilute queen still had the girls hand securely wrapped between her own. The pusin queen looked from the girl in Mistoffelees arms, to the queen right next to her. 

“She’s going to be mad at me, but,” She took one hand away from the dark queen and grabbed a hold of the white queen, creating a sort of tether to keep them from getting separated. “I’m not going to leave you.”

They didn’t have time to talk. With the girl in his arms fading in and out of consciousness and with a stray bullet whizzing by, Mistoffelees weaved into the seats, turning back to tell them to keep their heads down. The dilute queen held onto the girls hand tightly, all the while making sure the white queen didn’t fall behind. They were almost to the wall of the tent before an old man stumbled into Mistoffelees’ path. 

“Gus!” He recognized the frail cat immediately. Mistoffelees kneeled down the best he could as the old cat wheezed, pawing at the air with shaky hands. “Are you hurt?”

Asparagus grabbed a hold of Mistoffelees’ shirt and used it to hoist himself up. Mistoffelees rose with him, watching him carefully.

“For such a bad cat, Macavity doesn’t seem to learn from past experiences.” He chuckled. It took a moment for Mistoffelees to understand what had happened.   
“The twins never went down! It was you and your bloody light puppets!” Mistoffelees laughed as well. Just as he said it, the twins themselves came up from behind Gus. 

“That was the best I’ve done in over twenty years.” He smiled.

“Gus, we have to go.” Tantomile squeezed his shoulder lightly.

Mistoffelees was about to agree with her before a scream from the center of the tent caught his attention. Macavity had Bomba in a choke hold and was digging a long and dirty claw into her exposed gum. Munkustrap was quickly limping towards them, coming from where Mistoffelees guessed he had been thrown. They needed help.

“Please,” Mistoffelees pressed the twins. “Can you get them out of here?” He nodded to the conga line of girls.

“Of course.” Tantomile ushered the two girls close.

“I can take her.” Coricopat offered, lifting the unconscious queen from Mistoffelees’ arms.

“I can’t thank you enough.” 

“Just make it out alive, that’ll do just fine.” Gus said, taking the lead and quickly guiding the group as the fights all around them went on.

With one last look as the back of their heads, Mistoffelees turned around and set his sights on the center ring.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

You know when you go to the dentist to have something worked on, and they inject your gums with numbing serum with a needle, telling you that “This is the only pain you’ll feel today.”, and then you feel that pinch as it slid into the muscle flesh that held your teeth?

Just replace a small lean needle being handled by someone who doesn’t want to hurt you, with a wide and sharp nail connected to someone who _ really _wants to hurt you.

That was what Bomba was experiencing before Macavity was clocked in the side of the head, pulling his attention to Munkustrap once more. With a violent jerk, Bomba felt the pressure in her neck release, and she could see Munkustrap struggling with Macavity a few yards away, but the feeling of something embedded into her freshly exposed gum wasn’t fading.

She was quick to sneak her hands back into her mouth and gasped with pain at the discovery that Macavity’s nail had broken off, leaving itself buried deep. With a deep breath, she pinched the nail between her fingers and treated it like a band aid.

Her body was raked by shudders she had no control over, firmly grasping the nail and pulling it until it finally slid out of her gum. It landed in the palm of her hand, still dripping blood, and she couldn’t believe that something small enough to fit in her hand could hurt like a bitch.

Bomba looked at the ground, searching for the gun that was knocked out of her hands when Macavity used Munkustrap as a shield. She had to find it before anyone else did, and especially before Macavity.

Munkustrap had started pacing around Macavity like a predator to prey, but Bomba knew that with Macavity, Munkustrap was no better than a kicked dog pacing the dogcatcher. Macavity toyed with him, pointing at him and curling his finger back in a ‘come here’ motion. Munkustrap took a defensive stance the best he could with his injured leg, not making any moves. Macavity was wide open. If only she could find that damn gun!

A glint of steel caught her eye. It wasn’t the gun she originally had. It was most likely dropped by either one of the officers or henchmen. She wasn’t in any situation to be picky though, and with a dive towards the gun she heard the start of a scuffle. Bomba had barely turned the barrel onto Macavity, and she was forced to stop again. Again, he opted to use the silver tabby as a shield, and again, Bomba wanted nothing more than to skin him alive.

“I should have guessed you’d pull something like this, but you can’t really blame me for slipping up this time,” Macavity called to her over the ruckus around them. “After all, it’s not that hard to believe that you’d still be hung up on me.”

“You wish, motherfucker.” Bomba cocked the gun.

Macavity wheezed. “Go on. Pull the trigger. Decorate the floor with _ both _ of our intestines.” He tightened his grip around the neck of Munkustrap.

Bomba shook her head. She neither put the gun down or pulled the trigger. She could see the shadows across Macavity’s face wobble as he grinned widely. As far as he was concerned, he had won a long time ago. It wouldn’t matter if he died right then and there. He had his fun. All he could do was take even more people down with him and he was happy to do so.

As she studied his stupid face, she saw his eyes flicker to the left for only a split second, but Bomba had already seen it. Just to his left and just out of his reach, the gun he had used to knock out her teeth was just laying there. Whatever he was going to try and do wasn’t going to work. Her finger twitching near the trigger would make sure of it.

To Bomba’s surprise, he actually sidestepped to left slightly. 

He truly was going to make a run for the gun.

No sooner did Bomba think that, Macavity snaked his leg around Munkustrap’s, and used it as leverage as he tossed him down. Bomba could hear the painful crack as his leg was bent. She didn’t have time to worry about whether or not it was broken or sprained, all she focused on was aiming the barrel to Macavity and pulling the trigger she was almost itching to touch. 

Only for the dissatisfying click of an empty clip to fill her ears.

Too busy focusing on the prospect that she had found a gun, she never questioned why it was thrown in the first place.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of Macavity as he lunged the most likely very loaded pistol. It wasn’t really her choice to look, he was just already in her sights. She could see his body stretch and his fingers reach out for the handle. He would grab it, turn it on Bomba, and kill her without a second thought. After all, she’d already humiliated him. A bullet was nothing more than payback to him.

That was what he was going to do if he had grabbed the gun, but instead of grabbing it, the gun had simply pulled itself out of his reach and into the air.

Macavity face planted into the dirt and turned over. Right above him, the loaded pistol was dangling right above him. No wires or strings attached. This wasn’t a circus act. Bomba turned her sights around and wasn’t even surprised to see Mistoffelees. His face was strained, and even this far away Bomba could the muscles in his arms pulsing with effort at lifting something he wasn’t even touching.

Bomba looked back at Macavity. He was still lying on his back, studying the gun a unbothered face. His eyes followed the gun as it floated away from him, traveling to Mistoffelees. He sat up straight, watching it all the way until Mistoffelees grasped it with his real hands.

Mistoffelees looked as if he was about to pass out when he finally tightened his grip on the gun. Bomba could hear his ragged breaths as he leveled it at Macavity.

“Would you look at that.” Macavity shrugged. 

Mistoffelees didn’t even let him open his mouth for some shitty last remark. He just pulled the trigger and watch it pass right through the Napoleon of crime’s skull.

That was it. 

Macavity was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this isn't what u want to hear... but I'm already back on season 3 of game of thrones 😂 it only costed me my writing schedule, but just for u, I'll put it off for this last chapter... well, current me will anyway, but future me?? Wildcard.


	23. No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end my friends 😔 enjoy

Death is always a tragedy until someone deserves it. 

Did Macavity deserve death? Yeah. Maybe some cock and ball torture too, but they didn’t have the time. 

The limp body of Macavity was slumped over, his face pressed against the cold floor. Bombalurina didn’t feel happy. Not yet at least. She kept her eye on the body for a few minutes it seemed, waiting for it to get up and announce that they had been tricked. If Bomba didn’t know how much time had passed since Macavity… Passed, his body had started to decompose.

Like  _ really  _ decompose.

Holy shit, what the fuck was happening with his body?

Bombalurina blinked to clear her eyes that didn’t need clearing, but it felt necessary. The bodies's fur was falling it out my the seconds as it’s skin, muscles, and fat all caved in on itself. Bomba swore she could hear the bones crack from the slight weight it was given. She could see the skin on Macavity’s hand start to shrivel and slip, turning the once long and toned fingers into ones that resembled an old man’s.

Mistoffelees and Munkustrap seemed just as shocked at the state Macavity was becoming. 

“It was his magic.” Mistoffelees said. “It probably kept him young and strong.”

“Or it was his diet and protein supplements.” Bomba shrugged, turning to her partner. He gave as much of a smile he could muster.

“Yeah. I like your idea better.”

“I think my leg is broken.” Munkustrap grabbed their attention. “And there might still be henchmen running around.”

“Damn, you’re right.” Taking in a deep breath to ready herself, Bomba realized why she hadn’t felt happy just yet. There was still a fuck ton of goons to take care of, and way too many injuries and deaths to account for. Macavity had died and left his mess for them to clean up just like he did in life. “Check around us, make sure we aren’t about to get ambushed.”

Mistoffelees nodded and stood to check the empty chairs, making sure they truly were empty. While he did that, Bomba dropped down to Munkustrap’s level. Even though she didn’t have a medical degree, she could tell that his leg wasn’t supposed to bend halfway down the calf, especially at the sharp angle is was at.

“How are you holding up?” She asked him, wanting to know if he would be able to stand without too much pain. There was use in calling emergency services. A dozen people most likely did that for them. All they could do was assess the damage best they could.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this much pain in my entire life.” He said through gritted teeth.

“You and me both.” Bomba closed her mouth and immediately felt uncomfortable. Her missing tooth made it impossible for her mouth to sit right, and it felt as if every other tooth was coming loose at the same time.

Mentally making a dentist appointment in her mind, Bomba looked around for something they could use as a makeshift stretcher. Mistoffelees was making his way back to them, and since he wasn’t in a hurry, Bomba guessed that they were okay so far. 

“Do you think you can heal this?” She motioned the fucked up leg.

“I don’t know, but I can try.” 

Good enough. Mistoffelees was already dripping glitter from the stunt he pulled seconds earlier. At least Bomba was able to see the famed telekinesis herself. 

“Mind telling me why you stopped me from frying his brains out?” He asked, dropping down to her and brushing Munkustrap’s leg lightly, leaving trails of gold specs.

“If you did that, you’d be full of bullet holes right now. We needed to stall just a little bit more.”

“A heads up would have been nice.” He sighed. 

They watched as the gold specs sunk into the skin. Munkustrap gave a hiss as his leg began to visibly pulse. A cringe worthy crack made all of them flinch, but Munkustrap had his mouth open in a silent scream as he breathed deeply. The scream came next.

“Oh, sweet, mother Teresa!” He rocked back and forth, scared the touch his now straight leg. Mistoffelees turned away suddenly, huffing and looking as if he was going to be sick. He heaved as Bomba lightly checked Munkustrap’s leg quickly. 

“Are you alright?” She asked Mistoffelees as he turned around slowly. He nodded as his body shook involuntarily.

“This doesn’t usually happen.” He coughed. Even breathing made his head spin and his throat itch.

“You did just do the impossible on two people and yourself. Wouldn’t be surprised if you overworked yourself.”

“True.” He huffed. Bomba watched him carefully as he stood. She had almost forgotten about what Macavity did to him. More importantly, what he took from him. It became even more unavoidable when she caught sight of the limp furry member. It looked almost like a snake ready to pounce.

“Hey,” She called to him, not wanting him to see the tail. He turned while she fished through her pocket. During the fight with Macavity, she had been tossed to the ground multiple times, and the one time she looked around, she had seen the silver square right by her head. With a small toss to Mistoffelees, she pointed to the exit. “Go see if any responders have gotten here. And make sure there’s no lingering henchcats.”

Mistoffelees studied the lighter in his hand with a sad smile. “Thank you Bomba. For everything. You’ve saved my life more times than I can count, and there is no other person I’d want as my partner in crime fighting.”

“Ditto.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

++++++++++

Putting aside that at least five were dead and over twenty were injured, everyone made it out okay. As long as you don’t take into account the trauma, the night’s participants would heal rather quickly. The twenty injured mostly consisted of the cops who helped take out the henchmen. The numbers didn’t include the henchmen themselves, but if it did, they would look more like thirteen dead and over thirty-five injured. All of this was in the news report put out live. Most of the broadcast consisted of interviews with witnesses and reporters at the scene, staying away enough so they wouldn’t have to see anything too bad, but close enough that in the middle of everything.

With investigators, first responders, frightened civilians lining the perimeter as dawn approached, victims being treated right in the street, news reporters trying to stick their nose in everything while trying to be respectful, and the numbers of injuries and deaths going up and up, none of them took into accountability that two people were missing.

But Mistoffelees and Bomba did.

The entire street had been shut down. The only cars let in or out were ambulances, one taking Munkustrap and countless others to the hospital. No one knew how many of Macavity’s followers were in on it, or if they had all gotten away before the shootout. There was a high possibility that Tugger and Jerrie were taken when they went searching for Mistoffelees, but he refused to think that. They could have been too far away to hear the commotion, and were probably locked out of the street before they could get back. They could even be somewhere among the many groups of frightened people, just not found. 

“They’re doing a sweep across the blocks right now. If Tugger and Jerrie were kidnapped, they won't get too far.” Bomba tried to ease his mind.

“I’m not worried that they’re kidnapped, I’m worried about what they did to them. Macavity’s men could have killed them, Bomba!”

“We’ll get there when we get there. Trust me, it’s better to not get worked up over something that we don’t even know yet.”

Mistoffelees shook his head but sighed anyway. She was right. While he couldn’t stop the anxiety in his stomach, he could save whatever emotion or reaction he had for later. He could just be freaking out over nothing, but the ‘if’s and ‘could’s are what crippled him at the moment. Bomba had years to work on her poker face in front of civilians, so Mistoffelees didn’t question the fact that she most likely feeling just like him, just hiding it better.

What she couldn’t hide though, was the pain that flickered in her face every few moments.

“How’s your tooth?” Mistoffelees realized that while she was busy taking care of everyone else, no one had asked her if she was in pain herself.

“Gone. The gum is a bitch though.” She grimaced. Before Mistoffelees could even suggest getting looked at, she held up her hand. “I’m not going to hospital. I’ve spent my stay there quite enough.”

“Can you at least go to a dentist after this?” He motioned at all of the chaos around them. She laughed.

“I actually just got off the phone with my dentist, Dr. Birdcox. He was pissed that I called at an ungodly hour, but he decided that he needed the money, and he’s on his way over as we speak. Equipment and everything.”

Mistoffelees lightly pushed her. “I’m serious, Bomba!”

She laughed even more. “I know, I know. I left a voicemail. Happy?”

“I’ll be happy when you get fitted for a new tooth.” He crossed his arms.

“So will I.”

Mistoffelees nodded at her answer. At least they had plans to be happy in the future. Both of them stood there and watched as families and friends said goodbye to those being taken to the hospital. Some of them would be the last time they’d ever see their loved one. What happened here was a tragedy and a blessing. Macavity had been killed, but how many other lives did it take?

“The paperwork for this case is gonna be a nightmare.” Mistoffelees half-heartedly joked to keep the mood as light as it could be. “Maybe we can dump half of it on Deuteronomy when we get back.”

Bomba looked at him with unreadable eyes before looking back down. “Old Deuteronomy is dead.”

“What?” Mistoffelees blinked in surprise. “What happened?”

Bomba shook her head. “He was shot down. There was no way you could have helped him. He’d gone now.”

Mistoffelees felt his heart grow heavy and his mouth dry. The man who gave Bombalurina her second chance at life, and even introduced them, was dead. Another body to add to Macavity’s kill count.

“I’m so sorry.” Was all that came to mind to say.

“He went out doing what he did best.” She gave a smirk, even though Mistoffelees could see her eyes start to water. “Not giving up on me.”

Mistoffelees was heartbroken to see his friend lose someone so close to them. Even though Mistoffelees barely had time to get to know the old chief, it didn’t change the fact that the community as a whole lost someone that important. Hell, the community had lost so many lives tonight. So many lives over the years. All because of one cat.

“I wish-” Mistoffelees started.

“You wish you were there, trust me, you don’t.” Bomba stopped him. “There was nothing you could have done. Nothing could have stopped it.”

It sounded more like she was telling that to herself other than Mistoffelees, but he wasn’t about to question her.

With a curse under his breath and a silent thanks to wherever Deuteronomy’s soul was, Mistoffelees caught sight of the magical twins themselves. He was standing as far away as he was when he saw the fake them. They both hugged each other solemnly, looking out at the many cars. Just to the side, the two queens Mistoffelees had dragged behind him sat and talked quietly. 

“Isn’t she a main suspect?” Mistoffelees pointed to the white one.

“Later.” Was all Bomba muttered back. She didn’t look like she wanted to talk anymore. She had retreated into her mind and was talking to Deuteronomy. Wherever he was.

Mistoffelees left her to her thoughts for now, making his way towards the group.

“Gus is in critical condition.” Tantomile said as soon as he was in earshot. “His power drained him so much.”

“I could-”

“No. You have already healed too much tonight.” She interrupted him just as Bomba did.

“How do you know?” He looked down at himself, expecting it to be obvious to him.

“Your energy. It is so spent, that if you heal again too soon, you will be just like Asparagus.”

“If there’s a chance of him dying and there’s something I can do about it, I’m going to do it.” Mistoffelees argued.

“We appreciate that you would, but the last thing we want is for both of you to be bedridden.” Tantomile kept her voice even. “We do not want to lose him any more than you do, maybe even more.”

Mistoffelees nodded begrudgingly. “What about the girls?”

“One was taken to the hospital, but even the paramedics commented that she seemed fine.” Tantomile told him. “The others are still here, but I believe that they are upset.” She looked to the two girls. Mistoffelees couldn’t help but feel bad that he had forgotten their names, but it wasn’t the time to think of something so trivial.

“Thank you.” He said to the twins. 

“I really,  _ really _ want to forgive you Vicky,” The girl addressed the white cat. Vicky was usually short for Victoria, but you can never be too sure with people walking around with names like Vickertop. “But I don’t know if that’s because of the friend I had before all of this, or the friend I still have. What happened to you Victoria?”

The white queen sniffed, bringing her already tear streaked sleeve up. “Plato was so distant these past few months. I thought he had gotten bored of me, and so many toms just wouldn’t stop pestering me. I was so lonely, Ettie,”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ettie cried, taking the girls hands into her own.

“Because you were so close to getting out of that school. You told me yourself that they planned to discharge you at the end of the semester. I didn’t want to give you any reason to stay, and I was already such a shit person to you.” She confessed. “It was just supposed to be a short fling with the security guard, but then I ended up seeing him more than I did Plato, and if that doesn’t make me shitty, then the fact that I could barely tell them apart some days does!”

Mistoffelees didn’t want to interrupt them, but it was hard to not tell her that the security guard  _ was  _ Plato half the time.

“And then It happened again,” She shrugged. “It always does. It happened with the Clompiramine, it happened with the pain meds, and it happened with this. I became addicted, Ettie!” She wiped at her eyes again. “I liked the danger, and sneaking around, and the thrill! That’s why I didn’t say no to Jemima. I thought it was just some game to get off too. I didn’t know Macavity would show up!”

“Vicky,” The other girl hiccuped. 

“And I know this isn’t an excuse, but he had this pull on me! I thought I had finally found something to do with my life, and someone who would never ignore me, or leave me, or anything like that.” The white queen was close to sobbing, but no one paid too much attention since so many other people were crying over the tragedy that had occurred. “It wasn’t until he actually kidnapped Jemima that I realized how big of a fucking idiot I was.”

“Yeah, you were an idiot.” Ettie swallowed back her own tears.

“I was so grateful that he listened to me, Ettie. When I told him that this was too much and that she was my friend, he  _ listened _ . They didn’t hurt her, they took care of her, and it was fine. I thought the deal was that he was going to hurt me instead, or that he wanted sex, or something like that!”

Victoria looked into the other girl’s eyes as they brimmed with tears. “I never wanted to hurt you or Electra. I would  _ never _ -”

The other girl pulled Victoria into a hug, letting her sob into her shoulder.

Mistoffelees wasn’t going to interrupted them now. He had heard enough. At least he hoped he did. It was hard to remember that most of Macavity’s accomplices were victims as well. Hell, Tugger and Jerrie were both victims and worked for him too.

Tugger and Jerrie.

Mistoffelees turned away from everyone. He truly didn’t care if he was caught by a henchmen if he was alone. Maybe if he was, they’d take him to where they were keeping Tugger and Jerrie.

He immediately shook that thought away. If they truly were taken, it was better for him to be on the outside looking for them instead of being helpless in captivity. Actually, he hoped they weren’t taken at all, but he sure as hell didn’t hope that they were killed.

Oh god, what if they were killed?

For the second time, Mistoffelees tried to clear his head of thoughts like that. It would do him no good. It was better to think positive enough that he had hope, but negative enough that he didn’t become delusional.

The more he thought about it, he realized how much better it would be to not think at all.

A first responder in uniform pushed past him, bringing him back to reality. He needed to stop checking out like that. It wasn’t wise to not be focused at a time like this. Especially since he saw that more than a few responders were heading down the block at the same time.

What the hell could be a block down that was more important than where they were?

Of course, you already know where his mind jumped to.

And of course, you already know that he was right behind them.

The sun was peeking over the shortest buildings now. Dawn was fast approaching just as Mistoffelees’ hope was rising. Keeping up with the paramedics as they speedily turned a corner, their radios clicking on and off gave clues to the fact that Mistoffelees was right to be hopeful. Snippets here and there about two toms found unconscious in an alleyway by a search team. Unresponsive. Responsive. One was awake. Holy shit. Mistoffelees was about to implode. They finally turned the last corner into an alleyway not yet touched by the golden rays of morning. The paramedics quickly dropped their stretchers and went to work on the toms. Mistoffelees finally did implode.

Tugger was sitting up against the alley wall even as the medics told him to lie back down. Jerrie was sprawled out onto the concrete, the only sign he gave that he was alive was a groan.

Mistoffelees knew better, but it was so hard for him to not barge through them and heal them right there, to talk to them right there, to know that they were okay, but he couldn’t. Not now. He had to wait. He had to hear the news through the mouth of a doctor and see them second hand just as he did Bomba. But just as he did Bomba, he wouldn’t leave. Not until he found out what the hell happened to his boyfriends. 

That was his silent promise to them as he watched them get carried away like everyone else.

  
  
  


++++++++++

  
  
  


It was a miracle that the hospital hadn’t had a mutiny already. Full house in the same week was thinning the workers into fine paper. He could only hope that they were getting paid extra for overtime.

Bomba aloud Mistoffelees to stay and wait at the hospital as she went back to the station. All she wanted was a phone call immediately after Tugger woke up and Mistoffelees planned to honor that the best he could. He’d definitely call her, but he’d talk to Tugger first at least. That’s all he wanted. He just wanted to talk to them and hear their voices. He wanted to tell both of them that he loved them, and ask them to marry him.

Was that too much to ask? Maybe the last one, but the rest?

The nurse called his name finally. Mistoffelees only stopped himself from sprinting down the hallway to hear what she had to say.

“The patient Tugger is awake and able to talk, but the patient Mungojerrie is still unconscious. He might have suffered a concussion, but it’s too early to say. What we do know is that his jaw is broken and when he wakes up, he’ll have to go on a liquid diet and such,” She explained. She wasn’t trying to soften her words, but she wasn’t trying to be blunt on purpose. So many people had probably just been told that their loved ones were dead. Mistoffelees was one of the lucky ones.

With a small thanks, he headed to Tugger’s room first.

Just as he was in the alleyway, Tugger was sat up against the bed which had been moved to half of it was angled up. A bandage was wound tightly around his head, and Mistoffelees couldn’t help but feel guilty for hurting him so much in such a short span of time. Even so, Mistoffelees also couldn’t help it when his heart flipped at Tugger merely smiling at him.

“Thank god.” Tugger said, his voice raspy. “You’re okay.”

“But you aren’t.” Mistoffelees nodded at him. 

“You should see the other guy.” He laughed.

“You saw the person who attacked you?”

“No. He snuck up on me and piped me over the head, literally. Like, he used a pipe. At least, I think he did. I don’t know much. I blacked the fuck out on the first hit.”

“Did he hurt you anywhere else?” Mistoffelees sat at the edge of the bed and studied Tugger.

“Not that I know of.” He chuckled lightly before his face became serious. “Fill me in. The news has only been yanking my head around,” Tugger said, pointing to the small T.V in the corner of the room. “No one’s allowed to say anything apparently. Cops are keeping everything under wraps from everyone, but I’m an exception, aren’t I?” 

“Macavity’s dead.” Mistoffelees confirmed for him. “I should know. I’m the one who put the bullet in his head.”

“Better you than me. I would have taken his manhood first.” Tugger smirked but his voice had a hint of hostility. “I’m glad the bastards dead. Who died?”

Mistoffelees cleared his throat. “Nothings been confirmed mostly, but the police chief Deuteronomy is dead.”

Tugger paused at that. “Really?”

Mistoffelees nodded. With a sigh, Tugger pinched the bridge of his nose and sunk into the hospital mattress. 

“How’s Bomba taking that?” He asked.

“As good as she’ll show me.” 

“Then she’s not taking it good at all.” Tugger rolled his head to look at the ceiling. “What about you? Any damage?”

Mistoffelees opened his mouth to say no, but his stomach flipped when he remembered that he was missing a part of him. He had blocked it all out until now when there wasn’t a gun in his face. It was only then that it dawned on him that he’d never get his tail back. His magic had healed any nerve endings or openings that they could have sewed it back on and hoped that it would stay. Somewhere in the circus, the rest of his tail was limp on the ground. 

Tugger noticed his silence and looked over him himself to see if anything was wrong.

“I’m alright, honestly,” Mistoffelees turned his body away so Tugger couldn’t see his back side. “My magic healed me.”

“Then what was that pause about?” He raised an eyebrow at him. Mistoffelees shifted uncomfortably before finally grabbing what remained of his tail and pulling it forward around him. There was barely enough of it to wrap around his waist halfway, and the very tip of it was still bald from when Macavity had sawed at it. Mistoffelees couldn’t help but close his eyes, not wanting to see Tugger’s reaction. All he heard was a huff.

“Just another reason to be happy that he’s dead.”

Mistoffelees opened his eyes but kept them on the ground. “They can’t reattach it. It’s already healed.”

“Do you want it reattached?” Tugger asked him. Mistoffelees’ eyes looked to the measly tip of his once fluffy and long tail.

“Yeah.” He sadly said. It was the truth. Sure, cats could live with docked tails and such, but it was the fact that it was  _ his  _ tail…

“Do you think we could get a prosthetic for it?” He felt Tugger’s hand slip underneath the one holding the tail.

“I don’t want a prosthetic. I’m fine without it. It’s just hard losing a part of your body, you know?”

“Well, no, I don’t. I can’t imagine losing my tail, or my arm, or my leg. I’m sorry that you do.”

“I just need time. Time to get used to it. That’s all.” Mistoffelees told Tugger while simultaneously trying to convince himself.

“If it makes you feel any better, I like you for your personality, not your tail.” 

Mistoffelees gave a soft laugh at that. “Thank you Tugger. But really, all I need is a little time.” And a little better convincing from himself.

Mistoffelees stood to dig into his pocket. “Bomba made me swear that I’d make you call her as soon as she woke up.” He said, tossing his phone to Tugger. “Hurry up and do it before she takes the rest of my tail.” He joked, but on the inside, his heart swelled in sadness.

Before he could turn to leave, Tugger reached out and grabbed his coat.

“Hey,” He said, turning Mistoffelees around to look at him. “I like your tail. A little weird looking being half bald, but that’s not permanent, right?”

“I hope not.” Mistoffelees grimaced at the thought.

“Well, if it is, I like your little half bald tail.” Tugger shrugged, pulling Mistoffelees close and pressing his lips to his. Mistoffelees breathed into the kiss, savoring it and remembering how close he’d almost lost Tugger, and how worried he had been when he didn’t know where he was. It was kissing him that made Mistoffelees fully realize that they were together again, and that made his heart happy.

  
  


Mistoffelees had hoped a lot today, and it was no surprise as he walked into Jerrie’s room that he hoped he was awake. His luck had apparently ran out already. Jerrie’s eyes were closed the tube that went into his throat to help him breathe didn’t ease Mistoffelees’ one bit. Whoever had hurt him had done a pretty good job at it. A thought crossed Mistoffelees’ mind that he could heal Jerrie. Surely enough time had passed that he could do it, right? Was it worth the risk? Should he wait and see if Jerrie woke up on his own, and only use his magic if he was nearly dying?

The last one seemed like the best option for now. He’d have to talk to the twins about when he’d be ready to heal again, but leaving the hospital when Jerrie could have a very real chance of dying while he was away, made him rethink his decisions. 

He sat down anyway. Just because Jerrie had his eyes closed, doesn’t mean he couldn’t hear Mistoffelees.

“Hi Jerrie.” Mistoffelees whispered. He could already imagine Jerrie saying something along the lines of ‘What’s up Treacle?’

“Apparently, your jaw is broken, so when,”  _ When.  _ “When you wake up, that’s gonna suck.” Mistoffelees reached out ran his thumb along Jerrie’s calloused knuckles. “I promise you though, it won’t be for long. I just gotta get my stamina back up. As soon as I can, I promise I’ll heal you.”

Jerrie’s body was still as a corpse, but the rise and fall of his chest coupled with the comforting steady beat of machine nearby, was enough for Mistoffelees to not call in a nurse to make sure he wasn’t dead because Mistoffelees wouldn’t be able to do that himself. He couldn’t reach over and feel for a pulse not because he didn’t know how, but because he didn’t know what he would do if it wasn’t there.

“I’m sure your family will visit soon. You won’t have to worry about the medical bill, I’d imagine.” Mistoffelees tried to make conversation, but more and more he felt like he was talking to himself.

“My tail got cut off.” He said, pulling his tail forward like he did with Tugger. “It fucking sucks.” Mistoffelees let it slip through his fingers and flop back down. “Maybe we can talk about how much it sucks when you wake up.”

Jerrie gave no response.

Mistoffelees closed his eyes and held his hand harder. “I don’t know if you ever met him, but my boss got killed in the fight, but it was worth it. Macavity’s dead.” He looked back up to see Jerrie still with his eyes closed.

“I guess that’s all I have to say other than I love you.” Mistoffelees shrugged to himself. “I’ll be waiting for the moment when you’re able to say it back.”

And with that, Mistoffelees leaned over and kissed the top of his head. Unlike with Tugger, when he turned around to leave, no one reached for him.

  
  
  


+++++++++

  
  


“Any updates?” Mistoffelees asked as he leaned against the wall of Bomba’s cubicle.

“You remember officer Tiger?” She asked, not turning around as she typed busily at her computer.

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s chief Tiger now.” She scoffed.

“That fast?”

“That fast.”

Mistoffelees gave a lopsided smile as he watched her work diligently. “Need any help with anything?”

“Nope, I’m good.”

Mistoffelees didn’t move. “You sure?”

Bomba sighed, dug through some of the papers beside her. After a few seconds of digging through the massive pile, she pulled at a single sheet of paper. She set that piece on the opposite side of her keyboard, scooped the rest up, and dumped it into Mistoffelees’ waiting arms.

“Maybe a little.” She admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😔 looks like it's done... right? 👀  
fuck no 😂  
I'll revisit this story in the near future, but for now, I want to finish a fic i started, make a 1 shot soon, and do a full on zombie au 😳 my fuckin plate is full, but good thing im hungry. With thanksgiving break around the corner, I'll get at least one of those accomplished, but only if i can remember to bring my laptop into the living room when im watching game of thrones and ACTUALLY write. But all in good time my friends, all in good time. 😏  
Thank you so much for reaching the end of this fic! Whether you read it as i wrote it, binged it, read it over a couple days, read only the smut parts, read only the smut parts but then got interested into the plot and decided to read the rest, or anyway else you're able to read this message, Thank you! 😘


End file.
